Red Dragon Revenant
by Pravus666
Summary: What if during Issei's last moments he simply refused to die, what if he wanted to avenge his death and gain vengeance on those who killed him. Well this is the story of through sheer force of will and focus on revenge that Issei becomes a revenant and sets himself on a journey of revenge and change. Rated M for Mature Themes and Violence. Issei X Kuroka.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: Live Again)**

When greatly wounded or faced with trials and adversity the will to live is a powerful motivator; allowing us to overcome anything that comes our way and become and evolve ourselves beyond what we thought possible. For one such person is faced with adversity that being none other than Issei Hyoudou who was now in such a situation, for his will shall now alter him forever and set him up for so much more.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Town, September 9th, 2016, 10:14 pm)**

It was 14 minutes till 10 at night as Issei was lying in a pool of his own blood thanks to his killer ex-girlfriend having impaled him with a spear made of magenta colored light.

 _"Damn why is it that the one time I get a girl that I hoped would actually like me, I get instantly turned around and impaled."_ Issei thought as a glob of blood ejected itself from his mouth while his body shuddered in its death throes

 _"And now I'm here with a hole in my stomach while I'm starting to see black, which is the last damn thing I wanted."_ Issei thought as he tried to will himself more precious moments as death closed in on him

"I refuse to go out like this, as there's just so much I haven't gotten to do yet. It's not fair as why me of all people as I never hurt anyone, I never went out of my way to cause pain to anyone, so why goddamnit does it have to be me to die. AS I REFUSE TO DIE!" Issei internally wailed within his mind as pitch black closed around him

And for a few minutes Issei lie their dead as a doornail as death took him into a solemn embrace, yet something happened to him as his corpse began to convulse as it went through a multitude of seizures while he concentrated on not just the thoughts of a refusal to die, but also focus on getting vengeance. For Issei, his mind and spirit refused to go on to the afterlife the way he did, since there was still so much he wanted to do as soon enough vengeful hate began to seep into him, as soon enough necrotic energy started to pulse into him.

For he wouldn't let go of the mortal coil as his mind soon tethered itself to thoughts of vengeance against Yuuma and all those who were associated in his death, for his enraged spirit began to further tether itself back into his body the more he began to think upon revenge against the people who set him up to die. And the more his spirit and mind began to tether itself back to his mortal body he began to change, his wound began to seal up, his skin began to pale to having a slight gray tint to it, while jet-black vein-like cracks in his skin began to form while his body began to convulse as he began to wreak of necrotic energy.

"... …. I... I'm alive again..WOOO!" Issei spoke up as he stood up to check his stomach wound but not before looking back at his reflection from his own pool of blood

"What in the literal hell just happened to me?" Issei questioned as he saw his corpse-like appearance and burning orange eyes

"I believe I can answer that." A voice spoke from within his mind

"Who the hell's there?!" Issei questioned looking around as he wanted about the area

 **"I am Ddraig and as for what you've become, you've become a revenant,"** Ddraig informed him of his new status

"What the hell is a revenant, as the last thing I remember is dying and then I just felt angrier than I've ever been in my life?" Issei asked as he began to stumble and walk away

 **"A revenant is someone who refuses to pass onto the afterlife and is fueled by such an intense need for vengeance that they're able to forcibly return themselves back to life. And in doing so become walking corpses that are empowered by undeath and necrotic energy. Something of which you've become just a few seconds ago."** Ddraig informed him of what he'd now become

"So wait a minute I'm a zombie then, does that mean I gotta start eating people?" Issei questioned as to if he was now gonna have to start eating people like in the movies

 **"No as that's one of the many misconceptions between revenants and zombies. For there are zombies no doubt but they are merely mindless corpses brought back through the use of necromancy and as in typical horror movies will devour your flesh. While being a Revenant you are mainly a corpse given superhuman strength, regeneration, durability and some other abilities I can't remember."** Ddraig informed him remembering some of the baseline abilities of a revenant

"Well thanks for telling me of what I can at least do, but I have to ask where does that leave you in all of this? Since I don't really know even what the hell you are or why you're stuck with a guy like me; because in case you haven't noticed despite my will to live again and my desire to kill every single person involved with her. I'm not really all that special." Issei wondered since he didn't know why he was so special to have some entity in his head

 **"Because I've been watching you for a long time, as while you've been perverse something that I've cringed upon and at in your actions. I also know and have seen within you that there's an immense amount of potential within that has been waiting for the longest time to burst forth. So with this new chance at life, I'd like to help you reach it and accomplish your goals."** Ddraig explained to him as Issei looked up at the night sky

"So what exactly can you do because I've no idea what you even are, because if we are in this together then I'd like to at least know what you can do?" Issei asked as he walked away from the park

 **"Simple I am known as the Red Dragon Emperor and with my power although you are not quite ready for it just yet, once you completely gain it you'll be able to further increase your strength. For once you gain the first stage of my power you'll be well on your way to becoming a God-killer."** Ddraig informed him as Issei sat down for a bit

 **"Because I've no doubt that together we'll be able to crush our enemies, however, it's a 2-way street since I can not grant you the power to crush them if you do not work to further your own. Since to gain the revenge you're after you will need to work harder than you've ever been to become strong, so are you up to the challenge?"** Ddraig told him since he fully welcomed the idea of having a partnership with Issei but only as long as he committed to it

"Don't worry I'm not committed to it since I don't just want her and everyone connected to her dead, but I will also go far beyond just wanting to feel up boobs. For my new goal is to not die a virgin again, since that is the most bitch made way to go out!" Issei declared as he decided that why stop at boobs when he could go a step further and try to get himself laid

 **"Well, it's a step up from you being obsessed with tits since I'm all for helping you out, just remember to stay within your realm of possibility. Since your luck with women as it stands is quite low."** Ddraig told him as Issei could acknowledge his perverseness has screwed him over

"I can't and won't argue with that, since looking back on it I've been beaten by the kendo club and all the other girls so many times that I've lost count." Issei agreed that he needed to change his game up

 **"Anyways I look forward to our partnership together,"** Ddraig spoke to the brown haired revenant

"Same here Ddraig as I can't wait to get started," Issei spoke his bright orange eyes staring at a starry sky with a new sense of purpose

* * *

 **(2 days later, September 11th, 2016, 9:45 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night as Issei was using his newfound strength as a revenant to leap through town having cleared 50 feet at a time as he bounded throughout the town, searching for someone to test his newfound abilities against.

 _"Alright there's gotta be something out there I can go up against."_ Issei thought to himself as he cleared another section of space

"Well, that's something that you don't see every day," Issei spoke seeing a figure with bat wings as it wielded in its hand a shortsword

"Ddraig wish me luck since we're about to see how I stack up in an actual fight," Issei said to the dragon within himself as he jumped into the air

 **"Yes as its now or never to see how you stand; reborn as a revenant,"** Ddraig responded as he dive bombed after the figure

That in mind Issei soon superman punched the stray Devil hard enough that he made it fall flat on his ass, with him tumbling to the ground and catching himself to see the stray Devil with a bloodied mouth due in part to a good deal of its teeth being punched out of its face. For now that Issei could see the figure closely it was a man dressed in black studded leather armor, with pure cobalt blue eyes and coal black horns a full foot long jutting out of his bald skull as he stood at 5 foot 10 with lightly tanned skin with a black blood-spattered goatee and a double-edged short-sword in hand.

With both standing across from each other with Issei having backed up a bit to grab a crowbar since it felt right to have something to stand a fair chance with; before the stray Devil went out after him with a surprising speed that Issei didn't have time to defend against evident by the shortsword cutting him across the size of his stomach which had brackish reddish-black blood seep forth. For he got stabbed once again this time it nearly hitting him in the large intestine had he not caught it in time, before he wrenched it out and beat him with a bone cracking shot to the ribs that cracked 2 of them like cheap glass on a windowpane.

Before he shoved him away and into a trash can that folded over on impact with the stray Devil stumbling from the impact, while Issei was out of it a bit as his wounds began to close up as he stormed over towards the Devil who lunged at him with great speed. For Issei just by the skin of his teeth managed to smack it aside and whack him in the face that made his head jerk back violently, causing a black eye to swell up in the process which caused Issei to take 3 slashes at once with the wounds marking his chest causing more brackish blood to slowly seep out of him.

"So then who sent you after me? Was it the Gremory's or the Sitri's because I don't remember hearing about them recruitin' any new ones into their fold?" The Stray Devil questioned as Issei's wounds began to close up

"Look I don't know who or what you're talking about, or even what the hell you are. But I'm just here to destroy you and test out what I can do." Issei admitted since he knew nothing of what he was going on about

"Well, then this is perfect because now I don't have to worry about either one of them coming after me once I take your damn head off." The stray Devil spoke as Issei kept his crowbar in front of him

"Alright well, I guess I got even more stuff to figure out then," Issei noted as the Stray Devil came barreling after him

With that Issei barely managed to block the shortsword jab to his face yet it proved to be a feint as instead, he cut Issei across the neck with his jugular nearly being severed, as he clutched at his wound before a stab hilted itself into his upper abdomen. For he drove Issei back a bit in trying to slash out causing a deep gash as he felt a minor torrent of blood rush out of his system; to which his regeneration was working quite hard to repair the damaged organs in order to prevent them from going septic.

For he caught the short sword blade however, the way in which he did so in causing him a great deal of pain evident by it being halfway through his forearm yet he used it to his advantage by smashing the crowbar hard into his stomach causing him to take a sharp inhale of air as he folded over from being hit with what felt like a 6 ton hammer. Before Issei reared back and smashed the crowbar into his stomach again this time causing it to dent inwards as the stray Devil vomited up bile and bit of blood, before doing so again and breaking it in half this time snapping the bones in his right arm and following it up by stabbing it into his navel

For he then followed it up with a punch that broke two more ribs with one nearly puncturing a lung as it sent said Devil into a wall with Issei going after him as he still felt his stomach and right forearm burn as the wounds began to seal up. With him going towards the stunned Devil grabbing him by the horns as his still healing arm burned as he did so, for he then proceeded to knee him repeatedly in the face and caving his nose until it was nothing more than a bloody void made of ruined cartilage and flesh.

 _"Well at least its looking like I'm doing better than what I had expected."_ Issei thought to himself as his wounds finally closed up

"I don't know...what the hell you are….since I've never seen a Devil or human like you." The stray Devil spoke while his face was bruised and battered along with his body

"The thing is that I used to be human, but I'm no Devil at all. Since that part, I'm still figuring out all of what I can do and I thank you for showing some of what I'm able to accomplish." Issei responded as he saw himself fully healed

"Regardless all I know is that if I take you out then I'll be able to get a pretty high price for whatever the fuck you are. Because I'm sure you'd do well as a bodyguard for someone." The stray Devil spoke as Issei was in thought

"Ddraig I've got something that I want to try and when I say when I want you to give me that power boost you were talking about since I can end this in one shot if I get it right," Issei told the great wyrm of a dragon

 **"Go for it just know that whatever you've got planned; that if it gets you hurt then its all on you for the aftermath of it,"** Ddraig told him as the Twice Critical gauntlet appeared behind him

"Don't worry I've got it covered," Issei responded bracing himself as he felt the blade pierce a lung

"So do you have any last words to say, before your someone's brute for a bodyguard?" The stray Devil questioned

"Yeah….that you really should….remember to have your bases covered," Issei responded as he felt the power surge through him

With that, he brought the gauntleted hand down on the Devil's sword arm and the result was it being shattered and bent almost all the way back, while bone shards stuck out in a spray of gore that caused the sword handle to snap off from the sheer force. For he followed it up by jumping up enough that when he brought it back down on his head, causing it to implode upon itself as he caused the skull and collarbone to collapse with his arm shoulder deep inside of the Devil's now partially imploded and caved in the torso that fell with a wet thud.

 **"Well, that went well enough as it seems that for your first time fighting you've done an admirable job."** Ddraig complemented as Issei reached into his chest and covering his mouth ripped out the sword blade

 **"Although next time you want to do something like that, try to make sure that it doesn't hit something as vital as your lungs. For you should count yourself lucky and thankful that you can regenerate since had you not been able to, then you would be a dead man once again."** Ddraig told him as Issei discarded the blade and waited for his lung to heal as he coughed out the blood that briefly filled his lungs

"Noted but still it managed to work out, all the same, so I'll keep that in mind still I think that went better than what I thought. Because I honestly expected to see if I could be able to regenerate an arm or a leg back not that I'm complaining of course." Issei answered back since he fully expected to lose a limb

 **"Still I congratulate you on gaining a hard-fought victory."** Ddraig told Issei who smiled a reddish black colored smile

"Thanks, I appreciate the compliment because I know that I've still got an incredibly long way to go before I hit the top. But until then I'm gonna just keep grinding away until I can get my vendetta against Yuuma and every last person connected with my death since that shit will not fly straight if I've got anything to say about it." Issei spoke as he looked up at the starry night as he would attain his vengeance maybe not today or tomorrow but one day

 **"Still I think its time you retire for the night as you've done enough for one night."** Ddraig told him as he'd rather not have Issei push his luck

"Agreed." Issei spoke as he bounded off back home

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy, 3 days later, September 14th, 2016, 12:50 pm)**

It was 10 minutes till one as Issei was currently going towards gym class and in doing so was talking with Ddraig about what his next moves should be since after being told he had successfully thought off a Devil by the dragon within he knew that he needed to have some kind of attack plan

"Well, Ddraig any ideas for how I'm not only gonna get revenge on her and everyone connected, but also the fact that I gotta deal with Devils. Since you heard him as now I got to watch out for both Sona and Rias." Issei lamented at this fact and wondered how he was gonna go about this

 **"First things first you'll have to still grow stronger as well as find a weapon for yourself, because while you are growing competent and your physical ability as a revenant is quite deadly. You need to be at a level where you can overwhelm her without a problem."** Ddraig told him knowing he'd have to grow stronger and find a weapon to fight with

"The growing stronger part I can do without a problem, its just the fact that how the hell am I gonna find a weapon to kill her and whatever the hell she is. Along with killing Devils since I'm pretty sure they don't sell those on Amazon." Issei spoke knowing that weapons and weapons that would do well in killing his chosen enemies were hard to come by

"Since if you know anything then tell me where I can go ahead and find them?" Issei asked of Ddraig if he knew of any

 **"Well I know high-quality quality ones, but they are out of our reach due to a matter of distance and the difficulty of those possessing them. Therefore we wait until a later date and time presents itself, because I'd rather you not die once again."** Ddraig answered as he knew of some but the difficulty to get them would get Issei killed a 2nd time

"Shit. Well I guess its finding them the old fashion way then, after all, nothing of value ever gets found easily." Issei cursed but knew that sometimes getting your hands dirty was required

 _"Not that I've got a problem with getting my hands dirty."_ Issei thought to himself

"Regardless I'm sure you'll find something to aid you in your quest for vengeance." Ddraig assured him

"Its a shame I broke that guys sword, since that could've come in handy. But oh well no time moaning about it now when there's still so much I've got to do." Issei further cursed at the fact that he could've currently had a weapon in hand but there was no time complaining when he had people to go after

"But besides that any ideas on how we get a beat on Yuuma, because so far she's in the wind and I've got no clear way on how to flush her out?" Issei asked wondering what the best option would be

 **"The only option you've got right now is simply to bring her to you."** Ddraig told him getting Issei to stop at that

"Where are you leading with this?" Issei asked of him

 **"Its that sooner or later they're going to wise up to the fact that you aren't dead, so when the time comes for them to start looking. Use that to your advantage and go on the offensive first, since if you go right for the jugular the moment they find you and keep up the pressure. Then I've no doubt that in due time she'll come to you."** Ddraig told him as the most surefire to assure his finding the fallen angel

After all what better way to flush her out into the open and kill her off than by systematically killing off her allies, since it was really the number 1 assured way to do so and have Issei gain his vengeance in a quick and steadfast manner.

"I'm all for it since I guess that all it means is that I gotta start getting good quickly, because if I'm gonna do that then I'll need to be able to as you said to start getting strong enough to where I can overwhelm them without fail. Which means I'm gonna need to start hitting it hard if I want to stand any accurate chance of killing her and everything connected to it." Issei spoke knowing full well that he was gonna have to get more into it if he wanted a real chance at completing his revenge

 **"Well so far you've been off to a decent start although you still have some polishing to do, you're well on your way towards killing them,"** Ddraig noted since if there's one thing Issei had in addition to his Revenant abilities so far was his high learning curve

 **"And one step closer towards gaining the next stage of my power, since you are gaining closely towards it that's for sure. But you've still got a ways to go before you can access it."** Ddraig told him as he had to admit that Issei was gaining on turning his Twice Critical into the Boosted Gear

"Thanks and I can't wait to see what you can do, since I've been getting some ideas for what I could do with it. Because while I'm not all for magic, since one thing is for certain in that I'm a straight up bruiser and brawler first and foremost which is why I'm pretty sure I won't be using magic anytime soon." Issei said to the elder dragon

Because Issei in this short time as a revenant had realized that he rather like getting up close and beating the living hell out of someone, since it felt right to him to get up close and personal than stand back and be shooting spells from a distance.

 **"Fair enough since you wouldn't be the first of my hosts to prefer martial might over the arcane. Besides I can better applaud you for that, since take it from someone who misses the thrill that comes with tearing into an opponent. Which is why you've got my full support in going into devoting your skills in melee combat."** Ddraig replied on board for Issei's decision since even now he missed the thrill of close combat

"Well its decided then and I guess that the only thing left to worry about are Rias and Sona, since I wonder what the hell they even do in my home." Issei wondered as to what the hell they even did

 **"I do not know, but one thing at a time Issei. Because they can be dealt with later as right now there are bigger fish to fry."** Ddraig reminded him of the matter hand

"Of course as first Yuuma and then the both of them. Because for some reason I feel like someone's watching me." Issei spoke feeling a pair of eyes on him

"That's because you are, as look up to your right, Issei," Ddraig told him as he looked up to see Rias Gremory of all people

"Hey what are you looking at me for? As don't you have something better to do then look at the school's most hated bastard?!" Issei yelled up at her wondering why she'd spare the time of day for him

"Because if you want to have your reputation in tact then do us both a favor and don't make contact with me, since it's universally agreed that I'm a piece of shit around the academy!" Issei spoke knowing that his reputation at the academy was at an absolute zero

"That's what I thought, since its better for people like her to not associate with me." Issei thought walking away from the somewhat downcast Queen of Kuoh

"Is something wrong Rias?" Akeno asked her

"Oh, nothing is wrong its just that Issei boy that I didn't get a chance to revive almost a week ago," Rias answered back with a puzzled look on her face

"Are you taking a liking to him?" Akeno wondered slightly teasing her longtime friend

"No he just seemed different and a lot more than what I've heard about him." Rias noted that there was something almost sinister within him

"I'm sure he's fine besides he's still a cutie and you've still got time to get to him before Sona goes after him, after all you know how she'll be once she finds out about him." Akeno told her as Rias sighed but put on a confident smile

"Don't worry I've got it covered, but for now I want to watch him since I'm curious as to how he was able to continue living from the fallen angel attack." Rias spoke as she now had Issei on her mind

"Just who and what are you Issei?" Rias wondered to herself

* * *

 **(2 days Later, Kuoh Town, 8:04 Pm, September 16th, 2016)**

It was 16 minutes after 8 at night as Issei currently had a werewolf of all things attacking him; with him currently having it in a chokehold to prevent it from biting his head off and mauling him.

"Fuck you for trying to kill me you damn dirty mutt, as what did I even do to." Issei spoke having the creature in a submission hold as he tried to cut off its air supply

"Its your fault you know, since you seem like such wonderful prey." The werewolf responded as it tried to break out of the hold

"I'm prey to no one; now either piss off or get a hole punched through you." Issei told the the black furred and blue eyed werewolf who wore torn jeans

"How about this instead." The werewolf responded as it slashed Issei in the face

 _"Son of a bitch that smarts."_ Issei thought as his wound on his face began to regenerate

With Issei feeling his vision in his right eye return to normal as he grabbed the werewolf by the throat and chucked him into the hood of a car; with the werewolf recovering and attempting to chomp down on the charging revenant. The key word being attempt since Issei caught him by the throat and began to smash him into the hood of the car until it began to dent and collapse inward; with the werewolf's head spinning and bleeding a bit from the bludgeoning slams against the car before Issei completely collapsed the frontal portion of the car with a straight punch that knocked out some of its fangs.

The werewolf snarled out at Issei and raked his chest with twin swipes as it's several inch hooked claws cut into his flesh that already began to heal as it went in for another that Issei caught and punched in the shoulder hard enough to dislocate it. Before grabbing it by the chest and tackling it into a brick wall hard enough to break two and a half of its lower ribs like cheap pottery, with him then using its stomach like a heavy bag and punching it like crazy causing blood and spittle to eject from its mouth.

With him punching the beast hard enough to bruise its kidneys as it was soon enraged after the flurry that it bit Issei's arm clamping down and taking a moderate sized chunk out of his arm, with him grunting out in pain as brackish blood seeped from the wound. With him countering with his good arm in a right hook with as much as he could in a short amount of time sent it back several meters, and hurtling towards a fire hydrant so deciding that it was enough screwing around and summoned his Twice Critical.

 _"Well, time to stop messing around and actually get with it."_ Issei thought as he boosted himself and decided that he should get serious

"So.. it looks like my...prey has been….hiding something.." The werewolf wheezed out from the impact of the blow with a large bruise double the size of a baseball was on his chest that had flesh and fur scraped off

"How many times to do I have to say it to get it through your thick and furry skull, I'm nobody's prey." Issei responded cracking his knuckles as he grabbed a manhole cover

"No matter what...you say...I'll kill and devour you, as finally, you've made this all worth it when I bite your throat out." The werewolf spoke before running on all fours towards Issei

"That's what you think." Issei said under his breath

With that being said he spun twice around and threw the manhole cover as hard as he could with the result being an audible series of thuds before he saw the werewolf missing it's left arm at the shoulder; for the 6 foot tall lupine creature let out a howling roar of pain at its limb being rent asunder. For Issei took advantage of this and stomped on its femur with great force; the result being a loud and painful cracking noise as it fell to one of its knees in obvious pain from the attack with the compound fracture showing itself via bone spurs protruding from its sinewy flesh.

With it in a fit or primal fury slamming it's remaining clawed hand into his stomach and while they managed to get partially into his flesh he grabbed it and turning the arm onto the elbow; he reared his gauntleted hand back and punched down on the elbow joint. With it snapping like a twig and it sagging limply to the ground as it went in for a bite against Issei, yet Issei had saw this coming and proceeded to grab it by the jaws and started to pry it open to the fullest.

For the werewolf tried to keep Issei from further opening it however, his strength was far greater as he continued to pry then open until with a loud snap he had its mouth be ripped open to where it looked comically wide open as the upper and lower jaw hung wide open from having tendon and joints ripped open. With Issei for good measure stomped on its head to make sure that it wouldn't try any funny business with him doing so in repetition, for he continued to do it until it was nothing but mush made of crushed skull and liquefied brain from the stomps that left cracks in the ground.

"Once again this went better than I thought." Issei spoke ripping the werewolf's claws out of his stomach as he dragged the remains to a dumpster and tossed them into it

 **"Yes as your rate of improvement is quite impressive, yet remember that its still been a week and you still have a ways to go before you can become some truly deadly."** Ddraig told him as while he was making a good deal of progress

"I know that much which is why I've gotta keep going at this until I can get to her and find out who's behind all this and then beat their brains in." Issei responded as he walked off elsewhere

"Well, I might as well go for 2 tonight since I'm feeling pretty good about myself." Issei added his bright orange eyes fueled by the adrenaline was ready to go for another fight

 **"Then go for it just practice more caution, since I'd rather not have to worry about you suffering another fatal wound."** Ddraig cautioned him as Issei bounded off into the night

"Don't worry Ddraig I've got it all under control." Issei told him leaping off into the night to continue his adrenaline rush

 **So then with Issei having willed himself back to life through a driven need to avenge his death; he now has become a revenant hellbent on revenge against the people who had him die. For how will this all unfold well you'll have to find out on the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hope you enjoyed this since I thought the idea of a revenant Issei would be pretty cool to do, so with all of that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up is the part where Issei revives himself as a revenant which I thought would be neat to do since in common lore and other things revenants are creatures created from when they would've died, yet a extremely intense need for vengeance allows them to bring themselves back to the mortal coil and come back as a superhuman walking corpse. Something that I thought would be cool to toy around with.**_

 _ **Next up is Issei's first fight as a revenant which I thought would be neat to do to show how he can initially stack up against an enemy, because the thing is that he is far from being uber strong and while he can overpower an enemy he still as a bit to go.**_

 _ **Following that up is a bit with Issei and Ddraig discussing how to go about getting his revenge which I thought would be neat and a cool way to set up his way of going about flushing Raynare into the open.**_

 _ **Lastly, we've got him against a werewolf that once again shows that he's got quite a bit to go and that while he's progressed a bit in a week, he's still got catching up to do before he's in the big leagues.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also, remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as the next chapter will have Issei gain a weapon for himself and gain a revenant ability that I've been working on for a bit, so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: Breath by Breaking Benjamin**_


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Ready

**(Chapter 2: Battle Ready)**

It was coming towards the September's end as Issei was so far getting used to the thrill that his abilities as a revenant gave him, since he had to admit that being a superhuman being of undeath driven by vengeance felt amazing. Due to the fact that he felt a since a limitlessness as though there was so much he could accomplish and made the fact that he'd get to crush her skull into mush all the more better, since he wouldn't rest until she was a corpse a dozen under.

That being said Issei was currently on the prowl for a new weapon to wield for himself, because he knew that if he was going to stand a chance against Yuuma and those affiliated with her that he desired one. Therefore he was currently searching for where he could attain one since with all the Devils and other creatures in Kuoh Town; there had to be one that possessed a weapon for which he could wield as an effective tool against her.

* * *

 **(September 24th 2016, Kuoh Town, 8:30 Pm)**

It was half past 8 and the autumn sun had set as Issei was currently setting his sights on a Stray Devil he'd been looking for in the past 2 days due to him having a particular weapon he wanted that being a 2 handed warhammer that pulsed with minor amounts of psionic energy.

"Well here goes nothing." Issei spoke having activated his Twice Critical

 _"Now then time for me get my new weapon."_ Issei thought as he dived after the stray Devil

With that he went in for a Superman punch that caught it off guard making it nearly fall over as he was soon met with the warhammer crashing into him like a wrecking ball, for he managed to catch it and retaliate by clocking said Devil in the face as he now got a new look on his target. The stray Devil was a 6 foot 8 tall figure with a broad and somewhat hulking figure with large imposing muscles which had mottled leathery skin like a bearded lizard and half foot long bull horns jutting forwards, as he wore armor made of some kind of animal hide while his beady greenish grey eyes stared in anger at Issei.

For he swung the warhammer at Issei who got a face full of it as he felt the heavy blow along with a burst of psychic energy rip into him; that caused him to stumble back in pain as he went to collect his bearings before having to jump out of the way to avoid getting his balls smashed in. With him having to grab the hood of a minivan and use it like a makeshift shield to avoid getting smashed in the face further with it, while his head throbbed from the pain before until he reared his fist back and smashed it into the Devil's stomach that caused him to stop his assault.

To which nearly caused the Devil to fold before Issei followed it up with an uppercut that sent him back into a streetlight, for he soon folded the hood of the car he used as a shield into a makeshift cestus on his unarmored hand and rushed after the Devil. With the Devil having regained his bearings enough to meet Issei in the middle as the warhammer connected with the makeshift cestus in a display of force, sending shards of metal flying all over as it was partially destroyed and in that moment both hit each other once again as they went stumbling back from each other.

"I gotta say that's a pretty handy piece of equipment you got there, as you mind telling me where you got it?" Issei asked as he felt the psychic energy rush through him once again

"From my dead master, since it was the least he could do for being so pathetic." The stray Devil spoke as he spat out some teeth from the jab to his reptilian mouth

"So are you a Devil then since I ain't seen nothing like you?" Issei wondered as he stared at the horned reptilian Devil before him

"I am Korshak and you will fall like all others before me." Korshak spoke as he hefted his warhammer

"Well what are you waiting for come and get already." Issei told him as he ripped a stop sign out of the ground as a makeshift bludgeon

"That's the spirit as now an opponent worth my time." Korshak responded as he rushed after Issei

With that they met in the middle with Korshak blocking the blow that would've broken his neck and then spun around to hit Issei in the sternum cracking it and causing a sharp gasp for air ,as he stomped his foot into the ground to prevent himself from stumbling back before gritting his teeth and going in for a baseball swing at his face. To which Korshak was lucky for his Rook's durability otherwise that would've fractured his left orbital but it still left a decent shiner on his reptilian face, with him then jumping up to smash it on top of his face causing him to almost bite his tongue.

To which Roshak didn't take too and proceeded to smash the warhammer into Issei's face with such strength and ferocity that he wasn't only sent 15 feet back, but also had his jaw broken as he felt tendons snap and psychic energies tear into his mind in the form of discordant screams within his mind. With him spitting out blood and holding his jaw together as he felt the joint and tendons snap back into place, before he charged back at him in a full sprint until halfway through he used it as a pole vault to jump into the air.

With him going into impale the stray Devil with said stop sign yet he was thwarted as Korshak leapt out of the way causing Issei to impale the ground, yet with a new idea he soon threw the stop sign like a javelin in an attempt to gore the reptilian Devil who smashed it away from him. But Issei had already used it's momentum to rush alongside it and rip the sign off of the pole it was affixed to and throw it at Korshak, with it sawing through the hide armor and cutting into his midsection 3 and a half inches in as dark crimson blood came out of the wound.

"Nice shot there and I'm impressed you managed to pull that off." Korshak spoke as he ripped the octagonal piece of metal from his side

"What can I say I'm full of surprises." Issei responded as he saw a car door and yanked off the passenger door to use as a makeshift shield

"Well then show me more of what you can do then." Korshak said as he began to charge after Issei

"Don't worry I've got it covered." Issei replied ramming himself into Korshak with as much force as his empowered form would give

The result actually being that when he ducked under the swing and crashing into his chest the result was not only was the torso portion of the hide armor but broke 4 ribs at it sent him spiraling through a empty gas station. With Issei having a crazy enough idea that it just might work, but in the long run would more than likely hurt like hell, but would be worth it to further his revenge against Yuuma and besides at least he would be able to further see how much punishment he could take as a revenant.

With him taking advantage of the stunned stray Devil who was now coughing out blood and still recoiling from the attack had soon rushed him and grabbed the warhammer as he began to try and wrestle it away from him, for the two were engaged in a grapple match as they rammed one another into gas pumps with such force that gasoline began to leak out. Before Issei having kneed Korshak in one of his previously cracked ribs got him to release the warhammer sending it flying and having it embed itself 4 yards away in concrete, before the reptilian Devil knew this was going to end one way and proceeded to go at Issei in a vicious fist fight.

With the two going at it as Issei had a considerable advantage due to the remains of his makeshift shield helping to take to blows from Korshak, whom by the way wasn't pulling any punches as his blows dented apart small fragments of the car door until Issei was forced to discard the now basketball sized chunk of metal. For the two were soon wailing on each other although Korshak was beginning to feel it as his injuries were catching up to him while Issei was regenerating; with Korshak managing to wrestle Issei to the ground and start punching his lights out.

"I'm impressed that you managed to push me this far, but this is the end of the line for you." Korshak spoke before he got on top of Issei and began choking him

"That's what you think...because I got one thing….to ask you?" Issei questioned as he reached for a discarded lighter

"What." Korshak answered

"Are you…. fire r-r-retardant?" Issei asked before flicking the lighter on

With that he smirked and threw the flaming lighter into the gasoline puddles that soon caught ablaze and the result followed as a large fireball erupted consuming both in the fiery blaze, with Korshak being incinerated outright. While Issei's regenerative factor when into overdrive trying to mitigate the damage of the blaze as multiple explosions rocked throughout, until about a minute later Issei crawled out of the wreckage in smouldering flames as his body creaked in agonizing pain as he began to heal back to normal.

 _"Well at least I can survive getting blown up."_ Issei thought as he crawled away from the fireball and towards his prize

 **"You do realize how reckless that was, as you could've gotten yourself blown to bits."** Ddraig scolded the burned revenant who cracked a pained smile

"Hey give me a break I've only been a revenant or whatever, for two weeks. So cut me some kind of a break." Issei responded as he continued to crawl due to the white hot shrapnel impaled into his legs

"Besides I got what I wanted and came out alive on the other side; alive and well. Granted with 2nd to about what looks like 3rd degree burns and the fact that I'm in shock right now from the severity of what would've roasted any normal person alive. So all things considered I'd say today wasn't so bad." Issei added as he grasped the warhammer

 **"Well at least you now have a proper weapon for yourself, although I still caution you to not be so reckless as you are now. Because doing things like that in a all or nothing fight will get you killed or worse."** Ddraig told him as Issei held the warhammer and looked up at it with a pained smile on his face

The warhammer had a double sided rectangular head with each end being flattened out and the size of a 6 year old's skull and made of dark silver colored metal with lines going throughout it that pulsed with a deep indigo light; to which throughout it looked like almost like some kind of primeval circuitry and ready to cave in someone's skull like a Gallagher watermelon. With the handle being a foot long and made of steel that was of a dark grey with indigo lines spiraling throughout like a helix, that had black worn down leather wrappings upon it.

"And besides with this sucker, I can now have something to cave in Yuuma's head with. So it all worked out in the end. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna take out this damn shrapnel from my legs and then walk my ass home." Issei spoke as he got to work on picking out the shrapnel embedding both his legs

 **"You truly are one of a kind."** Ddraig spoke snarkily as Issei ripped the shrapnel out of his legs

* * *

 **(2 days later, September 26th 2016, Kuoh Town, 9:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night as Issei was currently scanning the area for someone to test his new warhammer out and that was when he saw a blonde haired girl, wearing gothic lolita clothing flying overhead with the same black wings as Yuuma and with that a large malicious grin spread across his face.

"Well at least I'm gonna be able to get target practice in and hey at least I'll possibly get a new lead on Yuuma as well." Issei spoke as he activated his Twice Critical as a safety precaution

 _"Now then time for me to get my answers."_ Issei thought as he jumped into the air and leapt after her

"What the hell even is that." Miltelt wondered before Issei brought the warhammer square in the middle of her back with such force she was sent plummeting

"So now that I've made my presence felt, I just got two things to make clear; one being that I want whatever you know about Yuuma and secondly that I'm gonna smash your stupid face in." Issei spoke holding his warhammer like a baseball bat

"Wait a minute your supposed to be dead, how the hell are you alive she gutted you clean through?" Miltelt questioned as to how Issei was alive

"That doesn't matter but what is that you'll be dead." Issei spoke as he rushed her again

That in mind Miltelt had to conjure up a light spear to prevent him from caving her skull in as he brought down the warhammer down so hard it broke the light spear in half and caused her to stagger back, before Issei hit her square in the stomach causing her to take a sharp intake of air and double over while psychic energy in the form of wailing screams ripped through her mind. While Miltelt was busy clutching her head from the screams echoing in her mind, Issei sucker punched her in the face sending her sprawling across the pavement; with the blonde fallen angel realizing she needed to take to the skies flew off to get an advantage.

Yet what she didn't account for was Issei leaping after her like the Incredible Hulk and him eventually catching up to her; before grabbing Miltelt's leg and proceeding to hit her in the side of the chest causing two ribs to fracture while her breath hitched. That after another one to her stomach that once again sent her spiraling back down as she and the revenant crashed back down to earth, with Issei's cracked ribs and dislocated arm were already resetting back into place after falling from 2 and a half stories.

With her vision a blurred haze as she dazedly made another light spear to defend herself from the attacks of Issei yet what she was unprepared for Issei leaping over her spear thrust and then coming back around; with her soon falling prone and sprawled across the ground as her right knee cap was caved in. For all the blows to her from the warhammer and moreover the psionic energy that caused her head to be weighed down by the phantom screams she could hear in her mind, before Issei planted a foot on her chest with his warhammer at the ready.

"Now then I've got some questions that need to be answered, so either you answer then or...well let me put it to you that if you don't I'm a start using this to snap you in half." Issei told her as his warhammer loomed over her

"So then first question; who and what is Yuuma and why did she kill me?" Issei asked wondering about the million dollar question

"Damn it I knew Raynare would fuck this up." Miltelt cursed as she tried to squirm her way out only to have the warhammer smash into her right wing

"Hey! No funny business and is Raynare her real name and again what the fuck is she and you?" Issei questioned planting his foot further down on her chest to where the cracking of her sternum could be heard

"Alright yes its her name damn it and we're goddamn fallen angels!" Miltelt told him in pain as her chest further blossomed with pain

"Ddraig any idea on what fallen angels would want with me dead?" Issei questioned wondering what they could want with him dead

 **"Probably because of me, since as I told you even though I'm not at full capacity quite yet. I still possess the power to kill Gods, so they probably went after you to get to me."** Ddraig answered back, since due to him being sealed inside a Longinus sacred gear his power was most sought after

"Good to know and well it looks like I've got another reason to keep my guard up." Issei responded before turning his attention back to Miltelt

"Now then next question where is she and all of your other comrades at?" Issei asked since he was hoping to go for broke and at least take out a majority of them before going for Raynare

"Fuck you I ain't tellin you shit about where we are, as I already told you more than what I was gonna." Miltelt cursed at Issei who proceeded to smash the warhammer into her right hand turning it into a mangled pile of bone and flesh

"Wrong answer now tell me where are the rest of ya?" Issei asked again as she spat blood in his face

"I ain't gonna tell you shit, in fact I'll do what Raynare couldn't." Miltelt retorted as she tried to impale Issei's leg with a light spear

 _"What a fucking jackass."_ Issei thought as he smashed the warhammer into her left shoulder causing it to dissipate as a bellow of pain escaped her lips

"Well seeing as how that stunt told me you aren't gonna give me anymore; then there's only one thing left to do." Issei spoke before raising his warhammer

That in mind Issei went to work pulverizing Miltelt's head that within a few swings was completely caved in and looked like someone had taken a grapefruit and repeatedly whacked it with a meat tenderizer; while blood, lumps of squished grey matter and shards of skull were all across the pavement.

 **"Well Issei its a start with what you got out of her, for at least there's now a name and a motive. Although there's still a few things that are unclear."** Ddraig said as Issei shook the blood and gore off his warhammer

"I can agree to that and on the bright side this'll flush her out into the open." Issei spoke as he looked at the corpse to see if there was anything of value to take

"Anyways I'm gonna go around some more and see if there's anymore stuff that I can scavenge and look for to help me out against her. Since I've got about a good hour and a half before I'm gonna turn in." Issei added as he leapt since he wanted to kill some more time

 **"Good to see that your taking the initiative to gain what's needed to have an advantage over your enemies."** Ddraig spoke as Issei could only smirk

"Of course after all its a survival of the fittest game out here and I will survive enough long enough to get my revenge." Issei responded for he was all set to do what he deemed necessary to gain an advantage over his enemies

"Because soon enough there won't be a single person in this town that can stop me from getting what I want Ddraig, since I'll soon cave in Raynare's head like a watermelon. For my death will be avenged since I refuse to something like this go without resolution." Issei swore as with that he felt a pulse of necrotic energy come from within himself at his declaration

 _"Looks like you're proving to become more and more of a capable partner. Since if he keeps going at this rate then eventually not even Albion and his host will stand much of a chance against our shared might."_ Ddraig thought since Issei's growth rate combined with his drive for vengeance so far had proven to be quite a motivator

* * *

 **(3 days later, Kuoh Academy, 3:45 Pm, September 29th 2016)**

It was a quarter till 4 as Sona had met up with Rias too discuss one thing in particular that being none other than Issei Hyoudou who during the 3 weeks since his revival had begun to make his presence felt, if the surveillance done by both heiress's was anything to go by especially since he killed Korshak days ago.

"So Rias I take it that you've noticed that Issei has begun to get involved in things as of late." Sona noted that ever since Issei's self resurrection he's been clearing out strays and monsters alike

"Yes as Akeno and Kiba have both been reporting back to me the same thing of how he's been able to take out strays so far and having awakened his Sacred Gear." Rias responded since her Queen and Knight had been keeping surveillance of him since

"However, what I don't understand is how he was able to be revived. Since the last we've checked there's no divine, Devil or angelic blood in him and neither is there any trace of arcane energy within him." Sona spoke finding it quite strange that an ordinary human like Issei was able to have been resurrected

"So what a necromancer brought him back then?" Rias questioned as to if that was the case

"While that would be a likely cause, since I personally went back there with Tsubaki to see if that was the case. So while the place was heavy with necrotic energy it lacked the accompaniment of any magic that would follow with it, which is why whatever happened to him is quite puzzling." Sona answered back finding the circumstances behind his revival

Because reviving and or resurrecting someone from the dead was by no means a small feat to accomplish and the fact that it was done without magic made it all the more both puzzling and troubling; since if someone brought back Issei without magic and pure necrotic energy then what could it mean for both of them.

"So what do you want to do then concerning Issei, since I still think that we should recruit him into either of our peerages." Rias wondered as to what they should do with the revenant

"Oh I still intend to get him onto my peerage, for there's no doubt about that. However, what I want to know is how did he come back from death after having died that night." Sona spoke with a calculative smile on her face since there was no way she was going to let such an potential asset go to waste

"Well you'll have to get through me first Sona because, I will have him first." Rias replied since she also was wanting to lay claim to him as well

"You'd better hurry Rias because he's got so much untapped potential that's been showing itself these past 3 weeks, since who would've thought that he would've gone from just another pervert here at the academy. To someone who can kill strays with their bare hands." Sona noted at the fact that Issei had been improving quite rapidly

"So you can be assured that I will have him Sona, because he's just what I need to get out of this accursed marriage with Riser." Rias spoke knowing that Issei as he was growing in strength was perfect to help in getting away from Riser

"For I refuse to marry such complete filth like him, for why my parents chose him for me to marry I will never completely understand." Rias added as she would never understand why her parents had to set up such a thing with him

"Its the same as with all things in our society for power and wanting to preserve a pure bloodline of Devils." Sona noted at the way things have been in their society since they were born

"Whatever happened to the idea of true love Sona, for why I can't I just be able to find someone I want to love and get married too. Instead of being married to a disgusting womanizer like Riser." Rias wondered as to why she couldn't be given the choice to choose who she wanted to love instead of forced into it

"That's something I can't answer for you Rias because if you want to go to matters of the heart on something then I'm the wrong person to do it with. Because I'm more for fact and the fact of the matter at hand is that if you intend to get Issei into your peerage then you'd better do it quickly, since we may be friends and all but I won't simply wait for you to get ahold of him." Sona told her since while she cared for Rias and the situation she was in, yet she wasn't going to stand by and let her get ahold of him

"I know that Sona as I'm already making plans to get him into my peerage." Rias spoke confidently in knowing that she could get him onto her side

"What exactly do you have planned to get him onto your side Rias, because I'm quite curious as to how you'll do so?" Sona asked as to how she'd get the revenant onto her peerage

"Like I'd tell you Sona since if I tell you then you'll know doubt start planning around me to get to him, because I've known you for too long to know that telling you about anything I've got planned would be a horrible idea for me." Rias responded with a confident smirk knowing full well that telling Sona about any ideas she had to get Issei on her side was a wrong one to make

Especially since if there's one she knew about her closest friend; it was that she was incredibly cunning and calculating since she was one of the best minds of their current generation, therefore she knew that telling her about what she was going to do in terms of getting Issei onto her peerage was a very bad move to make on her part.

"Well you can't blame me for trying, since as I previously said Rias. That Issei is growing stronger quite rapidly, which is why I'll be making my own moves soon enough to get him on my side since I already started thinking on which pieces to give to him." Sona spoke since from the reports her own have given him she was thinking he would be best suited as a Rook or possibly a hard hitting Knight

"Well I guess I'll wish you the best of luck Sona since I refuse to let you get to him so easily, since he's going to be mine and not even you will stop me." Rias swore as she would have Issei in hopes of getting him to help her defeat Riser

"Thank you and I just hope you won't be disappointed when I'm able to have him come to my side." Sona spoke with a confident smile of her own

"You wish Sona." Rias responded as she let a smile of her own cross her face

* * *

 **(The next night, Kuoh Town, 10:08 Pm, September 30th 2016)**

It was 8 after 10 at night as Issei was currently fighting against a rogue cleric who'd been causing some havoc in the area, saying he was doing it in his god's name that Issei wasn't having.

"You know I'm started to get tired of all of y'all fucking stuff up in my town." Issei spoke as he had to duck out of the way from a bolt of radiant energy that came after him

"Oh no since I'll cleanse filth like you from the world and show that they were fools to have cast me out." The cleric spoke as he shot out a sextet of rays made of holy flame

 _"The one time I finally get to fight a magic user and its a cleric that's completely nuts."_ Issei thought as while he was able to get out of the way 4 of the rays the last of them blew marble sized holes in his chest

 **"Nonetheless you've still got an enemy to fight."** Ddraig told him as he got out of the way from another bolt of radiant energy that had Issei decide he should activate his Twice Critical

"You got that right since his stupid attacks are really annoying." Issei cursed as his regeneration was being slowed by the divine energy

"Time to die you undead filth!" The cleric spoke as holy flame gather around his hands

That in mind a 15 foot cone of holy flame struck Issei and while he managed to leap out of the way he sneered in pain as his right pants leg and left lower pants leg were burned to ashes and leaving him with minor 2nd degree burns. With him then rushing after the cleric who fired out another bolt of radiant energy that Issei managed to roll out of the way from albeit some of it scraping off his part of his jacket, before he closed the distance and smashed the warhammer into the cleric's face knocking 5 of his teeth out.

Before on the backswings getting a satisfying crunch that dislocated his right shoulder as the auburn haired cleric yelped in pain as his arm dislocated, for he soon heard the discordant screams that echoed in his mind causing him to clutch his head as the psionic energy invaded his mind. With Issei swinging at the cleric causing him to go back several feet away with him rushing in against him, until soon enough he was hit by a quartet of rays made of holy fire hitting him square in the chest with them causing him both pain and infuriation as his wounds slowly healed.

With him leaping forward to close the distance while the cleric muttered a silent prayer that caused some of his wounds to heal, as he had to dodge from Issei coming down to cave his head in with him going in and smashing his nose in with a blow from his warhammer. For the cleric was reeling back as his nose and part of his upper jaw had been smashed in from the blow, so in retaliation he focused the holy energies within and let it explode in a blinding radiance or deep azure that blinded Issei and tore into him as almost caustic burns appeared on his flesh.

"Damn it that smarts." Issei cursed as his vision began to clear albeit at an agonizing rate from the point blank burst of radiance

"Hey Ddraig I've got an idea, since remember how you told me that revenant's got necrotic energy in them?" Issei questioned as in his blurred vision he found himself get hit by a spectral weapon that knocked him face first into a hydrant

 **"Yes as in all the times I've had partners every single one of them has either gone up against or been allies with revenants who've been not only fueled by necrotic energy, but also to varied degrees manipulate it. Why'd you ask?"** Ddraig informed him as Issei stood up as he rolled out of the way from the spectral falchion above

"Well I've been working on something it's a bit of stretch, but hopefully it just works." Issei spoke as plumes of black smoke that wreaked of rotting flesh pulsed out of his hand

"Time to die as soon the light of the lord will extinguish the filth you are." The cleric spoke before directing the spectral falchion to attack Issei once again

"Oh shut up already." Issei spoke as he leapt and sucker punched the cleric as the smoke attached onto him

"Looks like it worked." Issei thought to himself

With that he renewed his attack on the cleric who was trying to get the now somewhat more solidified black smoke cling onto him like a shroud that pulsed when Issei struck him with his warhammer, with the cleric bellowing in pain as the necrotic power ripped into in tandem with Issei's blows. For Issei swung twice more one being a stomach shot that had him double over before he swung it like a baseball bat and smacked him hard in the jaw sending him spiraling 15 feet into a car hood with his jaw disconnected and having partially necrotized.

For the cleric had to concentrate and heal his disconnected jaw with him sending his spectral falchion after Issei to impale him and while a chunk of flesh was taken off his gut, he still soldiered on words as he soon leapt forwards like being shot from a cannon. Then subsequently smashed it into his lower right leg breaking it in 4 places with the cleric being in so much pain from the attack that the spectral falchion dissipated; while Issei took this added opportunity smash him in the stomach again to where it caused him to spit up a moderate sized glob of blood.

Before grabbing him by the face and chucking him like a baseball where he thudded against the ground 5 meters away as his body vibrated in pain, with him having to use more of his divine magic to heal his leg and putting a good deal of effort into doing so to make it so that it was semi functional again. Until soon enough standing up onto his good leg and seeing the revenant still standing infuriated the cleric that this unholy abomination was still standing; so drawing deep within he began to evoke the strongest spell he had in his arsenal.

 _"Let's see you survive through this!"_ The cleric thought before Issei could even react a 20 foot long by 20 foot high and foot thick wall of flames erupted into life

"Now die by the flame and glorious light of my lord!" The cleric bellowed as he kept it going for almost half a minute before ceasing as it took a decent amount out of him

"Finally he's dead." The cleric spoke watching the golden flames of holy fire illuminate the night sky

"Wrong again asshole." Issei spoke smashed the warhammer into his bicep with a meaty thwack

"How the hell did you survive that?! As that should've incinerated you?" The cleric questioned as Issei had slowly healing 3rd degree burns that ripped through him with horrid pain

"The funny thing about that is that, I'm an extremely stubborn bastard and I refuse to die to some pissant. Besides had I died my mark would've gone along with me you zealous asshat." Issei responded as the half naked revenant smashed the warhammer into the cleric's kneecaps shattering them both that was accompanied by the pulse of the thick black smoke

"You will die one day you unholy filth, as soon enough your day will come and my lord will be there on high, to burn your wretched soul with his divine judgement." The cleric spoke as Issei stomped on his chest to the point that it fractured his sternum like cheap pottery

"I ain't going nowhere until the people who got me killed died, so tell the man upstairs that he won't get my soul just yet." Issei spoke as he brought his warhammer down with a loud crack until he caved the cleric's chest in to look like a smashed in pumpkin

"Well Ddraig I'm gonna just sit down for a bit, considering I'm now half naked...as well as...burned over most of my body." Issei gritted out feeling the pain he'd been repressing after being caught in the wall of flame catch up to him

 **"Yes as for your first fight against a user of magic you fared quite well, since once again I expected you to lose a limb or worse off have some of your organs be significantly damaged. Which is why I congratulate you on your hard thought victory."** Ddraig commended Issei since he knew that his first fight against a magic user be they cleric, wizard, warlock, sorcerer or druid that either way would still pose a significant threat to the revenant

"Well I would take my getting roasted…. and blasted….by divine magic and holy fire to be a close second." Issei responded as he felt his wounds heal slowly as he kicked the corpse into a sewer hole

"Still the fact that I held out and came out on top is a pretty decent feat by itself." Issei said as he sat down by a nearby alleyway away from anyone as he looked at the cloudless night

 **"Yes and I do have to ask how did you come up with that technique you used against that cleric?"** Ddraig wondered as to how Issei manipulated his necrotic energies within into a mark to bolster his damage output

"Oh that? Well that's something that a couple days after my being a revenant in that I thought; why not roll with it and make it into something that could support me in a fight. Since I realized that while I can't do flashy magic like some people, I decided that the best option was to turn it into something that could further help my damage output against enemies." Issei responded since he figured that his new technique was something he could do on the fly to help himself out in a pinch

Because Issei figured that during his short time as a revenant that due to the fact that he had no real faculty in the arcane arts and actually delighted in getting up close and beating the hell out of someone; that he should make something to go in tandem with it. Which was why instead of some flashy magical mumbo jumbo like anyone else would go for he decided to use his capacity to manipulate his own necrotic energy, into a more utilitarian purpose.

 **"That's quite a wise and smart move on your part, since I applaud you going for some with utility than just more offensive power."** Ddraig complimented Issei for his decision on it

"Thanks Ddraig because I'm perfectly fine with my physical capabilities, which is why having some support options to help me out in a fight always helps." Issei responded finding that his newfound ability would be a major asset

 **"Well regardless you're on your way to your revenge against the fallen angel."** Ddraig told him as Issei's body groaned in protest as he tried to stand

"Yep as soon enough Raynare's stupid head is gonna be looking like it got run over by a car tire, since just like what she did to me there will be no mercy and no exceptions. Since I'm going to have my death be avenged no matter what." Issei swore as his bright orange eyes burned with a laser focused drive to kill Raynare and seek retribution towards his death

 **"Well until then I suggest you grow stronger and stronger, for you've still a ways ahead of you before you are able to kill her."** Ddraig told him as until the day he would clash against her he should continue his quest to grow in strength

"Don't worry Ddraig I've got it all under control, because not one single person will get in my way. Because the moment they do and I'll cave their fucking skulls in." Issei declared as he continued to sit there and let his wounds heal

"For my death will be avenged and every last person behind and connected with it shall perish." Issei swore to himself as he would not bow or rest until he got retribution

 **So then with a new weapon at his disposal and him having killed one of Raynare's compatriots, Issei is well on his way to getting his vengeance against her. As to how this will all play into each other; you'll have to find out on the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 ** _And cut there as I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and with all that being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Issei fighting against another stray Devil i've made and earning his new weapon in the form of a warhammer, which I thought would be good in giving Issei some more challenging opposition. As well as the fact that I'd rather give him a warhammer since the whole thing of giving him a sword has been done to death so many times, that I'd rather give him something outside the usual standard of what's given to him._**

 ** _Next up we've got Issei killing off Miltelt which I did for the fact that for one as Issei's stated he's more than likely going to kill off everyone connected to it, because it makes the most sense in my book because to him if he let's one of them go. Then they'll be back with reinforcements and there's only so much he can do which is why unless they can state a pretty good case as to why he should let them live, then everyone dies no exception._**

 ** _Following that we've got the bit between Rias and Sona having found out about Issei making his presence felt in both trying to grow stronger and flushing out Raynare, since this is something that would be rather inevitable due to the fact that both would want a future Red Dragon Emperor on their side. Therefore expect for both of them to send out either of their forces to scout him out and get him on their side, since having a Longinus wielding revenant would do well for anyone._**

 ** _Last up we've got Issei having his first match up against a magic user in the form of a Light Cleric something that I thought would be pretty cool to do since, for one it shows that Issei can stack up relatively well against a magic user. While also showing that he's able to manifest the necrotic energies he has as a revenant to decent effect against his targets, since I will say this hear and now that Issei will not be learning magic but instead I will have him go a more effective route._**

 ** _With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable._**

 ** _That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as next up we've got Issei going up against Dohnaseek and having a run in with some people from Sona's side, so stay tuned for all of that good fun_**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour_**

 ** _Random End Song: Caffeine by Psychostick_**


	3. Chapter 3: More Time to Kill

**(Chapter 3: More Time to Kill)**

It was a bit into October as so far Issei was continuing on his warpath with him having smashed and tore his way through a good number of stray exorcists to get the next bead on his next target; which was a fallen angel by the name of Dohnaseek. To which either he'd get the answers from or his life was forfeit because he wasn't going to waste any time beating around the bush, since either he got his answers or he'd cave anyone who got in his way's skulls in for he was dead set on getting what he sought.

Yet if there's one thing besides his revenge that was on Issei's mind it was the fact that he couldn't help but feel like there were eyes on him wherever he went, something of which was starting to get to him. Considering that he had a suspicion that there would be people watching him what with all he's been doing to get stronger so that he could kill Raynare, yet it didn't detract from the feeling of unease he had wherever he went.

* * *

 **(October 8th 2016, 8:40 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was 20 minutes till 9 as Issei was walking through a treeline in one of the parks in town, for he knew that Dohnaseek was closing in on him for an ambush; yet the young revenant was composed and ready as he had his warhammer ready to strike out against the fallen angel.

"Come on and get me already you black winged son of a bitch." Issei said under his breath as he walked through the park with his hand on his warhammer

 _"And right on schedule as he actually waited longer than what I thought he would."_ Issei thought as he on reflex smashed apart the sapphire colored light spear into half fist sized shards

"So your one that killed Miltelt and the one that Raynare failed to deal with." Dohnaseek spoke as he flew down to see Issei

"Yeah and I've got one question for you, so either answer it or things go south very quickly." Issei told Dohnaseek as to what his two options were

"I've a better idea; instead I kill you and finish what was started. Since you've been making too much noise that's caused us stay in this place far longer than what I wanted; so time for you to die again boy." Dohnaseek told him as Issei sighed

 _"Well at least I gave you the chance to give me what I wanted, but at least I get a step closer to killing Raynare."_ Issei thought to himself as he used his warhammer like a baseball bat and smashed it to pieces

That in mind Issei went on the offensive with him charging after him like a freight train as Dohnaseek launched another light spear that Issei jumped over and went for an overhand swing to try and crush the fallen angels skull; only for Dohnaseek to take flight and evade the attack as he began to charge up another light spear. When Issei saw this he decided to immediately take action by leaping into the air and grabbing onto Dohnaseek's leg and taking a cheap shot, evident by the low guttural groan that escaped his mouth from being hit in the dick as he began to falter to the ground.

With Issei focusing the necrotic energy within and punching Dohnaseek hard in the gut causing his mark to appear in the form of the semi solid pitch black smoke that writhed around him, before descending back to the ground as both tumbled onto the concrete. For Issei and Dohnaseek soon engaged in a bout of melee combat with Dohnaseek now being on the defensive from Issei; with the revenant raining down blows like a fierce avalanche steadily rushing towards him in his advance to break his body.

For Dohnaseek eventually overextended causing Issei to take advantage of this opening and smash his warhammer into Dohnaseek's lower ribs breaking 3 of them in the process, with the fallen angel having felt both the necrotic energy tear into him and the psionic energy hit his mind in the form of discordant screams. With Issei following it up with him then breaking Dohnaseek's nose and sending him face first into the dirt, as the fallen angel staggered back up from the blows that felt like getting hit by a semi truck as he summoned forth another light spear to attack the young revenant.

"You know this could've gone so much better for you, but instead you just had to go and act like a prideful numbnuts." Issei spoke as Dohnaseek quickly threw a light spear as hard and strong as he could make it that shorn off a hearty chunk of Issei's face

"Quit talking too big for your britches kid, since now I've got you where I want you. So now I can finish what Raynare failed to do, since she always was sloppy with her kills." Dohnaseek spoke as he through another on that Issei caught although it burned and took off some of the flesh of his hand

"First off that hurt more…. than what I thought, so congrats on that standard ….and secondly did you really think that something like these….. would kill me that easy? Because I've been impaled, incinerated, hit with a truck and blown up …..all within the span of a month; therefore if you're trying to kill me then step up your ...A-game." Issei responded as he crushed the light spear that left minor caustic burns on his right hand while the tendons from his severed jaw began to snap together as his face had been shorn almost to the deep muscle

"Fine then but unlike Raynare I always make sure my enemies stay dead, so this time you won't get a 2nd chance." Dohnaseek swore as Issei's face had now recovered most of the soft muscle as well as the tendons in his jaw were repairing

"Then bring it then." Issei responded

With that Issei rushed after Dohnaseek once again as the cool autumn air stung at his still healing face with him smashing it into his legs to trip him up off his feet, for he followed this up by smashing the warhammer into his stomach causing the ground beneath to crack apart from the sheer force behind it. For Issei smashed it into his stomach once again this time with enough force to almost have Dohnaseek's kidneys and large intestine to rupture from the powerful force behind Issei's blows, that had Dohnaseek scrambling to get up as to do so he thrust a light spear into Issei's left eye to partially blind him.

Yet with his good eye he saw that Dohnaseek was going into the air but Issei wouldn't allow it as he bounded off into the air and caught the fallen angel by the left leg and slammed him back down to earth, with Dohnaseek trying to get the aerial advantage once again. But was stopped when Issei grasped his left wing in a vice grip and smashed into it with his warhammer, with the fallen angel soon letting out a bellow of pain when the 2nd hit broke some of the bones in said wing ruining the appendage that sagged while the necrotic energies ate into it like a virus.

With Dohnaseek having to back away from his now broken wing that hung limply at his side and permanently preventing him from taking to the skies again, while he summoned forth another light spear to his side in order to defend himself against the revenant that was coming towards him ready to smash his head in like a pumpkin. For Issei soon charged after him again and launching a series overhand swings against him with Dohnaseek having to keep a constant focus on maintaining his light spear; for each hit sent a cascade of cracks across its surface that made it hard to keep going in Issei's relentless assault.

"Just die already because why bother living? Since soon enough you'll be joining your other winged friends in a unmarked grave." Issei taunted as he smashed into Dohnaseek once again this time nearly breaking the light spear in half

"I will never surrender to some pissant like you, as I'd rather die than admit defeat." Dohnaseek responded as he had to block a shot to his knees

"Well don't worry as you'll be a deadman soon enough." Issei promised him as he continued his assault

That in mind Issei brought his warhammer down with as much force as he could gather with the result being that the light spear shattered like glass, leaving him wide open for Issei to smack the warhammer into his jaw breaking the bones in his lower jaw before following it up with another baseball swing quite literally took his nose off. With his blood becoming more of a rotting crimson coloration as the flesh around it showed minor signs of decay as he was taken aback from the lack of a nose; yet it didn't stop Issei from coming in with another hit that smacked into his ribcage causing a rib to snap and nearly puncture a lung.

For Dohnaseek's breath hitched from the injury as he wheezed in pain yet his pride refused to let him back down as he summoned up another light spear, yet as he did so Issei had already hit him in the right thigh with everything he had obliterating his femur as he was forced to a knee as shards of bone stuck out of his thigh. With him trying to stand up once again but Issei using his warhammer like a golf club swung it into his stomach and this time rupturing his kidney and stomach causing his insides too soon go septic; for he was sent tumbling back 15 feet as Issei came towards him dragging his warhammer behind him.

With Dohnaseek in a last attempt to kill Issei charged up a light spear to twice it's normal output and launched at Issei with Issei using his great strength to smash downwards and crush the construct of light, before heading towards Dohnaseek who tried to stand up. Yet he was stopped by Issei who kicked him in the face and stomped on his throat to which crushed his windpipe, as Issei stood over him and brought his warhammer down on his face and continued to do so until it resembled a crushed Gallagher watermelon.

"Well that takes care of that, as that's one less fallen angel to worry about." Issei spoke as he searched over Dohnaseek's corpse to see if there's anything of value on him

 **"Yes as with two of her compatriots dead, this will surely draw her out into the open; for if this doesn't get her to show herself I don't know what will."** Ddraig spoke as Issei took the fedora

"He may not have anything that I can really use, but I'll take his cool hat as a souvenir." Issei said dragging the corpse away to find a place to bury it

 _"Now then time to find somewhere to put his body at."_ Issei thought to himself

Yet unknown to him there was Rias and her peerage who watched the event unfold and with that the Gremory heiress knew that she had to get to him.

* * *

 **(The next day, Kuoh Academy, 9:45 Am, October 9th 2015)**

It was right before 2nd period as Sona saw Rias who looked as red as her hair was walking past her, with her wondering what caused the usually confident heiress to be so flustered with her clothes disheveled and her reddened face that was matched by her drowsy appearance and her more embarrassed look she had on her face.

"What happened that your so late Rias?" Sona questioned as to why she was so late

"I tried my plan to get Issei into my peerage and it backfired on me greatly." Rias responded in dejection of her "foolproof" plan

"Well what was your plan that you did to try and convince him?" Sona asked as she whispered in her ear and as she did so Sona became red faced

"Why am I not surprised you'd do that Rias, of all the things to do you chose that. But my question is what happened that caused you to be late." Sona wondered what happened as Rias grew more red faced

"Apparently Issei has more of a mean streak in him than what I thought, since it didn't end well for me once he found me in his house. In fact its the reason I'm so late." Rias said her face flushed red

"What exactly did he do to you?" Sona questioned as to what Issei did

"He strung me up hogtied naked in one of the parks to a tree and duct taped my clothes to a tree a few yards away; there's also the fact that he had this done to me with a ball gag put in my mouth." Rias informed her as Sona did a double take

"While I admit what you did in trying to seduce him was quite a idiotic move on your part since your lucky that nothing seriously horrible happened to you. However, I think that what had happened to you today should serve as an example that you should think your plans through better before acting, since a lot worse could've happened to you." Sona told her since her plan could've backfired immensely which is why she should be thankful

Because Sona knew that in doing something like what Rias had attempted anything could've happened since luckily it seemed that out of the perverted trio, Issei had the most self control which was saying something due to the amount of perverse lust he had in himself.

"Still I wonder if this changes your trying to get Issei into your peerage?" Sona wondered if this changed anything

"Oh no not at all, as granted this was a momentary setback to my getting to have him my peerage. But rest assured Sona I will get him into my peerage soon enough." Rias swore as while this was just a temporary setback she knew that she would have Issei

"Well I wish you the best since I will not give up on getting him onto my side, since he's been showing much potential to be great from what both our sources have reported to us." Sona spoke with a smile since she's gotten consistent reports that Issei only continued to grow

"Because as I've stated Rias while I do feel for you in your situation with Riser. I won't simply wait around for you too get to him first, because he's just not strong by himself. But also he has something more within him than he's letting on or knows about and I will not let something like that go to waste." Sona spoke since she refused to let power and potential like that go to waste

"Don't think you've got this in this bag Sona but I refuse to give up, since he's not only strong but he's someone that I would definitely enjoy spoiling." Rias spoke since despite the incident wouldn't mind having him into her peerage

"If somehow you do get him onto your peerage then I would advise keeping Akeno away from him, since I wouldn't trust her around him. Because while she makes for a very adequate queen; she also does need to learn to keep her sadism under control." Sona responded as while she did think highly of Akeno the black haired hybrid needed to keep her sadism under control

"Oh don't worry I'm sure things will work out, since all I'm having to do now is hold out until I can have him with me this spring. Then Riser won't stand any shadow of a chance with him on my side." Rias spoke in having supreme confidence that with Issei on her side her chances of winning would be greater

"Rias I'd rather you not put all your eggs in one handbasket, because the thing is that there's always the possibility that he will turn you down. Which is why you need to be prepared for the event that happens; for his refusal to be in your peerage will be something that can happen then you need to prepare for it." Sona told Rias of that solemn fact

Because if there was one thing that constantly was staring Rias in the face that she tried to push to the back of her mind it was the fact that Issei would turn down her offer, since that was a constant that although Rias wouldn't publicly show it made her very nervous and almost fearful in that regard.

"As I said I've got it covered Sona as there's no need to worry, as I know that he'll make a fine addition to my peerage." Rias spoke with an assured sense of confidence in her voice

"If you say so Rias, but I'm telling you this firsthand that it may not be as easy as you think." Sona told her as Rias could only smile

"Like I said Sona I've got everything under control." Rias replied sure that she'd get him onto her side

* * *

 **(2 days later, October 11th 2016, 9:45 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was a quarter till 10 as Saji and Tsubaki were doing surveillance on Issei as they were watching him finishing off a group of stray exorcists, which suffice to say was making Saji a bit uneasy at the fact that smashing them apart like they were cheap pottery.

"I still can't believe that Issei's like this." Saji spoke in shock as he watched Issei stomp on someone's windpipe to where it was flattened

"Yes as its most unnerving to see someone like him, commit such ultra violence." Tsubaki stated as Issei was busy caving in a redheaded one's skull

"Oh man I think gonna be sick, since no one's spine should bend that way." Saji spoke dry heaving as Issei folded one of them into a crude pretzel

"As how the hell have we been missing him being like this, since I'm pretty sure we would've seen this coming or at least in him!" Saji borderline exclaimed as he saw Issei punch a hole through someone

"Be quiet Saji do you want him to see us." Tsubaki told him

"Well I'm sorry if seeing him go through people like its a damn Friday the 13th movie makes me a bit on edge." Saji spoke before the sounds of violence soon stopped

"Wait a minute Saji did you hear that?" Tsubaki questioned as she heard rapidly approaching footsteps

"Yeah let's get out of here now!" Saji suggested as they spread their wings to fly and got about 20 feet into air

"Y'all ain't going anywhere!" Issei shouted grabbing both by the legs and slamming them into nearby trees

"So Ddraig are these some of the people who've been watching me ever since I turned?" Issei asked the wyrm within himself

 **"Yes as while they're are still more these two are definitely some of the Devils that have been watching you as of late."** Ddraig confirmed as Issei grinned

"Great to hear since I knew I was being watched by people, as do you know how much it drives someone crazy to have eyes always watching him? Because it makes a man lose a couple nights of sleep that I'm not happy about, so prepare to have your bones crushed." Issei spoke as he rushed after them on the cloudy night with his warhammer in hand

With that in mind Saji and Tsubaki were forced to confront Issei who clotheslined both of them knocking the subsequent air out of them as they were sent tumbling away, with both of them automatically calling on their Rook trait. For Tsubaki immediately dashed at Issei with her naginata as she slashed him across the face and went in for a stab at his legs to at least immobilize him, yet Issei caught in hand and brought her in for a hard knee to her gut that had her doubling over before smacking her in the stomach causing her to tumble away from him

For he went after her with another swing of said warhammer as she was struggling to withstand the blows he unleashed onto her as he came at her like a stampede of rhinos; unrelenting and ever advancing as he kept her going on her back foot as he pounded on her with his warhammer. With him breaking through her guard and smashing into her stomach that once again knocked the wind out of her, while the sound of discordant screams wailed in her head that allowed him to follow it up with a baseball swing to her skull knocking her back 15 feet.

With the Sitri Queen landing with her head ringing like a twisted church bell as he loomed towards her while she staggered to get back up, for he would've gone in for another swing when he closed the distance towards her. Yet he was stopped when he felt something wrap around his arm and that being pulsing sky blue tendrils wrapped around his right arm, as Saji was doing his best to hold him back so Issei deciding to get him to stop instead leapt after him and cracked him across the mouth with his warhammer causing 5 teeth to be knocked out.

"Did anyone get the number of that bus?" Saji wondered as his mouth pulsed with pain as he spat out small globs of blood

"Well what you can get the number of is my foot to you're throat." Issei spoke as he planted his left foot and Saji's throat and the other on the arm that used the Absorption Line

"Now hold still since this will only hurt for a second…." Issei added as he began to bring down his warhammer when he felt something go through his chest

"You will not kill him this night, that much I swear." Tsubaki promised as Issei looked down to see the naginata blade pierce several inches out of his sternum

"Besides we're far from getting killed by you." Saji spoke as he pushed himself off of Issei

"Tell me something did you really think that this would stop me, because I've been impaled a good number of times during this past month. So one thing I learned is that if you do such a thing you should aim for at least something near vital, but then again I'm just winding up which means I should take this seriously." Issei spoke as he grasped the naginata blade

And to the shock of both of them he began pushing the blade out of him despite the efforts of Tsubaki to keep it planted in him until with a wet sound that sounded like day old Jello being ran over he soon pushed it all the way out. Before he turned back towards her and hit her in the chest breaking one of her ribs before whirling back on her with a baseball swing from his warhammer and breaking her nose, with Saji going in with his Absorption Line tendrils once again to try and restrain Issei.

Only for Issei to grasp the tendrils and roughly yank Saji towards him as he raised he swung his warhammer at Saji's leg with as much force as he could muster in that short space of time, with him subsequently breaking his left leg causing him to fall to the ground clutching his wounded leg in pain. With him then putting Saji out of the fight by swinging his warhammer onto his sternum so hard that it caused Saji's breath to hitch at the near shattering of his sternum and breaking of 2 of his ribs, for the pawn took short labored breaths as he struggled to take air into his lungs.

Issei then activated his Twice Critical in wanting to end this quickly and leapt after her as fast as he could with him crashing into her with such force it cracked at the shaft of her naginata, as he used this brief moment of distraction to crack her in the gut twice with the subsequent blows. With her having tried to focus enough to summon her Mirror Alice, but a crack to her skull that gave her a definite concussion took her out of the fight as she felt to the ground her head in a tremendous deal of pain as black spots danced in her vision

"Huh so you guys are Devils then...well seeing as how you guys have a master and all that killing you would get in the way of what I'm doing." Issei stated as he knew that killing them would draw more attention to him than he wants

"So here's what's gonna happen; you two are gonna tell your boss to stop watching me because its freaking me the hell out and I can't have that at all. Because if you don't then I'm gonna find you and everyone associated and then make sure your put in a wheelchair, are we completely clear." Issei told them

"Y-Yes." Tsubaki spoke as her concussion was killing her

"Good then take this and give it to your friend, since I don't know his name but he probably won't make it through the night without it. But still remember this that if you don't tell your boss to stop watching me and keep your people away from me, then I will do far worse to you and your friends. After all just ask everything I've killed since I've made my presence felt." Issei spoke before leaping off into the night

 _"Sona I hope that after this you realize that we may be in over our heads."_ Tsubaki thought going over to Saji to give him the healing potion that was tossed to her earlier and began going over to Saji

* * *

 **(Hyoudou Residence, 2:56 Am, 5 hours later, October 12th 2016)**

It was 4 minutes till 3 in the morning as Issei couldn't sleep since with everything that's been going on through his mind, he couldn't help but lie awake something that Ddraig notice in his revenant of a partner.

 **"Is there something that's bothering you Issei?"** Ddraig questioned

"Yeah actually I was wondering something that may sound a bit weird to ask of you." Issei answered back his restless mind refusing to allow him sleep

 **"What is it that you want to ask of me?"** Ddraig asked of the young revenant

"I'm just wondering is there anyone or anything that you want vengeance against? Since I imagine that throughout the countless years you've had a lot of people that have crossed you." Issei wondered as to if Ddraig had anyone he wanted vengeance against

 **"That does sound a bit weird when you think about, but if you must know there's one in particular who throughout all my partners I've wanted vengeance against. Since he's been a thorn in the side of not just myself, but every partner I've had."** Ddraig answered Issei in spiteful memory of his counterpart

"Well who is he?" Issei asked as to who this mystery person was

 **"It is my counterpart and your eternal enemy the White Dragon Emperor, for he's been a complete blight for centuries."** Ddraig replied with vitriolic hate for the white dragon

 **"As his name is Albion and like other white dragons he's mainly predatory instincts fueled by a desire to be the apex predator of all. For while he holds a slight deal more of intellect than others of his kind he's still a vengeful predator guided by instinct and a malicious desire to remain one of the strongest dragons there are."** Ddraig spoke remembering Albion's borderline primal way of things and his predatory outlook on things

For as long as Ddraig could remember about the Vanishing Dragon he was dragon that while of decent intelligence was guided by such primal instincts and predatory will needed to prove his strength. For he remembered him so much so that while they had physical bodies he gave Ddraig many scars to remember him by; for he was greatly known for his predatory ferocity in combat and primal refusal to go down.

"Is he that much of a bastard?" Issei questioned the Dragon of Domination

 **"Yes as he was an instigator for a number of our battles, for he was someone that once he was at the top would not allow for anyone to oppose him and all that he claimed as his. Which is why when I was coming up the same as him he did not take lightly to me at all."** Ddraig spoke bitterly since he remembered a lot of the times where they fought and he was forced to be the defender

"Well is there anything that I can expect from his partners? Because I'd like to know and have some form of an idea of what I'm up against." Issei wondered as to what exactly he should be expecting from them

 **"Just know that he will most likely be partnered up with a battle maniac, since his lust for battle and need to cement himself as an apex predator. Since its showed in the hosts he's taken such as Attila the Hun, Genghis Khan and Ivan the Terrible as examples."** Ddraig noted as Albion in his hosts always favored conquers and iron tyrants

"Huh makes sense and I guess I'll have my work cut out for me then, yet then again look at how far I've come within just a month. After all I've been slaying monsters and everything in-between and take out 2 fallen angels, so I'd like to think that I've got a fair and fighting chance against whoever this Albion guy is tagged onto." Issei spoke with optimism in his voice that in due time he'd be able to take on the Vanishing Dragon and maybe come out on top

 **"I like that spirit of yours as that'll come in handy in the battles to come against him, for he's nothing if tenacious like the people he chooses."** Ddraig spoke with a slight chuckle at Issei's optimism

"Besides unlike him I actually have a reason for wanting power as besides my revenge I just like doing what I have been for one simple purpose Ddraig. Would you like to possibly know what that is?" Issei asked the Red Dragon Emperor

"Enlighten me." Ddraig replied

"It's the fact that up until a month ago, besides wanting to feel some tits which has upgraded itself to me wanting to do more fuckin'. It is that all of this has finally given me something that I didn't so much want as I did in needing it." Issei spoke with a small smile on his face as he lay in bed

 **"What would that be?"** Ddraig questioned the teenage revenant

"That would be that its given me a sense of agency, because that was something I've been missing Ddraig. While I will always be a pervert, since that's something I will not be ashamed of at all. I've been missing something that will actually give me agency and drive in my life and what I've been doing so far has given me exactly that." Issei replied his bright orange eyes having mirth and drive at finally having found something to give him agency in life

Because up until now the only thing he had to keep him going and motivate him was his perversion for women and their smokin' hot bodies, yet even that didn't seem to give him a sense of agency and drive he felt was missing in his life. Which is why it wasn't up until mere weeks ago in his short time as a revenant that he found that what he was doing in monster slaying and hunting down the people who'd wronged him; had given him the agency and the drive to go out there and better himself as something greater and become more than just a run of the mill pervert.

 **"That is something that I can more than respect Issei, since its a far better motivation than just being a pervert."** Ddraig spoke finding that to be a much more admirable goal than just being a pervert

"Thank you Ddraig since while I will always be a pervert, since that's just something I can't really get rid of without taking away a massive part of who I am. Yet what I'm doing now does feel nice since it's been far greater and more rewarding than what I've been doing." Issei spoke finding that what he's been doing as a revenant was far more rewarding than what he once was a human

 **"Well still you are making quite a bit of progress, so any doubts of you not standing equal chance with Albion and whoever he is partnered with has been progressively and quickly put out of my mind. Because the drive you've shown to become greater on your path to power and revenge as been quite something."** Ddraig commended Issei in knowing full well that he would be able to take on the Vanishing Dragon in no time

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ddraig I appreciate it, also don't won't worry once I'm done with Raynare then I'll get to working on this Vanishing Dragon guy." Issei replied as he let out a yawn

"But one last thing before I do hit the sack is that why can't anyone really see what I look like? Because you think that they'd be freaked out by a bright orange eyed walking talking corpse that can punch a hole through guy like its nothing." Issei wondered as to why no one was really freaking out over his new appearance as a revenant

 **"That would be thanks to me, because I've been using a small portion of my power to hide your physical appearance that comes with you being a revenant. Because it really wouldn't make sense to have you causing an uproar everytime you go into public as you look now. But be aware that I've only had this last whilst your not in combat due to the fact that more of my power is being put into assisting you to fight."** Ddraig spoke sense he felt that it would be necessary to have his partner look semi human therefore he used the power he could spare in his current state to make a minor illusion of Issei

"Thanks Ddraig I appreciate that, as that makes things a lot easier on my part. Well anyways I'm gonna hit the bed since I've got to wake up in...3 hours so goodnight." Issei spoke as he felt tiredness overcome him

 **"Goodnight to you as well Issei and I wish you well in avenging your death."** Ddraig told the revenant who began to close his bright orange eyes

"Thanks Ddraig." Issei responded before he drifted off asleep

 **So then with Issei having taken out another fallen angel and having had a run in with two from Sona's peerage, things are shaping up to get a good deal of intense for our revenant so find out how all of this shall come together in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

 _ **And cut as I hoped you guys liked this chapter since it was a bit shorter than the last 2 but I felt that with everything going on and the intensity of this one that it was necessary, so with that said let's get to it.**_

 _ **First up we've got Issei taking out Dohnaseek which I thought would be pretty cool to do since it's a pretty cool fight I thought of, since with how I've made Issei it would be pretty hard for anyone at this stage to actually make sure he stays the hell down.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Sona and Rias having a bit which I thought would be nice to do and yes I did skip the whole Issei and Rias scene since I thought that it would be better to do a neat mention of it than writing out a whole scene that would've messed with the flow of the story.**_

 _ **After that we've got Issei against Tsubaki and Saji which I thought would be cool to do as a benchmark to show how far he's progressed within the month, since now that Issei is taking getting stronger much more seriously than in canon I wanted his growth to reflect his dedication to wanting more power.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Issei and Ddraig conversing about Albion which I thought would be cool to do since I thought it would be awesome to have him portrayed in a more villainous light, than what I usually see in stories on the site. Not to mention we get a bit of why Issei likes doing what he does to which I thought would be cool to do; also I will say now is that Issei will still be a pervert since the more I think about it the more I realize that taking that away from him would take too much away from his core character.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing off till next time as the chapter will see Asia get her intro into the story and unlike most stories Asia is going to have a more harder edge to herself so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: More Time to Kill by Lamb of God**_


	4. Chapter 4: My Cleirc Cometh

**(Chapter 4: My Cleric Cometh)**

It was soon the middle of October as Issei was feeling pretty good about himself due to him growing consistently in strength, since while he knew that he was by no means a powerhouse due to the fact that if he was he'd be able to one shot ancient dragons and gods by now. But hey he wasn't going to complain as his progress was steady and that was all that mattered to him, for he was getting one step closer to attaining his revenge on Raynare and so far that was all that currently mattered to him.

Still one thing that Issei had now been setting his sights on after killing Raynare was going after the Vanishing Dragon, since after all he felt that it was necessary to set goals for himself and to give himself further agency and purpose as time went on. After all what better way to give himself agency and motivation than to work towards killing his newly found arch nemesis, so with that in mind Issei began to redouble his efforts to grow in strength for when the time would come for him to face his counterpart.

* * *

 **(October 14th 2016, 6:06 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It 6 minutes after 6 in the afternoon as Issei was roaming the streets of Kuoh looking for his next fight after having fought a minotaur, before bumping into someone on the way to fight his next target.

"Oh sorry about that; are you ok?" Issei asked the young woman as he reached his hand out to help her up

"It's no problem since I'm still new here to this place, since I've been looking for somewhere to call home, since I've been all over the place the last couple years." The blonde woman told him as she rose to her feet

"Really and what for exactly, since I don't mean to sound like an asshole about my own town. But why of all places would you come to Kuoh Town, since there are a lot better and interesting places you could go besides here?" Issei asked wondering why the blonde would come to here of all places

"Well I've came here since I'm looking for somewhere a bit quiet from all of what I've been doing and I figured that this town would be the place." The blonde woman told him

"I wouldn't exactly call this place quiet from my personal experience this past month, but it's something fairly decent." Issei replied as she dusted herself off

"By the way what's your name, since I forgot to ask?" Issei questioned the young woman

"My name is Asia Argento and pleasure to meet you." Asia introduced herself to the revenant before her

Asia was a young woman in her late teens having large almond shaped emerald colored eyes, fair skin, long honey blonde hair that went down to her waist that was done up in braids; with her having a modest bust that was under a very athletic figure that was hidden under her clothes. But there were some things about her besides her short stature at 5 foot 2 was that she had a wide gash of a scar that went from her left cheekbone to and over her right eye.

With her wearing a dark teal nun's attire with sky blue accents, as well as a stark white veiled hood on her that was pulled down, for she carried with her a brown heavy looking satchel slung across her right hip; yet Issei could see that underneath the nun's clothing she was wearing plate mail meaning that the girl was more than ready for a fight.

"I'm Issei pleasure to meet you." Issei told Asia who shook his hand

"Well nice to meet you Issei and are you ok?" Asia asked of him

"Yeah I'm doing just peachy; why'd you ask." Issei answered back wondering what's wrong

"Because you're bleeding a lot." Asia pointed out to the large blood spot on Issei's shirt

 _"Damn it I forgot that I had that minotaur's horn still stuck in my gut."_ Issei thought since he'd forgotten about the broken off minotaur horn he snapped off

"Mind if I take a look at it?" Asia asked as Issei nodded as she then promptly lifted up his shirt

"You may want to bite down on this." Asia told Issei handing him a emerald colored rag

"Why would I need that...oh helllo!" Issei spoke as she quickly yanked out the minotaur's horn

"So then would you mind telling me about how you got attacked by minotaur of all things?" Asia asked as she then had a small absinthe colored corona of light appear around the wound

"How do you know about that kind of stuff?" Issei asked as he felt his own regeneration be quickly sped up

"Simple as I'm a cleric as I've been in more than my fair share of fights and battles so I know my fair share of wounds and injuries." Asia told him as her facial scar itched almost

"Huh I've gone up against a few clerics but none as friendly as you." Issei spoke as he closed up his jacket to hide the large blood splatter on his t-shirt

"Well I'm not like most clerics and its a good thing I got us away from people, since I think that it'd be rather hard to explain what I just did." Asia spoke knowing it'd be hard to explain healing a hole in someone's stomach

"Regardless of that I'd like to thank you for your efforts, as how about I take you somewhere to eat." Issei offered as the blonde cleric smile

"I'd like that very much." Asia responded with a warm smile

With that in mind Issei took Asia out to a local Buffalo Wild Wings to which Issei was surprised when she downed 6 plates worth of hot wings without feeling a single thing while Issei got himself 2 racks of ribs and fries.

"You sure you're gonna be ok Asia?" Issei asked as the cleric wiped her mouth

"Yeah I'm fine, as these wings taste wonderful." Asia spoke wiping her mouth

"I'm just asking since you ate 6 plates worth of their hottest wings without flinching, so I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Issei replied since he was surprised that she was eating said wings like a champ

"I've had far hotter stuff than this, since I've been all over the world for the most part." Asia replied having finished her hot wings

"Anyways moving on from that I'd like to ask if you've got anywhere to stay?" Issei asked the young cleric

"No as I've recently arrived here about a few days ago, so I don't really have anywhere to stay. Because considering that no one would probably want to take me in, then there's the fact that I'm in some big trouble due to what I've known and done." Asia spoke since she was in quite a good deal of trouble with the Church and Angel faction

"What did you do that was so bad to get you in trouble?" Issei wondered as to what it could be

"I'd rather not say, since I'd rather get to know you more before I tell you something like that. Not to mention that there's a lot to unpack from my life, so I hope you understand if I wait awhile before telling you everything." Asia told him since she didn't feel like sharing her past all in one go

"I get it and when and if your ready you can come and tell me, since I won't judge you about it at all." Issei told her getting a smile from her

"I appreciate that since not many would understand my situation and what I've had to do to survive, so I thank you." Asia thanked him

"No problem and by the way do you got anywhere to stay while you're here?" Issei asked of the cleric

"Not at all, since I've got nowhere to take me in. Since like I said earlier I can't really think of anywhere that would have me with them." Asia stated since she literally had nowhere to go

"Well you can come to stay with me." Issei offered the young cleric

"Really? Are you sure that wouldn't be too much trouble." Asia wondered since she rather not impose

"No of course not as I'm sure my folks wouldn't mind having another person with us, besides I don't have many people in this town I actually like. Besides you seem like really fine company, so I'd like it if you'd stay with us, since I'd rather not have you sleep out on the streets. Since contrary to what you might think its a dangerous place out here at night." Issei replied in not wanting Asia to have to sleep out on the streets at night

Because Issei knew from his past month of fighting stray Devils and monsters that it wasn't an ideal place to sleep on the streets at night for shelter and safety, therefore he felt it best if Asia slept and stayed in the company of his home to avoid having to constantly fight for her life in order to gain a good night's sleep.

"I appreciate that and I'll gladly take you up on your offer to stay with you." Asia replied accepting his offer that made Issei breathe a sigh of relief at that

"I'm glad you did that, since it wouldn't feel right to me if you were out on the streets." Issei spoke feeling better that Asia was staying with him

"You've already gone above and beyond for me by buying me dinner and now letting me stay at your house for refuge. For you are truly a good person Issei." Asia spoke making Issei feel a bit better about himself at the moment

"Thanks Asia, its nice to know someone thinks that about me, now let's go home and get you settled in." Issei spoke as he left a stack of bills to pay for their food while Asia got up to accompany him

* * *

 **(4 days later, Kuoh Academy, October 18th 2016, 12:48 Pm)**

It was Asia's 2nd day at the academy as she was doing some classwork when she was interrupted as the school prince Kiba Yuuto came in disrupting the class, much to her irritation and dismay.

"Are you Asia Argento?" Kiba asked the blonde cleric

"Yes I am and is there a problem." Asia answered back reaching to her back pocket for her cross

"No nothing is wrong at all, I was sent here by Rias Gremory to come and get you." Kiba told her as Asia large green eyes never wavering from him as she had a firm grasp on her cross

"What's the reason why she wants me?" Asia asked the Gremory knight as to what her intentions were

"I can assure you its nothing bad at all." Kiba told her as she got up

"Fine I'll go with you." Asia spoke as she walked out the classroom with Kiba

"But there is something I wanted to say, but I didn't want to make a mess of things in class." Asia spoke her eyes staring dead straight into Kiba

"What would that be?" Kiba wondered as she sighed

"Did you really think I wouldn't know a Devil when I see one, because I'm a lot of things but naive isn't one of them. So I'll ask you this again what is it that you and this Rias want with me?" Asia stated having dealt with so many Devils that she was able to suss them out without fail

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kiba spoke trying to feign innocence

"Look just tell me what it is that's going on, because I'm already on edge because there's Devils here at this place. Something I was trying to avoid; so just tell me what's going on and we can all go on about our ways like nothing happened." Asia told him since she'd rather not have to do this the hard way to get her answer

"Look Mrs. Argento I've just been sent to take you too her, so if you'll just follow me then she'll explain everything." Kiba told her as Asia let out a sigh

"I didn't want to have to do this but, it seems like you want to try my patience. Just know that I'd rather not have to do this but I will not be deceived by another Devil, as I've learned that mistake a long time ago" Asia spoke as she held out her silver cross that had black opals in it while a large ruby was in the center before she spoke in the divine language of the angels as a pulse of radiance came out of her

With that Kiba nearly dropped to his knees as a burning silver colored radiance burst forth and attacked his being as he felt his being surge with pain at the divine energy, while Asia stared down at him impassively.

"Now then I'll ask you this one more time, tell me what do you Devils want with me. Because either answer me honestly or this becomes painful for you." Asia told her as Kiba's ears and nose began to bleed

"I'm telling you that there's nothing malicious going on, so please just come with me." Kiba spoke as Asia's expression that had slight paranoia to it didn't waver

"Wrong answer." Asia spoke speaking in the language of the angels causing Kiba further pain

"Now then while I have other spells at my command that could cause further pain than this, I'd rather not do so since I'm not one for sadism. So please I'm asking you this nicely, what does this Rias woman want with me? Because Devils have done nothing but be a thorn in my side; but tell me what I want to know and admit to what you are and this all stops." Asia told him as she really didn't like doing this but if it got her what she needed then so be it

"I'll tell you." Kiba answered as his body was internally recoiling from having divine radiance pulsed into him

"Good since I don't like doing this type of thing to people, but Devils in general have left a very, very sour taste in my point of view." Asia spoke having a great amount of disdain for Devils in general

Because despite the fact that she had an immense amount of caring and lover for people in her heart; her years of being on the run had made her weary and very distrustful of Devils and mainly anyone from the 3 factions.

"Rias whom is my master wanted to see you so she could convince you to join her peerage." Kiba told her partially wheezing in pain from the divine energy

"Why am I not surprised that she'd try and get me onto her side, after all I bet I'm just gonna be something for her to puppeteer like a marionette no doubt." Asia thought to herself since she knew something was afoot when she felt eyes on her

"Anything else I should know about her intentions towards me, because if and when she does come to me I'd rather not have any surprises?" Asia asked the Gremory knight

"No that's all she wanted to do I swear on my years of service to her." Kiba answered back

"Good to know then and tell her that if she wants to say anything then to come alone and say it to my face, because I refuse to be played games with. For I've had enough of that done to me already and I'd rather not have anymore." Asia replied since if she was to meet this Rias woman she wanted it to be one on one where there wouldn't be any funny business

"I will tell her that soon enough." Kiba spoke his body still in pain

"For what it's worth I am sorry about doing what I did to you, but understand that had you been upfront and honest from the start that none of this would've needed to happen." Asia told him as Kiba sighed

"And I apologize, its that I was under order to not say anything until you got there." Kiba apologized as he hated doing things in secrecy; for he rather just be transparent

"It's understandable; after all orders are orders are orders." Asia spoke putting away her cross

"Now then I hope the next time that we ever have to meet; that it'll be under left daunting circumstances. Because while I do not like to hurt people, I will destroy whomever I have to in order to preserve my humanity and freedom. Which is why with the track record I have with Devils I will inform you right now as a courtesy, that if we do cross paths as enemies that regretfully there will be no mercy or quarter given to you or your master." Asia warned him as behind that warm and kind tone of voice was a hardened and battle ready edge to it

"I will pass that onto her immediately, since she already has enough on her plate to deal with." Kiba replied as the two went their separate ways

"Just when I think I'm away from them, they just keep finding ways to come to me. But no matter as like I have been for the past 4 years I will be ready, since I value you life but if anyone threatens my own I will go to war to preserve it." Asia swore to herself as eyes pulsed with silver colored divine magic

* * *

 **(The next night, October 19th 2016, 8:42 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was 18 minutes till 9 as Asia was hunting down a stray exorcist by the name of Freed Sellzen who was a homicidal mass rapist and killer that needed to be eliminated, so armed with a morningstar in one hand, a shield in the other and her silver and emerald trimmed plate mail she was ready for action.

 _"Well time to do what the church has failed to do."_ Asia thought as she had entered the house and ready to kick down the door where she heard screams coming from

"What the fuck are you doing? I'm busy with teaching these heathens a lesson." Freed spoke as the father lie with 5 gunshots in his chest, the mother half naked with her bra torn

"Nothing more than getting rid of something that doesn't belong." Asia responded blasting Freed square in the chest with a bright silver bolt of divine energy that blasted him into the wall

"Alright now then get your wife and your kids out of here while I deal with him." Asia told the husband who she fully healed with a combination of divine magic and her Twilight Healing

Once everyone was gone she soon went downstairs as Freed recovered as he peeled himself from the wall and went after the cleric with him having his light gun and sword, with him on guard and ready to fire or slice at Asia given the first moments notice. With him being blindsided as a spectral boxing glove made of silver energy clocked him square in the back nearly knocking him over, before it came rocketing towards him and sucker punching him in the stomach knocking him flat on his ass while a large bruise formed on his stomach.

With Asia there with her morningstar and shield at the ready while her spiritual weapon of choice floated ready for action, with this in mind Freed let loose with a quartet of bullets from his gun at Asia that she blocked with her shield as they harmlessly bounced off its Freed was continuing to fire she directed the boxing glove to barrel towards him with Freed barely by the skin of his teeth managing to dodge it as he got hit in the ribs with bone cracking force, with him going in for a overhand swing to behead her yet it was blocked and swatted aside before she retaliated by swinging her morningstar at him.

Freed snarled in pain as a gash went across his right bicep that bled crimson as it stained his sleeve before she bashed him the face with her shield before having her spiritual weapon clock Freed in the face, the result was him being sent headfirst into a closet with his nose bleeding from the impact. With the manic exorcist forcing himself free from the closet and began to fire the ret of his clip at Asia who quickly ran for cover, with him pointing his gun at his target to come out.

"Come out now you fucking whore and I promise that the wonderful and magnificent Freed Sellzen; will fuck that pussy of yours real good." Freed spoke as he had his gun at the ready

"That's right come just a little closer, you rotten piece of garbage." Asia spoke as she crawled away after having left her trap for Freed to find

"And gotcha bitch!" Freed exclaimed having impaled his light sword into the floor

"What the hell she left me a fucking decoy, are you shitting me!" Freed bellowed as Asia dashed behind him with silver colored divine energy pulsing around her

"And now you're mine, as now it's time for me to do what should've been done a long time ago." Asia spoke as the divine energy turned necrotic and mule kicked him in the dong

"You fucking...cunt….how dare...you do this….to me." Freed squealed in abject pain as his balls and dong were being obliterated by the divine gone necrotic energy

"Garbage like you doesn't deserve to reproduce." Asia spoke as she drove her morningstar into his back

With the blow that sundered 2 of his ribs further pulsing with frigid energy as Freed growled in anger at now being rendered a Ken doll since he could no longer feel his junk with him rising back up with a vengeance to attack her. Yet he was blocked by her shield as she disengaged and sent the ethereal boxing glove to punch him in his face sending him into a couch, with Asia's pulsing with silver divine energy that soon covered her morningstar.

As she swung at him 4 times in less than a quarter of a minute the result was a large gashes on Freed's priest vestments that tore through deep muscle and began to gush out blood as he was panting from the moderately sized yet deep wound in his gut. With him stumbling and staggering to his feet for he was growling as he shot at the ethereal boxing glove that came towards him, yet instead of hitting him and clocking him in the face it stopped in midair just a few feet away from him puzzling him as to why it did so instead of attacking him

Yet this was only short lived as it began to warp an expand before a 10 foot wide and 4 story tall column of holy fire and silver radiance exploded lighting up the house and bursting forth into existence with the force of a grenade, with Asia having luckily taken cover from the attack as smoke and holy flame lit up the area. With her going through the smoke too see Freed having still survived through perverse tenacity although he had minor 3rd degree full body burns all over himself, for his hair had been scorched off rendering him bald while his light gun had been melted into molten slag.

"I'm impressed since had you been any other human you would've more than likely died." Asia noted at the fact that he was still standing

"You...damn bitch...thanks...to you I can't...even fuck a bitch….anymore...you'll….pay for this...do you hear me!" Freed bellowed through pained wheezes while Asia had her morningstar out

"I don't care for your carnal desires, since all you've ever been is a blight on this world with all you've done." Asia spoke as she buried her morningstar into his shoulder to where it was now starting to fall apart courtesy of the 5 and a half inch long spikes coming out of it

"What the fuck...do you...fucking...know…..about me...at..all, since a...cunt like you...couldn't understand me...since I deserve to... fuck and bone any bitch...I damn well...please!" Freed spat as he growled in pain as his right arm soon fell apart from his body

"I know that ever since you were exorcist and especially that since you've strayed from your duties as one; that all you've done is raped the innocent and murder whoever you so pleased. In short you're nothing but a filthy maggot; that deserves to be sent to hell where you belong." Asia spoke and before Freed could say another word she with a few swings knocked his head off

 _"Now then to make sure that you don't come back."_ Asia thought as she sent a burst of radiant flame out to torch the head as she left the house but not before leaving twin stacks of dollar bills to help for repairs

* * *

 **(2 days later, October 21st 2016, Hyoudou Residence, 9:30 Pm)**

It was half past 9 as Asia had finished decorating her room and while it wasn't much it was hers and something that she felt that she could have to be proud of, while she lied down on the bed in contentment.

"Hey Asia I see that your room is coming out pretty well." Issei spoke as he saw the freshly painted room silver and absinthe

"Glad you like it Issei, since I figured that it may not be much at the given moment, but it's something that I can call my own." Asia replied; besides her bed, some drawers and a desk for to write down things in it was as Spartan as it gets

"No problem and just wanted to make sure you were doing ok." Issei told her since he had to admit that it was nice to have company here in the house besides himself and Ddraig

"I appreciate it since I've not really had anyone generally care about me, since I've left the church. So thanks for the concern." Asia thanked him since its been a good deal of time since she's had that feeling

"So how are you liking it here both having an actual roof over your head and being here in general?" Issei asked the blonde cleric in wanting to know how things were going in her 1st week here

"I will say that this is a much welcome change than what I've had to adapt to in recent years, since this far beats sleeping on the streets, homeless shelters or in forests in general." Asia answered back since before this she had to sleep anywhere she could for shelter

"You're kidding me right that you had to do all that right?" Issei asked as Asia let out a somber sigh at that

"Issei one thing that's been a constant in my life so far until I've met you; is that I've had to survive with what I could and could do. Since I won't lie that up until now that in order to preserve life and my own life that I've had to kill and do things that some of them I'm not proud of, but I'd do it again because it was necessary." Asia stated as her hand unconsciously went towards the scar on her face

"Because I know that life is precious but in order to do preserve that I had to go beyond being a healer and become a warrior. Which is why I'm a firm believer in making peace through superior firepower, to which I've done by growing my own strength with all that I could. And trust me it hasn't been easy at all." Asia spoke as memories of battles and events past flashed through her mind

For Asia in her mentality of making peace through superior firepower had her fight and battle to protect the innocent, as well as the fact that during her time on the road she's gained the scars both emotional and very much physical to prove it to which she'd wear with her like armor.

"Well you know things will be a lot easier. Because you've got me now and while my strength so far may not be all that impressive I'll do the best I can, since I'd like to think that I'm your friend or something close to that. Which is why I may not be all that strong but you can always rely on me, when you need me." Issei told her with a trademark nice guy smile that made Asia chuckle

"Did I do something funny?" Issei asked as Asia let a smile cross her face

"No its just that like I've said I've been on my own for so long; that I've forgotten to know what its like to have someone fight alongside you. Something that I appreciate greatly." Asia answered back with a thankful smile on her face

"It's no problem and a added bonus, is that because of what I am that you won't have to worry about me anytime soon. Because I'm literally too stubborn to die." Issei assured her in the fact that he wouldn't be going down anytime soon

"Good because I'm starting to like your company too much for you leave me just yet." Asia told him as Issei grinned at that

"Thanks Asia since not a lot of girls would agree with you on that, since the ones at the academy would be jumping for joy if I got hit by a semi truck and died." Issei thanked her knowing full well that he was hated at the academy by the female populace

"Well they just don't know what they're missing out on, because I just see someone who's incredibly kind and has a heart full of love." Asia spoke playfully poking him in the forehead

"Aw stop it, since you're too kind." Issei replied bashfully

"No I do believe that goes to you for what you've done for me in this short span of time." Asia told him with a warm smile on her face

"Because I haven't had anyone show me kindness like this in years, since I was only shown this level of kindness and generosity by the church or what I thought was such before I realized they were only using me." Asia added as in retrospect she realized that she was only being used by the faction she once cared so greatly for

"Well personally I think their idiots for letting you go, since so far you've been a joy around here. So I can't really think of a reason as to why they'd shun and banish you." Issei spoke since so far he couldn't think of why anyone would banish Asia

"Let me just say that for now I got banished and excommunicated, because I did what I thought was the right thing to do. Since my healing someone regardless of their race seems to not fly straight in the eyes of the church therefore I was excommunicated and now am being subsequently hunted down. As that's as far as I wish to tell you Issei, since understand that I don't like talking about my past if I can help it." Asia told him somberly in memory of that day where she tried to do the right thing set her on her current path

"Well that's stupid of them to punish you for doing the right thing Asia, since all you did was help someone out of the goodness of your heart. Since you'd think that as followers of the man upstairs that they'd be cheering you and celebrating you." Issei spoke since he thought that Asia doing a good thing like that would have her celebrated not despised

"That's the thing about the church, for one minute your able to do your miracles and heal people and before you know it your being called the Holy Maiden. Then all of that's ripped away when you try and do the right thing, as the lord teaches you and then soon enough your being banished; as well as hunted down like a hardened criminal guilty of the most heinous crime. Because the church and by extension a portion of the Angel Faction they're zealots that see it as kill and beat into submission first then ask questions; something I've been on the receiving end of for almost half a decade." Asia noted of her circumstances up till this point

Because ever since that day she healed the Devil whom she thought at the time was another innocent being who got hurt and mistreated, had cost her the former life she had as a nun and the known Holy Maiden. Since her healing said Devil she's been excommunicated and hunted down like a criminal accused of serial murder, with her having to defend and fear for her life more times than she could possibly count since then.

"Well you don't need to worry about any of them coming for you, because I've got your back no matter what. After all I literally refuse to die, so no matter what happens to me I can just keep getting up to help you and fight beside you. Since no matter what I'll always watch your six." Issei assured her since he'd do what his friends barely did and what really no one at the academy did for him and watch her back

"Thank you Issei that means a lot to me. However, if you don't I'm going to go to sleep since its been a rather trying number of days for me."Asia replied as she'd rather get some much needed sleep

"Of course and goodnight Asia and don't worry I'll always watch your back." Issei told her as she walked out of her bedroom

 _"I've been truly blessed to find people to take me in."_ Asia thought before looking at where her morningstar and shield lie

"And I won't let anything or anyone take it away from me, since I've fought and bled for too long to let that happen." Asia said to herself as her eyes briefly glowed with silver divine energy before returning to their bright absinthe color

So then with the former holy maiden having taken residence in Kuoh Town we see her now trying to live as a cleric in as much peace as one can when hunted by the church. Will Asia find her solace here in Kuoh or will it be ripped away from her by the church; find all this out next time in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.

 **So that ends things there as now we've got Asia into the story, so that should definitely make things interesting, since as I stated that Asia in this story is gonna have a harder edge to than what she would ever have in canon but with that being said let's get to it.**

* * *

 _ **First up we've got Issei and Asia meeting a bit differently than in canon since I thought it would be a nice change of pace to what's usually seen in other stories, since it does get tiresome to read the same meeting over and over.**_

 _ **Following that we've got the bit where instead of Issei it's Asia who Kiba tries to recruit and winds up failing painfully in, something I thought would be cool to do since it shows that her banishment does have an affect on her via her very potent distrust of Devils in general. Because had this been outside the academy and Asia viewed him as hostile then she would've killed Kiba or very well made a good effort.**_

 _ **Another bit I loved doing was the fight between Asia and Freed something that I felt would be pretty cool to do since, it allowed me to show what she could do as a War Cleric who I'm basing her powers and abilities from D &D 5th Edition. Not to mention that I felt it would be nice if Asia got the spotlight to shine since, let's be real if anyone deserves to kill Freed it should be Asia because if she had the spine and stomach for it then he'd be a deadman no questions asked.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Issei and Asia having a heart to heart scene since I thought it would be nice to have Asia know that someone is gonna watch her six, since with how I'm giving a more darker and more or less realistic feel to her past it makes sense for her to feel thankfulness not for only being taken in but also having someone to also watch her back as well.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as next time will be Issei and Asia doing some tag team stuff together, as well as Issei getting his final lead on Raynare so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: Cut You In by Jerry Cantrell**_


	5. Chapter 5: Winning Combination

**(Chapter 5: Winning Combination)**

It was late in October as so far things were looking up for our new duo as the war cleric and revenant while not taking out stray exorcists so that they could get to Raynare, were merely doing what amounted to their version of bonding with one another. That being destroying stray Devils, monsters as well as sorcerers, wizards or warlocks that would try to cause a terror within Kuoh, since they were the only ones that really seemed to be doing anything about in their proactive approach to taking them out and then going out to eat afterwards.

For our duo in the short time they were getting to know each other had to admit that it was nice being in the company of each other, since for Issei it meant having someone who was an actual friend that he could be himself around and was the only girl whom his perverse nature wouldn't well up upon. While Asia in turn had someone whom she felt actually genuinely cared for her and knew could watch her back; both in and out of a fight to which caused her a great deal of joy and happiness.

* * *

 **(October 26th 2016, Kuoh Town, 8:52 Pm)**

It was currently 8 minutes till 9 as Asia and Issei were currently going after a necromancer who'd been causing trouble, since apparently this one had been raising the dead to terrorize the people of the town something they weren't having.

"You two will not stop me this night! The necromancer called out with partially torn robes

"Your raising the dead and using them to harm the innocent makes our job to stop you." Asia responded firing a bolt of radiant energy at the necromancer that tore apart his left sleeve

"None of you shall stop me from my work!" The necromancer bellowed as he cupped his hands back and fired forth an orb of lightning that struck Issei dead center of his chest

"Issei you alright?" Asia questioned as Issei's chest was smoking from the electricity

"I'll be fine, I'll just be tasting iron for the next couple days." Issei answered back as the necromancer pressed his hands into the ground that caused a dark orange magic circle to appear

"I'd love to stay and chat, but the two of you have already caused enough problems for me." The necromancer spoke as he made a break for it

"Asia you go and get him I got the zombies." Issei told Asia as he smashed in the face of a rising zombie

"Gotcha and good luck Issei." Asia wished him as she rushed off to take down the necromancer

With that Issei went to work smashing apart zombies with him not using his newly dubbed Reaper's Mark to decimate them knowing that things related to undeath and his necrotic based ability wouldn't do so well; therefore he settled with doing what he did best and that was just physically crushing and smashing into his targets. For the undead corpses were no match as Issei smashed their limbs into pieces, caved in their skulls and chest cavities and tore them apart with his bare hands; until soon enough he was standing their lightly panting at the small horde of undead that he'd just recently slain before he headed off to catch up with Asia.

Meanwhile Asia had been dashing after the necromancer who'd been using short distance teleportation to get away from her, yet it was inevitably halted when she focused divine energy to create a spiritual weapon in the form of a silver colored sledgehammer that smacked him dead in the face breaking his nose. With the necromancer in retaliation of this firing off a lightning bolt at Asia who while managing to dodge said attack didn't come out unscathed with their being a scorch mark on the upper abdomen part of her plate mail, yet she recovered from this as she readied her morningstar and began to charge after him.

With her closing the distance on him as he fired off bolts of white hot flame at her that were blocked by her shield until she crashed into him like a battering ram, knocking him prone as she then raised her morningstar and brought it down on his stomach piercing through skin and muscle like it was nothing. Yet before she could bring it down on him again a magic circle appeared around them, with a thunderous noise that was borderline deafening erupted and was pushed back 10 feet away from him while her body vibrated from the shockwave of thunderous energy yet was luckily caught by Issei before she could crash through a wall.

"Told you I'd catch up to you in no time." Issei told her as he set her down

"And you alright there Asia, since I heard a thunder and saw you get sent back?" Issei asked in concern as he put her down

"I'll be better once we get rid of him, since people like him who abuse and misuse their power to mess with the cycle of life must be destroyed." Asia spoke as people like the necromancer who abused their arcane powers and used it to mess with the cycle of life rubbed her the wrong way

"You fools will not stop me, as I will use this place for my playground as I see fit." The necromancer boasted as Asia and Issei looked at each other

"Hey Asia you hit from the right and I go for the left; sound like a deal?" Issei suggested to her

"Let's end this excuse for a man now." Asia agreed as her eyes pulsed silver

That in mind the two rushed the necromancer with him firing out multiple ribbons of jet black energy at Asia who Issei grabbed by the arm and threw above the necromancer, with him taking the brunt of the attack yet as he took the attack he focused on his natural necrotic energies to absorb the necromantic attack that was sucked into him like a black hole. While the slightly disoriented Issei was recovering from having successfully absorbed the necrotic attack on his 1st attempt, Asia had landed roughly behind the necromancer and her battleaxe glowed silver before letting out a triad of attacks against the caught off guard necromancer.

With 2 of them being slashes across his back that carved their bloody marks into him before the second one scraped against his left lung as the fatal hit caused frigid energy to explode from within, for the necromancer howled in pain as the frigid energies from Asia's axe seeped into his body causing his breath to stop for a moment from the blow. For Issei followed this up with twin swings from his warhammer with one being one to his stomach that caused him to fold over like a sack of potatoes and another that knocked out some of his teeth, with the necromancer pushing them both back with another shockwave of thunderous energy.

For the necromancer prepared a spell as a magic circle began to form with Asia tapping Issei with her shield as a silver glow came over him before soon enough a melon sized fireball rocketed towards them, with Issei throwing Asia atop a roof while he braced himself for impact as the fireball detonated and igniting everything within a 20 foot radius. While the flames cleared Issei stepped out of the flames as the silver glow faded as while he had 2nd degree and major 1st degree burns on his body he was still ok as he possibly could, with the necromancer cursing his luck as he summoned up another magic circle that caused several foot wide and 10 foot tall wave of water to race towards Issei.

 _"Oh you've got to be shitting me right now."_ Issei thought as he manage to avoid the brunt of the tidal wave although he was partially washed away by it

"Now then time to make my getaway." The necromancer spoke as in a burst of mist teleported on an adjacent roof as Issei began coughing up water

"Where do you think your going as this isn't over by any stretch of the imagination." Asia spoke as she thrust out her right hand an a pulse of divine energy wrapped around the mage as he was stuck in place

"Damn it." The necromancer cursed as he was rendered immobile

"Issei get him now!" Asia called out to the revenant who coughed up the last bits of water

"With pleasure." Issei responded as he jumped up in front of the necromancer

"And this is for setting me on fire you asshole." Issei spoke as he swung the weapon like a baseball bat and took his head clean off

"Well that takes care of that mess." Asia spoke as she went over to Issei to see the necromancer's corpse

"So then what do you want to do now, since we've got a bunch of things we could take out before the night's over?" Issei asked the war cleric

"Let's see there's been this bothersome minotaur that's been making a mess of things that I wanted to take care of before we got something to eat." Asia told him as Issei cracked his neck

"Sounds like a plan just hop on my back and we'll go right over there." Issei said to Asia as she got on Issei like he was giving her a piggyback ride before they leapt off to their next battle

* * *

 **(The next evening, 7:05 Pm, Kuoh Town, October 27th 2016)**

It was 5 after 7 as Issei had got done getting himself some Burger King and was walking back home to meet up with Asia, to discuss what they were gonna do for tonight before he felt a presence around him that immediately had him on guard.

"Issei it appears as though we have company." Ddraig told the revenant who summoned his warhammer from the Twice Critical

"Any idea what we're facing up against?" Issei questioned the ancient red dragon

 **"Whoever or whatever it is, is far stronger than any of the fallen angels or most of what you or that Asia girl have fought together. So I would advise for you to be on guard should things turn hostile I will do everything in my power even turn you into a dragon to keep you alive should things turn for the worse.** " Ddraig answered sensing the level of strength of the approaching force fast approaching

"Good to know since I'd rather not be caught off guard again since that minotaur incident when I met Asia was rather embarrassing." Issei said shuddering at the memory

 **"Yes I would agree that getting gored in one's privates would be rather painful and embarrassing."** Ddraig agreed sympathetically at the fact that Issei got gored in the balls as the figure floated down

That in mind Issei saw a tall woman touch down a yard and a half away from him and suffice to say it was taking all his willpower not to let his blood go south, with her standing at 5 foot 9 that had chocolate brown eyes with navy colored hair that fell to a thick curtain towards the middle of her butt that covered her right eye. For she boasted a mature figure that would put some pornstars too shame with a very ample bust, thick thighs and a large round as a peach rear that combined with a figure that was made from years of battle made her a quite stunning and beautiful woman.

With her wearing maroon wide collared trenchcoat like top that had buttons undone to show off her ample cleavage with a matching miniskirt to highlight her rear end and legs and black low heeled shoes and too top this all off she wore a golden cross necklace around her neck. Yet what caught Issei was the 4 pairs of black wings she had across spread out that unlike the others were much darker like staring at polished onyx that shined in the starry night as she had a neutral expression set on her face.

"So then you're Issei Hyoudou then?" The fallen angel asked of Issei

"Yes I am and who are you supposed to be?" Issei answered back wondering who the fallen angel was

"I am Kalawarner and I was sent by Lord Azazel after Raynare had foolishly gone against orders and had killed you, although looking at you now I see that you are still alive." Kalawarner told him wondering why he was still alive

"Well then since you're here I guess you know what's gone on?" Issei asked of the fallen angel

"Yes as Raynare and her squad's boss I know of what they've done and suffice to say you've done me a great favor in dealing with them, since they were deemed traitors for having been in conspiracy with Raynare to kill you. With Raynare herself actually in deep trouble for having killed you in the first place when she was strictly ordered to observe you." Kalawarner answered him since for being in conspiracy with the treacherous fallen angel as well as Raynare herself they were all blacklisted

"Huh good to know that I'm not in trouble, so I guess that means that you'd have no problem with me killing her off. After all she's the one that killed me after all so I feel like my murdering her is deserved." Issei spoke feeling that he deserved this

"Oh no by all means go ahead and kill her, since to make this easier on you I can tell you where she's located at." Kalawarner offered as Issei's eyes shot up at that offer

"Can you please tell me since I really want her dead and you doing so would be a great assistance to me?" Issei requested of the fallen angel

"Sure thing as she's located in that abandoned church in the northwestern side of town, as I know this since I just got done destroying the stray exorcists there. Because I refuse to let that traitor get any further ahead than she already has which is why it was no skin off my back to eliminate every single one of them." Kalawarner told him as it was no skin off her back to do so

"Thank you as that really makes my job a lot easier, although I also don't think that you came here to simply tell me this and exchange pleasantries." Issei spoke looking back at the fallen angel

"You are correct as my Lord Azazel has tasked me with another mission." Kalawarner told him

"What would that be exactly?" Issei questioned her

"It's to do what Raynare failed to do and keep track of your progress with your Sacred Gear, but with an added bonus in mind that may benefit you in the end." Kalawarner told him gaining his attention

"Really now and what may that be?" Issei asked of the fallen angel

"Simply put that we'd like you to join us in helping hunt down a rogue cadre by the name of Kokabiel who we believe is responsible for putting Raynare up to this. Since we've collaborated that if anyone would have to gain anything from this then it would be said cadre, therefore afterwards once you kill off Raynare we'd like you to consider this offer." Kalawarner spoke coming towards him until she was a bit of an arms reach away from him

"Since understand this Issei that you were never meant to be killed whatsoever, since once we knew what your Sacred Gear was and knowing full well of your potential we were going to ask you to join us. Because understand that unlike the angels who more or less used the church to puppeteer and use their followers as zealots for their god, or the Devils who enslave and keep you like a leash to do their bidding while they sit back like spoiled brats. We fallen angels and specifically those aligned with Lord Azazel we treat those under us like equals for the most part, for its more or less like a workplace where you are judged by your kill and what you bring. Not by what you are born with although in some cases that does help." Kalawarner added and explained to Issei what the general purpose was should Raynare have followed orders like she was supposed to

Because as follows Raynare was supposed to have spent the next 3 to 5 months observing and reporting her findings to Azazel about what he could do and what his Sacred Gear was, then after that period if things were satisfactory then she would make the offer to Issei to join Azazel and Grigori. For should he accepted he would've been trained and helped to reach the utmost limits of his potential, but if he refused he would've been allowed to lead a normal life as he had been.

"Well it sounds like a golden deal then as what could I expect should I consider myself nodding to the idea of joining?" Issei questioned wondering what this could entail

"Simple not only would you be paid for your efforts, but anything you find would be yours to keep on any missions you go on. Besides you seem like the type of person who finds agency and motivation through the sorts of things you've been doing; for the past almost 2 months so I think that joining us would yield the best results. After all unlike the other 2 factions all we ask out of you is that you work for us not as a slave nor some brainwashed robot, more so as what would equate to an employee at a job." Kalawarner offered him the chance to work not as something lesser but to be an equal and be given further agency in life than just vengeance

"Well you've definitely given me something to think about, so you will definitely have me nodding at this. But one thing is for certain in that I need time after I kill Raynare to think about this, since this is something that I will not take lightly whatsoever. Therefore give me a week at the least and a week and a half at the most." Issei told her since this wasn't something to agree to all willy nilly

"Of course as neither I nor Lord Azazel would want you to rush into something you aren't ready for, so after you've dealt with the worthless traitor we will be expecting your decision." Kalawarner told him as Issei's bright orange eyes looked at her with deep forethought

"Well then if nothing else I guess that we'll be on our separate ways then?" Issei asked the fallen angel

"Yes as I've done all I've needed to do and farewell Issei Hyoudou and good luck with your revenge." Kalawarner spoke before spreading all 8 wings and taking off into the growing night and blowing Issei's hair back in the process

"So Ddraig I guess I maybe joining a side soon enough." Issei noted at the fact that soon enough he would be joining a side

 **"Yes as it seems as though your becoming quite desirable Issei, since who would've thought that one of the 3 factions would want you on their side this early. Especially after making a more compelling case than what either of the Devils at that Academy of yours could."** Ddraig replied since the chance to have Issei have agency of his own in addition to being treated as a equal was quite compelling

"I agree with you on that Ddraig since I've got a lot to think about on this one, but at least I've brought myself sometime to do so after I go on and kill her." Issei spoke as he leapt into the night to kill a stray Devil or monster to clear his mind of the choice he was left with

* * *

 **(3 days later, October 30th 2016, Hyoudou Residence, 11:49 Am)**

It was 11 minutes till noon as Issei and Asia were stuck at the house wondering what to do for the day, since it was too bright out to go monster or stray Devil slaying so they were left there with each other's company

"Well Asia anything you want to do today?" Issei asked wondering if she had anything she wanted to do

"Not really although thank you for having taken me by that comic book shop, since I never thought that I would begin to enjoy such things." Asia spoke reading through a few issues of The Amazing Spider Man

"I thought it would be nice to get you something to have besides us fighting monsters and other stuff and I thought that while you do love to read your Bible and all that. It wouldn't hurt to step outside your comfort zone into something new." Issei replied thinking it would be a neat deal to get her into comics

"I thank you for this since don't get me wrong I will always treasure the good word as something close to my heart, but it feels nice to now have an escape from all of my past and the troubles that surround me." Asia said with a smile on her face

Since Issei had got her interested in comics she had to admit that it was nice reading them since it felt nice that even in fiction there were people who were willing to do good and the right thing, with it giving her this escape she never felt to where she could finally have something that would allow her to go away from the world she used to live in and into one where heroes could and did the right thing.

"It's no problem Asia after all we all deserve to have our escapes from the world around us, for you its now your new found interest in comics. For me it's what we've been doing for almost 2 months now." Issei spoke since he knew that everyone needed an escape from their lives

"And if you ever need me to take you by there for more; I'll be happy to." Issei told her in being more than happy to do so

"Thank you Issei I appreciate it." Asia thanked him

"By the way Issei why do you bother with anyone at that academy? Since I've seen those two idiots you call friends who by the way just so very rub me the wrong way and those skanks who just constantly terrorize you." Asia wondered as to why he bothered to put up with any of it

"I honestly don't know Asia, because in the time I've been a revenant I realized why should I care about either one of them since both cause me nothing but trouble." Issei answered back his bright orange eyes drifting into afterthought

"Because all Motohama and Matsuda do is just get in trouble since while I will always be a pervert Asia and that's something I'm glad you don't hold it against me, there antics against all those skanks have gotten me no closer to getting any. Add that to the fact they've left me out to dry and I realize that I could care less about them as time goes on." Issei added as he continued on

"Then add to the fact that all those skanks the moment I got there and all on the fact that they never really gave me a chance to explain myself, since all I had done was stumble around the place when it was still being converted into a co-ed place. Since all I wanted to do was just find out where the place was and one thing led to another where they bumped into me and I got a face full of their crotch and before I know it I'm being forever known as a pervert because someone didn't watch where they were going." Issei finished since it wasn't his fault that the one time he bumped into Murayama and Katase and he got a face full of crotch and his hand full of boob that he was forever labeled a pervert

"Yeah that sounds a lot like some of the paladins and or other clerics I knew from the church, just waiting to have someone do something just the slightest bit out of line. So that way they'd have the perfect excuse to bully others into submission or better yet go on one of their self-righteous crusades." Asia spoke seeing a similarity between these women and the more self-righteous ones within the church

"Still I've recently found myself having conflict with maybe the fact that it wouldn't a bad idea to let either one of two things happen to them." Issei spoke before he continued

"Either I could let them all die to the monsters and stray Devils around here, or better yet I could do it myself. But for some reason I don't know there's just something in me preventing me from doing either, because I know full well that they should get it." Issei added since despite his wanting to kill them he still felt some part of his humanity preventing him from doing so

"Issei I may not be the moral authority on things considering that in my endeavor to preserve and protect life, I've done a small number of things that I'm not particularly proud of. So the best I can offer you for advice is do what you feel is right; because that's all I've tried to do since I've had my Twilight Healing and even more so after my excommunication." Asia told him in what would be the best action for him

Since she didn't bother to think herself a moral authority on things since her hands were stained with too much blood and more than that had done a number of things in her years on the run in order to survive that would haunt her to this day.

"Thank you Asia I appreciate the advice since with everything going on I could use some." Issei thanked the blonde cleric

"It's of no concern Issei; since I consider you so far to be a good friend which is why no matter what happens I will always be there to stand by you." Asia told him since for all that Issei's done for her thus far she'd be more than happy to stand by him as a friend

"I appreciate it Asia since out of all the people here in Kuoh, you're really one of the only ones I find myself truly caring for." Issei told her since in his viewpoint as time went on Asia was the only one he found himself genuinely caring for

"Thank you and the same goes to you, because I can't really trust a good dozen of the people at the Academy since there Devils. And from some of our past talks you already know of my very strong distaste for them." Asia spoke since Devils very much so rubbed her the wrong way

"Of course and you don't have to worry about them at all Asia since I've got your back against really anything that comes our way. Since we're the dynamic duo who so far can't be stopped." Issei said with a large smile that was met with Asia giving a smaller one

* * *

 **(9 hours later, 9:03 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was hours later before Issei and Asia encountered a stray Devil who was good at blood curses; that while good for them in the fact that he was weakening himself by this it was also a bad considering that they were damned effective in breaking their stride.

"Asia of all the Devils we had to go against it had to be the one that could do stupid blood curses." Issei spoke in irritation of having been blinded twice by the stray Devil

"I agree as this is getting rather annoying." Asia agreed as they glared heavily at the lavender skinned and ram horned Devil that wielded a flail that had arcs of blood red lightning coming off it

"Still we end this bastard now since I'm getting tired of his shit." Issei snarled as he felt his front teeth regenerate

"The both of you stand no chance against me, as this maybe two one one but so far my chances of coming out of this alive are fairly decent." The ram horned Devil boasted as Issei's right hand pulsed with necrotic energy

That in mind Issei and Asia engaged the stray once again with Asia firing off a bolt of divine energy at the Devil yet the ram horned Devil had one of the blood vessels in his eyes burst, as with a pulse of blood red light the bolt of divine energy soon careened off to the side and blasted a moderately sized hole in a brick wall. With him being preoccupied long enough that Issei tackled into him hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs, before on the upswing denting his breastplate hard enough for him to hear the satisfying crack of bones and then followed it up with a shot to his stomach that about nearly knocked him over.

With said Devil retaliating with a blow from his flail that cracked Issei across the face knocking out 3 of his teeth in the process while electricity shocked him before he smashed it into Issei's nose bloodying it a bit while his nose burned from the electricity and smell of ozone. For Asia ran into assist him by getting the attention of said stray Devil as her battleaxe pulsed with a concentrated silver glow, for the stray managed to stuck out of the way yet his right horn and half of his ear was lopped off in the process.

For the stray Devil came back with a swing of his flail that struck Asia who managed to raise her shield in time to block the blow, yet he came in another time and this time it smashed into her armored sternum denting it and taking some of the breath from her body while a shock of electricity went through her. With her going for an axe swing to his neck yet he focused and had some of the blood vessels in his right eye bleed as soon enough black ichor began to leak out of Asia's eyes as her sight went pitch black, causing her to stumble about as she was rendered blind while her battle-axe sunk into the ground.

"I told you that the both of you wouldn't stand a chance." The stray Devil spoke as he began to smack Asia in the temple with his flail

"Not today you don't!" Issei bellowed tackling the ram horned Devil to the ground and began to wail on him like a heavy bag

"Asia you alright?!" Issei asked as he began to dent and cave in the breastplate

"I'll be fine just keep him down as I'm gonna do Sunny Side up." Asia told him as she used her Twilight Healing to regain her sight

"The hell you will." The stray Devil spat as Issei punched him in the mouth knocking out his 2 front teeth

"Fuck off and die already!" Issei responded as he began to strangle said Devil

With that the stray Devil began to try and get Issei off of him as he felt his oxygen supply dwindle as Issei continued to choke him out, before Asia clasped her fingers together as suddenly both Issei and the ram horned Devil were caught up in a 4 story high by 10 foot wide pillar of silver holy radiance and holy fire. For Issei grit his teeth together to avoid bellowing out in pain while the ram horned Devil had screamed as the attack burned and tore into his flesh; with it ending as Issei was panting as the Sunny Side up tactic worked with him regenerating from his new wounds while the stray Devil had major 2nd degree burns that barely bordered on 3rd as the holy energies of the attack ravaged his body fiercely.

With him glaring daggers at the revenant who pinned him down in allowing the attack to be a success as he bit down on his lip and thrust his hand outwards, with a blood red glow surrounding the charging revenant who fell flat on his face as though his body was turned into a singular muscle that had suddenly seized up. For the lavender skinned and ram horned stray took advantage of this opportunity and began to beat on him him with his ribs and jaw feeling every blow and shock from the quartet of attacks that followed, for their would've been a 5th had Asia not conjured up a a spiritual weapon glowing silver in the form of a 8 foot tall monkey wrench.

With it coming down and cracking him across the right thigh and breaking his femur hard enough that it caused the blood curse on Issei to break, while he hobbled backwards in pain as a still healing Issei glared daggers at him. For he charged after him and reared his warhammer back as the swing was so potent that the gut shot nearly ruptured his kidneys as he was sent flying back a full 15 feet, as Issei was huffing from having taken a good deal of damage.

"Hey Issei I've got an idea but I'll need to be up close to do it." Asia told him as Issei quirked an eyebrow

"This isn't another Sunny Side up ain't it?" Issei questioned the war cleric

"No not all it's one of my most powerful spells, for while it won't kill him it'll do enough to leave him on death's door and you deal the final blow, but in order for it to work I need to some time to focus because it takes a toll on me. So you think you can manage that for me?" Asia requested out of him as he smirked

"Don't worry Asia I've got it under control just do what you gotta do." Issei replied as he launched himself at the stray Devil once again

That in mind Issei leapt after the lavender skinned Devil with as much force as he could propel himself with and the result was said Devil getting his jaw dislocated as several of his teeth were dislodged as a discordant screams ripped into his mind. While Issei followed it up with a crack to his temple that caused his vision to see triple as a concussion began to brew in his head; before with a surge of strength smashed the warhammer into him a 3rd time this time aimed at his damaged thigh that caused a snarling bellow of pain to erupt forth.

With the stray hobbling towards Issei with a flail attack that caught Issei in the right shoulder shocking him and a second one where he decided to play dirty and hit Issei in the dick, causing the revenant to fall to his knees from the cheap shot. For he went to try and crush Issei's head in, yet Issei with a headbutt smashed his face into its nose so hard that it not only broke it but caused some flesh to come off; before he rose up to his feet and put it in a chokehold.

For Asia soon let loose with her spell as the divine energy turned necrotic as soon enough the stray Devil let out a horrid scream of pain as soon enough its body began to violently spasm and seizure, due to the fact that a virulent disease ripped through him with painful looking sores and pustules bursting to life while he began to rapidly projectile vomit bile and blood. With the lavender skinned Devil a mess as he began to shake and projectile vomit as Issei went over and raised his warhammer overhead, before he swung with all his might and partially caved in its skull as he went to a knee panting a bit from the difficulty of the fight.

"Asia I think that right now we can agree on one thing." Issei spoke as they decided to sit down for a bit

"That this Devil was extremely annoying and frustrating to fight?" Asia asked as she began to heal both herself and Issei with Twilight Healing

"You got that right, because I never would've thought that I'd fight an enemy that annoying. But then again I've only been doing this for almost 2 months; so then again I've still got a ways to go." Issei answered back at the fact that those blood curses made said stray Devil a bastard to deal with

"Issei I've been dealing with stuff like this for almost 5 years so believe me when I say that I've faced much worse than this." Asia spoke having fought her fair share of monsters more difficult than the Devil

"Really what's the worst you've fought against Asia?" Issei wondered as he and her were almost healed

"That would be a young adult black dragon that I fought in Louisiana while I was still on the run, by the way I would not recommend fighting those kinds of dragons. Because unless you're acid resistant then I would suggest not fighting one of them, because let me tell you something Issei. That healing yourself from getting acid on your back even with plate mail on is very excruciating and painful to deal with at night." Asia informed him of one of her most difficult fights as those acid spitting beasts combined with their inclination for ambushes made it a hard earned fight

"Well you've just become 115% more awesome to me right now." Issei told her since he thought her slaying a dragon was badass in all its forms

"Thank you Issei I appreciate it, now then I think we should go get something to eat since killing that blasted Devil took a bit out of me with that last attack. Because using something that's the antithesis of what I'm about really does a number on me." Asia spoke with a semi exhausted sigh

Since it was ironic that someone who's a healer and a person who wants to protect and preserve life would have one of her most powerful spells; be one of cursing your enemy with virulent pestilence and disease.

"Well still that spell was pretty awesome in my opinion." Issei spoke as he offered her a hand as they walked off elsewhere

"Thanks but one thing is for certain Issei." Asia spoke as they walked down the moonlit streets

"What is it Asia?" Issei asked of her

"That sooner or later, we'll have to deal with those two Devils at the academy. Because I can tell you from experience that unless we personally do something; they won't stop bothering us." Asia told him as Issei sighed at that knowing full well she was correct in that matter

"I'm well aware of that Asia and for now we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but now let's take things one step at a time." Issei told the blonde cleric as his mind refocused itself

 _"First my revenge on Raynare and then dealing with Gremory and Sitri."_ Issei thought to himself in keeping his eyes on the prize

 **So then with our dynamic duo of Asia and Issei kicking butt and taking names we get some development with Issei having made contact with Kalawarner a powerful agent under Azazel who extends to him an offer to join Grigori once he attains his revenge on Raynare. Find out how all of this shall conclude in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hope you liked this chapter since it was a good deal of fun to write, so without further delay let's get down to what happened now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Issei and Asia going up against a necromancer which I thought would be pretty cool to show how they do in a tag team battle, which I thought was a good enough job done to show what they can do together.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got the bit with Issei meeting Kalawarner who I'm having go through a big change since in all hindsight she's pretty much a blank slate, so I'm going to have her as one of the primary enforcers and agents in Grigori. With this scene being one of my favorites since its gonna give Issei a very huge turning point within the story, should he decline or accept the offer presented to him.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the bit between Asia and Issei where for the most part their just chilling out which I thought would be nice since it gives character development in some degree to both of them.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Issei and Asia doing one of their more difficult fight which I thought would be pretty cool to do, because it shows that an opponent doesn't have to be overly powerful to mess you up and that all it takes is someone breaking up your combos and stopping you from getting a consistent beat on things for you to get really jacked up in a fight.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That all being said this is Pravus666 signing out till next time as next chapter Issei shall kill Raynare and find out that there's more than meets the eye in the scheme of things.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: Mountain by Sevendust**_


	6. Chapter 6: Payback

**(Chapter 6: Payback)**

It was soon enough November as Issei was finally ready to exact his revenge as it'd been nearly 2 long months of nothing but gaining strength and adversity to this point and it was well worth the wait in his mind. For he'd been so focused on keeping himself dedicated to this vengeful pursuit that it was almost driving him nuts, but now he'd finally be able to get his revenge back upon her and cave her damned skull in like it was a pumpkin and be done with the wretched woman that killed him so many weeks ago.

For once he dealt with Raynare there was still one fact in mind that was dwelling on his mind and that being Kalawarner's offer to join Grigori under this Azazel guy; which had more than enough earned his interest. Since it would be something that would give him further agency and motivation to be something than what he'd ever get from being stuck all day at the Academy, for he found his true sense of purpose through violence and joining Grigori where he'd get to slay foes and be rewarded for it sounded like too good an offer to pass.

* * *

 **(November 6th 2016, 1:35 Pm Kuoh Town)**

It was a cool November afternoon as Issei was at the church where Kalawarner had informed him Raynare would be located at, therefore with warhammer in hand he kicked the door down to see the woman that killed him standing there in surprise.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this, since killing you Raynare is gonna be one of the most rewarding things I've done since coming back." Issei told her as he stepped over the remains of the door

"Because nearly 2 months I've waited for the moment when I can cave your skull in and it finally happens." Issei spoke hefting his warhammer with a malevolent grin across his face

"You think that I'm scared of you, since your still just a human that was easy too easy kill off. It was almost a shame since that date of ours was pretty entertaining. After all you made for a decent enough boy toy." Raynare spoke as Issei's knuckles popped in sharp relief

"Like I said killing you is gonna be one of the most rewarding things I've done yet." Issei responded launching himself after Raynare

"As if you could kill me, since you'll always be that same tits obsessed pervert you were when I found you." Raynare shot back as she summoned forth a light spear

That in mind Raynare launched the light spear in thinking that it would easily be able to kill Issei, yet unfortunately for her he's literally taken worse considering that while it did hit him he didn't even flinch as he continued his trajectory towards her. With him going for a brutal gut shot that sent her 15 feet back and into the pulpit with her head going through it, for she wearily broke herself out of it to see Issei rushing towards her like a bullet train with him ready to cave in her skull like a Gallagher watermelon.

With her out of instinct having taken flight to get away from where Issei swung living a small crater in the process, for Issei saw this and leapt into the air to grab her by the leg before spinning her around like a top and flinging her back down like a sack of potatoes. For Issei crashed back down with her as he smashed his warhammer into her gut with such force a small glob of blood came from her lips, with him going in for another swing that broke to of her lower ribs that he was met with a light spear to his collarbone that still barely made him flinch.

With him grabbing her by the throat as she struggled to escape the grip while doing her hardest to conjure up a light spear as her air supply was being quickly choked away, for she managed to hit him and scrape his left lung to which more or less just pissed him off. Because to Issei after being gored by a minotaur or struck by lightning bolts, Raynare's light spears were more or less just irritants that caused him to throw her like a baseball to which had her head nearly go through one of the brick wall as his wound began to seal itself shut.

"You know after all this time preparing to kill you, I'd hoped that you'd present an actual challenge. But as it stands I've overpowered; although those few hits you did manage to get on me were from my being overexcited about killing you." Issei spoke as he dusted himself off in having hoped she'd be more of a challenge after all the hard work he's put into to getting stronger

"You only got lucky, as you are nothing compared to a fallen angel like myself." Raynare boasted as Issei look unamused at her statement

"Your other 2 friends were of the same opinion before I caved their faces in, so case in point if I could do that to them before coming to kill you. Then what makes you think that you stand any chance of winning?" Issei questioned since if he killed both Miltelt and Dohnaseek with impunity then what made her think she's a exception

"Because unlike them I'm fully committed to the work of our great Lord Kokabiel and its because of that I will not fail him in doing what he's commanded." Raynare responded as she summoned two light spears that she threw at Issei

"Put a pin in that since I'll be asking you about him, before I smash your head in." Issei told her since Kalawarner mentioned a rogue fallen angel by the name about a week ago

"You'll be dead before then and then all the glory and respect I rightfully deserve shall be mine." Raynare spoke as she hurled the light spears at him

With that in mind the twin light spears raced towards him to which Issei smacked one into shards before catching the other and crushing it like cheap glass; before Raynare came racing after him with a light spear aimed at his sternum ready to impaled him. Yet Issei caught it stopping her dead in her tracks before smashing it into her shoulder blades nearly crushing it as pain and the sound of discordant screams raced into her, before Issei smashed it an inch below her sternum causing her to stumble back from the blow.

For Raynare was quickly on her back foot in having to make a light spear to defend herself while Issei came down on her like an avalanche, causing her to have use her available reserves to keep it going since ever blow had it almost immediately shatter under the blows. With him getting past her guard and smacking her right wrist hard enough that it not only cracked in 3 places but disarmed her of her weapon, but before she could summon another one Issei brought his warhammer and smashed it into her left shoulder in which it was dislocated with a cringe worthy popping noise.

With the fallen angel quickly realizing her being outmatched tried to make a break for it as she headed to fly out one of the windows, yet Issei quickly stopped this by smashing his warhammer into her lower leg thrice over obliterating the bone within causing her to fall in pain. Before Issei to make sure she wouldn't get away planted his foot on her back and grabbed her by her raven like wings and began to pull, yet despite her cries of protest for him to stop Issei ignored them and within mere moments and a wet tearing sound like skinning the meat off a deer they were both torn off as Issei kicked her over to her side.

"I told you that as of today that your number is up." Issei told her as he stomped on her stomach

"Now then is there anything you have to say before I end you and finally complete my revenge?" Issei asked as an insidious smile crept across her face

"Yes and its the fact that if you want to know something its the reason as to why I killed you." Raynare told him as Issei looked unamused

"Yeah as I heard you went against orders and that's why you killed me off, so unless you got anything else to add then it's time for you to die." Issei responded having gotten the basic gist from what Kalawarner informed him of

"But I did it in the name of Lord Kokabiel for you see your death would've helped for all of us fallen angels to come to reign in supremacy again, for I would've been key in helping restore us to our former glory." Raynare told him as Issei's face stared her down

"What the hell are you going on about as what does my death have to do with this Kokabiel guy or anyone for that matter?" Issei questioned as to what his death had to do with this

"It's easy because due to the fact that this pitiful town is in the territory of those 2 whores all we needed was the death of some worthless human with a powerful enough Sacred Gear. So once that happened and we made ourselves known that it was us who did it, then we would've been free to wage our war and through that reign supreme against all of these other races." Raynare informed him as a spark of anger at hearing this ignited within Issei

"So you mean to tell me that all this time I was just a means to an end, so that some rotten bastard could satisfy his pride and that all this time I went after you was wasted?!" Issei questioned as he felt anger rise up within him

"Yes as your precious revenge meant nothing since this was all the glorious work of my master Kokabiel, since you were just a worthless pervert that no one would've cared for if you were gone. Since do you really think that anyone would've really cared about you had you died, as all anyone would've remembered you as a tits obsessed pervert better left dead in an unmarked grave than alive." Raynare told him while she began to cackle at the increasingly angered revenant

"So go ahead and hate me and despise me, but in the end I win in knowing that your revenge against was for nothing since my master is still there as your true killer. Which in the great scheme of things means your revenge against me is worthless and that all you'll ever be is still some useless pervert that no one would care if you died at all. Since even the Devils recognized in an saw the only worth in you was for you're Sacred Gear." Raynare cackled before Issei let out a snarl of pure wrath as he then proceeded to stomp on her face

With him doing so until the right side of her face imploded inwards leaving her nothing more than a disfigured corpse as he soon felt an colossal amount of rage and hate rip through him at this moment as he was soon consumed in pure vitriolic fury of this moment. For all this time working to get his revenge on Raynare amounted to his time being wasted, since he didn't even come close to avenging his death and instead found himself even further from the start in that he was chosen to be a pawn in some rotten bastard's power play to greatness.

With her words about his death had he not come back sting all the more and hitting closer to home in knowing that besides his parents he wouldn't have been missed since the majority of the academy scorned him, while Matsuda and Motohama used him as a fall guy for their peeping and their perverse antics as the rage within continued to grow and grow. Before soon enough the fact that he never truly avenged himself in his death and that he would've died as something worthless and easily replaced, was let out in one continuous string of roars and screams of pure venomous and unadulterated hatred and rage as a emerald light accompanied by the whooshing of flames was heard.

For Issei was soon consumed in a mass explosion of emerald colored light and a inferno of white hot searing flames came out with such potent force, that every window in the abandoned church exploded with the force of a quintet of grenades while everything minus Issei was flash incinerated before minutes later Issei stood in the flames with both sleeves of shirt gone. While on his left arm was a dark ruby gauntlet that went up to nearly his elbow made of metal and shaped like Ddraig's hand made into armored form, with a large finely cut emerald on the center while the fingers had 4 inch long wicked looking draconian claws while twin 6 inch curved horn like spikes came out of it

 _"Congratulations Issei you've done what I thought would take you far longer to accomplish."_ Ddraig thought as the enraged revenant walked out of the church

 **"You've now unlocked the 1st step in my real power and have now awakened the Boosted Gear."** Ddraig said more to himself as Issei walked out the church as a mix of pure anger and fury and semi exhaustion was on his face

"Just you wait Kokabiel since soon enough I'll be coming right for your neck." Issei swore to himself as he left behind the soon burning church with nothing but thought of hate on his mind

* * *

 **(2 days later, 11:49 Pm, Issei's mindscape, November 8th 2016)**

It was soon enough 2 nights later as Issei had decided to take a short break from his usual round of monster and stray Devil slaying with Asia after the revelation that followed yesterday and was now fast asleep; while thoughts of fury and hatred that were now directed onto killing Kokabiel were still ever present in his mind.

"Alright so I guess I'm here again but why the hell is this place different?" Issei wondered as he was within his mindscape which was of 1960's New York but it was different as the night sky now had burst of crimson going through it while the night sky was now a bright emerald

 **"I believe I can answer that for you."** Ddraig's voice spoke as it boomed all around him

"Ddraig is that you and why do you sound different and what the hell happened to this place?" Issei questioned as Ddraig's voice sounded much more clear and somewhat more robust than what it once was

 **"Because you've finally done it and unlocked the next stage of your Sacred Gear; turning it into its true form and allowing you access to most of my abilities known as the Boosted Gear."** Ddraig informed him as he came into view with Issei

For Issei was in shock of the massive ancient wyrm for a dragon he saw before him as it was an near 110 meter tall beast with deep ruby red scales that shined like natural chainmail, while claws twice the size of school buses and rows of teeth the size of houses made themselves known while massive wings that tinted the night sky crimson were spread out. With spikes of gold and crimson making themselves known throughout his body as massive dark green orbs stared at Issei, yet it didn't go without saying an assortment of battle scars from his fights from a drake up till now criss crossed his body that he wore with a dignified and quiet pride.

"Wow you're a bit bigger than what I thought." Issei spoke staring up at the colossal dragon before him

 **"I'll take that as a compliment and still I wanted to congratulate you on having completely awakened me from my dormancy, since I could not talk or advise you for extended periods of time due to still being in my dormant state. But now I'm free to converse and aid you as much as possible."** Ddraig told him since now that he was awakened he could aid Issei as much as he possibly could

"Thank you Ddraig and don't get me wrong as I do appreciate it since it means more power and more opportunity to grow stronger. Yet as you can tell what Raynare said has gotten to me by an exceedingly large margin." Issei spoke feeling that his victory over her was bittersweet and semi hollow

 **"Yes I can very much imagine so, since to know that you were nothing more than to be used as a pawn to re-ignite a war between some of the most powerful factions would be quite a blow to one's ego. Add to that in where you must restart your quest for revenge from the bottom up and that your revenge remains incomplete after waiting for almost 2 months to enact upon it. So take it from someone who's lived countless centuries that I can understand your rage and being upset at this."** Ddraig understood in knowing that for Issei this was very much a pyrrhic victory

"It's just not right Ddraig as the one time I managed to accomplish the 1st true goal I've set for myself in my life and mind you the one that actually felt worthwhile working towards and accomplishing. Yet when I finally am able to complete it...all I find is that I'm only so much further than what I was at the start and I just at this point feel conflicted." Issei told Ddraig as he felt his victory primarily hollow

"Since on one hand I finally killed the person who nearly killed me and had me comeback as a revenant and on top of that gained the awakened form of your power. But still on the other I find out that my quest for revenge and the victory of was completely hollow and now I have to start from below square one to find and kill this Kokabiel guy. Whom by the way is a great deal more powerful than what I am now and could squash me like an insect, which is why I just feel both excited over what I've gained but defeated at the fact that my vengeance must now continue forwards." Issei added in the conflict he felt over his murder of Raynare

Because sure he killed Raynare and destroyed the woman who impaled him and left him for dead that night as well as gaining immense power in Ddraig, but that was only left increasingly bittersweet and hollow at the fact that now he was further from his goal of revenge as now he had to hunt down and kill the man who orchestrated it and sought to use his death as a means of igniting a war.

 **"I guess this makes the offer that fallen angel made a bit over a week ago all the more appealing to you, since it would give you the means and opportunity to actively search after him. As Issei this may be the closest chance to quickly hunting and then subsequently killing that warmongering crow, you'll ever get in your lifetime."** Ddraig spoke as he knew now that the offer made to him by Kalawarner would be all the more alluring, seeing as how it was the quickest route towards killing the rogue warmongering fallen angel

"You've more than got that right, since on one hand this would mean giving up my status as a free agent. Because once it gets out that I'm working with this Azazel guy who's the leader of the fallen angels then its gonna make things a bit difficult for me in the end. Yet on the other hand this is looking to be more and more to be the only surefire chance I'll get at hunting the man who orchestrated my death." Issei spoke letting out a heavy somber sigh at this fact that loomed over him like a heavy winter storm

 **"Regardless of the choices you make know that I will stand by you in the choice you make, be it for better or for worse. Since this the story of your life and I am only here for the journey that lies ahead to help you on it."** Ddraig told him since no matter what he'd stand by Issei in the choices made going forwards

"I appreciate it Ddraig as I can already feel the headache growing in knowing that from here on out things are going to only be that much more difficult for me. But then again I do like the challenge of the road ahead of me, since at least now I've still got the agency and motivation to continue pushing forwards." Issei spoke trying to find some semblance of a silver lining in his defeat of Raynare

 **"That's the spirit Issei! As continue to move forwards and never look back, as don't hesitate to do what you feel compelled to do. For do continue to have this indomitable drive and will about you and you will be well on your way to killing this war hungry crow."** Ddraig encouraged of him to keep going

"Thanks Ddraig I need to boost in confidence, since all of this has just left me emotionally and mentally drained, so it's nice to hear some comforting words. After all that's gone on since that day I could more than use some." Issei spoke since his somewhat hollow victory over Raynare and his awakening the Boosted Gear in its completion had left him feeling greatly drained

 **"It's of no concern Issei as I will continue to support you through everything we do together from here on out Because through and through we are partners in all that you and I shall accomplish together and so long as you draw breath and your will continues to be unwavering. Then my strength shall be lent to you as you need it fit."** Ddraig told Issei who let a warm smile cross his face

"Well then here's to having accomplished unlocking the first stage of your full might. Now then onwards towards killing Kokabiel and then after him the Vanishing Dragon, whose head I shall soon have on my wall." Issei spoke with a resolve that could defend itself against an anti tank rifle

 **"Now that's the Issei I've come to know full of grit and unshakable resolve! As keep that will and fire of yours going and there won't be not a damned thing either one throws at us that we can not soldier through."** Ddraig encouraged of Issei as the young revenant's smile only grew wider at the positive enforcing words of the ancient dragon

 _"Just you wait Kokabiel, because soon enough I'll be coming for your head tear off and then after you my counterpart in the Vanishing Dragon is next."_ Issei internally swore as a fire was reignited and his drive now focused on gaining further strength

* * *

 **(The next day, 3:24 Pm, O.R.C Room, November 9th 2016)**

It was the next day later as both Rias and Sona were in the O.R.C room as the power surge days prior had been felt across town and their reports had them now know that Issei had awakened the legendary Boosted Gear. For both heiresses knew that this wasn't something to scoff at, as now that they knew Issei had awakened such a powerful item they knew they had to speed things up in order to have him join either of their peerages.

"Well Rias who would've thought that someone such as Issei would wield a Longinus class Sacred Gear, as I guess that out of everything to come from this school year. Issei having a Longinus of all things is certainly at the top of my list that I would've never expected from anyone." Sona spoke as she found it almost ironic that someone so unassuming like Issei would have something so incredibly powerful within him

"I agree as I never would've thought one of the 13 Longinus would be with him, but knowing this now I want him in my peerage that much more. Since with that much power he could help me destroy Riser and end this farce of a marriage to him." Rias replied since the Longinus be they low tier or at the top were nothing to be trifled with

"Still now that he's awakened it, this will make watching out for him to be much more difficult. Because I remember all too well of what he did to Saji and Tsubaki and that was before he awakened his Sacred Gear's potential." Sona spoke as she was lucky that Issei left them with a health potion to partially heal them

"For his leaving them alive wasn't out of any goodwill Rias; which makes me especially weary of him." Sona spoke feeling some trepidation of recruiting him to her side

Since if the only reason he didn't kill anyone of her peerage was because it would be more of a nuisance than a danger, then that worried her since if he was like that before his having the Boosted Gear and his encountering them. Then the fact that he now had it and any future encounters with them had her calculative mind no that their chances of survival should he come across them any further were now decreased by a great degree, therefore she was quite weary of Issei at the moment and gave them the order that if Issei saw them that they were to run and avoid conflict with him.

"Yes and have they made a full recovery yet?" Rias asked in concern since Issei did do a number on them

"They're making a recovery yes but the damage he dealt to them wasn't anything to be laughed at, since it puts the majority of Riser's peerage to shame with how hard he hit them. Which added that he now has a Longinus and his attack output should he encounter either one of our servants will be increased exponentially" Sona spoke since one thing about Issei was that his strength surpassed her, Rias's and Riser's rooks by a considerable margin

"So I've heard from Akeno with her reports as he's also been inseparable from that Asia girl who'd also make a great bishop to have." Rias replied having seen that the duo were everywhere together

"Yes but as she's made clear that she wants nothing to do with Devils in general, since she's taken to making very crystal clear refusals to get her point across." Sona spoke since Asia had made it clear to both that the two sent that she vehemently didn't want to join

"I'm well aware of that after all Kiba was the first to be subject to her refusals. For I'm still grateful that he's here with us since he told me that he got off lightly in comparison to what she could've done." Rias responded since her sole Knight did in what comparison to what she was capable of got lucky

"It's a shame that Gasper isn't able to participate in the Rating Game since he'd be a great asset to you." Sona said knowing the Dhampir would be a great assist in the victory against the arrogant Devil

"I know but as it stands his power is too uncontrollable for me to do so, since if I brought him out against Riser while my chances of winning would become a great deal greater. It would be a double edged sword as well since his powers could affect everyone and potentially run havoc on the Rating Game itself, something I'd rather not have and have Gasper be blamed for." Rias said cursing that fact

Since while the somewhat skittish half vampire had a immense amount of power within him that was bolstered further by his Sacred Gear; due to the fact that he had little control over it that his participating in it would prove to be more of a detriment than an asset at the moment.

"Well it looks like your running out of options unless you can convince Issei then, seeing as how you're chances of beating Riser are dwindling more and more the longer you wait Rias. For you can't continue to put this off any longer." Sona reminded her longtime friend of the longer she waited on this matter the lesser her chances would be at defeating Riser

"I know that Sona as believe me now that I know this about him going forwards I'm going to make my move to try and get him into my peerage. Since you're right I can't afford to wait any longer, so by the end of the month I'll make my move." Rias spoke with determination in order to get the young revenant onto her side

"For I refuse to be married or be with that excuse for a man in any capacity, as how my parents can go through with this is beyond me. But yet and still I must have him on my side if I'm to win any chance of getting him on my peerage and quickly." Rias knew that she had to act quickly as she had till spring before the marriage and time was quickly running out

"I would help you as much as I could Rias, but sadly my hands are tied in this matter. Because you know how things are, so sadly you are on your own against getting out of this." Sona spoke sorry that she couldn't help her but with how things were with tradition and societal rule she was very limited

"I understand Sona and I think you for attempting to try, as that's one of the many things that I detest right now about being a Devil. Because don't get me wrong I'm proud to be an heiress to the House of Gremory, yet at the same time its so frustrating because we can't move forwards from the way things were centuries ago when our older siblings were our age." Rias spoke finding some disdain at the societal rules and expectations of being a high class Devil

"Well now you know why I'm so eager to accomplish my dream Rias since it'll be the first step in moving us towards a future where things like this don't need to happen." Sona spoke as she and Rias looked out the cloudy skies

"For your sake and my own I hope that day approaches fast." Rias replied hoping Issei would join her

* * *

 **(2 days later, Argentina, November 11th 2016, 2:10 Pm)**

It was soon 2 after 10 in the afternoon as two figures one being most notably Kokabiel where standing atop a high building that overlooked a good deal of the Argentine city while his compatriot stood beside him that wore a mix between a Japanese school uniform and ancient Chinese attire.

"So then all of your operatives have now fallen by the hand of the newly awakened Red Dragon Emperor." The figure spoke to the warmongering cadre

"Yes Cao-Cao and I couldn't be happier, since this means that while yes my opportunity for another Great War will be put on hold for now. This means that now I can have the chance to turn and warp him over to my side." Kokabiel replied with an insidious grin upon his face at this chance

"Just be careful that you don't get yourself in over your head, as now that he's a revenant and may possibly know that you and I had a hand in this. That it'll more than likely end up in blood since once a revenant holds a grudge against you then that's until they die, so I suggest you be ready for when he comes for you." Cao-Cao warned the rogue cadre of what would be coming for him

Due to the fact that revenants were creatures literally born out of a need for vengeance the day for when Issei would come to kill Kokabiel and possibly Cao-Cao himself were soon approaching, since now that he knew the truth behind his death Issei would soon be coming for their necks.

"Oh I know that he'll come for me soon enough and I very much welcome him to try, since the Dragon Emperors have always put up worthwhile fights that have made me feel so alive. So I welcome the day he tries to kill me; for I relish it so very much." Kokabiel spoke with a bloodthirsty chuckle knowing that the revenant of a Dragon Emperor given time would prove to be a satisfying adversary

"Besides in the event that I somehow fall against him what makes you think that you'll stand a remote chance against him?" Kokabiel questioned as Cao-Cao summoned a very ornate spear

"You forget that I wield the True Longinus, as that in and of itself shall prove great enough to allow me to defeat him when my time comes to fight him. And that shall be after he serves the purpose he was meant to." Cao-Cao spoke confident that his prowess with the top-tier of Longinus would be enough to defeat Issei

"Ah yes that spear of yours, for I admit that it's an extremely powerful weapon and tool. But don't forget that you are only human and while I will concede to that fact that your combative skills are very impressive as a mere human. You are still only that as human, for you are nowhere near invincible and can still die and bleed just like all of your lesser brethren." Kokabiel reminded him in a slight condescending and highly mocking tone that made a restrained sneer

"Because remember that soon enough your arrogance in thinking that spear of yours is all you'll need is going to get you flat out humiliated or killed one of these days." Kokabiel added knowing that the Hero Faction leader was quite cocky and arrogant

"And what you think that you are any different just because you're a fallen angel?" Cao-Cao questioned as Kokabiel smirked

"No it's not that although it certainly leads a role in why I prove to be your better, no its the fact that I've been in war and combat since you were still a sperm in your grandfather was a sperm if his father's nutsack. For I've learned to evolve and adapt to certain situation as I didn't live this long by letting myself get cocky with what I've been given, since I've learned to adapt and grow with what I've been given and not just rely on my natural talent with one given thing." Kokabiel answered back with a smile not born out of arrogance but out of countless years of honing his craft

For Kokabiel had made sure that while he was a fallen angel of immense power he made sure to cover his bases and while he wasn't one that had a taste for magic due to his proclivity for combat and the thrill it gave him. He made sure to cover as much of his bases as he possibly could when it was with his mastery of his light weapons and all he could create and wield with them; after all as the former battlemaster of the fallen angels he would be damned if he didn't continue to hone and master what he'd worked so hard to do.

"So don't confuse my pride in my abilities for arrogance for I've worked hard to master my skills combat, as while I've worked more from behind the scenes as time persisted. I've never stopped to master and refine my skills in combat, for I refuse to let my skills stagnate because I put as the humans say all my eggs in one basket. Something that you and your True Longinus are more than guilty of." Kokabiel added partially reprimanding the Hero Faction leader who refused to admit that the blunt words of the rogue cadre held truth in them

"It's of no consequence as I've all that I need with it, because he may be growing strong but he'll stand no chance against the true hero of this world. Yet more importantly the one who with this war of yours shall lead this place into a new era of heroes." Cao-Cao declared in a semi grandiose manner as Kokabiel rolled his eyes

 _"And people call me in my desire for a great war delusional, for the idiotic fool fails to realize that there's no such thing as heroes only those who are predator and those who are squashed underfoot."_ Kokabiel thought to himself at the delusions of Cao-Cao wanting a new age of heroes

"Regardless make sure that everything stays on track since this war will change everything and finally get what's deserved to the both of us." Kokabiel spoke with a smile on his face as Cao-Cao saw the fallen angel spread his wings

"You've nothing to worry about, as that revenant will still fall and everything shall continue accordingly." Cao-Cao spoke as Kokabiel flew away but not before leaving his parting words

"Since if this does not come to pass, then even in my possible death will I make you pay." Kokabiel swore leaving a still confident Cao-Cao behind

"Just you wait as through this perilous war of yours; shall a new age of heroes rise from this pathetic peace this world has let itself become enchained too." Cao-Cao said to himself as he had plans for the future and they wouldn't be disrupted no matter what

 **So then with Issei having killed Raynare he finds through that not only the power of the newly awakened Boosted Gear, but also that his quest for vengeance is only beginning as now he sets his sights on killing Kokabiel who with Cao-Cao plan to reignite a war for their own ends. Find out if this shall all come to pass in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **And cut thing there as I hope you guys liked this chapter since it was a good deal of stuff to do in it, but without further delay let's get to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got Issei's fight against Raynare which I really liked doing since it was a nice way of just letting Issei tear into her, but also setting up the fact that Issei's victory was one of which is bittersweet. Because I like the idea that while Issei may have gotten his revenge on Raynare, but in the great scheme of things he didn't truly achieve his revenge since in order to do that he has to kill the person who set it all up to begin with making this more of a hollow victory than anything else.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Issei officially meeting Ddraig which I thought would be cool to do since it now only allows me to truly set up their relationship, but also to set up the fact that Issei is gonna be making one of his biggest decisions yet.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Rias and Sona now having to up their schedule to when they'll be recruiting Issei as now that he's unlocked the Boosted Gear they realize that they have make their move quickly if they want to get him onto their side.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Cao-Cao and Kokabiel having a bit together in showing that they've aligned themselves with one another with Cao-Cao's interest in all of this in believing that the war will bring about a new age of heroes that he can usher the world into.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing off till next time, with next chapter Issei making his big decision on whether or not to join Azazel's side.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: Payback by Flaw**_


	7. Chapter 7: Here goes Nothing

**(Chapter 7: Here goes Nothing)**

The week had passed quickly for Issei as he began to make the decision that would forever affect him something he'd been approaching with quite a bit of trepidation, but knew was something that had to be made. Because he knew that if he refused that it would mean taking far longer on his path to revenge and killing Kokabiel and whoever was associated in his death, but also still being a free agent that was able to retain the element of neutrality.

Conversely he knew that if he joined that meant he'd be able to expedite his being able to kill Kokabiel far quicker and be on a side that would assure him that he would be rewarded in what he did, as well as gaining consistent means of agency to do something actually worthwhile than being stuck at the academy. Which is why in the days leading up to giving his answer to Kalawarner that was made with; that he knew what his decision would be since he knew that in the end it was the best decision for him to make in the long run.

* * *

 **(November 14th 2016, Kuoh Town, 4:20 Pm)**

It was a cool November afternoon as he met up with Kalawarner at a Starbucks in town as he'd thought over this long and hard in the near week and a half since killing Raynare and had made the decision that he hoped in the end would be the right one.

"Well Ddraig I hope I'm making the right decision." Issei said to the ancient red dragon as he approached Kalawarner with contained nervousness in his voice

 **"Whatever decision you make, know that I stand by you completely."** Ddraig told him giving Issei a minor form of reassurance in what he decided on

"Thank you Ddraig I appreciate it, since that gives me some solace in what I'm about to do." Issei spoke before the connection was cut off

"Nice to see you again Issei." Kalawarner said as he sat down at a nearby booth with her

"Same to you, as I hope that you understand that this wasn't exactly the most easy thing for me to make my mind up on." Issei replied since this wasn't a cakewalk to do by any means

"Of course as I understand completely, since make no mistake that decisions like this aren't to be taken likely. Which is why you were given the time frame you were so that you'd have a considerable amount of time to think on this." Kalawarner said knowing full well that this wasn't something to take lightly by any standard due to the gravity of it

"So what is your decision then, since know that even if you refuse nothing will be held against you whatsoever? Because Lord Azazel understands if you want to keep going on solo; he just chose to extend the olive branch of friendship is all." Kalawarner asked wondering what Issei's answer to this would be as the young revenant let out a sight

 _"It's now or nothing, so here goes."_ Issei thought as he took a nervous gulp

"Well that's the thing I'm not choosing to refuse this at all, as actually I'm choosing to join your side but with some conditions under my joining you guys." Issei told the busty fallen angel who smiled at this

"Excellent to here as do you want to tell me any of these conditions now, or do so when you meet Lord Azazel?" Kalawarner asked wondering if there was anything Issei wanted relayed back

"No since I'd like to do this in person myself, because I'd rather see the man myself when I give him my conditions for joining this setup. But I do have one or two that I'd like to say before I meet him." Issei answered since he felt it better by doing this face to face

Because it felt right to the young revenant to do this face to face with the man instead of doing indirect relays, since he'd rather be face to face with him when he gave him some of his more important conditions.

"That's understandable and with the fact that you possess a Longinus class sacred gear, but just a fair warning he's an eccentric man so just be prepared for him and whatever he does." Kalawarner told him since with the information that Issei wielded a Longinus made him eager to meet him

"Ok good to know, but still there are those conditions that I'd like to go over that I feel would be decent enough to go over with you." Issei requested out of the fallen angel

"Sure as I can do that just fine enough, after all being one of Lord Azazel's top field agents I've had to take more than my fair share of notes. Which is why I came prepared for this." Kalawarner told him as seemingly out of nowhere pulled out a navy ballpoint pen and a notepad

"By the way you mentioned earlier that you were one of his enforcers, just how strong even are you exactly?" Issei asked curious to how strong the fallen angel was

"Well luckily enough I'm strong enough to keep the White Dragon Emperor in line when he does get rowdy, since keeping up with him in Balance Breaker is the only way I'm able to really even stalemate the kid. Although when he whips out that damned drive of his, then it's a different story." Kalawarner informed him as Issei about did a double take

"I'm sorry could you repeat that, since it sounds like you guys have the Vanishing Dragon on your team?!" Issei asked causing Kalawarner to raise a brow at that

"Yes we do and care to ask why you seem to be taken aback by this?" Kalawarner questioned back as Issei looked like he saw a ghost ready to torment him  
"You might as well tell her Issei, since we're going to be joining them you might as well tell her about the Gear." Ddraig told him as Issei sighed

"Well the reason why I look like I just saw a ghost is because of this." Issei answered showing her the Boosted Gear

"So you wield the Boosted Gear..well that will complicate things a bit. And its better you let me know about this now than later, because it would've been a disaster otherwise." Kalawarner spoke breathing a sigh of relief at this

"I could imagine, because despite the fact that I can take some punishment like nobody's business. I'd rather not go up against the guy who at the moment has more power than what I can keep up with, which is why I'd like to stay away from him as long as you guys can give me time to at least be on his playing field." Issei spoke since he'd prefer to be a very good distance away from his counterpart

Because while Issei was confident in his own martial might and physical skills; he also knew that there were still people that were above him in the pecking order of things which is why he also was playing it smart. Since he knew full well that there were some opponents that even with his regenerative abilities couldn't outlast, so with the White Dragon Emperor being one of those on that list he couldn't overpower or outlast he knew that he had to continue to further gain power and strength if he wanted to survive let alone kill him.

"That is for the best since he's very much a battle maniac, because rarely in the many decades I've served under Lord Azazel have I seen anyone that constantly persists to kill and to fight just for pure enjoyment. Yet he is one of those few that I'm lucky is on our side for now, since he's nothing if a dangerous adversary." Kalawarner spoke knowing full well that Vali was a pure battle maniac that constantly craved more to fight against

"Good to know about and now I've got even more reason to draw up contrast between me and him." Issei spoke seeing some forms of contrast and similarity already brewing

"But this actually brings me up to one of my requests that I wanted to bring up. Since I wanted to know if he could help in getting me up to par with my as Ddraig calls it the Boosted Gear? Because I can only do so much by myself, so I was wondering if he could help me out on seeing what it can do since I actually want to see how far I can take this." Issei requested since he knew full well that there was only so much he could do by himself if he wanted to be strong enough to kill Kokabiel and whoever else was involved

"That shouldn't be a problem at all and in fact he'd be more than delighted to help out since one of his fascinations is with sacred gears. So the moment I tell him about you wanting his help and you'll be learning all of what you can do with it and more." Kalawarner told him as Issei smiled at that

"That sounds wonderful and by the way when can I meet up with him to workshop this more?" Issei wondered as to when he could meet up with the leader of Grigori

"Once I get back I should be able to set something up with him immediately within the week if not the week afterwards." Kalawarner told him since if there was one thing about Azazel it was that he was highly efficient in whatever he set out to do

"Great to hear and this was a pleasure." Issei spoke as they both got up and shook hands

"Same to you as I look forwards to working with you Issei." Kalawarner told him as with that she departed from the coffee shop while Issei had a wide smile on his face

"Just you wait Kokabiel as soon enough I'll be coming straight for your neck, as my death will be avenged and nothing and no one shall get in my way." Issei swore to himself with his hopes for killing Kokabiel having increased exponentially

* * *

 **(5 days later, Grigori HQ, Gothenburg, Sweden, November 19th 2016, 12:13 Pm)**

It was a chilly Saturday as Issei was soon at the Grigori base that was within Gothenburg, Sweden of all places and had to admit that this place marked one of the places, that he would like to come back to in the future as he waited to meet with the leader of the fallen angels himself

 **"Well Issei here we are."** Ddraig told a somewhat nervous Issei

"Yeah as I can't believe I'm about to actually do this." Issei said with a good deal of nervousness in his voice

 **"Relax Issei this will all go fine, as you've got nothing to worry about."** Ddraig assured him as Issei's nerves were still on red alert

"That's easy for you to say Ddraig considering that you're not the one who's about to talk with one of the most power people in existence, so excuse me if I feel like I'm about to piss my pants from sheer nervousness." Issei responded before he saw the door open up to reveal none other than Azazel himself

Azazel looked to be a man in his late 30's with obsidian colored hair that had dark golden colored bangs and a matching black goatee with red-violet eyes that held an almost mad scientist quality to them as he had a modest build to himself and stood quite tall 6 foot 2. For he wore a simple charcoal grey button up shirt with a dark red tie and having over it a navy jacket and matching slacks with black dress shoes; that put together made him look like a college professor that liked to get stoned occasionally.

"Well then it's nice to finally meet the new Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel greeted Issei who took a nervous gulp

"And its a pleasure to meet you, since I'm guessing your Azazel." Issei responded looking up at the tall man before him

"Yes I am and by the way I wanted to apologize for how the circumstances of us meeting went, because I had more than wanted it to go under better circumstances. But nevertheless I'm quite excited to now meet you." Azazel apologized as he despised the fact that they had to meet like this

"Its fine I've gotten over it for the most part." Issei told him as they soon found themselves within a emerald and blue conference room

"So Kalawarner told me that you had some conditions for joining us." Azazel spoke as the revenant nodded

"Yes. For while I'm all for working with you guys, because in my honest opinion you are a far better choice than either the Angels or the Devils I still have some conditions that I'd like met before I really start working with you guys." Issei responded because he was all for working with them but he still felt as though he should have some of his terms met first

"Of course after all I'm quite reasonable and I'm sure whatever you ask is nothing that I can't accommodate for." Azazel spoke as internally he was feeling pretty good about life right now

 _"Suck it Sirzechs and Michael as now I've got both Dragon Emperors on my side."_ Azazel thought to himself at the fact that he now had two of some of the strongest Sacred Gears on his side

"So what are the conditions that you have for joining us then?" Azazel asked the revenant before him

"One is that I'd like for you to help in keeping the Angels and Devils off my back when I'm hunting down Kokabiel. Because I really don't want anyone getting in my way, since if there's one thing I can't stand is when people interfere with my goals." Issei requested since he wanted as many people out of his way for when he began his huntdown as possible

"That's of no problem since I've got many resources at my disposal, so have no doubt that is something I can easily accomplish. After all Kokabiel has become a major problem and therefore one of our top priorities in getting rid of." Azazel assured Issei that it wouldn't be a problem

"Thanks I appreciate it since that makes my quest to get rid of him all that much better." Issei thanked him

"It's of no problem after all that's really one of the easiest ones I can accommodate for you." Azazel responded since that was truly the easiest one he could do

"Next is that any of the gear that I find I'd like to keep, since while I like my warhammer. I know that there's stuff out there that it won't cut it against, so if I can find things better than this and additional stuff to help out then that would be great." Issei requested since while he liked using his warhammer he knew that eventually the need for better equipment would arise

"That's something I can accomodate for, but understand that there are items out there that have great power and some that have sentience of their own that while strong are also a danger. Because unlike the other 2 factions we invest greatly in research and development, because we want to be always knowing what we're dealing with at all times. Therefore I will do this for you but on the stipulation that any sentient item you find weapon, armor or Sacred Gear you immediately get back to us." Azazel answered back to Issei with a good deal of seriousness

Since the reason why Azazel had managed to minimize the losses of his faction after the Great War and the centuries that followed afterwards that kept them afloat, was the fact that he made sure that he and his faction were able to study and subsequently counter all they came across. Because he did enjoy finding out about Sacred Gears and other such items of that nature which have become a hobby of his, yet he did this for the fact that he always wanted to be properly prepared against anything that threatened his faction and those under him be they internal or external threats.

"I can abide by that ok, since excuse me if I sound like a nerd by saying this. But I've played enough online D&D to know that sentient weaponry and or items are more than a double edged sword." Issei replied since in addition to his perverseness he was an avid fan of Dungeons and Dragons as well as Critical Role

"Really now you play Dungeons and Dragons?" Azazel asked with some interest

"Yeah since while I maybe a pervert and newborn revenant I do love to play in some campaigns. Since looking back on it now I guess all of my past sessions were sort of like practice from what I could and should expect from this crazy world." Issei answered since looking at it in retrospect he now saw that all of his other times of playing it was like impromptu practice

"Well it's interesting enough that you mention that since when I get the chance I do play some myself." Azazel told him with a smile crossing his face

"Really and what's your favorite class to play as?" Issei asked since the fallen angel's standing in Issei's book just improved quite a bit

"I gotta go with wizard, since what can I say it's really the only thing that allows me to put my being a nerd to greater use. Although sorcerer is a close second since what's not to love about being a lady's man that uses magic." Azazel spoke since what could he say playing something that used one's intellect instead of pure brawn

"Huh I mainly play either a Fighter or Ranger since I just like the idea of close combat best in a fight not to mention I've always wanted to see more of the world around me. And those 2 allow me to do just that." Issei spoke since he really favored both close combat and wanting to see adventure out into the world

"Well when you get some downtime during your missions I think you'll find some that will be quite interesting since I think that there's someone here that I'd eventually would like for you to meet. Although I will have to warn you that he's a bit eccentric to say the least and takes after me a bit in that regard." Azazel told him since one of their best arcanists was quite eccentric like himself

"I'll take note of that and thanks for letting know, since besides one of my more recent friends I'll be able to finally have more of an escape from that stupid academy I go to. Because while I know that education is supposed to be important; doing stuff like what I hope to be doing sounds much more exciting and worth my time." Issei spoke since he found what he'd been doing lately

"I can tell since there's nothing better than going out and seeing the world, but still is there anything else you'd like to request as one of your conditions?" Azazel asked wondering if there was anything else

"There's one thing in particular I'd like and that being some information on the church and the Devil that Asia Argento healed, since those are some of the things I'd like to get my hands onto. Because its been something that lately has been catching my attention." Issei told him since the two subjects were something he's been finding interest on

"While I can get you some on the one the Holy Maiden healed, but depending on the scope of what you want it'll be difficult to get you certain types of information on the church and by extension the Angel Faction. Since there are somethings they have that are out of even my reach, so understand that there will be somethings I won't be able to get for you." Azazel responded since he could do most of what he requested but depending on the magnitude of what he wanted it would be increasingly difficult to get

"Oh I completely understand and I think that for most of what I'll be wanting to research on them won't be too out of your reach." Issei understood knowing there were limits to what he could attain

"Excellent and is there anything else you need?" Azazel questioned

"No that's everything and thank you for your time." Issei thanked the leader of the fallen angels

"Same to you as well Issei and I can't wait to start working with you." Azazel spoke as the two shook hands as the meeting came to a close

* * *

 **(2 days later, November 21st 2016, Kuoh Town, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 4 as Issei and Asia were having lunch together as he informed the war cleric about his decision to join the fallen angels in his quest for vengeance

"So Asia you sure you're all good with me joining the fallen angels?' Issei asked her as they continued to eat

"I've no problem with it actually, since compared to the devils and the church as well as the angels that they're the only ones I have no problem against." Asia told him since the fallen angels were really one of the few that hadn't earned her disdain

"Good to know since there are some things I'd rather not do and have you not be on my side is one of them. After all you've become one if not my only real friend here Asia, so I'd rather us be on the same side fighting together as we have been these past few weeks." Issei spoke with genuine happiness in his voice

Because Asia was the more he realized it the closest thing he had to a friend in a very long time, since unlike Matsuda and Motohama who'd always ditch him in their perverse antics to take the brunt of it all; Asia never abandoned or flaked on him as she was always there when he need her.

"The same goes to you Issei since I truly have appreciated your friendship this past month; which is why where and whatever you do, know that I'll stand by you completely." Asia swore to him since she greatly valued what she had with Issei

"Thanks as hey I think that what's going on with the fallen angels may even prove beneficial in the long run, since to be honest out of all of them they more than likely seem like the ones who won't really try to double cross or enslave us anytime soon. Like some other factions we both know." Issei responded feeling that out of the 3 factions that the fallen angels minus Kokabiel's side was the best option at the moment

"I think that from experience that rarely that I've met a fallen angel, but at least they never tried to either kill me or force me onto their side. In fact the few times I've met one they've been rather amicable." Asia remarked having had more positive receptions with fallen angels

Since unlike the Devils who tried to constantly pressure and or force her into their peerages, or the church and Angel faction that tried to hunt her down and kill her off the reception she got from the few fallen angels were rather positive. Considering that they were some of the few that despite their knowing of her excommunication and banishment never really cared about it, in fact they mainly just gave her what they could to help her on her way when she needed it something that put them on her list of people she could possibly trust.

"So I guess this means that its all good with me being pro fallen angel then?" Issei asked as she finished her 3rd hamburger

"Yes although one thing I do have to voice my opinion about is Gremory and Sitri, since won't your having joined the fallen angels bring down their ire?" Asia wondered since she knew that the two sides got together as well as oil and water mixing as one

"I wouldn't be worried about them at all Asia, since none of them really have anything on us at all. Besides in your honest opinion do you really think any of them that they have on their leash could pose a true threat to us?" Issei asked since he had full confidence in his abilities that he could handle them

"To be honest yes since I've fought more than enough that are tougher than either of them, because let me tell you this much Issei. That even the oni and giants I've had the displeasure of fighting have proven stronger than them. So I've got confidence that we could take them on and if worse came to worse there's always my trump card I could use." Asia answered back with an assurance as compared to what she's had to fight tooth and nail against Sona and Rias were comparatively small fries

"Wait a minute you've got a trump card? Since you've got one then why have you been hiding it all this time?" Issei asked the young war cleric who sighed at this

"Because due to my wanting to protect life I don't like to use it since its power while strong and something that would although I've never had a chance to fight anyone like that; would allow me to maybe fight someone on the level with your Boosted Gear. But as I stated I don't like to use it since the collateral damage it wreaks on populated areas is something that makes me weary of using." Asia told him since her trump card of a Balance Breaker wasn't something that she liked to use due to the fact that in populated areas it wasn't one she liked to use

"Well that makes sense why you wouldn't use it and I don't blame you in that case then, but if we ever do come up against something real strong and if we do find ourselves in a pinch then I'd hope you'd use it." Issei responded since there would come a time when her trump card would be needed

"Don't worry Issei since I'm more than ready for when I'll have to use it again, but for now let's worry about the fact that for now everything is going ok." Asia told them as they departed back to the house

"Can't argue with that logic." Issei replied as they headed off elsewhere

* * *

 **(2 days later, Grigori HQ, 2:10 Pm, November 22nd 2016)**

Azazel had called over Tobio Ikuse and Kalawarner to his office concerning some things with Issei in terms of him working with Grigori and in Kuoh Town among other things.

"So Lord Azazel what did you call us in here for?" Kalawarner questioned as to why they were called

"Simple its concerning Issei Hyoudou and to an extent Vali." Azazel answered

"Is it because of the fact that the moment Vali catches onto Issei being within our ranks that it shall not end well." Tobio assumed knowing Vali's bloodlust all to well

"Yes that is one of my concerns and while Vali is brutally efficient in what he does, his being a battle maniac presents itself to be a problem. Because while Issei's regenerative abilities have proven to be most impressive combatively, that at the level he's at in comparison to Vali he'd likely suffer a critical injury from him." Azazel responded knowing full that even though Issei's martial might was improving greatly that if he fought him as he did now a mortal injury would soon follow

"So you'd like for us to keep him away from Issei then?" Kalawarner asked as Azazel nodded

"Yes since I'd rather he not kill him or dismember him. Not only that but I also want one of you to keep a close eye on Vali since he's been up to something that has me worried." Azazel requested from them

"What is he up too?" Tobio asked

"Apparently I've been finding and hearing reports of him being in contact with a terrorist organization called Khaos Brigade." Azazel informed them of the current circumstance involving Vali

"How would you like us to proceed with this, as would you want us to bring him in or terminate him. Because I am more than fine with either?" Kalawarner wondered as to which was to be done towards the Vanishing Dragon

"No not yet because I want to see where this goes before any action is taken, since I'd rather not jump the gun and have us lose one of our biggest aces in the hole. So far keep surveillance on him and if he does wind up trying to join them; then as much as it pains me to say it you and anyone else in Grigori that sees him after that point are cleared to eliminate him." Azazel told her with some regret in his voice

Since if Vali was really planning on joining the dangerous terrorist group then as much as it would internally kill the fallen angel; he would clear his men to kill and terminate the boy who was like a surrogate son to him. But even the long lived man knew that in order to protect his species that sometimes you have to make the hard choice to do so; which is why if it meant that Vali had to get a sword through the throat then so be it.

"Well that makes things much easier for us, but what would you have us do about Issei?" Kalawarner questioned as to what should be done about the young revenant

"For one I want Tobio to come in about a week or so test the skills and abilities of Issei and after the initial one continue to do so monthly. Because I want to have a continuous update on his skills and what he's capable of, since having accurate data is everything and I want that present upon him." Azazel told young raven haired man

"Don't worry I'll get right to that when possible, after all I've been meaning to have someone I can go head to head in a fight against and do some refining in my techniques with. For I would do so with Vali, but he's a bloodthirsty battle maniac." Tobio spoke with interest at having a dueling and fighting partner that wasn't a complete battle maniac

"And just so you know while he is a revenant meaning that he can take a hit as well as having the Boosted Gear, I'd advise not using your Balance Breaker on him just yet. Because he's mainly been only doing this for 2 months, so for now don't let him have it too much." Azazel told the wielder of Canis Lykaon

"Don't worry I can assure you that as long as he can heal from it; then I will make sure to push to see all of what he's capable of." Tobio assured him since as long as Issei could heal from then he'd have no problem with fighting and dueling against him

"Excellent as who knows with this he'll actually be quicker in reaching his Balance Breaker, something that he'll need if he's to kill Kokabiel." Azazel spoke knowing full well that Issei would need it if he was to murder the rogue cadre

"Which is why I want you to do 2 things for me Kalawarner, since this falls to you as well." Azazel added looking towards Kalawarner

"What is it that you want me to do with him?" Kalawarner asked of her leader

"I want you to train and help him grow as martial artist, because while he is getting good that much is clear and will no doubt given time become nothing short of a martial hurricane. He also needs help to get there and become strong enough to not only gain his revenge, but become a great soldier and fighter." Azazel instructed of her as she smiled since it'd been a long time since she had a student to train

"Any limitations on my training him Lord Azazel?" Kalawarner asked as a smile broke her usually composed expression

"Yes so long as he can heal and get back up from it then spare no expense on what you do with him, but also don't be afraid to teach him a few things about warfare as well, since I know that you and your brother before he perished were some of the greatest mercenaries for hire. After all the two of you were killing for hire since Chilean Rebellion." Azazel spoke since the pair were the best mercenaries for the better part of 28 years before they got their big break from said rebellion

"Yeah those were the good days since him and I were practically unstoppable for almost 3 decades straight, but it wasn't until some bastard during the Shinpuren Rebellion that killed him. Since I heard he became a revenant like Issei but it's been hard to track him down when you're a field agent and top enforcer for you. No disrespect of course." Kalawarner spoke still remembering her brother all too well during those days

Because she and her brother had one thing in common in that they loved to fight if for the fact that it was not just a way they made their living, but also in a semi warped way was their way of family bonding since when you grew up in those times war had a sort of twisted way of bringing people closer to each other.

"Its fine Kalawarner besides I understand the need to have never stopped searching for your brother for almost a century and a half. Because I should understand the value of it better than anyone since as the eldest of fallen angels I've seen and had to grieve more than my fair share of loved ones lost. So take it from me I can understand it." Azazel spoke since as the oldest of fallen angels he's known grief and loss better than anyone within his faction

"Which is why I've been in very big support of your finding him and still hope you do so, because chasing a revenant is by no means an easy task. Because while he's still your brother a lot can happen in what amounts to almost 150 years." Azazel added having been in huge support of her revenant for a brother

"Thank you Lord Azazel and I swear to you that I will train him to the best of my ability so that the fate that befell my brother during that damned rebellion doesn't happen to him." Kalawarner swore since she would personally see to it that her soon to be student in Issei wouldn't die as her younger brother did

"Good to know as he's got a mass amount of potential in him and I expect for you to start training him the 9th of December." Azazel told her as she nodded

"Of course and what was the other thing you want me to do?" Kalawarner requested as to what he wanted her to do

"As it stands Kokabiel currently has a vested interest in regaining the missing fragments of Excalibur and I want you to stop his agents from gaining them. For whatever it is you've got to do then do so; for no good can come of that infinitely damned war craving monster wanting to reconstruct that sword." Azazel told her since he wanted to make sure that his chances of getting that sword back together were quite slim

"What pieces does he have now?" Kalawarner questioned as to how many fragments he currently had

"So far he has Rapidly and Transparency and currently he has his eyes set on Blessing, which is why I want you to head off whoever he has gunning for it and kill them immediately." Azazel ordered of her since it was imperative of her to do so

"And anyone who gets in the way of making sure his operatives get it?" Kalawarner asked of him

"You terminate them simple as that, because anything that gives anyone under him a larger margin of a chance to get those fragments must be terminated with prejudice. Because he can't be allowed to reconstruct that sword and do who knows what with it." Azazel told her sense he mustn't be allowed to get that sword completed

"Understood and have no worries since I shall not fail you." Kalawarner told him in complete assurance

"Excellent but one thing I forgot to tell you Tobio in addition to your doing monthly benchmarks with Issei I also expect for you to be keeping a close eye on Vali. Not only that but reporting to me his whereabouts and his further contacts with the Khaos Brigade." Azazel ordered the young man who nodded at that

"No need to worry Azazel, because as long as there's darkness or a solitary shadow he won't see or hear a thing for me." Tobio assured him since as long as there was darkness either he or his Canis Lykaon would be undetected

"Excellent because this whole thing with Vali has me worried and if he is joining them, then that means I'll have to get to work on a countermeasure for him. Something that I've been dreading of having to do for a long time." Azazel lamented at having to now work on something to hard counter him

"Azazel sooner or later this was going to happen, so as much as I hate to say this. That if he is planning on joining them then you may have to wind up killing Vali." Tobio told the fallen angel who let out a weary sigh at the thought of killing his surrogate son

"I know this Tobio, for it's something I've tried not to think about. But as the days go on its something that I've considered as a growing possibility." Azazel replied before he rose to his full height

"But enough dreary talk as that is all for now, for you both are dismissed and good luck to the both of you." Azazel told the two as they bowed out and left

 _"Good grief this has been a long day, but at least I've got the new Doom game to settle my nerves."_ Azazel thought as he pushed a switch and a Playstation 4 console appeared next to the T.V stand while he pulled out a PS4 controller

"Well its time to show some idiots who's the king at this since 1992." Azazel spoke cracking his knuckles

 **So then with Issei having made his decision to join the fallen angels we now open up to things getting really started, so find out how this shall all affect things from here on in on the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 ** _And that's the end of it since this chapter set up the stage for what shall be happening within Part 1 until further notice, so with that being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Issei agreeing to Kalawarner's offer to join Grigori which I thought would be something that should happen, since its him realizing that he can only go so far by himself and therefore out of the 3 sides he knows of the fallen angels seem like the best one available to him that won't end up screwing him in the end._**

 ** _Next up we've got Issei meeting up with Azazel to which I thought would be nice since I felt that had Raynare not fucked up and killed Issei in canon that he more than likely would've joined them, therefore I felt that this meeting was necessary as well since it set the base for what Issei would have for himself while in Grigori._**

 ** _Following that up we've got a small bit with Issei and Asia showing how thing go between them after his meeting with Azazel; which I thought would be nice since it shows that Asia actually has met with some fallen angels in the past since I'd like to think that not all fallen angels are assholes like what we've met for the most part in canon._**

 ** _Lastly we've got Azazel with Kalawarner and Tobio deciding to put some things into action since for one I do plan on giving Kalawarner a more prevalent role in this and what better way than as his trainer; also I will have Tobio have his due role in this as well, since he's someone who I feel doesn't get the spotlight enough in stories._**

 ** _With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable._**

 ** _Well this is Pravus666 signing off until next time as next chapter will be of Issei and Asia having their face to face with both Rias and Sona, so stay tuned for all of that good fun._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour_**

 ** _Random End Song: Glow by Alien Ant Farm_**


	8. Chapter 8: Face to Face

**(Chapter 8: Face to Face)**

It was the last day of November as Issei was still feeling quite happy with his decision as soon he'd be fast tracking himself towards gaining more power and approaching on his way towards killing Kokabiel and gaining his revenge. For he knew that it would be arduous but hey since he'd now awakened his Boosted Gear and was continuing to perfect his Reaper's Mark and his skills with his chosen weapon, but he knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

Still if there was one thing that put Issei and Asia on guard still was the fact that Sona and Rias had their eyes on them, for the duo knew that at any given moment they were going to make their move on them. Which is why both the revenant and war cleric were ready for anything they would try on them; since they'd rather be safe than sorry in the end, therefore the moment they tried anything both of them would go out guns blazing and fuck them up as much as possible.

* * *

 **(November 29th 2016, Kuoh Academy, 11:25 Pm)**

It was soon 3rd period as Issei was in the middle of gym class abusing his superhuman strength to break the class record for pull ups and was currently at 78 pullups, stunning everyone at the fact that the class pervert was doing them effortlessly.

"I swear that having super strength is amazing as all get out." Issei spoke as he was now at 80 pull ups as he took pride in everyone's stunned expression

 **"Agreed but don't you think that you're pushing it a bit?"** Ddraig questioned as Issei continued to do pull ups while everyone stared at him

"Not really since I'll be stopping pretty soon since I wanna try and do something awesome." Issei spoke as he soon finished his 93rd pull up

 **"What are you going to do Issei.** " Ddraig wondered before he dismounted off of the pull bar

"And nailed it….." Issei spoke as he landed albeit painfully doing the splits

 **"Are you alright their Issei?"** Ddraig asked as Issei's joints popped

"Yeah I'll be fine; just not used to doing acrobatics all that much so if you don't mind I'm gonna stay here for a bit." Issei groaned while trying to put on a straight face while his joints and pained groin healed

 **"This is what you get for trying to be flashy Issei."** Ddraig reprimanded him while chuckling as Issei struggled to get up

"I regret nothing Ddraig, since it looked awesome and that's all I cared about." Issei responded before he tried to right himself upwards

Afterwards it was soon the end of gym class with most if not all of it shocked by Issei who used his strength to break some other records such as the bench press and medicine ball throws that the gym teach hard him do, with him having sent Matsuda to the infirmary due to his having forgotten how hard he could throw and as a result had 3 cracked ribs.

 **"Well at least your friend didn't die."** Ddraig spoke as Issei was at his locker getting the last bit of stuff for his final class

"Yeah fair enough I suppose; although the more I think about it the more I realize I have less reason to be friends with them. Because while we're perverts I don't really care to peep on anyone if it isn't gonna get me laid, so my bond with them is starting to get a bit fragile." Issei spoke since while he still found himself caring about them it still wasn't by much at this point

 **"Fair enough I suppose, though if you're so focused on losing your virginity why not go with a succubus?"** Ddraig asked as Issei had pondered the idea for a good while

"Because Ddraig I'd like to get laid, not get my life force leached out of me. So any succubi are a no go, no matter how smokin hot they are; therefore I'm back to waiting until I'm out of this dumpster pile of academy to find someone." Issei responded having done some research on succubus and not even feeling and groping boobs much less fucking one of was worth that

 **"Nice to see that you have some sense about you."** Ddraig spoke as Issei shut his locker

"Anyways I can't wait until Azazel has me doing something, since anything would be better than having the Kendo Club beat me with wooden swords and nearly every girl call me a worthless pervert. Because man being a revenant and having pretty much died has given me a lot of time to do some reflecting on life. And as it stands being here at Kuoh Academy where about 95% of the females here would be happy if I got my brains blown out or better yet hit by a semi truck or even set on fire is no place for me at all" Issei replied as he walked off knowing the fact that being here at Kuoh Academy was somewhere in the grand scheme of things didn't belong

Because Issei had to admit one thing about his revival into a revenant which is that it gave him a lot to reflect and review things in his life, which is why as it stood now his life here at Kuoh Academy was abysmal since he realized that he could hang himself over a bridge and really no one would miss him.

 **"Such is an existence; which is why have you considered telling your folks that what you were doing for Azazel is a high paying job, that does enough for you to be able to dropout of school? Since that could work in your favor in getting out of here."** Ddraig asked since it could be a way for him to not come back to Kuoh Academy ever again

"Well Ddraig that's why I'm going to give it a 3 month trial period to see how I like it and it it goes well enough then I'll do just that. Because to be honest I'm just wasting my time here, since I could be out going after Kokabiel or training to kill the Vanishing Dragon. Yet I'm stuck here learning about things that don't help me at all." Issei spoke as he let out a weary sigh as he continued walking

 _"And people wonder why I just decide to skip class and go out monster slaying or fight some bastard wizard and or cleric."_ Issei thought to himself before he found Sona Sitri of all people approaching and coming up to him

"What do you want, since don't you have more important things than being around me?" Issei asked wondering why Sona was giving him the time of day at all

"Considering how you've been skipping classes lately or just all together not showing up to them becomes my concern." Sona responded sharply since Issei eventually did just skip school all together at certain points

"But why should you care about what I do at all, since last time I checked no one really cares about me at all. Hell most of the time Matsuda and Motohama care is when they can use me as the fall guy for when we do other things I'm not saying nothing to you about, but that's besides the point since just do the both of us a favor and forget you even saw me." Issei told her as he went to go past her yet he knew he wouldn't get far when her hand wrapped itself around her wrist

"You're a student here so you having either skipped or missed out on nearly 2 weeks of class is my concern." Sona spoke as Issei stood over her

"Drop the act of you giving a damn about my skipping out on stupid classes, since I know the real reason why your here and it took you long enough. After all almost 3 months of my going around town to get stronger and having killed those fallen angels...all I can say is that it this is what you guys are as Devils then your A-game sucks balls." Issei spoke getting her attention at that

"By the way it you ever do send more of your lackeys after me; make sure they can actually take a punch. Because compared to all I've killed they're lightweights, especially now since I've been stepping up my game recently enough." Issei added as Sona narrowed her eyes at that remark

"We never meant you any harm at all and you didn't have to injure them to that extreme." Sona responded as Issei remained unconcerned

"Well maybe you should have them to hide better and besides as far as I'm concerned everyone in this town besides Asia is an enemy, because the amount of people I care about in this town are very few. While conversely on the other hand the amount of people I actually dislike and or don't care about is increasingly large." Issei stated impassively; besides Asia and his parents and of course Ddraig everyone else in the Academy and by proxy those connected to them could go and suck it

"Despite that I do want to arrange a meet up between you, Asia and Rias and I and some of our peerage members. For it is high time that we put all of this too rest since there's been enough waiting around for someone to make a move." Sona stated thinking it was about time they setted this

"Fine we will meet you in a location you set this coming Friday at 20 minutes after 4." Issei told Sona

"Excellent as I'll have everything set up soon enough." Sona responded as Issei leaned over to her ear

"By the way if you do try anything against me or Asia just know that by the time you finished whatever you planned to do to me that I'll make sure you'll be another Superman who's never gonna walk again." Issei warned her before walking away from the heiress since it she tried anything then he would more deliver on his warning

* * *

 **(December 2nd 2016, 3 days later, O.R.C Room, 4:20 Pm)**

It was soon December as Asia and Issei were approaching the O.R.C room with both of them ready should anything pop off, since while this was supposed to be a peaceful meeting between them they knew that things could go south at any moment.

"Remember the plan Asia; that the moment they try anything we let them have it." Issei spoke as Asia nodded as they walked to the door of said room

"Issei there's a reason why I never leave without my morningstar, besides I specifically modified my shield later on in my times as a cleric so that I would never be caught off guard. So the moment things become dire I'm ready." Asia told him as she tapped a black and gold bracer on her arm

"Well aren't you just full of surprises." Issei responded as she rolled back her sleeve to conceal it

"Thank you Issei, but let's get this over with. Because while I'm no fan of outright murder; it they try anything I will not be responsible for the deaths that shall ensue. For I want to remain human no matter what, because I'd rather die knowing that I came out with my humanity then die as something else." Asia told him, because while she didn't like to senseless killing if it meant keeping her humanity then so be it

"Don't worry I've got you covered and let's get to it then." Issei spoke as they entered

With that in mind they entered with Kiba and Koneko being in there with Rias while Saji who upon seeing Issei had a fearful look when seeing the revenant, for both he and Asia took a seat as a thick amount of tension

"So you want to turn us into Devils or somethin' like that is what I'm getting across." Issei stated bluntly in wanting to get right to the point

"Yes as we'd like you and hopefully Asia to join either of our sides as well." Rias requested as Issei sighed as he took out his contacts before he stared at her with intense orange eyes

"Well my response to the both of you is giant hell fucking no, because I'm not joining either of you." Issei told the two of them

"While not as rude as Issei; I won't be joining either one of you as well because of my own reasons." Asia added in not so crass a manner

"Would you at least mind telling us why?" Sona questioned

"You want to go first for your reasons why or should I?" Issei asked the cleric beside him

"I'll go up first since it'll be easier to give my reasons why I refuse to join them." Asia volunteered before clearing her throat

"It's nothing against either of you, but more so the fact that I've been pestered by your kind and had to fight them off for years. Not to even mention my life was ruined by a Devil and I...I am just so tired of having to deal with them for so long of being hunted and pestered by not just them but also the Church as well." Asia spoke before looking them dead in the eyes

"Please we don't mean you any harm we just….." Rias tried to say as Asia's eyes pulsed silver at that

"You know some Devils said the same thing and when I turned down their supposed offer and they did this to me and this was the first of many when I refused an offer from your kind." Asia replied as she lifted up her shirt to reveal a large fist sized jagged wound on her stomach that was one of the few scars she had that never did heal right from one of the Devils she refused to join willingly

"So forgive me it I'm hesitant to join you, because your kind has done nothing but either harm me or try to enslave me. Because I've seen your kind from my personal experience just lord their power over others so they can enchain them for their own petty reasons, so tell me what makes either of you so special that I should join you?" Asia questioned them both as she stared into them

"For what is it that really separates either of you from your peers, because if you try to offer me companionship and shelter then that's a fools chance, because I've already found both things in Issei. If its power then that's also a waste because I already am stronger than the two of you, for I've fought and bled against opponents that would obliterate the both of you like it was nothing. So I ask you both and don't try to lie to me, because what is it that either of you can offer me to join you that I don't already have?" Asia asked them once more because unless they had anything else worthwhile then they were out of luck

To which Rias and Sona were at an odds with because they were thinking with which they could offer to have the war cleric join their side, with them coming up vastly short and it didn't help that she gave them a look that made them internally quake in their boots.

"While we may not be able to offer you anything to have you join our peerages, we do extend our apologies for whatever you may have suffered. Because not all of us Devils are as bad as you have experienced." Sona spoke as she cursed the more pompous and narcissistic peers of her kind that were prime examples of this

"That's yet to be seen but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but I want for you both to remember this one thing and I will only say this once." Asia spoke as her eyes began shifting to their silver color

"I value my human very much and I very much want to keep it like this, yet should any of you threaten that or try to coerce me into being a Devil against my will. Then I will make you regret, for this is something I'd rather not do because I only in engage in violence when it's necessary. But I will make it so it either one of you tries anything further." Asia told them as despite the kind and warm demeanor she presented her silver eyes cut a very intimidating presence and made her transition from sweet and caring nun to a battle hardened war priestess

"We will respect your wishes although its a shame we can't convince you to join us." Rias spoke as she felt disappointment in that regard

"Good because I'd hate to have to resort to violence, because all I really want is to continue to live here with Issei in as much peace as possible." Asia answered back because she'd rather avoid violence with them as much as possible

"Well we have your answer, but we don't have a reason as to why Issei has declined." Sona spoke looking towards the revenant

"Its easy enough really. Because of the fact that I know that beyond my having this none of you care about me at all beyond it. So tell me why would I care to join people who for one don't care about me beyond the simple fact that I'm the equivalent to a human missile strike in due time?" Issei spoke bringing out the Boosted Gear to illustrate his point

"Is that what I think it is?" Rias questioned as everyone was looking at the gauntlet on Issei's arm

"You'd be correct as I've got the Boosted Gear and I can tell by the look on your faces that my point is only proven. As let's be real why else would you want what even that flat chested midget over there equates to as a worthless pervert who should get run over by a car. Because let's be honest with the fact that I'm hated by a majority of the academy; which makes me wonder why beyond my having this would any of you care to have me?" Issei counter questioned them as they were caught off guard by that line of questioning

"Because let me ask you this and answer me to the best of your abilities, what is it about me besides my Boosted Gear that would have me on your sides. Not only that but what about me besides this makes you want to have me as a person on your side, as tell me what would the two great Queens of Kuoh want of me? Not just as the wielder of a god slaying weapon but as Issei Hyoudou, for that's something I feel like I deserve to know." Issei questioned them once again with them being rendered wordless at his questioning

Because beyond his potential as a very capable fighter and his having one of the most powerful items in creation, they couldn't really answer him since that was mainly what they'd been focused on from the start of his revival into becoming a revenant. For they couldn't answer anything beyond his combative abilities that made them want him into their peerages, with them knowing nothing about him as a person except his perverseness.

"I'm afraid that neither of us can answer that, because we don't know you at all except for your reputation. Because I will not lie to you at all that the main reason we sought you out it for your greatly increasingly strength and combat potential." Sona stated as she wasn't going to lie to him about their reasons behind this

"Well I can appreciate your honesty since as long as you can admit that what both of your intentions towards me were then I can't really blame either one of you. Because I'd rather y'all be upfront with your intentions than lie to me and say you care about me for some nonsense. For I'm transparent like that, since I'm a pervert and always will be one and I'm not gonna lie or change about it because that's just too much of what I am." Issei stated because he'd respect them so long as they remained transparent about their intentions

"Still another reason about why I'd refuse to join you guys is well...I don't really like any of you, well that and the fact that the academy would have a field day with it." Issei told them with a mainly neutral expression on his face

"We haven't done anything to earn your dislike of us, so why is it that you don't?" Rias asked as to why Issei disliked them

"Because like you said you haven't done anything for me to like you, because all of you have had more than ample time to get to know me. Hell I would've welcomed the opportunity to be friends with any of you, as despite my open perverseness there's more to me than just that. But instead like everyone else y'all chose to judge the book by its cover than getting to read the entire story." Issei stated since that was the main reason as to why he didn't really care for any of them

"Well he does have us there Rias, since we've only got ourselves to blame for that. Still I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and start things over with a clean slate it he's willing." Kiba spoke extending his hand outwards

"Sure why not, since you between you and the midget you seem like the only one who's genuine about it." Issei spoke as he shook him by the hand

"Thank you and I look forward to seeing where a friendship with you goes." Issei spoke before turning his attention towards Rias in particular

"But seeing as how you in particular were adamant about my joining your side, seeing as how you snuck into my room naked and tried to do God knows what. I think I'll humor you by doing one thing that will give you a chance." Issei added with a large grin on his face

"What would that be?" Rias questioned him

"Simple a battle between me and your side. If I win you never bother me about joining you ever again, but it I win then I'll join pure and simple. However, we do this with one stipulation in mind that makes this my type of game." Issei spoke with a savage grin on his face

"And what is it?" Rias asked

"Simple in that we go until its last man standing; meaning that it until you are so beaten down and bloodied that you can't fight anymore then you concede. And trust me I don't stay or go down what do you say are you willing to have a no holds barred and winner take all fight; so that you can truly see where you stand in a fight and possibly gain an asset?" Issei told her the condition of this battle with them

"I accept and don't expect for us to go easy on you." Rias said in confidence

"You say that now but believe me, Asia has seen what I can do so just keep telling yourself that." Issei told her as Asia and he got up from their seats

"Well it there's nothing else then Asia and I will be leaving." Issei spoke as he and Asia left the room

"Rias do you really think that it was a good idea to accept that challenge, because we've got next to no idea about what he's capable of?" Kiba questioned considering that none of them had the vaguest idea besides his strength of what he could do

"Kiba relax as its all 4 of us against him and I've no doubt that our combined abilities will be able to overcome him. For he may have the Boosted Gear, but he can't beat all of us." Rias answered back with full confidence

 _"Oh dear lord we're gonna get destroyed."_ Kiba thought to himself knowing that this wasn't going to end well

"Regardless of the fact that we may face imminent defeat against him, I'm going to go home." Kiba spoke departing elsewhere

"So do you really think that you can defeat Issei, since we don't even know what he is and beyond his superhuman strength what he's capable of?" Sona questioned as Rias still held unwavering confidence in her and her peerage's abilities

"I've no doubt that we can win against him; after all it'll be the 4 of us against him. Not only that but he may have recently awakened the Boosted Gear, but I know that our combined strength will be enough to overcome him." Rias spoke with full confidence in her peerage

"Rias I hope for your sake that you know what you're doing, because he requested what's essentially a no holds barred Rating Game for a reason. Which is why I'd be careful it I were you." Sona told her knowing full well that Issei had something up his sleeve it he was that confident

"Relax Sona I've got nothing to worry about, as next month I'll have the Red Dragon Emperor on my side." Rias replied with utmost confidence in herself

"For your sake I'd hope so Rias, because time is running out and you can't afford to get cocky." Sona spoke as outside and unknown to them Kiba was concentrating

 _"Well let's see it I've still got it after all this time."_ Kiba thought to himself

With that in mind he began to concentrate as an imperial purple glow came over his hands before bursting into divine energy a robust shade of royal purple that seemed ethereal and moving about like the waves of a hurricane as Kiba smirked at this.

"Excellent as at least now I'm given an opportunity to stop hiding this, because Rias and more importantly the Devil's themselves would have a field day it they knew what I could do. Since I didn't think someone could give me a reason to take this power up in arms again, but it looks like Issei is just the one." Kiba said as he departed with thoughts of his own that he could now unleash the power he hasn't really allowed to be seen since his days in the Holy Sword Project

* * *

 **(Grigori HQ, 2 days later, December 4th 2016, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 10 after 2 as Issei was currently going up against Tobio in what Azazel told him would be used to benchmark his progress and was going at it with everything he could, as he currently had his form soaked in sweat as he tried to penetrate his guard

"One thing I'll give you is that your quite persistent there Issei, as keep this up and you may just be able to push me to my limits." Tobio spoke as Issei kept relentlessly smashing his warhammer into Tobio

"And you are damned tough to get through, as you are by far the most difficult person I've had the pleasure of fighting." Issei responded as the cut across his stomach was stitching itself shut

"Thank you as I take great pride in my skills as a swordsman, as it you'd like I could teach you a few things." Tobio offered as he easily parried a overhand swing to his skull

"No thank you as no offense or anything. But I'm more of a guy that prefers warhammers and axes than a sword, since its a personal preference thing than anything else." Issei responded finding more of an affinity for being fell handed than with a sword

"Fair enough I suppose, but let's continue now shall we." Tobio spoke as he maneuvered his blade to slash into Issei's forearms

With that in mind twin gashes ripped themselves into existence into his arms, yet Issei continued to try and get a hit in on him; which was easier said than done due to the fact that Tobio's own skill far surpassed his own. Because even with 3 boosts he still found himself outmatched against Tobio as he was coming after him with everything he could with him swinging and slamming into him at every which way, yet he was met by being parried and riposted at each given turn.

While Tobio could admit that Issei was a pretty good combatant since even without his Boosted Gear he found that the revenant's strength was nothing to laugh at, since he actually had to somewhat try against the Boosted Gear user who increased it by another boost as the ground cracked and quaked from their duel. But yet and still it wasn't enough to get past his guard as throughout all of this a stab to his face or a cut across his shoulders or chest would make themselves as Tobio struck at him faster than his regenerative factor could catch up with as splotches of his blood were across the ground as Issei continued to give all he could against him.

With him going in for a baseball swing against him that was coming to smash his ribcage in like a rotten pumpkin only to have it blocked and be met with a stab that nicked a lung, before a thrust that sliced through Issei's mouth revealing his teeth was made. For Issei was forced on the defensive as his wounds worked to stitch themselves as brackish blood stained his already ruined shirt, because despite his wounds he refused to stay down with his tenacity impressing Tobio considering that he slashed at and impaled him numerous times.

"I'm impressed that your still standing Issei. Then again it shouldn't come to any surprise given what I've heard about you." Tobio spoke as Issei blocked a swing to his gut

"Well I've got too much to accomplish, so I can't afford to stay down." Issei responded as his mouth healed

"I can't argue with that, but its time that I finish this." Tobio responded

With that he turned up his assault as Issei soon began to look like a half healed pin cushion as the amount of stab wounds upon him increased as well as the slashes on his person, with the revenant holding out as best he could while he built up enough power to land one hell of a counterattack. Which was easier said than done considering that he had to whether under the assault of the greater skilled swordsman, evident by him having to take a lightning fast stab to his liver that made him nearly drop to his knees as the blade pierced through his stomach.

Yet he kept going despite this as his tenacity and refusal to stay down kept him going upright as he continued to hold out and build up for his counter, as he blocked what he could with his warhammer as the two weapons clashed in a furious and rapid fire display of skill. For he continued to block and defend as his body was stuck in a vicious cycle of healing and being slashed and pierced, with him finally managing to build up enough for a counterattack as he took yet another slash to his chest that cut through his ribs like they weren't there to begin with.

For he managed to catch the next attack by letting him stab him through the right hand as the blade pierced itself midway through his forearm; with him gripping it as hard as he could before using the built up power and smashed it into chest breaking his sternum and 4 of his rib in the process as he was sent clear across the room. With their being shadows that covered his chest that held Tobio's ribs in place from the blow, for the swordsman had to admit he didn't see that attack coming and would've wounded him more had Jin not intervened at the last moment as he rose to his feat coughing up blood and saliva.

"I...had to admit...I didn't expect that from you...Issei." Tobio spoke rising to his feet and wiping the blood from his mouth

"Thank you I suppose as we've been going at this for 2 hours, so I'd hope I would've impressed you at some point." Issei thanked as he felt his endurance beginning to wane from the intense duel while Tobio hardly looked winded

"However, you still have a ways to go before you can come close to overcoming me in a fight." Tobio told him as he blurred out of sight

With that Issei felt a set of attacks hit him one was a slash through his jugular and windpipe, the other were a trio of stabs to his liver and kidneys and the other were a series of thrusts to his lungs while that last where ones that severed the tendons in his arms, upper legs and Achilles tendons. While Issei would would live as his healing factor was working hard to repair the internal damage done he would be out of commission for the rest of the day.

With him giving a report to Azazel on Issei's abilities so far before he was sent to tell Kalawarner of what he could do, so that way the fallen angel could know how to train the young revenant to the best of her abilities.

"So Tobio did you give Azazel the report on what Issei's capable of from your duel with him?" Kalawarner questioned as the wielder of the Canis Lykaon took a seat before her

"Yes and I will say this about him is that he's more than capable since it I had to guess just from the initial fight, he's the equivalent to a High Class Devil with the Boosted Gear he's definitely approaching Ultimate class." Tobio informed her of the skill and power level of the revenant

"Well now that definitely shall work with me, since that means I've got a lot that I can work with." Kalawarner responded with an almost sinister smile that had the current battlemaster to the fallen angels just brimming with possibilities of what she could teach her new pupil

"Just don't break him alright, because while the kid can take one hell of a beating he still needs to be in one piece." Tobio told her as he knew the battlemaster of the fallen angels was more than excited to train Issei

"Don't worry Tobio I won't break him, but what I can do is make sure that he's nothing short of our best. Because I've got the chance to train someone who can keep up with with what I'll put them through, so you can bet your bottom dollar that I'll more than have fun with this." Kalawarner answered back considering that training him was something that made her quite excited

Because Kalawarner was all excited for training Issei since she couldn't wait to train him since she wanted to do it not just because she saw potential in him to be something great, yet also because she could see some of herself in the revenant from when her brother was still alive and in the years since then.

"So do you think that he'll be able to take out Vali in time? Because you know the whole bit between the Red and White Dragons in their feud with one another." Tobio asked since he wondered if the young revenant could in due time overcome Vali

"Oh I've no doubt that he will, because I'm gonna train him until he can kick his ass from here to Vancouver. Because maybe in training him I can also get that much closer to unlocking a new pair of wings for myself, since it wouldn't hurt to have someone to watch his six. Especially it Vali decides to pull something and turn traitor." Kalawarner spoke as she'd been working hard to gain her 5th pair of wings so that the moment Vali turned traitor she could further aid in cleaning his clock

"Yes as much as I don't want to have him betray us to the Khaos Brigade, for he's an very much valued asset to us and something of a decent guy behind him being an ultra violent battle maniac. If worse comes to worse than so be it, because for people like that to have his power on their side would be disastrous." Tobio agreed reluctantly that it Vali turned traitor he'd have to be put down like a mad dog

"Still I'd like to hope that things don't go that way." Tobio hoped on a personal note

"I'd like to do the same, but I've lived for far longer than you have Tobio. For I've seen people like Vali and when they're promised to indulge in ultra violence and be able to battle to their heart's content then his likelihood of betrayal skyrockets. Since it becomes not a question of if, but a question of when. Which is why I'll hold my peace until he actually betrays Grigori." Kalawarner stated as she's lived for the better part of almost 2 centuries and knew full well that it was only a matter of time before Vali's betrayal

"Regardless of that I think I'll be leaving, since someone has to keep a watch out for him." Tobio informed her as he got up

"Alright and good luck to you." Kalawarner wished him as she walked away

"Well Issei I hope your ready; because once you fully recover I'm going to train you until you become unstoppable. As finally a pupil whom I can be proud to train...oh this is gonna be all sorts of fun." Kalawarner spoke to herself as her face curled into an almost devious smile over how she'd be training her new student

* * *

 **(8 hours later, Issei's Mindscape, 11:01 Pm)**

It was hours later as Issei's body was recovering from his duel with Tobio, as he had to admit that the wielder of Canis Lykaon was definitely impressive in his skillset and knew further that he had much improvement to do it he wanted to catch up.

"Well Ddraig today was something else, since who would've thought that guy was that strong." Issei spoke considering that Tobio was strong enough to have overwhelmed his healing factor

 **"Yes well that's what happens when you face a wielder of one of the Longinus sacred gears."** Ddraig told him gaining Issei's attention at that

"Really well then that explains a lot and do you have a clue to what he wielded then?" Issei questioned as to which of the 13 he possibly had

 **"He has the Canis Lykaon and more than likely was holding back considerably, as I could sense the amount of power he had and including his Sacred Gear you would've lost regardless of how many boosts you had.** " Ddraig told him considering that in both strength and skill Tobio outclassed him by a very considerable margin

"Yeah I figured as much while he was making me a human pin cushion, but there's a silver lining to my ass having been royally handed to me." Issei spoke as he floated within his mindscape

 **"Tell me what is it that you've found as your silver lining?"** Ddraig questioned the young revenant

"It shows that I still have so much to progress towards it I want to kill Kokabiel. While it may not be tomorrow or next month or even a year from now, I'll get there and my defeat today showed me how far I need to go to get there. Because it may take awhile, but at least I have a starting point to go from." Issei answered with a small smile from today's loss

Since he wasn't going to sulk or be angry that he lost against a superior opponent and in fact quite the opposite, for he now knew where to start in order to grow in further strength in order to complete his revenge. Because he knew that he was comparatively weak in the great scheme of things, yet one thing was for certain in the mind of the young revenant and that was that soon enough he'd be strong enough to kill Kokabiel; for he'd wait until he got the opportunity as all he needed to do was be patient and his time would come soon enough.

 **"I certainly didn't expect such an answer from you, but then again you have grown considerably in these almost 3 months since."** Ddraig remarked at the change he's seen in Issei from pervert to warrior

"Yeah and I've got to admit that the changes I've been going through feel rather nice. Because now that I've been getting stronger and found something to motivate me besides just doing what I've been doing. All that's missing now is my getting laid and I'll be good as gold from there on out." Issei responded as all he needed now was to lose his "V-card" and he'd be all set

 **"Don't worry your time will come soon enough. For now you need to focus on the match you've got against the Gremory girl and her minions."** Ddraig reminded him as Issei let a savage smirk cross his face

"Oh don't worry Ddraig I'm full aware of that, which is why I'll need you to do something for me to help give me more of an edge against not just her but any other enemies I face." Issei requested of the ancient dragon within him

 **"What exactly are you going on about?"** Ddraig questioned

"Simple really that you turn some of me into a dragon, as mainly just my torso and stomach. So that way I can have my vital areas better protected in a fight and maybe give me the chance to do some fire breath?" Issei asked of Ddraig if it wasn't too much trouble

Because the thing was that while Issei was confident in his ability to take a hit and be able to regenerate from them he'd rather be safe than sorry and after having been utterly wrecked by Tobio, he realized that having some additional defense on his person so as to better take and endure hits that mainly were to his vitals that his healing factor couldn't handle.

 **"That seems like something I can easily accommodate for, just give me a quick moment."** Ddraig told him as he breathed a widespread plume across the area that surged throughout

 **"And there you are, as the changes shall happen within the night. Just note that once you wake up you'll feel your chest burning from having it grow dragon scales to protect you."** Ddraig informed him of what would transpire in the morning to come

"Good to know and while I'm with them I may as well see it I can get some holy water grenades made for me, because if I'm gonna be fighting Devils; then I'll need to hit them with something that'll put them out of commission." Issei said wondering it Azazel had any of that in stock for him to use against them

 **"Yes as its better you'd be safe than sorry against them. Because I've no doubt about you being able to defeat them, but like I said from the start its better to go in knowing you can overpower and overcome them than go in as you are.** " Ddraig reminded him of that solemn fact that it was better to be ready with overwhelming force than to go in with nothing at

"Agreed Ddraig which is why when I show up to fight them in that match that's coming up in a month, that I'll be more than ready to stomp a mudhole in all of their asses. Because I can respect working for Azazel, but I will not have my time and abilities wasted working for some busty nimrod who couldn't even take out a hill giant." Issei replied as he was adamant on defeating Rias and her peerage

Because he could respect Azazel and want to work with him; because while helping him get his revenge on Kokabiel was a major factor in his working with and for him, it was also the fact that he was someone who's proven he could be a leader and knew what the hell it was doing when it came to running his faction. Meanwhile with Rias it was him having little respect for her as not only was she weaker than Issei since one thing he wouldn't really stand for was working for someone weaker than him, but it was also the fact that she had little to no leadership qualities about her that made him think she was capable of being an effective leader in the field.

 **"Well then good luck to you then Issei, as we've got a month to prepare so I suggest you get as strong as you possibly can until then."** Ddraig advised him as Issei grinned

"Don't worry I will. Because first my obliterating Gremory and her minions and then going on my way to getting to Kokabiel." Issei spoke as a grin crossed his face

 _"And nothing will stop me."_ Issei thought as his neon orange eyes glowed with a purpose set in mind

 **So then with Issei and Asia having made their stance clear in where they stand we now see that Issei is preparing himself to be trained by the current battlemaster to the Grigori; we see him renewing his quest to grow stronger to gain revenge. For find out how this shall all proceed in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **Well then hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was more or less setting up for what's to come in the story, but without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got a bit with Issei and Ddraig and then with Sona which was mainly to set things up for what would happen in the next bit and nothing really more than that.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Issei and Asia making their side clear that they won't be Devil's with Asia shutting down the argument for why she wouldn't quite quickly which makes sense due to her history with them and resentment of them. While with Issei it made a good deal of sense because for the most part Issei is right, because it's something that I thought would make sense in canon as well; because beyond them wanting Issei for his sacred gear no one really cared for Issei as a person therefore his reasons for not becoming a Devil are quite valid when you think about it.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Issei being overpowered by Tobio which I did for the sheer reason to show that in the comparative scale of things Issei isn't as strong as he'd like to think, because understand that t he's stepping up to the big leagues he's not as strong as he thought he was. While also further defining Kalawarner's role in things; which I thought would be neat in doing to expand her role in the story.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got Issei having a bit with Ddraig and showing that instead of bitching and moaning about his loss, he's going to try and improve from it by upping himself and not only that but figuring out how to defeat Rias as well as her peerage.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing off until next time and the next chapter will be of Issei going through training with Kalawarner and getting a weapon that will fit his now being in the big leagues, so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random Theme Song: Disease by Sevendust**_


	9. Chapter 9: Stormfront

**(Chapter 9: Stormfront)**

It was soon days later as Issei found himself now being trained by Kalawarner and in the initial week since then he'd admit one thing about her and that was the fact that she was a very efficient teacher, who took advantage of the fact that he could heal to push him in their exercises. With her doing one part training to further build and refine his rough style of heavy handed fighting and another part of teaching him in battle tactics from her decades of having globetrotted both in her mortal life as a mercenary for hire and in her time as Azazel's enforcer and the current battlemaster of Grigori.

During this time he knew that while rough it would soon yield results as the first true test of his training under her would be against Rias and her peerage which would put to the test how he'd fair against the person who wanted him on her side and who he'd defeat with all the might he could bring. While soon after that the penultimate test of his limits would be none other than killing Kokabiel, for that would be the true test to see how far he's come since his training and a day he couldn't wait for.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Town, 8:42 Pm, December 17th 2016)**

It'd been a 5 and a half hour slugging match as Kalawarner had made sure that after doing their warm ups which consisted of him pulling semi trucks and doing 2 mile long laps with cinder blocks attached to his legs as examples then they'd actually got started and boy did Kalawarner let him have

"Well Issei I'm impressed that this time around you didn't go unconscious." Kalawarner congratulated the revenant as she put away her weapons which were in the form of a flail and cavalry sword

"Like I said...I aim...to show that I'm capable enough….to be worth...your time." Issei huffed out in exhaustion considering that she pushed his stamina to the max during sparring matches

"And so far with how 1st impressions go, you've done an admirable job." Kalawarner told him as she helped the exhausted revenant up and let him catch his breath for a moment

"Because I've no doubt that it we keep going at the rate we've been doing this week and onwards, then I've no doubt that you'll soon be wiping the floor with the Vanishing Dragon." Kalawarner stated as she would make sure that Issei would soon defeat Vali

"You really think I can do it? Because I've heard that the guy doesn't just have the next stage to his Sacred Gear but also the fact that he's a raving battle nut. So excuse me it I have doubts about fighting the lunatic." Issei replied considering that he did have doubts about fighting Vali and his victory against him

Because the thing was that while Issei knew he'd have to fight his counterpart in the White Dragon Emperor eventually there's one thing that would eat away at the back of his mind, that being it he could truly defeat this guy considering that he was considerably above him in strength and not only that but also had the next stage of his Sacred Gear.

"Issei I can't really tell you the amount of times I was faced with fighting a superior enemy, because all my life I've had to fight against enemies that were levels ahead of me. And trust me I never came unscathed in any of them, because a key example would be how I fought against a cleric to Set and suffice to say he's the reason I had to get a new eye." Kalawarner told Issei as she moved her hair aside to reveal a golden and orange eye that shined like an inferno that had jagged scar tissue around it

"What the hell is that all about?" Issei questioned seeing his teacher's eye

"Simple really when he impaled his glaive through my eye it pretty much destroyed not just my eye but also the nerves behind it and almost fried part of my brain. Therefore I had to have surgery done and get it replaced with the eye of an elder phoenix and suffice to say its helped out a lot since." Kalawarner answered him since that was one of her most hard fought battles since

"Yet the bottom line of what I'm trying to get at Issei is that no victory or battle won comes without a price, which is why be it Kokabiel or Vali you will suffer a loss that your regeneration may not be able to have come back. Which is why you have to be ready to lose anything be it something as small as a few fingers or as major as a limb or internal organ, because every major battle in our lives is something that doesn't come without sacrifice; physical or otherwise." Kalawarner told him because she knew first hand from experience that no battle came without sacrifice

"I'll keep that in mind considering that I've only been at this for 3 months while you've been at this before even my parents were born." Issei spoke taking the elder fallen angel's advice to heart considering that he was in a whole different ball game

"Besides that I hope you're ready for what's to come next month in that match against that Gremory girl and her peerage? Because I refuse to let such a promising student become some brat's useless servant." Kalawarner asked since she was very much wanting her new student to win

"Don't worry I've got it covered because I will not become a servant to someone weaker than me, because she's had all this time to raise not just her strength but the strength of those around her to their highest. Yet she's failed in every regard to truly maximize the potential of her team into a capable and lethal fighting force, something that I won't stand for it I'm to get my revenge." Issei assured her as he still didn't like Rias in her inaction as a leader

Because she's had who knows how much time to prepare for and ready her group to become an efficient fighting force and yet she's wasted every chance to make full use of their talents, to which Issei couldn't find any real way to respect her in any regard since a leader should in his viewpoint be proactive instead of reactive.  
"Well that's a sentiment you and I can both share because people like her I find disgusting." Kalawarner spoke with no affection for her whatsoever

"Why is it that you don't like her exactly, because I have my own reasons for not liking her. But I don't quite understand why you wouldn't since you haven't really met her?" Issei asked as to why his teacher found disgust with Rias

"Its because of her type the rich and the noble who've never had to truly struggle for anything and had the world handed to them on a golden platter. Because people like her are lazy and incompetent, for the sheer fact that they've never known strife or struggle and therefore never have had to work for anything in their lives. While people like myself and to and a larger extension you have had to work for what we currently have because we know struggle and strife." Kalawarner stated as memories flashed back to her childhood with her brother

"Because take it from someone who's only known war that strife and struggle are what inevitably define who you are as a person. Which is why for someone like Rias Gremory whose lived in luxury her whole life and never had to want or struggle for anything while people like you and I have to work for what we want to get where we need to go. So in simple terms I just don't like her because she doesn't know the meaning or value of hard work and effort." Kalawarner added since she couldn't really respect her type because she didn't know the value of what it meant to work hard for the strength and possessions one had

"I can't argue with that logic, because beyond the academy I don't think she'd really make it all that much in the real world. Or hell even as an adventurer, since in my eyes she doesn't have the guts or the initiatie to do what one has to do to both get ahead and win in the world we're in." Issei stated since from his point of view Rias would get completely slaughtered, since the more he thought about it the more the world was like a game of D&D except that much more ultra violent

"Anyways I must be going as I've some important matters of my own to attend to, so I'll leave you to whatever it is you want for tonight." Kalawarner spoke as she spread her wings and prepared for flight

"Alright and see you later teach!" Issei exclaimed as she flew off

 _"Well I may as well go home and rest, since man am I sore as hell from training."_ Issei thought as he was gonna lie down and rest his tired body from today's training with the battlemaster of Grigori

* * *

 **(2 days later, Kuoh Town, 6:30 Pm, December 19th 2016)**

It was a few days later as Issei was with Kiba whom he decided to invite for a round of monster slaying as tonight they were going after a minotaur, to which Issei had hoped the knight was capable since it there was one thing minotaurs were it was hearty bastards.

"Issei it I may ask why was it that you invited me to do monster hunting with you instead of Asia?" Kiba questioned the revenant that had his warhammer slung over his shoulder

"Easy my dude. Because it I'm going to be able to trust you with this new clean slate I'm putting you on, then what better way than to see it you can cover me when I'm in a fight." Issei answered after all what better way to see it he could trust him was to see how he faired in combat

"So think you can handle that Prince Charming?" Issei asked as Kiba summoned forth a jet black rapier that sported as the blade went on an almost dril like blade

"I think I can fair well enough after all this would be the chance to try out some of the new swords I've been meaning to try out. With Shadow-Spire here being a great example." Kiba spoke as he made a flourish with the rapier that permeated wisps of darkness

"Well lucky for you I've found the target we're looking for, so on my mark we let him have it." Issei told him as they saw the black furred minotaur that wielded a deadly looking maul in both hands

For moments soon passed before they launched their attacks on the minotaur that was taken by surprise by the two of them with Kiba having twice stabbed it in it's thick sinewy chest as the shadows around his rapier tore at its insides like thin razors. While Issei bashed it across its snout twice with him knocking out teeth in the process as blood and snot went flying, until soon enough the minotaur let out an enraged bray of anger at being ambushed by the 2 and then soon charging after them with the intent of goring either one on its horns.

With Issei pushing Kiba out of the way from the charging minotaur who came at them with Issei proceeding to literally grab the bull by the horns and while he wound up getting pushed back and getting gored through the right shoulder. It was nothing he couldn't handle as he used his great strength to toss the minotaur over his shoulder and overhead 10 feet into the air allowing Kiba to drive the pitch black rapier into its sternum and then curving it out towards the right to slice out one of its ribs and graze a lung in the process as he disengaged from the minotaur; avoiding getting hit by its greataxe in the process.

For the minotaur struck at Issei with its greataxe to which it missed and having learned some tricks from Kalawarner used this opportunity to riposte in the form of smashing the warhammer into its kneecap with great force. With this leading into an opening for Kiba to stab at it with his rapier with both attacks being aimed at its kidneys, for the jet black rapier pierced through the thick muscle and hit their mark embedding itself several inches of it's gut before pulling it away and having to quickly get out of the way from it pounding into him with one of its meaty fists.

"I gotta say Kiba that you're doing pretty good, since I honestly expected you to be flattened within the first minute of doing this." Issei bluntly stated since he was somewhat impressed that Kiba was able to be as competent as he was

"Well Issei I do take my being a knight very seriously. Because unlike everyone else my plans don't truly involve my sitting around, for I've got things I need to take care of and therefore I can't afford to slack off." Kiba responded as the two fended off the axe swing of the minotaur that crashed into them

"Really now? Once again I just thought you were some pretty boy without a care in the world." Issei answered back as he pushed the minotaur away

"The same could be said for you Issei, but right now let's focus on the enemy at hand." Kiba responded as they were faced with the angered minotaur

That in mind the two continued their assault upon the minotaur with Issei carrying out his end with his heavy handed blows against the minotaur and Kiba dealing out thrusts with laser precision with Shadow-Spire, for the two were going against the minotaur with the unexpected combination of brute force and precision was proving to be too much for the minotaur. Considering that the amount of blows that were able to get past it were leaving quite a blood trail behind, for the two kept going as the minotaur was pushed onto its back foot swinging its greataxe in an attempt to mitigate the attacks that came raining down upon it.

With the minotaur having swung down in an attempt to get both of them with it hitting Issei square in the chest and sparking against the chainmail pattern dragon scales, for he took advantage of this opportunity and raised his warhammer and swung it down as hard as possible. The result was it snapping in half with cracks going through the lower part of the axe blade, for Issei crouched down and let Kiba use him as a springboard to stab the minotaur right in its left eye and slashed outwards as the optical organ was impaled on the rapier.

The minotaur brayed in pain at being rendered half blind as Issei soon jumped up and taking this time took the opportunity to boost for the finishing blow, Kiba catching onto this used the opportunity to quickly dash and thrust the rapier into its right kneecap multiple times bringing it down to its knees. With that in mind Issei used this opportunity after having boosted enough to land a triad of hits onto its skull, before hearing a satisfying crack as the minotaur stumbled about its eyes bleeding from the blow as it still stood strong before a quick thrust from Kiba's rapier finished it as he pierced its jugular with the precision of a scalpel but all the lethality of a king cobra.

"Well good job there Kiba as you've successfully killed a minotaur." Issei spoke as the minotaur lie there dead on the ground

"I didn't think that doing something such as this would prove to be such a challenge." Kiba responded dispelling Shadow-Spire in a puff of darkness

"Oh trust me we've just started as we've got 3 more monster to kill off before were done for tonight, because we've just gotten started." Issei told Kiba since they were just getting started

"Really now and what exactly do you have in mind for what we'll be doing tonight?" Kiba wondered as to what else they'd be fighting

"Well let's see about a half mile north there's a glabrezu I wanna go kill, since I really want to pay these bastards back for taking off one of my legs." Issei answered back because having your leg ripped off in a fight was really a pain in the ass

"I've never fought against one of those before." Kiba spoke curious as to what this was

"Oh trust me Kiba you're gonna have your work cut out it you want to go monster hunting with me. However, we're gonna to be getting you some gear it you continue to come along with me, because the thing is that unlike me you can't get back up it someone takes a limb off of you. Therefore I can tank hits you can't which is why when you're with me were gonna be making sure you get proper gear to wear, because last I checked just regular clothes aren't gonna cut it." Issei answered and making note of the fact that Kiba needed proper gear it he was gonna continue this

Because the thing was that unlike the young revenant who could afford to take lethal hits on top of his being trained by an actual battlemaster who was helping him refine his technique and by proxy his defense. Kiba on the other hand had neither luxury with him since due to his being a Knight he needed to have some armor on his person or at the very least a shield to help compensate for his low defense in combat, so that way his chances in combat would improve greatly.

"I did not expect for you to make that much sense, but then again we've got a lot to learn about each other." Kiba replied not expecting Issei to make so much sense

"Well there's a lot we both don't know, but nevertheless let's keep going as we've got a glabrezu to kill." Issei spoke as they soldiered onwards

* * *

 **(4 days later, St. Petersburg, Russia, 9:45 Pm, December 23rd 2016)**

It was a cold and raining December night as Issei was currently fighting against a cleric of the Norse God Aegir that had been a terror on a fallen angel outpost there, which is why as his 1st mission he was sent to deal with this and so far the cleric was proving to be quite the challenge for Issei.

 _"Well good news is that I'm getting a challenge, the bad news is that this guy is really letting me having it."_ Issei thought as his wounds bled in the cold raining night

"By the power of lord Aegir I will rain down the full might of the storms down on you." The cleric spoke as he pointed his battle-axe at Issei

"Do me a favor and shut up about your god, since I don't give a damn about him at all." Issei responded his wounds still healing

"You will pay for your disrespect against lord Aegir, as I will rain down his might upon you and these pathetic crows." The cleric spoke with zealous pride in his gods name  
 **"Issei you need to remain careful of that axe."** Ddraig told him as the cleric came down upon him with his axe once again

"And what the hell even is this axe anyways?" Issei asked as he was on the receiving end of the axe coming down on him as it carried a heavy scent of ozone that was accompanied by thunderous energy

 **"That is Stormbreaker since that axe is an artifact from Great War, since the thing is that humans and others alike when not being able to acquire Sacred Gears made the next best thing. Which is why even it its not in its fully awakened form you must be careful."** Ddraig warned him since he didn't think that these things were still around

With that information in know the severity of the battleaxe Issei kept himself on the defensive; although it was easier said as the thunderous energy that accompanied them, since the blows of Stormbreaker managed to get his guard as they took off chunks of his flesh with each blow made. For he was forced on the defensive as he had to block them with his warhammer, as the streets were made slick with his blood and flesh that fell to the ground while lightning illuminated the chilling night sky and thunder cracked like cannon fire in the background.

For Issei was soon subject to a wave of thunderous energy was made that sent Issei back 10 feet as he was dazed and his ears ringing from it all, before an sea green bolt of radiant energy came hurtling towards him and striking him in the face. With Issei spitting out brackish blood as his wounds regenerated from the attack before he soon came charging with the sound of his Boosted Gear going off, with the cleric striking the ground with Stormbreaker and the result was a loud ringing and piercing sound erupting forth.

The result was the ground cracking and shattering apart while Issei momentarily stopped due to it but still soldiered on to make his attack as he swiped with his warhammer as the sound of a boost went off, to which he struck the cleric of Aegir in the chest making a large dent in his chestplate and the breaking of 2 and a half ribs. To which sent the cleric into a brick wall and nearly through it as he spat out blood and glared at the bloodied revenant with a vengeance, since he refused to let some undead abomination get in the way of his destroying these filthy crows in the name of the great Aegir.

"Well Ddraig the good news is that at least I'm doing pretty well, the bad news is that this guy is damn strong." Issei spoke as he took a bolt of radiant energy to the gut that left caustic burns on his scaled flesh

 **"Still he's something that it defeated you gain one of the most powerful weapons in existence next to the Sacred Gears themselves."** Ddraig informed him as to the fact they'd gain a powerful asset if they defeated the cleric of the sea god

 _"Alright well here goes nothing."_ Issei thought as he tried to run after the cleric only for a bolt of lightning to race through the sky and pierce Issei through the chest

"Ok...definite didn't see that one...coming." Issei wheezed after having a lightning bolt tear through his right lung

"Now then anything else you've to say before I smite you in the name of Lord Aegir?" The cleric questioned as Issei raised a blood filled smirk to his lips

"Yeah….I...got….fucking dragon….breath." Issei retorted as against his more rational thought and better judgement he took a deep and painful inhale

That in mind he spewed out a torrent of white hot flame like a flamethrower out at the cleric who was caught off guard by it, with him staggering and bellowing out as the flames hissed in the cool winter rain while Issei stumbled up to regain his bearings as his lung started to regenerate itself. With him having healed enough to breath albeit in labored and haggard breaths he tackled the burning cleric to the slick ground, with them skidding like a stone across a pond before Issei began to lay into him with his warhammer and began beating his teeth in as blood began to splatter across the pavement.

With the cleric of Aegir blasting Issei back with another wave of thunderous forth that sent him skidding 10 feet away as the two glared at each other, before Issei ran right back upon him ready to cave his skull in like a Gallagher watermelon. For the two engaged in a fierce clash as Issei smashed into the cleric with reckless abandon in wanting to break him before he could call upon anymore of the power of the sea god, which soon proved to be his mistake as when he went in for a shot that while it his armored shoulder the cleric soon swung at Issei's warhammer as Stormbreaker proceeded to glow with an electric blue light.

The result was the handle being split in half rendering the weapon useless as the psychic energy from within it faded at its destruction, before the shock of it was worn off when Issei found his fingers on his left hand sliced off by Stormbreaker as they were blown apart. With Issei snarling in pain as the divine energies hampered his regenerative factor, with him using his good hand to slug the cleric across the face enough to knock out his front teeth before following it up with a headbutt hard enough to split the skin and have blood run down his pale face.

"Damn it I'm down one hand and the bastard destroyed my fucking warhammer, this is really not my day." Issei internally cursed at the fact that he was currently on a uphill battle

 **"The only way you'll get things back on an even playing field is it you get Stormbreaker away from him."** Ddraig told Issei as the two were circling each other like ravenous wolves ready to tear the other part

"Already working on it." Issei responded as his burning orange eyes narrowed at the cleric of Aegir

With that in mind Issei lunged at the cleric tackling him to the ground and began to wail on him with his good hand before he soon caught Stormbreaker embedding itself into one of his upper ribs and nearly breaking them in the process. Yet he held on persistently as he wailed on the cleric with all that he could as the face of said cleric began to bruise and bloody until it began to resemble hamburger meat, until seeing that the rib cracking and breaking strikes with Stormbreaker despite the pain Issei felt from it was getting him nowhere

Therefore he called upon the power of his god and let loose another thunderous wave of power this time it took on a sea green hue as he sent sprawling backwards; his insides vibrating painfully from the power behind it before the cleric of Aegir let loose with another spell. This time calling down a ice storm that rained down chunks ice and hail down on Issei who had to whether under the assault as he went back after the cleric, for he wouldn't be deterred even as he felt the chunks of hail and ice tears off parts of his flesh as he stomped his way towards the cleric.

For he soon cleared the way towards his target as he breathed out another torrent of searing flame this time not too deep fry the cleric, but instead to melt the ice and hail that came pelting down on him like an avalanche. Before soon enough he rushed after the cleric once more who raised Stormbreaker and fired off a bolt of lightning from the battleaxe that lanced towards him as Issei managed to duck out of the way; although he did suffer it tearing and electrifying a chunk out of his face causing a portion of his eye to be torn asunder as he tackled the cleric through the window of a nearby shop.

"You will die today, do you hear me by Lord Aegir you will fall!" The cleric bellowed as Issei tried to wrench the axe away from the cleric

"How about you and your bastard God piss off into oblivion and quit being a zealous prick while your at it." Issei retorted as the cleric in a act of defiance called down another lightning bolt with all the power he could summon from the sky this time hitting Issei directly in the lungs

"Shit….Ddraig...I'm gonna try... something.. really stupid but I'll... need.. your help." Issei requested of the dragon as he gritted his teeth as he held on persistently in trying to wrench the axe away

 **"Do what you have to do, for my power is at the ready."** Ddraig spoke as the boosts began to sound off

"For you and these pathetic crows will drown in the fury of my glorious Lord Aegir." The cleric boasted as Issei said nothing before doing the following

With that in mind he breathed a torrent of flames right into the face and open mouth of the cleric causing warped and agonizing screams to echo, as in this moment he took the opportunity to rip away Stormbreaker from using his good hand to grab the axe and began to slash his screaming head open like a pumpkin with unchecked ferocity until it was split in half, which is why once he was sure the cleric was dead he soon stumbled to the other side of the shop with a hole in his chest and his left hand now a stump with a thumb while all the other fingers were non existent as only a quarter of it remained.

 _"Well I did it, as I completed my 1st ever mission. As oh boy was Azazel not kidding around when he said I'd be stepping up into the big leagues."_ Issei thought since this was one of his most difficult fights to date since his revival

"But at least I gained a weapon worth the fight, since now I can finally have a weapon powerful enough to help me stand on even ground with Kokabiel." Issei thought with a smile

 **"Are you alright Issei?"** Ddraig questioned the revenant

"I'll live…..I just got….a hole... in my...god...damn.. chest...but otherwise I'm fine." Issei responded as he waited for the quite large hole in his chest to heal up

 **"Well despite your obvious injuries you did make an accomplishment in not only completing your 1st mission but gaining a weapon that others would definitely kill for."** Ddraig responded as Issei let a weary and bloody smile cross his face after the hard fought battle

"I guess... that this is….. the start to something …...greater then, since I'm... one step closer…. to my revenge." Issei replied as he soon saw a yellow eyed black cat came walking in and soon nuzzled itself on Issei's lap

 _"Since it looks as though my luck be it for better or worse is turning around, since this little guy or girl is here with me until I recover."_ Issei thought as he welcomed the cat's presence as he spent the night recovering from his injuries

* * *

 **(2 days later, Grigori HQ, Christmas Day 2016, 10:50 Am)**

It was soon Christmas Day as Issei had returned to tell Azazel that he'd completed his mission in killing off the cleric of Aegir while also bringing along Stormbreaker and the black cat he decided to keep with him; with him having decided that he wouldn't mind keeping it with him as a source of comfort.

"Well first things first not only a Merry Christmas to you Issei, but congratulations are in order for you having completed your first mission." Azazel spoke as the young revenant had a smile on his face while Stormbreaker rest in left hand and the black cat around his neck

"Like I told you Mr. Azazel that I won't let nothing stand in my way of getting my vengeance. Which is why I assured myself and more importantly I constantly tell myself that no matter what I'm fighting against, that I will not only survive but I will have victory." Issei replied since he assured himself that before every battle he would gain victory, after all it he didn't have this attitude then how would he be able to kill Kokabiel

"I swear you and Kalawarner sound more and more alike the more you two are together." Azazel chuckled at the fact that the more Issei was around the more he and Kalawarner were more and more alike

"Well she's a pretty cool teacher...despite the fact that it feels like she's running me into a ground I can't really complain. Since who would've thought that I'd find someone cool to teach me how to be something even greater than what I thought possible." Issei replied since despite Kalawarner being one hell of a taskmaster he also felt that she was pretty dope to be around

"I'm glad you like her since I think that the two of you couldn't go together any better, because now that you've got that axe. To which by the way I thought was long gone along with the other artifacts from the Great War; that Kalawarner is gonna really start amping up your training." Azazel replied knowing that since Issei was able to get his hands on such a potent weapon that Kalawarner was gonna step things up

"Well after attuning to it I feel like I'll be able to handle myself a lot better than what I was able to when I had my warhammer." Issei replied as he looked down at Stormbreaker

With him holding a 2 handed battleaxe with the handle being the color storm-clouds and the 2 foot and a quarter long hande perfect for him using two handed swings to bring down the full might of his blows on his enemies while sky blue runes spiraled around it like a tornado. While the 10 inch wide by 8 inch long axe blade was a white as the clouds with electric blue vein like markings all across the blade, while a small blade on the other side of it curved slightly upwards and went outwards 4 inches as the axe pulsed with the power of a mighty thunderstorm.

"That's good to hear since luckily that weapon isn't sentient in the slightest, after all it was one of our greatest and most feared weapons during its heyday." Azazel informed him as he knew all too well the history behind that axe

"Really now as would you mind telling me as to who wielded it before that prick cleric who put holes in my chest and nearly took off my right hand?" Issei inquired as to who its prior wielder was that wielded Stormbreaker before the cleric

"That's a story for another time I'm afraid, because the history behind Stormbreaker before it was lost is a long and bloody one. So for now we can put a pin in that until a later date, yet I do wonder where did you find that cat on your shoulders?" Azazel told him since Stormbreaker had quite the long and vicious history behind it

"Oh her well I found her after I killed that cleric and got Stormbreaker, since then she hasn't left me and I will admit its nice having something with me when I'm out and about or when I come back from missions and Asia isn't there." Issei noted since it would be nice to have something to come home to when Asia would be out and about attending to her own matters at hand

"Well we all need something to come home to and it that's having a cat then I'm all for it." Azazel replied as Issei began petting his new cat

"I'll tell you something Mr. Azazel that it feels like my life is coming around, since I got this new axe, I'm meeting new people that are actually a good influence and then I got this match with Rias Gremory that I know is gonna be a slam dunk. Because I'm telling you that I got a real good feeling that 2017 is gonna be my year." Issei replied in good feeling of what was coming for him next year

"Oh yes I've heard about your match against Sirzechs's little sister and her peerage. For I've got to say that's some big brass balls you've got on you to make that bold of a challenge against her, something that I'm surprised you agreed to do." Azazel replied since the upcoming battle between the Red Dragon Emperor and the Heiress of House Gremory was the talk of the town in the Devil's side of things

"Well I want to do it for one reason and one reason alone or rather a few reasons now that I think about it." Issei replied with a wide smirk on his face

"Really and care to share with the class?" Azazel asked the revenant before him

"Easy enough really since the 1st reason is that someone needs to knock her down a few dozen pegs. Because she thinks she's immortal and untouchable upon her high tower, since someone needs to show this crimson haired princess that life is no fairy tale and that like everyone else she needs to feel disappointment. Which is why the main reason I need to do this is because I need to make a statement that people like her can't own me." Issei answered back with seriousness in his voice

"Since for the majority of my life I've been looked down on and spat on by people who don't know what its like to struggle. Because take the people at the academy, since all those pretty boys and spoiled bitches didn't even have to break not a single fingernail to get in, while I had to bust my hump to get in and even now I still have to bust my butt while they all just breeze through. Yet the bottom line is that someone needs to show her what happens when you don't work your ass off to get what you want, which is what I've been doing for 3 months straight and I will show her the results of that." Issei told the leader of Grigori as to why he needed

Because in all honesty Issei did resent Rias for the fact that she got everything handed to her on a silver platter be it her popularity or anything else in between, since she never had to struggle for anything since everything was basically hand served to her. Which is why for the most part he did resent her since while he did like the idea of being with a girl like Rias for superficial reasons, he realized more and more that he couldn't even dream to be with her since they came from 2 vastly different worlds that made so that they were diametrically opposed.

"Interesting that you say that since to be honest I do agree with you that she's been spoiled rotten. Since unlike her peers she's never known to value you hard work, something that I now full well will be the death of her and her house." Azazel agreed that Rias despite her embodying her family's creed was nothing at her core but a spoiled princess

"And her team it you can call it that speaks highly of her being a spoiled princess who's never had to work for anything in her life. Because I've been a revenant for 3 months and even without the Boosted Gear I could tear them apart, since I've been focusing myself to think of different ways to overpower my enemies. Since I realized that I can't only be strong but I also got to think tactically and use whatever I've got to its fullest and maximize its damage output as much as possible." Issei responded knowing that if he ever wanted to accomplish his goal he needed to be tactical about it and not just go in with brute force everytime

"I'm surprised since who would've thought that in 3 months time, you would've gone from a tits obsessed pervert to a revenant ready to take on the world." Azazel spoke since the transformation Issei's gone through these 3 months has been truly astounding

"Believe me I know and I'm proud of where I've gotten myself to at this moment in time. Which is why it brings me to my 2nd reason as to why I need to do this, because it I ever joined her side and became part of her team. Then the progress I've made into not just getting my revenge...but also the progress I've made into changing myself for the better would be stunted it not lost." Issei spoke as his grip on Stormbreaker tightened

"Because it I joined her peerage I would not only have to bend myself to some spoiled brat who doesn't know the value of hard work whatsoever. But also be in a place where I know full well that I'm not wanted by them except for what I have, but also the fact that I'd be alone again like I was before I became a revenant and before my death. And I...I..I can't deal with that since I've hardly had any people outside my parents care about me in earnest, because I may have Asia but that's it. For I can't go back to that and I won't go back to that, since that's what awaits me it I join her side. Because the moment I join her side I'll be in a place where I not only don't belong but where I'm what amounts to nothing but a cheap tool." Issei stated as he refused to lose to Rias and be forced to join her side

Since he knew that it he lost to Rias he'd be right where he started and that is alone, since he knew full well that beyond his combative capabilities that they could care less about him as who he was as Issei the person. For he couldn't afford to go back to that and have the personal growth he's made in these 3 months be wasted by being in her peerage, where all he ever saw them do and has seen them do is sit on their hands and waste his potential which is why he couldn't afford to lose since he had to much personally riding on his victory.

"Well I understand how much you've got riding on this which is why it you need anything to help give you an advantage to win let me or anyone know. Because here in Grigori we stand by our own to make sure we triumph as a unit." Azazel told him in earnest since that was the main thing about Grigori in that they all stood together behind each other

"Thanks Mr. Azazel since every little bit helps in what's to come not just against her, but against Kokabiel as well." Issei thanked the leader of the fallen angels

"No problem Issei as its Christmas so whatever I can do to help is are no feathers off my wings." Azazel told him as he got up

"Now then why don't you go and enjoy the Christmas party that's gonna be happening in a hour, since you deserve it." Azazel told him as he smiled

"I'd like that very much." Issei spoke as he rushed off to the Christmas party

 _"I swear that kid is gonna be going places."_ Azazel thought to himself as he could see that within Issei a maelstrom's worth of potential lay dormant within

 **So then with Issei having completed his 1st mission under Azazel and having gained a weapon to truly help him in his revenge, it seems as though things will look up for our revenant in the new year to come. For find out how all of this shall unfold in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 ** _And cut there as that ends this chapter since this shows that things are changing up for Issei as of the current moment, but without further ado let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Issei and Kalawarner having their bit after training since I want to show some of how their relationship as teacher and student will go down and show that there's some similarities between the two of them that I think will be cool to expand on down the line._**

 ** _Next up we've got Issei and Kiba fighting against a minotaur which I thought would be cool since as Issei stated what better way to see it you can trust someone than to see how they hold up while fighting alongside you, but not only that but also to show some of what Kiba's capable of to which will fully get its do when the battle between Issei and Rias's peerage happens._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Issei fighting against a cleric of Aegir which I did to have as his first serious fight in working with Grigori to show that he's stepping up into the big leagues, due to the fact that he was seriously hit twice and it it weren't for his regeneration could've been taken out of the fight. Also the fact I introduced Stormbreaker as a idea I based off of the Vestiges of Divergence from Critical Role, because it makes since that weapons and items equivalent to them would've been made during the Great War therefore such items will have their place in the story as it progresses._**

 ** _Lastly we've got Issei having a bit with Azazel which I thought would be cool in expanding on their relationship and also giving some character progression on Issei and some more reasoning as to why he wouldn't want to join Rias, to which when you think about it from his perspective makes sense. Because to him if he joined her then all of the personal growth he's made so far as well as his revenge would be stunted as well as the fact that he'd be somewhere he knows he doesn't belong or is truly wanted._**

 ** _With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable._**

 ** _That being said this is Pravus666 singing out till next time as next chapter is Issei meeting up with another revenant so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour_**

 ** _Random End Song: Storm the Gates of Hell by Demon Hunter_**


	10. Chapter 10: 2 of a Kind

**(Chapter 10: 2 of a Kind)**

It was soon the new year as Issei felt immense hope in his chances against Rias due to the fact his strength continued to ever grow which made him feel real good about his life, on top of that his being under Kalawarner was showing its results since his training under the battlemaster was helping his fighting style allow him to make better counters and better take advantage of his direct strength based way of fighting. With him also having grown to like Stormbreaker quite a bit due to the fact that he felt better synergy with the battleaxe, due to the fact that it better fit his style of fighting and the fact that it not only had more tricks to offer but also that the power within almost called for him to wield it and strike down his enemies.

Therefore Issei had since found himself having optimism over the new year as he felt himself off to a good start and that nothing would truly get him down, because he was ever committed to his goal of revenge against Kokabiel and knew that with his ever growing strength that soon his chance would come to slay the rogue cadre. And soon enough the Vanishing Dragon would follow suit for the more that time passed the more his confidence in his abilities soared, since it wasn't arrogance so much as finally having something he's worked hard on and now being able to feel genuine pride about his abilities.

* * *

 **(January 4th 2017, Kuoh Town, 10:50 Pm)**

It was ten till eleven at night as Issei was currently taking it to a stray exorcist with Stormbreaker in tow and suffice to say he was letting his adversary have it, because it was hard not to enjoy the thrill of power that the battleaxe gave him as he simply tore into his opponent like a human buzzsaw.

"You know what I gotta say that; as of right I really do love my new axe." Issei spoke as he continued to overpower the maul wielding paladin

"Stop talking this nonsense and take this fight seriously already!" The paladin demanded out of Issei as said paladin was infuriated that this entire time he wasn't being taken seriously

"If you say so, just so you know its your own funeral I'm speeding up." Issei responded as he gripped Stormbreaker with both hands

That in mind he brought the axe down and cleaved through the plate mail the paladin wore as thunderous energy rocked the paladin alongside the axe blow, causing blood to jet forth from the wound as he took other swipe to his right leg that carved out a part of the armor as it began to bleed. For the paladin swung hitting Issei in the face yet he took like a chance as the next swing mixed giving Issei chance to riposte, letting him retaliate with a swing to his face that not only gave him the motherload of all shaves but also took off the flesh that went along with it making him hiss in pain as the right side of his face bled and throbbed painfully.

With Issei following up with twin cleaves across his armor with both blows carving deep gashes across the chestplate as thunderous energy rang in deafening booms like shotgun blasts, for the paladin soon had enough and called for holy power to let loose a divine smite in the form of dark pumpkin colored energy covering it that cracked Issei across the jaw sending him sprawling forth. Yet Issei forcefully set his jaw back into place as the caustic burns covering his face healed slowly due to the divine power behind it as he spat out a tooth before rushing forwards, with him striking the ground and sending forth a wave of thunderous energy out that knocked the paladin 10 feet backwards and sent him tumbling across the ground like a stone across a lake.

With Issei taking this chance while the paladin got up and stumbled fort to dash forth and slam his battle-axe into one of the gashes he previously made in his armor using it to slam him into a brick wall hard enough to crack it. For the paladin once again tried to crack Issei across the skull yet he missed once again, as Issei ducked under the blow allowing him to riposte and slash with Stormbreaker into his left thigh causing a jagged wound to come into existence; with the paladin hobbling to the side from the blow as he glared at the revenant.

"I gotta say that you've been a real help in letting me see what more my new axe can do and for that I'll tip my hat to you." Issei spoke tipping his fedora to the paladin who was both annoyed and angered by Issei's antics

"Stop with your nonsense and take this fight seriously, as this is a battle not some game!" The paladin demanded angrily at Issei not taking this seriously

"Well you see that's where your wrong since this is a game where its survival of the fittest and so far I am darwinning." Issei responded as he let a solemn boost ring out into the night

For Issei soon advanced down on the maul wielding paladin with a vengeance as he crashed down upon him like a avalanche as the paladin defended to the best of his ability against Issei's onslaught of blows, until Issei soon took advantage of an opening at the paladin hit him in the side with his maul. With Issei soon bringing down Stormbreaker and slashing through armor and cutting through tendons that held his right knee together bringing him down to his knees as he tried to stand but fell down from the now painful effort of putting pressure on said leg.

With him being forced against a wall as Issei struck the ground and unleashed another thunderous wave that was near deafening as he advanced onto the paladin that stood up and raised his maul to fight against Issei once more, with him launching another divine smite that hit Issei square in the gut and almost knocked the wind out of him. Yet this got Issei close enough to quite literally disarm him of his weapon via taking his left arm off at the beginning of his forearm, with the maul he wielded clattering to the ground with a loud thud while blood gushed from the ruined stump in dark spurts as Issei towered over him with him kicking him prone to the ground.

For the revenant soon planted his foot roughly on his sternum so he wouldn't get up before raising Stormbreaker and like an executioner chopped off his head in one fell swoop, with his head rolling across the alleyway. With it being a few moments after Issei defeated his enemy that he soon found a sewer hole to dump his headless corpse in, as he walked away feeling satisfaction in having destroyed his enemy with Stormbreaker.

"I'm telling you Ddraig that lately that I've been just on top of everything lately." Issei spoke as he began to clean the blood of Stormbreaker and fix his fedora

 **"Yes as despite it being the beginning of the year things have definitely proven to be going in your favor so far."** Ddraig agreed that so far things were going decently for Issei

"Because now that I've got Stormbreaker; things have been going over a lot more smoothly." Issei remarked at the fact that with his new axe in hand killing off his targets was quite a bit easier

"For I'm telling you right now that the moment the match between me and Gremory's side comes in a few weeks, that I'll no doubt be able to crush them underfoot." Issei spoke with assured confidence in his victory yet to come

Since Issei had full confidence that when the moment came for him to go up against Rias and her peerage that he would come out on top, because he simply refused to lose and because of that would pull out every trick in the book he knew to assure himself victory.

 **"Well I've no doubt that you'll be able to claim victory for yourself against her."** Ddraig agreed as Issei walked back home

"Thanks Ddraig I appreciate the vote in confidence, since I've got a good feeling this will be my year." Issei responded with a grin on his face that things were looking up his was

* * *

 **(Brooklyn, New York, 3 days later, 10:45 Pm, January 7th 2016)**

It was a Saturday night as Issei's newest mission had him in Brooklyn for the fact that a vampire from the Tepes Faction had been turning fallen angels into thralls, with Issei being tasked to put a stop to this before it got out of hand yet the thing was that by the time he got to the nest it seemed someone had already beat him to the punch.

 **"Well it looks like someone has already made the way for us."** Ddraig remarked seeing the slashed apart corpses of vampires

"Yeah but I wonder who the hell it was." Issei wondered following the sounds of screams coming from the main room as he entered from the backdoor

"Holy shit I didn't think I'd find another one." Issei said in pure surprise of the man taking on the vampire nest of fallen angels turned vampires and vampire thralls

 **"Yes as it seems you've found another revenant and by the looks of this one he's been around for far longer than you have."** Ddraig remarked at the man's appearance

The revenant in question had dark grey hair that had a few shocks of navy in them and looked to have just hit his 40's, yet had retained a build that was easily equivalent to Brock Lesnar and made from decades of hard physical training as he also had the telltale traits of revenant as well. That being the burning orange eyes that were focused in slaying his enemies, the greyish skin of a corpse and the jet black vein like cracks that pulsed throughout his body as his face which had a roughness that was made from years of combat and squared off jaw that was covered in a short yet well kept beard that made him look like Wolverine's evil twin and prominent brow made for a very intimidating presence.

For he wore reddish black half-plate armor in the form of a chestplate, gauntlets and metal boots over blue jeans held up by a black belt and worn over by a black leather jacket, as he swung his greatsword that had shown signs of wear and tear upon its 4 and a quarter long blade that was covered in dried blood yet it remained functional as it had a slightly curved twin pronged crossguard and several inch rigid handle. With Issei deciding to join in on the fight came rushing in and swung Stormbreaker down onto the ground as a wave of thunderous force erupted force into existence knocking away some of the vampires, to which caught the elder revenants attention as Issei joined the fray.

As soon enough the two hacked through the small horde of vampires within minutes with limbs and heads flying across the place, and guts and crimson pooling around the room as soon enough both revenants stood in the gore filled living room up to nearly their knees in corpses.

"Huh this is the first time I've met another like me." Issei spoke as the greatsword wielding revenant who stood at 6 foot 5

"Same here as its been some odd 13 years since I've come across another one like us as well." The revenant spoke as they waded through the corpses

"Oh by the way I'm Issei pleasure to meet you." Issei introduced himself to the elder revenant

"Verian and a pleasure to see another one like myself, as tell me what exactly are you doing here since you look a bit young to be going out into the night and slay vampires?" The now named Verian responded to Issei as they headed upstairs to fight the head vampire and cause of all this

"Simple enough I'm on a mission to get rid of these things from being anymore of a infestation than they already are, which is why I'm here." Issei replied as they traveled upstairs

"Interesting as I came here because these leeches tried to jump me and turn me into one of them and after I gave them a few moments in the sun to reflect on their mistake. They told me where their nest was and here I am now." Verian told him since he'd been at this for too long to get his butt kicked by vampire

"Neat. So then you want to kill this guy together, since we're both after the same thing so why not go for broke and take his head off together?" Issei questioned the older revenant who shrugged

"Sure why not; besides it'll be fun to fight with a fellow revenant." Verian replied with a small smile as the two continued on their path

That in mind the two continued upstairs until they reached a room where they found the vampire who was somehow expectantly waiting for them, with him being a pale man standing at 5 foot 8 with combed back black hair and blood red eyes with him wearing a standard black suit and red tie and holding an ornate longsword as he had a smug fanged smirk on his face. With Verian soon taking out a small vial with sky blue liquid and downing it as his pupils dilated before in a burst of movement faster than what the vampire could react closed the distance and took his left arm off at the elbow, before following it up by using the flat end of his greatsword to send him sprawling onto the pavement below while his arm began to regenerate.

Issei following up this jumped down and struck the ground with Stormbreaker as a thunderous wave of power surged forth that knocked the vampire onto his feet, as the bloodsucker glared at the the two revenants who dared to attack him. With Verian biting his thumb and spreading blood across his blade that soon caused ruby red ice crystals to form upon the greatsword, before he charged after the vampire with Issei following close behind them with both weapons ready to strike down the undead leech.

For the vampire was able to block Verian's initial attack, yet it was all a set up as Issei got in close with 2 slashes to its gut that violently ripped themselves open into existence, with the vampire almost stumbling back before he tried to bite at Issei and drain him of his blood. Yet Verian intercepted and took off said vampire's right ear and a hearty chunk of flesh in the process, with the vampire hissing in pain at the bloody hole in the side of its face while the two revenants began closing in on their target.

"Damn the two of you, as I was this close to having an army to take down those Carmilla whores, but you had to ruin it. No matter at least I can make worthy replacements out of the two of you." The vampire spoke as his arm had managed to regenerate

"Hey Issei you go right and I go left?" Verian asked of him

"Sure why not as I've got bigger and better things to do than to waste my time against some pale faced bastard." Issei responded as Verian smirked

"Good to know which means that this should make things a bit easier." Verian replied as his hand pulsed blood red before the dashing vampire was stopped in his tracks  
"What the hell did you do to me?! For release me this instant I command you!" The vampire ordered as he tried to hypnotize the 2 revenants

But instead all he got was nearly 4 of his ribs sundered by Verian's greatsword and half of his flesh on the left side of his face shorn off by Issei's Stormbreaker; causing a howl of pain to escape the vampire as he nearly fell over from the wounds inflicted on him. For the two revenants soon began to lay into him like they were human chainsaws that was evident by the vampire visibly sweating and on his back foot, as the combined strength of the 2 revenants attacks were so much so that it it weren't for his vampiric healing his bones would've long since broken from the sheer force.

With Issei feinting a low slash to the vampire lower right leg when it actually hit him dead in his liver as Stormbreaker nearly hilted itself into the vampire's gut, before he followed it up with an upward slash that further opened him up like a can of tuna. On the other hand Verian's enhanced speed was so much so that the vampire felt that even when he blocked slash wounds still found their way onto his person, frigidly flaying off hunks of his flesh at a time with one mistake costing him three of his fingers on his right hand and his left thumb as a result.

For the vampire was quickly losing ground as either he was suffering from the axe blows of Stormbreaker's who's thunderous cleaves violently ripped open his flesh or having his flesh shorn off and cleaved by Verian's ice covered greatsword that left permafrost wherever it struck. With him going in for another attack against the two which proved to be his undoing as Verian released another blood curse as the blood vessels in his right eye burst leaving the vampire now blind as jet black ichor poured out of his eyes, so with that in mind Issei soon jumped into the air and unleashed 3 cleaves that not only nearly disemboweled him but also took off his right arm at the shoulder.

"Well then do you want to finish this or should I?" Issei asked the elder revenant

"Let me since this bastard ruined my weekend, so trust me I deserve to lop off his head." Verian replied as the vampire was screaming bloody murder

"Oh shut and die already, as I've been impaled by an oni and yet I've never screamed like a little bitch." Verian stated as with one swing of his greatsword he vertically bisected the vampire

"Well thanks for helping me out, as that would've been a hell of a lot more of a nuisance without your help." Issei spoke as he fixed his fedora back into place

"It was no problem, as I'm here for a few more days. So it you want I can take you out to breakfast at IHOP, because I haven't seen and much less fought alongside them in a long time." Verian offered him since he would like to get to know the new revenant

"Sure since I've got the time, besides it'll be nice to know another one like me." Issei answered back

Because to him the idea of getting to know another revenant was pretty alright in his opinion, since it was more than likely the only chance he'd get to meet another one under friendly terms therefore he saw no harm in going out to breakfast with him

"Alright then and it was a pleasure fighting alongside you, as hell it this were in the days when I was still a man you would've made one hell of a soldier with how good you fight." Verian told him since he had to admit that the younger revenant was quite a great fighter

"Thanks I appreciate it." Issei spoke as the two shook hands before going their separate ways

* * *

 **(The next morning, January 8th 2017, 9:24 Am)**

It was the next morning as Issei had met up with Verian as the two had finished up their breakfast and had to admit that it was rather nice to get to know another revenant, that and it felt nice to have someone he can possibly fight alongside in the future.

"Huh I can't believe that's how you got turned into a revenant." Verian said as Issei fixed himself up

"Yeah as that's how my first date went...getting impaled and left for dead in a park. But hey I gave her a parting gift when I stomped her face in, so I think that it all evens out." Issei responded remembering his bittersweet victory over her

"Besides at least my becoming a revenant gave me a new start on life. Since I've finally got motivation to be something better than who I was before, I've met some really good people and to top it all off I've got strength to defend what's mine. So I guess you can say that my becoming a revenant has been a blessing in disguise." Issei added as a small smile crossed his face

Because in these almost 4 months Issei's had time to reflect on his life thus far as a revenant and in doing so had realized that his revival was something he was in a way joyous about; because it gave him the opportunity to do what he never thought possible and become a better man.

"I gotta say that's a pretty good outlook you got on this. Since I've been a revenant for almost 2 centuries now and I've seen and lived through more than my fair share of loss and death, so take it from experience that you're gonna need that optimism. Because the life for us revenants has one common theme going around it and that's ultra violence and death." Verian told him as he's seen enough loss and death to last him 8 lifetimes as he knew and having seen it in other revenants that those were the common themes around their lives

"Well I can welcome the ultra violence then, because its one of the few things that can give me agency in my life. Because I don't really care about how dirty I have to get my hands, since as long as I can get where I need to go in life and find agency in my life from it then I'm all good." Issei replied since he didn't enjoy the violence he thrusts himself into for the thrill but more so the fact that it gave him purpose

"Interesting since I never thought that I'd here a kid like you say that, because usually a kid your age in your position would be all gloom and doom about it. With them bitching and moaning about woe is me and my life is nothing but pain, but you on the other hand are something else." Verian spoke liking the healthy dose of optimism in Issei's voice

"That's because I like to think that not everything has to be about suffering and be all depressing. Because the way I see it life in general it what you can make of it and now that I've been given a clean slate, I'm gonna make the most of it all. Since I've wasted the majority of my life being a pervert who wasn't really going anywhere with his life. But now that I've got a fresh start as a revenant I'm gonna do my best to have things start looking sunny side up for me." Issei responded to Verian because from his standpoint that as long as you can will it then you could make the best out of anything

"Well I can definitely see that you've got some of what it takes to make it in this world, since I've been around since before the American civil war and trust me I've taken more beatings and face more death than what you could imagine." Verian told him as Issei was now interested

"Alright well give me an example of some of what you done, since for someone like you who's been all around the world and then some. You've got to have some stories from all the decades you've been around." Issei requested as the elder revenant gave a small chuckle

"Well let's see it was back in 1896 where I went up against one of my biggest kills to date which was a demigod of Ares himself and I'll tell you one thing Issei. It's that this guy gave me absolute hell since the one thing about them is that they more than take after their parents both in personality and in power." Verian spoke remembering one of his most hard fought battles

"Alright I get that a demigod is supposed to be freaking tough but how bad did he mess you up anyways?" Issei asked in curiosity in wondering how hard fought the battle was

"Let's see I got impaled in my kidneys, liver and right eye, took off my right arm 3 times, broke my femur twice. Broke my collarbone and took out two of my ribs and stabbed me in the throat so many times; that I choked on my blood so much that I still can't get rid of the taste of nickels." Verian told him since that was one of the battles he had that still gave him phantom pains

"Holy shit that's hell as my respect for you just went up by a hell of a lot since you went through all that and came out alive." Issei spoke, because to come out of something such as that alive and in mostly one piece was quite something else

"Yeah as I may not be a juggernaut but it there's one thing that I am its stubborn as hell. Because that's something me and my sister had in common when we were coming up." Verian told him

"You had a sister?" Issei asked of the elder revenant

"Yeah but after I died and became a revenant I've been looking for her ever since. Then again when your a walking deadman and having to both make a living and survive against what and whoever wants to get you and or enslave you for their own gains. Then it makes the task extremely daunting, but like I said I'm still stubborn as a mule and haven't given up yet or at the very least seen it she's left some family along the way." Verian answered back solemnly

Because even after 150 plus years of being a revenant Verian refused to stop searching for his sister since they'd been together through everything until his death on that battlefield and as such refused to stop his search for her, or at the very least see it he had some family that she left in the years since that fateful day.

"Huh well I still hope you find her, because I may not have any siblings but I can understand the feeling of never wanting to give up on a loved one. Since I've recently found someone that's grown to be important to me and while I don't love her romantically, she's become almost like my best friend." Issei spoke in fondness of Asia

"Well I'm glad you've found some friendship. Because now that you're a revenant you're gonna be not so much immortal as just extremely long lived and tough to kill, so word of advice cherish what you got now. Since before you know it you'll be having in a shovel in hand and digging graves for them tomorrow." Verian told Issei since he's had to put to rest more than his fair share of friends and comrades

"That won't be for a long time in the least, which is why at this moment I'm going to focus on completing my vengeance and then continuing to live it up. Since I'll live in this moment than worrying about the possible future, because I've got more than enough time to worry about that." Issei replied as he had all the time in the world to think about what's to come and right now was focused on the immediate

"I'm just telling you on what's to come, but the thing is that it you ever need someone to help you fight and take up arms with then take this. Since I'm really only a call a way when you'll need it." Verian told him as he gave Issei a navy colored card with his number on it

"Thanks I appreciate it, since I'll be sure to give you a call whenever I need the assist. Because considering what I'm gonna be undertaking later on this year, I'll definitely need it." Issei spoke knowing that he could use Verian's assistance in his quest to kill Kokabiel

"Well it's no skin on my back since revenants are a rare thing to come by and so you can count on it that I'll be there to assist you in your vengeance when and it you need me." Verian assured him as Issei got up

"Thanks and it you don't mind I gotta start packing since I'm really only here for the weekend, as it was nice meeting and talking with you." Issei thanked the elder revenant for his time

"Same to you and good luck Issei, since take it from and old man that's been doing this since before you're grandfather was alive. That no matter what you're gonna need all the grit and power you've got, since doing what you're setting out to do is never easy." Verian wished him as Issei departed

* * *

 **(Kuoh Town, 2 days later, January 10th 2016, 4:20 Pm)**

It was 20 after 4 as Issei and Kalawarner were going over some strategies for how to take out Rias and her peerage in an effective and efficient manner, since it there was one thing that Kalawarner had been drilling into him during tactics sessions and sparring was to prioritize efficiency no matter how brutal

"Alright so if you put those holy water grenades in these 4 areas then you'll pretty much make it so that they can't go anywhere without getting hit by it." Kalawarner spoke pointing to 4 locations on the holographic map that would maximize his chances at making sure they couldn't get a beat on him

"I think the only threats I'd have to really worry about are that Akeno girl and Kiba." Issei spoke knowing that he could easily handle Rias

"Yes Barquiel's daughter but she shouldn't really be a problem since from what you've told me she hasn't even gone anywhere near her father's holy lightning. Since it she was using that then you'd be in a mess a trouble, but otherwise considering the level she's at I'd say you've got her dead to rights." Kalawarner answered back knowing if Akeno would use her birthright then she'd be much more formidable in battle

"Good to know, because holy shit does she give me the creeps." Issei said since everytime the girl was near him he got major "I need an adult" vibes from her

"Well considering that both parents were really into BDSM when they were together, it makes sense that their kid would take after them." Kalawarner spoke noting that both Barquiel and Shuri were really into masochism and sadism respectively

"Alright then as glad I'm not her significant other because I maybe a pervert, but I draw the line there since I refuse to go into anywhere of that." Issei spoke because while he may be a pervert he drew the line at BDSM since that was a can of worms he wanted no part in

"Fair enough as to each their own I suppose. But out of all of them I think that this Kiba you've told me about is someone you should keep your guard up for, because I think that we can both agree that he's hiding something in reserve." Kalawarner responded as Issei nodded

"You got that right since I don't know what it is but, I get this odd feeling that beneath that pretty boy facade he's got going on is something far more menacing." Issei noted on the Gremory knight

Because from the few times he was around Kiba he felt that there was something menacing and wrathful underneath the surface, as though the princely and charming demeanor he put up was all a well crafted facade for a punishing and unrelenting force of will.

"Well whatever he's hiding must be pretty strong to be considered a threat. Which is why I want you to remain on your absolute best when you fight against him, because there is no telling in what he's capable of." Kalawarner instructed of him knowing that Kiba could be hiding anything

"Don't worry I've got it under control, not to mention that I'll do as you've taught me so far and show no iota of mercy to them. Because as you said it the situation were reversed in a fight they would show me no kindness and in turn I mustn't show them any." Issei answered as Kalawarner smirked at this

"Correct as remember this Issei. That you're enemies can smile and talk to you with all the honeyed words and false kindness they can pour onto you. But the moment your back is turned for even a moment they won't hesitate to stab you right in the heart and either put you in chains or in a grave a dozen feet under. Which is why you go for the fatal blow and let them have it with everything you've got." Kalawarner spoke knowing from decades of experience that you couldn't really afford to show your enemies mercy and therefore had to strike them down with full force

"And you'd better win since I will not stand for my student to become a servant to some spoiled brat who'd get destroyed in live combat against a real threat." Kalawarner told him as she refused to let her student who'd she became recently attached to serve under a spoiled princess like Rias

"Oh trust me I won't lose at all because I've got too much riding on my victory to lose to her. That and let's be real with the combination of my revenant abilities, Stormbreaker, Ddraig's power and your training...there's really no conceivable way I can lose to her." Issei spoke with a considerable amount of confidence in his voice at his victory over Rias and her peerage

"You'd better because I haven't even gotten to showing you all the fun stuff I'm gonna teach you, because I've got so much too teach you. Which is why I want you too win because I want my student to be victorious in everything he does." Kalawarner told him with genuine sincerity underlining her voice

"Ah you do care about me, ain't that sweet." Issei spoke before he was bonked on the head by his teacher

"And that's what you get for being a smartass the one time I'm trying to be nice." Kalawarner replied acting as though nothing had ever happened

"Still thanks for caring and helping me out, since its been nice so far being in Grigori and doing all this stuff. Since I'm pretty sure had I wound up on either side that I wouldn't have as much fun as I do now." Issei spoke finding that the place where he belonged was within the fallen angels

"Well we've been glad to have you since the thing is that in Grigori we care about what you can bring overall, but also we care about the individual as well because Lord Azazel made Grigori to welcome and encourage growth in all individuals. Because we as a whole care about them because we all stand by each other regardless of what happens and therefore their value within not only is because of their capabilities, but also of their character." Kalawarner told him

Because the thing was that within Grigori that what mattered in equal measure to someone's capabilities was their character, since you could be strong all you want in Grigori but it you didn't have a good character to you then you could make like Michael Jackson and beat it.

"Well that made my day a little bit, but to my impending victory let's drink up." Issei spoke as he got out a couple of Dr. Pepper bottles

"I can definitely drink to that as I want to see you come out on top as mean green killing machine I've been training you up to be." Kalawarner spoke as she took one while Issei let a smile cross his face

"As let's give it up for my upcoming victory against Gremory and from there my murder of Kokabiel and mounting his wings on my wall." Issei said they both clinked their bottles

"I'll drink to it as someone needs to put that crow down and I'll be there when and it you need my help to tear him limb from limb." Kalawarner spoke as they began downing their soda bottles

"Thanks I appreciate the thought, but don't worry I'll do my best to kill him off and complete my vengeance." Issei swore to the fallen angel

"You'd better because I refuse to lose my new student." Kalawarner replied as she ruffled Issei's hair while continuing to drink her Dr. Pepper

"Don't worry you won't as I've got it all covered." Issei assured her

 _"Because I simply refuse to die until my revenge is completed, for nothing and no one will stop me."_ Issei thought as he remained ever focused on his goal of revenge against the rogue cadre

 **So with Issei having gained further prowess in Stormbreaker and met another revenant and ally within Verian we find the battle between Issei and Rias growing ever closer, as find out how this shall all come together in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you guys liked this chapter since I got introduce a new character which will have his role to play in the story, but besides that let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Issei fighting with Stormbreaker which I did to show some of his skill in what he can do with it because I'm having him build up in skillset to the equivalent of the Battlemaster Fighter archetype from 5th edition D &D in essence making him technical and multifaceted enough to have a comparable skill set for at least most enemies he fights.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Issei vampire slaying alongside Verian who I thought would be a nice addition since it would make sense for Issei to find a revenant and therefore why not one who has experience from decades of being one to help him further understand things and who will have some moments of his own in the story.**_

 _ **Next is Issei and Verian getting to know each other since I thought it would be cool to give a bit more insight into his character and have a starting point from which I can further build on his character.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Issei having a bit with Kalawarner which I thought would be cool as it allowed for me to further build up on their mentor and student relationship I've got going and a little bit of the fact that she will not be whom Issei is paired up with as I've already decided on whom that will be.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out as next chapter is gonna be Issei's match against Rias and her peerage and oh boy is it gonna be good, so stay tuned for all of that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: Faint by Linkin Park**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Devil's and I

**(Chapter 11: The Devils and I)**

The date for when Issei would battle against Rias and her peerage and he couldn't be anymore excited at the chance to crush them underfoot, as well as the fact that he would be able to unleash himself upon them and show them how far out of their depth they truly were in the order of things. Because of this he had been doing everything possible in order to ensure that his victory of her and her peerage would be nothing short of overwhelming defeat, because he wanted her to realize and know that for all her worth she was nothing compared to the real dangers of this world.

Yet through all of this he was surprised by one thing and that was the fact that Asia was on surprisingly decent terms with Kiba for some odd reason, as he couldn't explain the reason why behind it but so long as he didn't try to trick or harm her then he was alright with it. Because the fact was that despite him knowing that Asia was more than capable of handling herself in a fight that it something were to happen to her, he'd more than likely fly into a blood rage and destroy and massacre everything with striking distance of himself.

* * *

 **(January 20th 2017, Fake Kuoh Academy, 2:10 Pm)**

The tension was thick as Issei was ready having set up his traps and was ready and waiting with both Boosted Gear and Stormbreaker out to fight against the quartet that was Rias and her peerage.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. If it ain't the world's most flat chested midget." Issei spoke as he saw Koneko in front of him at the gymnasium

"Give up pervert you can't win." Koneko spoke irritated at the snide remark

"And what are you gonna do about it, because last I checked I flattened Sona's people and that was before I'm as roided out as I am now? So tell me how's the midget who has no tits and an ass flatter than a chalkboard gonna do anything to me." Issei questioned as that was enough to set off the white haired rook

 _"Bought it hook line and sinker."_ Issei thought as out of his hand popped a flash bang grenade

With that he threw it at Koneko's feet which exploded with a deafening crack and blinding light that stopped the small rook in her tracks, while Issei soon took a deep inhale and breathed a white hot torrent of flames at her that hit her dead on as she stumbled back from now being set ablaze. For she soon found herself stumbling about to try and put herself out, only for a gash to open up on her back as her vision cleared after rolling on the ground to put herself out that Issei was standing over her like an undead giant before bringing his axe down.

With her bringing up her arms to defend against it only for it to bite through her flesh as muscle and tendons were violently severed as it was left bleeding along with her 2nd degree burns, so in retaliation she went to throw a punch at Issei's face that while it did hit it served more of an annoyance than anything. For Issei after these 4 months of having gone up against minotaurs, oni's, werewolves and stray devils and et cetera felt insulted at the force behind the blow that was barely enough to bruise him, with him soon enough rearing Stormbreaker back and hitting her dead in the stomach enough that she coughed out blood from the axe blade reaching her innards.

Before bringing it down in a one handed cleave that broke her right collarbone as he then followed it up with a close fisted backhand that sent her spiraling dead into the entrance of the gymnasium, with blood trailing behind her from her wounds. With her stumbling and staggering back up bloodied and huffing at the fact that she'd been backed into a corner so rapidly, as Issei breathed out another gout of white hot flame that she managed to get out of the way from yet it was all a set up as Issei grabbed her by the legs and slammed her back down.

"Tell me something what did you expect to happen when you fought me? Because I didn't expect really all that much from either of you with Kiba being the exception, since all you guys do is sit with your thumbs up your asses. Meanwhile I've been going at it these past 4 months making myself as roided out as possible in order to fuck up anything in my way." Issei stated as he dragged Stormbreaker across the ground as Koneko held up her good arm against him

"Shut up I'll...defeat you...you stupid pervert." Koneko huffed out as Issei closed the distance

"Sure you will and by the way this is a bit of payback for all the times you beat me up." Issei spoke as he slashed downwards leaving a jagged line from sternum to navel as she fell to the ground a bloodied mess

 _"Well that takes care of that, as now onto to the creepy sadist."_ Issei thought as he Incredible Hulk leapt out of the gymnasium towards his next target

With him waiting until Akeno was within range of the trap set up and once she was he proceeded to grab one of the benches and jump into the air and beat her over the head with it so hard that it shattered over her, before Issei punched her in the small of her back to send her further declining down in her descent as she tumbled to the ground. For once that happened Issei soon clasped his hands together as his traps went off in the form of stainless steel foot long canisters opening up and spraying holy water mist into the air, with such density that it seemed like a heavy fog evident by Akeno soon screaming out in pain as caustic burns formed on her person.

For she tried to fly out and escape only for Issei to grab her by the wings and send her careening into a tree with him standing within the mist like a silent predator, while she fired out a blast of lightning out at him which he used Stormbreaker to block with and mitigate the damage to where his hair was smoking and his clothes were singed. Before striking the ground and using the added on energy of the lightning bolt to empower the thunderous wave of force that hit her, with her being blasted back through the tree as large chunks of wood surrounded her as the the heavy mist of holy water still burned acidicly around her.

Because despite her efforts to try and escape it Issei would drag and slam her back down to earth as he continued to systematically tear her apart, with an axe swing there or a slice to keep her confined to the ground to make sure that Akeno wouldn't be able to escape her imminent doom. With Akeno having fired out blasts of lightning in order to try and hit Issei who was hidden away within the heavy mist of holy water, yet it was to no avail with her either hitting a tree or nothing at all or with it being absorbed by Stormbreaker and rendered useless.

"So I heard that you were supposed to be this Barquiel guy's daughter and so far I'm just not seeing it; considering that I heard about how you were supposed have his crazy strong lightning. But so far I'm not seeing it...I guess the only thing impressive about you is your awesome rack." Issei remarked as Akeno angrily fired out a bolt of lightning from where his voice was

"You know nothing of what that bastard did to me!" Akeno wailed furiously

"All I know is that you got daddy issues, as what did daddy not give you that pony you wanted on your birthday is that it. Or maybe its because like Rias your just another princess who's had everything handed to her on a silver platter." Issei taunted as Akeno fired off another blast of lightning that Issei absorbed

"What's the matter is the poor princess all mad because she's got daddy issues?" Issei asked as another lightning bolt struck as Akeno angrily looked for Issei as she felt the constant exposure to the holy water taking it toll as the angry caustic burns furiously gnawed at her body

"Where are you so I can make you pay for bring his name up in front of me?!" Akeno furiously questioned

"I'm right here and by the way let me show you one of my axe's new tricks I've been wanting to try out." Issei spoke as he soon was behind Akeno as a bolt of cobalt blue electricity punched through Akeno's stomach and left a slightly large fist sized hole in it as it pierced through 8 other trees before dissipating

"So tell me how does it feel knowing you got taken out like a bitch by the one power you're good with, because I imagine it must suck immensely." Issei spoke as to prevent her from calling out for help Issei began strangle her and choke away her air supply until she soon turned a deep blue from lack of oxygen and slipped into unconsciousness  
"Well Ddraig that takes care of that." Issei spoke as he soldiered onwards from the holy water mist that soon enough began to clear

 **"Agreed now the only real major threat to worry about is that Kiba boy and then you are all clear to obliterate that Gremory girl where she stands."** Ddraig spoke as he carried Stormbreaker with him towards his imminent battle with Kiba

"Oh don't worry Ddraig I've got this, besides out of all of them he's the only one who makes me excited to fight." Issei answered as he rushed throughout to track down Kiba

 **"I can tell since out of all of them, he's shown the most promise to become something greater. Which is why I have to ask will you fight him on even ground or do what you did to the other two?"** Ddraig questioned the revenant

"Simple I'll fight him on equal setting. Since I will give him that much of a courtesy for being able to make me see him as a capable warrior and as the only one out of them who's taken the initiative to get to know me as a person." Issei responded as he soon came towards Kiba who was wearing splint armor in the fashion of The Hound from Game of Thrones

"Well Issei congratulations you've made it this far." Kiba spoke as the tension was thick between the two

"Not to sound rude or anything, but those other two weren't that hard to take out. Since I initially expected more from them; yet I realized and remembered just how low caliber they are compared to everything else I've thought." Issei replied as Kiba sighed

"Yes but then again they and Rias aren't like us, for they don't train themselves day and night to get to their chosen path. Because here's the thing Issei and a little history lesson for you, that Devils are in some way shape or form fueled by a deadly sin. With Rias it's her pride and sloth, Koneko her gluttony and Akeno her lust. Yet for me I'm fueled by one of humanity's greatest sins of all time which is wrath." Kiba told him as violet divine energy began to seep out of his armor

"Really now you as wrathful I can't really see you as that." Issei spoke feeling that Issei wasn't what would classify as the sin of wrath

"Well that's the common mix up between anger and wrath. Since unlike them I've been angry all the time and like you I want revenge, but until you came along I've never really had the agency to do so. But with you having come out of the woodwork and become something far greater than what anyone could've expected. Which is why in part to you I finally have my motivation reignited and to celebrate this I can finally stop hiding my real power." Kiba replied as imperial violet divine energy burst into existence surrounding Kiba like the spiraling waves of a hurricane

"So then Issei let's see which is stronger the dragon or the crusader?" Kiba questioned pulling forth into existence a broad bladed neon green falchion that had an almost nauseating stench to it

"Bring it on since out of everyone here your the one who's got my attention, besides Rias." Issei spoke as the two collided with each other

With Stormbreaker clashing against the falchion as both tried to overwhelm the other before engaging in a rapid fire clash of blows, before Kiba maneuvered around the cleave to his sternum and slashed Issei across the inside of his forearm with Issei gritting his teeth as he felt a potent poison in the form of a neurotoxin race through his body to try and paralyze him. But managed to use the combination of power from Ddraig and his constitution as a revenant to resist its effects and soon lay into Kiba with fierce axe swings of his own, with them denting his chestplate and finding purchase in the gaps of the lower portion that was comprised of chain mail.

For he pressed on and activated his Reaper's Mark on Kiba as the thick black smoke soon surrounded Kiba, yet Kiba remained undeterred as he stabbed Issei in the right shoulder and pinned him in place with a shortsword by stabbing him straight in his foot. With Issei soon smashing Stormbreaker into Kiba's sternum pushing him back 15 feet allowing for Issei to yank out the shortsword and crush it underfoot, before leaping towards Kiba and widening the dent with a few axe swings that caused rivulets of blood to form before Kiba countered by conjuring a sword of flames to impale Issei with.

With Issei catching this at the last moment as he luckily gained a resistance to flame in his time with Ddraig yet Kiba only smirked as it left him open for him to channel his divine energy into the falchion, causing it to form as a spiraling torrent of imperial violet around the blade. For he let loose with a slash across Issei chest forcing the flesh open, as it broke nearly 3 of his ribs in the process causing him to stagger back from the blow as Kiba stood their with his poisonous falchion in a one handed mid guard stance.

"So then I guess by what you just hit me with, that your some kind of paladin?" Issei questioned as Kiba's smile remained unchanged

"I've the powers of one yes but not one in name. Because if you win this battle then I'll tell you how I was able to have these powers, but more importantly I'm surprised you withstood that since it was a step away from being fully powered." Kiba spoke as Issei used a boost to speed up his regeneration

"Well that's the thing about me Kiba and you should know by now I'm full of surprises." Issei replied as he re-engaged Kiba in combat

That in mind Issei hit the falchion in his hand hard enough to send it flying out of his hand and out of reach, yet that didn't stop him from summoning forth another sword that in the form of a dark red colored and serrated arming sword that he lunged at Issei. Whom it barely missed and allowed him to riposte in the form of him using a good deal of his great strength to bury Stormbreaker into the chainmail portion of his armor, the result the thunderous force tearing through the links and cutting into his flesh yet Kiba remained undeterred by this.

With him taking his arming sword that seemed to almost hum like a bowie knife against broken glass as he stabbed it into Issei's chest the blade almost hitting him in the lungs had it not been for Issei grabbing at it, so with that in mind Issei soon jumped into the air as Issei soon put Kiba into a chokehold in trying to suffocate him. Yet Kiba refused to go out so easily and soon used his divine energy within to soon turn into a thick cloud of violet mist that teleport 10 feet above Issei with his arming sword at the ready to impale him, yet Issei would not let himself become subject to this as he soon caught the blade with his greater strength.

For Kiba did try to stab Issei in the neck but Issei used his free hand to catch this as well as Issei began headbutting Kiba as the two plummeted back down, with them crashing like a meteor as a small crater lay in the aftermath. With the dust subsequently dispersing to reveal the two engaging in fierce combat as they went at it with each other, for the two had looks of determination and thrill on their faces with Kiba having felt more lively than he felt in any threat he faced with Rias in years past or in the short times he fought alongside Issei.

With the two clashing against each other as Issei managed to duck under a swing from Kiba's arming sword and used the hooked end of his axe to pry open the chestplate so that he could follow up and sunder two of Kiba's ribs as blood seeped out of his mouth from the wound. So to even the odds Kiba used the parrying dagger he summoned to stab Issei in the nose causing a spurt of dark brackish blood to burst forth, that was followed up with 2 quick stabs to his lungs that caused Issei to stagger before he summoned forth divine energy to launch another divine smite at Issei that was met by Stormbreaker.

"So Kiba...you give up yet...because I'm...still on a full tank….while you seem to be….running on empty?" Issei questioned knowing that Kiba wasn't a stamina monster like him

"I refuse to yield, besides it'll take more more than what you've done to ever make me surrender." Kiba replied as the two opposing forces began to shake and crack at the ground

"Funny you should say that since I've got something for you that'll put you out of commission and allow me to move forwards." Issei spoke as lightning crackled around Stormbreaker

"Well played Issei, well played indeed." Kiba thought as he tried to evade the lightning aimed at him

While Kiba was more than confident in his speed he was unluckily not fast enough to evade a lightning bolt at point blank range and as such was forced to withstand the attack, as the electrical attack pierced through him like a bullet from a sniper rifle. For he staggered back at the the baseball sized hole in his midsection as he stumbled and staggered back, with him forcing divine energy into himself that although painful due to his being a Devil allowed him to mitigate some of the damage dealt and allow him to continue fighting.

For he launched after Issei once again with twin swings one that was blocked by Issei and one that found purchase in nearly hitting a kidney, for Issei could see it in Kiba's face that this was a mere demonstration of his sin of wrath being used as a outlet; as he could see the knight visualizing him as the target of his wrath as each thrust and stab was made with an almost lethal intention. Yet Issei as he fought against him could see the precise control over it as they fought as Issei continued to release himself and steadily overpower him as time went on, yet Kiba wouldn't go down without a fight as he powered up another divine smite against him.

This time it finding purchase in his right thigh and nearly tearing into the femoral artery as the divine energy covering the serrated arming sword tore a jagged and nasty gash into it; that bled dark spurts down his pant leg as he refused to let out a scream of pain. For Kiba went in for a stab to his throat with the parrying dagger he made, yet Issei caught it and snapped it like cheap glass before bringing it down onto Kiba's right collarbone and slashing him across the shoulder with all the might he could carving through armor and muscle.

For Kiba knew that there was only so much he could do so gathering as much energy as possible he charged up a fully powered divine smite evident by the arming sword now looking like a lace of imperial violet, with him taking brief flight and going into impale Issei. With Issei going in for a swing towards the wound on Kiba's stomach as both attacks met their mark with Issei taking the attack to his both lungs and Kiba having Stormbreaker's axe blade hilt itself into his gut from the two powerful axe swings as he felt it tear through and into his organs such as his stomach and liver as both refused to go down as their eyes met in a battle of wills to see who would go out first.

"Well Issei...at least I met...my match in you…." Kiba spoke as a gout of blood was spat on Issei's shirt

"Yeah….same here…." Issei spoke as Stormbreaker's blade with drew as Kiba had collapsed to his knees with a hand over his stomach to prevent his innards from falling out

"But...before I go... I want to tell you something….something that I feel you deserve to know." Kiba spoke using the remainders of his divine energy to allow him to speak coherently enough to tell Issei what he deserved to know

With that he whispered into Issei's ear for 2 minutes as a small pool of blood formed around him before he soon faded away with an X shaped scar left on his gut, while Issei felt pure hate well up within him towards Rias.

"Well then at least this makes so much sense as to why no one came to your rescue when you died and why she wants you so bad." Ddraig spoke as Issei sat down for awhile to let his wounds regenerate

 _"I can't believe I was that cunt's fucking get out of jail free card."_ Issei thought internally seething at what his death was going to merely amount to

"So what will you do now Issei? Because now that you have everything connected together how will you go against her?" Ddraig asked as a moment of silence was taken as Issei waited for both his lungs to heal up from the divine smite

"While I can't kill her, I'm gonna go and tear her right in fucking half." Issei declared as he trudged towards Rias

With him trudging towards the O.R.C building to see Rias waiting for him as he glared at her with killer intent so potent that the image of an undead dragon with skeletal wings behind him, because now that the truth had been given to him by Kiba which allowed him to connect the events of his death in place he was to put it lightly very furious with Rias.

"You know Rias your knight told me something very interesting before I took him out." Issei spoke his bloodstained clothes giving him a much more menacing appearance

"And what did he tell you?" Rias questioned as Issei stood there as his revenant features came to surface as the illusion wore off

"Oh simply that you knew about Raynare and her buddies being out to get me and that you decided what better way to get a possible W.M.D on your side than to come in at his final moments and resurrect him as your loyal slave. And then it gets even better sense he told me even more that you planned to use and have me as your ace in the hole to get out of some arranged marriage mommy and daddy dearest put you in, so please tell me if at any point in my story am I wrong." Issei replied as he glared daggers at her as she tried to refute the truth

 _"Damn it Kiba why did you have to tell him this, as there goes my chances of trying to convince him to help me."_ Rias cursed internally at that fact that her last chance to convince him

"Issei please you have to understand.." Rias spoke as Issei's furious glare silenced her  
"What I understand is that you cost me my life, because you wanted to take the easy way out. What I understand is that your being a spoiled princess is what made me into what I am today and into an undead killing machine. Yet what I understand the most is that you're gonna pay for having set me up to die just so you could use me as a deus ex machina." Issei declared as his illusion fell away as necrotic energy in the form of black smoke billowed out of him

"For I'm the not just the Dragon of Domination but a goddamn revenant and while I can't kill you Gremory. I'm gonna snap you in half!" Issei exclaimed as the Power of Destruction surrounded Rias

"Since I can't convince you to turn over peacefully then I'll do this the hard way then to make you my loyal servant." Rias replied as crimson and onyx power surrounded her like a deadly cloak

With that Issei launched himself at Rias as she blasted him with a torrent of the Power of Destruction with Issei being covered in it, for Rias thought that it was enough to overpower the revenant yet a damaged hand soon came out from it and grabbed her by the face and chucked her through the O.R.C room and out the other side of the school. Luckily her wings emerged to stop her while a half naked Issei albeit having portions of his flesh torn away was otherwise more annoyed than anything else, with him then subsequently charging after her like a mad bull.

For he soon concentrated on the necrotic energies within himself to make a large buckler shield made of it in the form of thick black spiraling smoke; while it didn't completely negate the damage of the beams of highly destructive power fired at him it did enough to let him continue onwards towards her. Until he soon closed the distance and tackled her with him swinging at Rias's back and in one go sliced off one of her wings, forcing her to plummet to the ground along with him as both crashed down with Issei ready and raring to go against her.

For she fired out another volley of beams at Issei yet he countered by breathing out a searing gout of white hot flames that exploded against the beams and kept this going until he couldn't feel more of them being fired, with the smoke clearing to see that Rias had run off to try and gain distance from the revenant. Yet Issei wouldn't let her get away from him so easily as his vengeful mind was dead set on tearing in half, so with that in mind he quickly rushed after her and summoning his shield made of necrotic energy to defend himself against her Power of Destruction while he gave chase to her.

"You can't run from me Gremory, so you might well stop and take your punishment like you deserve!" Issei called out as he continued to follow her trail

"You don't understand I had to do this!" Rias retorted as she fired out a burst of the destructive energy that was blocked by Issei's shield

"Bullshit! You had the time to get strong enough to not set me up to die, but instead you had to be lazy. So you're going to pay for it in blood." Issei yelled out as he soon closed the distance

With that he dispersed his shield and slashed her across the back with her letting out a yelp of pain as she nearly fell to the ground as Issei followed through with another to her side, this one biting through flesh as it stained her shirt red. For she raised her hand and blasted him in the face with it in order to buy herself time to get away and charge up an attack, yet Issei using his Boosted Gear sent out 2 boosts to speed up his regeneration and healed the damage done to himself before he continued to go after her.

For he slammed the ground and let loose a thunderous wave of power that sent Rias sprawling across the ground and luckily towards one of Issei's traps he set up along the way, with her stepping onto a tripwire as small canisters sprang forth and shot out small projectiles that she tried to fry with her Power of Destruction. Yet she couldn't get them all as she soon felt them pierce and shred her legs as she looked down to see small jagged cross impaled into her legs, as they bled crimson while she fell to her knees but not before Issei grabbed her by the back of her hair and chucked her face first into a tree.

For she landed in a daze where she tried to raise her hands to fire off a beam to impede him yet Issei caught on and quickly rushed and slashed at the inside of her forearm, landing a jagged gash across it as she clutched it in pain. With Issei clocking her across the jaw until teeth came out and she soon enough had a busted lip, for he soon proceeded to lift her up and like what Bane did to Batman brought her down onto his knee breaking her back as she landed onto the ground but not before he began raising Stormbreaker for a malicious idea he had in mind.

"Now then Rias let this be a reminder to what happens when you not only cross me in setting me up to die, but also to show you that your lack of drive and refusal to work hard for what you want gets you. Because I want you to wake up every single day and realize that everytime you take the easy way out; things like this will happen to you." Issei spoke as he activated the Reaper's Mark

So he slashed her with Stormbreaker across the face the result was her screaming bloody murder as a wound that cut from a little bit right of her left temple and curving down to her right cheek that was deep enough to nearly cut through the bone. For Issei walked away at the partially necrotized scar that while it would heal would never fade and serve as a permanent reminder to Rias, that her trying to take the easy way out and use Issei as a means to an end and disposable tool was her downfall this day.

* * *

 **(The next day, Grigori HQ, January 21st 2017, 12:25 Pm)**

It was the next day after as Issei had came out victorious against Rias and her peerage who had suffered what could be determined only as a heavy loss, so to celebrate this Azazel decided to let him have a party to let him revel in his well deserved victory.

"Guys can I just say that as of right now I feel on top of the world right now." Issei spoke as the mood right now was one of celebratory joy

"Agreed as let's give it up for my student having crushed that spoiled princess!" Kalawarner cheered as the assortment of people gave smiles and cheers of their own

"Well the thing is that I couldn't have done it without you people and throwing support behind me. Because I'd like to thank Asia for being a constant source of support to me ever since I met her, I'd like to thank Mr. Azazel for having given me the chance to be something greater, yet most of all I'd like to thank my teacher Kalawarner for having helped train me. So I'd like to give my thanks to all of you guys, because without you I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have." Issei thanked them as those 3 were a main source of what helped him along the way to where he's been now

"So then with that being said let's continue this party!" Issei exclaimed as those within Grigori let out cheers of their own

That in mind the large room was filled with good music and people just having a general good time as Issei felt right at home amongst some of the members of Grigori he got to meet, with him feeling that he belonged more so here in Grigori than what he ever did at the Academy as he even got to dance a few times with some of them as a smile never left his face whatsoever.

"Oh hello there Lord Azazel told me about you and more than likely mentioned me due to my talents in sorcery and being in the department of making and crafting items." One of the Grigori members spoke as he accidentally bumped into Issei

"Yeah your him?" Issei questioned the sorcerer in front of him

"Correct as one of Grigori's best sorcerer's and up and coming crafters for all your magic items, the one and only Giorno Hansi Strada." Giorno introduced himself in a mild accent that was a half and half of German and Italian

For Giorno was a man of 21 years of age going 22 with two different colored eyes one being a bright emerald and the other a vibrant navy as he had olive colored skin, as he had a mop of ear length black hair with a few shocks of grey in them. With him standing at the same height Issei did as he had a face that had a face and shining smile that made him look like he could charm the pants off a Satan class enemy, for he had bags under his eyes at the many nights he spent both crafting items and perfecting his spells.

In his attire he wore two rings for each hand one being a silver ring with an quarter sized emerald set in the center and the other a brass ring that had a bloodstone ruby of equal size in the center, with him having a necklace that had the Cross of Confusion upon it. For he wore a Blind Guardian t-shirt with a long-sleeved denim jacket over it that had scorch marks and some other stains on it, with him wearing black jeans that were held up by red and black suspenders and emerald and black steel plated boots .

"Well then it's a pleasure to actually meet you then Giorno." Issei spoke extending a hand towards Giorno

"Likewise my good man as it there's anything I can get for or make you in the future then let me know, since I am more than happy to help you. Especially it it's to stick it to the church and those overgrown pigeons." Giorno told him since he was more than happy to help out when given a opportunity

"So I guess that your not a big fan of the church as well?" Issei questioned the young man

"Well I'm no fan of them at all, because take it from someone whose had personal experience with them. That they're only men of God in name only, because it word got out about what they do behind closed doors then it'd show their true colors as lords of hypocrisy and self absorption." Giorno replied having some bad blood with the church that made him have a good deal of scorn for them

"Huh well my only experience with them is fighting off their clerics and paladins. Whom by the way are zealous assholes." Issei spoke since that was really his only experience with them

"Oh trust me the majority of them are like that, because sadly enough there are only a handful out of them that can grow and look beyond the doctrine of the church that's brainwashed them into what they are. But at least they're mainly just cannon fodder, so it evens out either way." Giorno replied having dealt with them and was personally disgusted that a great deal of them lacked any individuality to them beyond their belief in their God

"But regardless of that nonsense I'm just glad that you won your battle. Because I'm quite keen on having you test out some stuff I've been making recently." Giorno told him as Issei had a smile on his face

"Sure why not as I'm mainly up for anything, because so long as your up front about what you want then I'm all good for it." Issei answered back because the one thing he was all about was people being transparent and upfront with what they wanted

"Excellent and I do hope you can take some punishment, because some of what I've been working on is a bit experimental so it there's any recoil or kickback then I hope you can handle it." Giorno spoke since some of what he'd be making from time to time did go on more of the destructive side at times

"Oh I'm fine with that, but just give me a head's up about how big of a destructive yield were talking. Because I'd rather not have my arms blown off..since I do need them for taking of people's heads with Stormbreaker." Issei replied with a shrug, because all he requested was that he'd been at the very least given a heads up

"Don't worry I'll give you one always, since as long as you've got my back then I'll have yours." Giorno spoke before Every Little Step by Bobby Brown started playing

"Well it you don't mind I'm gonna go start dancing, because this is one of my favorite jams." Giorno said since he did like some of Bobby Brown's music

"Same here as let's do it, because I love this song too damn much not too." Issei replied as the two went out onto the dance floor

With that in mind the Grigori members watched in attendance as Issei, Giorno and even Asia were doing the dance sequence to Every Little Step, as they had to admit it was a pretty amusing and entertaining scene seeing all 3 of them dance together in unison.

"I've got to admit I never would see this happening." Azazel said to Kalawarner watching the 4 dance to Grigori's entertainment

"Yeah as he's earned this, because he more than did alright by my standards." Kalawarner replied with a smile as she watched her student enjoy himself

"As one thing you've got to admit is that there's a pretty good chunk of you in him and your brother you talked about from your younger days." Azazel remarked as Kalawarner couldn't help but smile at that

"Yeah he's sure got my brother's drive and attitude that's for certain." Kalawarner remarked noting that Issei had her brother's drive to improve and upfront and keep it simple attitude

"Then again he does have your viciousness and your tenacity." Azazel responded as to the other traits that Issei had from his teacher in kind

"Fair enough but then again he's my student after all and I couldn't be happier to have him, because after all this time of being a battlemaster for Grigori that I finally have my own protege. So at this current moment I couldn't be happier." Kalawarner replied since she was quite proud to have Issei as her student

Because the young revenant was hardworking and diligent to put her lessons into action and everytime during their spars he gave it as much as he could and then some, for Issei was a student in which she was happy to have on her side for the fact that not only was he a great kid in her opinion but also someone whom she knew was gonna make it big in this world.

"Well then Kalawarner I think here's to Issei and the many victories along the way, since I've no doubt that he's gonna go far in this world." Azazel spoke as Kalawarner grinned widely at that

"I'll most certainly drink to that." Kalawarner spoke as they drank their whiskey and gin respectively as they watched Issei and his companions dance

* * *

 **(1 week and a half later, January 30th 2017, O.R.C Room, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a week and a half later as mostly everyone had been healed from the very one sided match against Issei and suffice to say the atmosphere was quite dreary, especially due to having their egos crushed by the perverted revenant utterly decimating them like it was nothing.

"Why did you tell him that Kiba, as I could've had so much of a better chance had you not?" Rias questioned as Kiba looked at her evenly

"Well none of this would've happened had you just asked for his help from from the start Rias, because he deserved to know the truth." Kiba countered since had she just asked for help to begin with then her current predicament would've had a better chance at being resolved

"Besides that scar he gave you shows that this is what you get for trying to take the easy way out, because this is what you get when try to play with people's lives, as why you thought it would be a good idea to set him up to die is beyond me." Kiba added as Rias internally recoiled from the scar that now lay permanently bare on her face for all too see

As streaking itself across her face was a 2 and a half inch wide scar than ran quite deep into her face marring her beautiful features, as it stretched it's way across her face like the jagged ridges of a canyon to forever remind her of her loss against Issei.

"I had no other choice Kiba as I'm being forced to marry him the end of this spring and I needed something to give me a definite advantage to win over him." Rias responded as Kiba despite his wounds still held a stern and quite disapproving gaze towards his King

"Don't you dare use that excuse Rias, because it there's one thing that I agree with Issei on is that you have no drive at all. For you waited far too long to try and start acting serious now, because had you actually been serious about wanting to get out of this then you would've gotten off your butt and trained us to help you win." Kiba lambasted Rias in her lack of drive to do anything since had she been truly serious she would've been making every serious effort

"You're wrong Kiba as there's still the Rating Game and there is a chance no matter how small for us to win that and stop this farce of a marriage." Rias responded as Kiba remained unconvinced

"Yes the Rating Game the one thing in which Issei who had it be a no limits version of one completely and without fail overwhelmed us at each and every turn. Because the real disappointment here Rias is that I was able to hold my own against him longer than you and you are supposed to be my King and leader. So tell me Rias what do you have planned to best Riser it you can't even win against someone who's of equal it not greater strength than Riser?" Kiba asked as disappointment in his king's inaction and own weakness

"I will figure something out Kiba as I am the heiress to House Gremory and I will not lose to him at all." Rias swore

"Really you proclaim that you are the proud heiress to your house, but so far all your actions have proven to the contrary. Because it you truly are the proud heiress you claim to be then you would be doing everything you can to be stronger for your house, yet I see you do nothing of the sort and that Rias is something that truly angers me. Since how can you proclaim to be the successor to your house when you can't even truly defend yourself, as for all your saying your the heiress to House Gremory your inaction and lack of ambition bring shame to that title." Kiba lambasted her once again as Rias's eyes turned crimson at that biting remark

"Watch what you say Kiba as I am still your master and I will not tolerate you speaking to me in that manner, for I am more than worthy of my title as heiress to my house. And I will not have you tell me otherwise!" Rias responded heatedly in defense as she refused to let anyone tell her she was unworthy of her title as house heiress

"Someone needs to give you the harsh truth Rias, because take a good long look at all of Rias because what happened to us against Issei is a prime example of you being unworthy as a successor to your house. But also to the fact that you do poorly in your role as King." Kiba reprimanded her as he remained unfazed by her attempts to intimidate him

"All he did was get lucky and nothing more than that, as something like what happened then won't happen again." Rias countered refusing to believe that Issei was so easily able to have decimated them

"No Rias it wasn't luck at all it was the fact that unlike you he took the initiative to better himself and plan ahead for his engagement with us. For he showed determination, the will to work hard for what he wanted and drive to get there. Because he showed the one thing you lack and that is the will to work as hard as it takes to win, so no Rias it wasn't luck it was pure skill that he beat you no matter how much you try to deny it." Kiba refuted her because of the fact that unlike her Issei had been planning and working towards his goal with every intention to succeed

"That's not even considering Rias that how would you even defend us should there be a threat equivalent to or greater than Issei's level of power? Because we may be your loyal servants, no questioning that but there's only so much we can do when our own leader can't even pull her own weight to lead us to victory." Kiba added because that was quite a valid point he raised since there was only so much they could do when there king wasn't pulling her own weight

"I would use my family's power obviously, as there's nothing with it that I can not destroy." Rias answered since it was 2nd nature for her to use her family's Power of Destruction

"Rias that doesn't work...because Issei proved that what you've got is not enough. Because he's proved that he's that 1 out of a 100 that can take whatever you can throw at him and then throw it back at you even harder. And the fact that you don't have the strength after all this time to overcome enemies like him on top of your lack of drive makes me so angry as befitting of my sin as a Devil." Kiba spoke as fury within surged forth

"Why are you angry at me Kiba for I've taken you in and gone over and above in treating you as my loyal servant?" Rias questioned as to why Kiba had anger in her

"It is because of the fact that while yes I am thankful for you having taken me into your household and I will always be grateful for that. It is the fact that you not only are a weak and inept King, but also you've not helped me with my goal and you know it." Kiba answered vehemently in controlled anger

Because it there was one unspoken thing between the peerage it was the fact that Kiba did hold resentment towards Rias in hindering him from pursuing vengeance against the church, for he was angry with her at the fact that his own king would not help him gain revenge and retribution against his enemies and slayers of his comrades and brothers and sisters in arms.

"I didn't want you pursuing that because I did not want you to become consumed by your need for revenge, but also I thought that it I could steer you enough away from it that you would eventually move on." Rias told him as to her reasoning behind doing so

"Rias I will never move on from my wanting revenge. Because what they did to me and everyone I knew and cared for back then they not only experimented on us but trained us to be soldiers in their holy war. For I was trained to be a child killing machine Rias, something that I am not proud of that I had to but as a former paladin under them I did it because I not only believed in doing God's work. But also because as long as I had my friends and comrades in arms then I knew I could persevere through anything." Kiba replied as imperial violet divine energy manifested into existence

"But ever since that day where I was left the sole survivor of that day and still having survived since I took up and swore an oath of vengeance that I wouldn't rest until they were brought to heel by my sword. For I will never stray from this path Rias, because to stray from it would be to turn my back on everyone I had served alongside and befriended during that wretched project and I in good conscience will never do that to them. So go ahead and think what you want Rias but my need for it has already consumed me, since I can't sleep at night knowing the people who discarded us without a 2nd thought lie there alive while I'm the only one left." Kiba answered as the imperial violet energy surrounded his hands

"Kiba please I don't want to lose you." Rias spoke in now trying to placate her knight

"Forget it Rias as your too late, since you've wasted 5 years of my life in being an incompetent king and I will not stand for it any longer. Because I may serve as your Knight but hear me now….that I will not tolerate it any further. Which is why it you don't shape up now and or after Riser then consider me gone." Kiba stated dismissively as his almost silent rage sent fearful shivers down her spine

"Kiba you can't be doing what I think you're implying?" Rias asked her longtime Knight

"That I am Rias because make no mistake that I will always stand by you, just as I have for half of a decade since you brought me back to life. However, it you don't make a change and start trying to better yourself as my King then I will do what I must to complete my vengeance. For I will not let their memories go in vain because of your ineptitude." Kiba retorted as he began to leave the O.R.C room

"Kiba please reconsider I…." Rias tried to say as one look from Kiba told her all she needed

"End of story Rias, as either change your ways and start taking things seriously or I'm gone." Kiba replied with a tone of finality that was punctuated by the closing of the door

* * *

 **(Several Hours later, Issei's mindscape, 11:01 Pm)**

It was a soon night time as Issei was within his mindscape going over his up and coming mission, since soon enough he would be going after Kokabiel's men and currently he couldn't be happier.

 **"Well Issei congratulations, as you're finally on your way to be going after Kokabiel and be one step truly closer to attaining your revenge."** Ddraig spoke as Issei felt quite giddy at being given this opportunity

"Yes as finally I can now make my start in going after that bastard and I couldn't be more happy Ddraig." Issei replied with a wide smile on his face

"Because finally the path to killing that wretched and conniving crow and mounting his wings on my wall can finally begin." Issei added as he felt almost manic glee at being able to get a start on killing him

 **"Yes but don't get overexcited Issei. Because I know that this is quite an occasion for you, but remember to keep your head in the game. Since one mistake and it can be game over before we know and we're back to square one or worse."** Ddraig reminded him that Issei needed to keep himself focused on the goal at hand it he wanted to succeed

"Believe me Ddraig I know this, since these guys were gonna be fighting aren't anything like Raynare and her groupies. So believe me when I say that I am more than staying on track, because right now killing Kokabiel is the one thing that I'm laser focused on. Because excuse me it it sounds weird but it's mainly what I mostly think about." Issei answered back to the ancient dragon

Because the thing was that Issei was hyper focused on killing Kokabiel as his thought process was all but directed towards killing the rogue cadre, since his mind and spirit wouldn't rest until he saw Kokabiel with his head cut off and his cold dead corpse lying at his feet.

 **"It doesn't sound weird at all since you've found something that gives you true agency in your life and while it may not be exactly noble in nature; it is something that motivates you to be something greater. So because of that my support is at its greatest towards you in your endeavors."** Ddraig answered back because Issei's goal for revenge is something that motivated him to better himself so in turn Ddraig had no true problem with it

"Thanks I appreciate it and I will have my work cut out for me, since I'm dealing with a warlock which is gonna be tricky to deal with." Issei thanked Ddraig for his support

 **"Yes as my prior hosts have thought a good number of them and while their knowledge of spells is limited the amount of power they wield with them due to their bond with their patron can be devastating."** Ddraig noting that while warlocks didn't have as many spells under their belt like a wizard or sorcerer would the destructive power behind them was still immense

"Which is why I'm glad that teach has been teaching me how to be a mage slayer. Since that really helps me out against their kind and this warlock I'll have to fight this coming weekend." Issei replied happy that Kalawarner was teaching him how to be effective as an anti mage type fighter

"Because considering the amount of people that know magic it definitely helps to know how to both counter and ruin their efforts to cast and maintain concentration on their precious spells." Issei added since he was glad that his lessons in being a mage slayer were going to get their true test soon enough

 **"Indeed as I can attest to the fact that learning such lessons are very much needed, since some of my prior wielders who in fact were such type of fighters have proven to be able to slay some of the best mages of all time. Because be it regardless of it they were human, Devil, angel or anything else meant nothing as my wielders who managed to succeed in that chosen path were quite effective against them."** Ddraig responded making note of those who were prior wielders of him who followed being a mage slayer proved to be effective in their chosen path to where they could slay even archmages

"Well it you've got anything to help me out when I fight against the rat bastard that'll be great, since I don't know how strong this guy will be. But what I do know is that I need to be having my A-game and be on guard for anything this guy could throw at me." Issei replied since he knew that even when fighting his lackeys he'd have to stay at his A-game

Because the thing was that now that Issei was stepping it up to the big leagues he now knew that he couldn't afford to dick around like he did with Raynare, for even against Kokabiel's minions he had to make every blow count as a lethal or nothing attack. Since he knew that Kokabiel wouldn't have chosen the people he did now it they weren't at the very least capable or had something up their sleeve; therefore he had to do what he had to and ensure that with all that he did that every blow was something would be an assured killing or lethal attack against his foes.

 **"This is what happens when you step into the real world Issei, because now we are are at the point where we are about to be facing true threats in this world. Because that's why we must always be ready to crush our enemies with overwhelming force and not allow them to gain the upper hand in any capacity or more than what they already do. For at any given moment it we let our guards down for any a fraction of a moment it can very well mean that your revenge stops as it is."** Ddraig told him since they were in the big leagues now and as such couldn't afford to be reckless with their actions

"So then what does this mean as far as things go, because I'm pretty sure that come the end of this spring of somewhere along those lines that I'm reaching the limitations of what I can do with this. Since I've still got the feeling that it I want to kill Kokabiel then I'll need more firepower at my disposal." Issei spoke manifesting the initial form of the Boosted Gear

 **"Yes as I must admit that your progress in what you've been able to accomplish thus far has been most impressive. But you are right Issei. Which is why soon enough I think you'll be able to gain access to the Sacred Gear's most powerful form and the one thing that can make sure you stand on equal footing with the Vanishing Dragon."** Ddraig told him gaining Issei's attention at the mention of this

"Really and what is it that you've been holding out on me Ddraig that can have me stand on even ground against him?" Issei asked as to what Ddraig was going on about

 **"I didn't mention it to you at the time because of the fact that you weren't ready for it at the time, but with circumstances as they are now; I believe that you are fully ready."** Ddraig answered him before continuing

 **"For what I'm talking about is the Balance Breaker. Which is the ascended state of a Sacred Gear and which is when it is at its full power, for many aren't able to achieve this due to the fact that they both aren't physically or mentally ready to maintain or withstand such power. But as your rate of progress stands I believe that soon enough you shall prove able to grasp it."** Ddraig spoke as Issei had stars in his eyes at the fact that he'd be able to wield such might

"Well then Ddraig when can I get started on trying to get Balance Breaker then? Because it its as strong as you say it is then I'm gonna more than need it it I'll be able to slay Kokabiel. Because while I'm strong now I need to even stronger if I want an assured victory over him." Issei asked knowing that he would need every single bit of power to kill Kokabiel

 **"By the end of March hopefully, as while you are strong and have massively improved from what you once were. You still need improvements before your physically ready to handle the power that comes with it."** Ddraig told him as Issei nodded in acceptance of the answer

"Alright then, since I guess it means that I need to double up on my workload then. Because oh boy do I got a lot ahead of me this year." Issei spoke knowing that he was going to be nothing it not extremely productive this coming year

 **"The only thing left I can say is that good luck Issei because for what's ahead of us; we'll need some of it if we're going to be able to triumph over our enemies and crush them underfoot."** Ddraig replied as Issei's smile never wavered

"Don't worry Ddraig by the time we have to fight Kokabiel; I'll have most of my bases covered to fight him and it not then I always have some spare parts to sacrifice. Because here's the thing, in that I'm ready give and do what I have to in order to destroy him and it that means giving up my kidneys or my liver or my lungs then so be it. Because if it all ends up with me being the stronger to destroy me enemies with then so be it, since it'll all be worth it as at least my solace is I've finally found somewhere I belong." Issei spoke willing to sacrifice what he had to in order to defend what was his

 **"You really like being there don't you?"** Ddraig asked the young revenant

"You can count on that much, because along with having Asia in my life. I've finally found something that I feel like I can belong and where I'm genuinely wanted. Unlike at the academy where I'm either used as a fall guy by Matsuda and Motohama or being scorned and in some cases beaten by every other person there. Not to mention that in Grigori I feel like I'm actually valued for who I am and what I do as a person." Issei told the ancient wyrm as to the fact that in Grigori he felt himself in a place where he wasn't wanted but also valued for who he was and liked as a person

 **"Yes as you truly lucked out here and am happy that you joined their side. Because I would far rather see you treated as you have been than being used as some spoiled brat's servant or a zealous super soldier."** Ddraig remarked as Issei nodded at Ddraig's words

"Oh yeah since had I wound up on either faction, things would've ended far worse for how I've been now. Which is why in review of my decision to join in was one of the best decisions I've ever wound up making." Issei spoke feeling that he made a fantastic decision in having joined their side

 **"Indeed but still remember that we've got a long road ahead of us that we've only just begun, so keep your eye on the prize Issei as we've got many months to come before we can possibly get a chance at killing the warmonger."** Ddraig told him as Issei nodded at that

"Don't worry as like I said, by the time I'll fight him. I'll have most of my bases covered and nothing shall stop me." Issei swore to himself as he was excited to finally get started on hunting down Kokabiel

 **So with Issei having decimated Rias and her peerage as well as Kiba having set the stage for mass change in Rias's peerage things are beginning to shift, for how will things follow suit from here on out. Well you'll have to find out next time on Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as oh boy was this one hell of a chapter to write, but you know it was all worth it because I loved every bit of it, but with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Issei going up against Rias and her peerage which I loved doing for the simple fact that while he obliterated her peerage outright excluding Kiba, I want to say he did this because unlike Rias he took the initiative to not only get himself stronger but also plan and maneuver the battlefield so that he could have the tactical advantage something that Rias in her pride and actual sloth failed to do.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Issei having his celebration at Grigori over his victory which I thought would be pretty dope to have done and introduce a new character in the form of Giorno, whom will be having his role to play within the story which I can't really wait to expand and delve into.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got the aftermath of Rias's match against Issei in the form of an argument between Rias and Kiba which in essence I thought would not only be cool, yet also make sense when you think about it. Because the thing is considering how I've begun to base him off of Wrath from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and taking his abilities and some of his motivations from the Oath of Vengeance Paladin, it made more than definite sense as to why he'd feel justifiable anger and disappointment at Rias's inactions.**_

 _ **Finally we've got the bit between Issei and Ddraig about him going after his 1st target on his quest to kill Kokabiel which I thought would be nice to do, since it marks the fact that now he's shifting himself into gear and focusing himself onto killing and tracking down Kokabiel and to a smaller extent realize that now he's fighting in the big leagues.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as next up we'll have Issei going after one of Kokabiel's minions among other things so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: The Devil and I by Slipknot**_


	12. Chapter 12: Follow the Leads

**(Chapter 12: Follow the Leads)**

It was soon February and so far Issei was feeling more than excited considering that within the week he'd finally get to start hunting down those connected to Kokabiel, with him now being able to truly start his revenge. Because he simply couldn't wait to hunt down the warlock as while he wouldn't kill him due to the fact that he possibly had information on Kokabiel he would make sure that he'd remember him, besides it would be the perfect opportunity to see how potent his skills in mage slaying would be.

There was also the fact that despite Issei having handed Kiba quite a beating he wasn't even mad about it; in fact if anything he was quite thankful that he got to fight Issei, since it showed him where he stood and how much further he needed to go in order to get stronger. So with that in mind he would take to doing sparring matches with the revenant who quite happily obliged, because he had to admit that it would be nice to have a sparring partner that could further help with his technique.

* * *

 **(Hyoudou Residence, February 1st 2017, 3:09 Pm)**

It was 9 after 3 in the afternoon as Issei with Asia help was cleaning out some of the smut in his room, because for the most part that it he ever really brought a girl over it wouldn't do well for her to see hentai and porn all over his room which is why he was taking a good chunk of it out of his room.

"I just want to say thanks for helping me out with this Asia I appreciate it." Issei thanked her as she helped him package up his smut and other things he didn't really care for

"It's no problem to help you out, besides to be honest it'll be rather refreshing to not see all of this smut and porn everytime I walk into your room. Because while I do like you Issei, having this much porn in one's room is rather extreme." Asia told him as she did like him but the fact that he had this much porn in his room was off putting and made her feel dirty

"Yeah as upon further reflection I really went overboard with all of this, but at least it'll go towards my getting a new car." Issei replied in agreement as he continued to package up the smut

Because while running around town with Asia was all great but it would really make getting rid of things around her much more expedient with a car, besides it he was gonna put the money he would make by pawning his smut off he may as well put it towards something useful.

"Hey Issei I found this." Asia spoke finding an old framed picture of him and Irina as kids

"Huh I thought I got rid of that a long time ago." Issei said taking the framed picture from Asia

"Who is that in the picture with you Issei?" Asia wondered as to who that was with him

"That is my former childhood friend Irina as we used to be close growing up with each other and use to do almost everything together." Issei answered remembering the times with her quite fondly

"Well what happened that you guys stopped being friends?" Asia asked as to why they stopped

"That easy enough to answer really. Because due to her having moved away she eventually just up and stopped contacting me, as I tried for 4 years straight to get ahold of her and never not once did I get a response from her. So after almost half a decade of trying I just gave up and called it quits. So from then till now I've simply stopped caring about her." Issei explained since there was only so much attempting to contacting her until he eventually gave up

"Did you ever find out what happened to her after all this time?" Asia wondered as to what would've possibly happened to her

"Yeah as I eventually just did it on a whim and as it turns out she's part of the church as a exorcist. Which is in my opinion is still not an excuse to have not contacted me during all this time, because she claimed that we would be childhood friends till the end. So part of that means maintaining it and I did my part and she failed on her end, which means that I'm done trying." Issei stated since he felt that he was the only one pulling weight with her

"Well since she's part of the church now; what will you do it you ever meet her again? Because do you hold any attachments to her still; because she was your friend at one time or another." Asia asked wondering where Irina stood in all of this

"The thing is Asia that I stopped caring about her a long time ago, so if I do see her again she won't really mean nothing to me. In fact she'll be like this picture if I should fight her." Issei told Asia with apathy towards his former friend

With that he took the framed picture and snapped it in half with his knee before stomping on it until it was in ruined pieces, symbolizing the fact that he no longer cared for her in any form or capacity as it currently stood. Because in his mind there was no real point to even care about her since what was there left to care about, for their friendship ceased to exist years ago and therefore found no real reason to care for her whatsoever.

"Because that's the thing Asia why would I need to care about someone who couldn't even take 5 minutes out of their day to give me a call or something. So as far as I'm concerned all bridges with her are burned." Issei spoke spitting out a small bolt of fire that soon turned it into flaming ashes that he stamped out to further cement his point

"I see well I'm sorry that things didn't pan out between the two of you, since I believe that you deserve genuine friendship." Asia said as she thought it was a shame that this Irina girl failed to do so

"Well I don't need her anyways Asia, because I've got you in my life now and I'm far more content and happy to have you with me than her." Issei replied liking the war cleric's company more than Irina's bringing a smile to her face

"Thank you Issei I appreciate that, as that means quite a lot with me." Asia said back as they continued to package up the boxes

With that in mind they soon got all of what Issei wanted to sell packaged off and away with him managing to get a pretty good amount of money for what he wanted sold, to which he split with Asia to let her choose what to do with. So they eventually stopped by the comic book shop where she not only spent her money to get more issues of Spider-Man but also some issues of Green Lantern that she'd been wanting to get into as the two walked home.

"Well I want to say thanks for helping me do this, since it feels great to not only get rid of all that excess smut I had in my room. But also that I got rid of those distractions, because now I can focus a lot more on my goals." Issei thanked her for helping him to get rid of the distractions in his life so that he could focus more on his goals of revenge

"I was happy too, besides now I can start getting invested into these Green Lantern comics and the fact that I've got some new Spiderman comic books to go through." Asia spoke as she carried with her a backpack full of comics

"Glad that this day turned out to be very productive for the both of us." Issei replied as he had pocketed away the money they'd gotten from selling off his smut  
"Agreed so what do you want to do now? Because my having helped you out today was all that I had planned for today." Asia wondered as to what they would do now  
"Well we could finish decorating your room it you wanted, considering that we've got all day to finish it up it you wanted?" Issei asked of her since they never did get around to finishing decorating her room

"I'd actually like that, since I've got a few ideas for what to put in it." Asia answered back having recently come up with some ideas on what to decorate her room with

"Excellent to here as this was a pretty good day by my standard." Issei spoke as the two headed off elsewhere to decorate Asia's room

* * *

 **(February 4th 2017, 3 days later, St. Petersburg, Russia, 7:43 Pm)**

It was nearly 8 at night at Issei was giving chase to the warlock under Kokabiel's employ that had been causing nothing but trouble for Grigori, therefore Issei was sent to capture the fallen angel to see what information he knew on Kokabiel and what he had planned.

"I can't believe that you tagged along." Issei noted as his cat curled around his shoulders

 **"It is quite weird that your cat followed you all the way here."** Ddraig noted at the fact that Issei's cat was attached to him no matter what

"Well considering how she won't leave me no matter how much I've tried and believe me I've tried quite a bit to get her to go elsewhere. That she's gonna be stuck with me for the duration of me beating the hell out of this guy." Issei noted as his cat meowed and looked at him with large golden eyes

"Now time to go beat up of a fallen angel." Issei added as he petted his cat that purred upon doing so

That in mind Issei soon crept upon the fallen angel who'd been taking flight across the major city before he leapt into the air and having the axe blade slam into his side, as thunderous energy further ripped the wound open causing them to descend. With Issei crashing to the side of a building where he hung off to the side while the warlock for a fallen angel careened through a window, as said warlock soon rose out of it looking for whom blindsided him not even just a few moments ago as teal colored eldritch energy covered his hands.

With him firing out a trio of beams made of said eldritch energy out into the night in order to hit the young revenant, with Issei luckily having been out of the way and was currently scaling the wall of which the warlock of a fallen angel was in. For he was doing his best to make sure that he was going unseen to which he was thankful that his cat remained quiet, before he slipped inside and without another word to be mention attacked the fallen angel warlock with two overhand swings from Stormbreaker.

For the warlock of a fallen using his wings to block them as glossy black shield while the force from the battleaxe cracked the floor beneath them, with him laying into the warlock once again until they soon dropped down from the room they were in. With Issei taking this chance to get his Reaper's Mark on the warlock of the fallen angel while 2 of the beams made of eldritch energy struck him head on, causing them to land on opposites sides of the building with one wielding a battleaxe and the other the powers of their patron.

"Well isn't this just my luck to be dealing with the Red Dragon Emperor himself." The fallen angel warlock spoke as they glared at each other

"Nice to see my reputation precedes me." Issei spoke as he petted his cat he mewled in happiness

"So then I presume you're here to capture or kill me for my work with Master Kokabiel?" The fallen angel warlock asked shooting out a trio of beams made of eldritch energy at him; with him batting aside all but 1 of them that hit him in the chest

"You're damn right I am, so why don't we skip the pleasantries and get right down to it." Issei spoke as he oddly enough found the wound not as bad as it was

"Fine and my name is Arathel, after all it's only a courtesy to have you know the name of the man who'll kill you." Arathel replied firing out

That in mind Issei rushed after Arathel as the warlock summoned a black iron mace and defended himself against Stormbreaker who came down upon him like a human avalanche, for the ground quaked and cracked beneath the force from it. With Arathel trying to gain an aerial advantage by quickly taking flight, yet Issei stopped him dead in his tracks by grabbing onto his right leg and slamming him back down to earth; with him aggravating him by blasting him back courtesy of a thunderous wave of force erupting into existence.

Arathel soon recovered and sent out scorching rays of hellfire out at Issei who managed to leap out of the way of some of them yet a trio of them still struck Issei head on, with him being lucky that his partial dragonification gave him a resistance to flames. With him recovering from this and going back on the attack against the warlock with him swinging out with his battleaxe, for Arathel tried to block with his mace yet it was in vain as the axe cut through his studded leather armor like it wasn't even there.

For he soon had twin gashes going across his chest he soon retaliated with a burst of more hellfire that sent Issei stumbling forth as he caught ablaze, yet for some odd reason he felt something odd and almost comforting since it wasn't so much Ddraig's power as it was something that soon smothered the flames and mitigated the damage. Yet he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth as he soldiered forwards letting his regenerative factor go to work as he went back into it, as despite taking a blow from the black flanged mace to his nose he remained undeterred and went in kind with a headbutt that nearly split the skin and dazed the warlock.

"I must admit that you're quite peculiar there, since I've not yet seen you use the power of your namesake. Most interesting indeed." Arathel commented as an odd dark violet colored aura suffused his wounds to speed up his healing further

"Well what can I say I'm just full of surprises." Issei spoke as the dark violet aura continued to surround him like faint cloak

"This only makes it much more appealing to destroy you for Lord Kokabiel, yet to top that off your death shall gain me such favor with my patron." Arathel spoke as the infernal power of his patron radiated out of him as he conjured a light spear

"You'll only die trying." Issei answered back as he rushed after the warlock

With that the warlock launched the light spear that was infused with the eldritch energies of his patron that while it struck Issei and almost knocked the wind out of him and even pushed him back 10 feet, yet it did nothing to deter him as the dark violet aura swarmed around the caustic wound and began to heal it. For he soon closed the distance and reengaged the warlock as he smacked him across the face with Stormbreaker making a wide gash across his forehead to the point of almost seeing his skull, sending him 15 feet back and face first into a fire hydrant.

For Issei quickly closed the distance and proceeded to start smashing his face into the fire hydrant; with him smashing out teeth and breaking his nose as blood, snot and saliva started to splatter the ground, yet the warlock got out of having his face smashed in by using the power of his patron to allow him to teleport as a thunderous shockwave erupted into existence. For Issei was momentarily deafened by it before he regained his bearings as he saw Arathel flying high into the sky to get a vantage point to blast Issei from, something the revenant wouldn't have as he boosted himself twice before catapulting himself into the air.

With him in his ascent raising Stormbreaker and firing a bolt of lightning that struck a joint in one of his wings making him sputter in the air before Issei tackled him, for the revenant slammed Stormbreaker into Arathel's right side not only severing a wing in the process but also hitting his liver. For Arathel started slamming his mace that he empowered with eldritch energy into the side of Issei's head yet the dark violet aura around him sped up his healing to the point of which it didn't mean a thing before Issei forced their descent by slashing away the femoral artery at his right thigh.

"I'm impressed that you've done this much damage to me, as expected of a revenant I can't get a permanent hit on you. Especially when combined with the power of the dragon of domination." Arathel spoke as he fired off a fireball comprised of infernal energies that he drew from his patron at Issei

"Well what can I say you're definitely making me work for it." Issei responded as he was forced to tank the fireball that came at him to fast for him to leap out of

"Yet there's one thing that's been surprising the most that I can't put a handle on." Arathel spoke as Issei stepped out of the flames with his shirt burned partially away yet somehow his cat which pulsed with the dark violet aura remained unharmed

"What's that?" Issei questioned as what burns he did have began to regenerate

"That you were a practitioner of senjutsu." Arathel spoke as he hobbled to the side as Issei stalked towards him

"What the hell are you talking about, as the only thing I can do is literally hit things and whatever the hell else I can do as a revenant?" Issei wondered having no idea what he's going on about

"Well since you seem oblivious to it...then maybe its that blasted feline you've gone on your shoulder. Hmph maybe it I skin it I can assimilate its power for my patron." Arathel spoke as with that Issei leapt after him and took off 3 of his right fingers a bit past the knuckles

"No one is gonna kill my fucking cat, you rotten bastard." Issei spoke as necrotic energy pulsed out of him in anger

That in mind Arathel had to summon up a shield of flames that shined forth teal colored light 10 feet outwards that Issei tried to cleave through with twin strikes from Stormbreaker that wound up with the flames hitting him with not fire but frigid cold as the fire gained an icy blue hue that lashed out at him. To which caused him to further shiver in the midst of the February night, so on instinct he fired off a lightning bolt at the wound to his thigh that which blasted a hole outwards through it making him nearly falter in concentration.

So to make sure he dropped it he took as deep an inhale as possible and allowed himself to boost thrice as he evaded the blasts of eldritch energy sent after him, before leaping behind Arathel and blasting him full force with a torrent of searing flame that laid into him as he was too late to evade it or fly out of the way. Causing him to not only dispel his shield of flame but also be engulfed by the fire as only 3 of his wings remained while 3rd degree burns covered his back, torso, thighs, abdomen and back of the head as well as his shoulders; for the warlock felt nothing but pain as he struck out at Issei as he staggered and nearly fell over from the fact that his flesh was seared and burned off of him.

With him using the remaining eldritch power to focus it into his mace and bash Issei across the jaw to which it struck and dislocated it causing the snap of tendons and bones as his jaw was cracked in 2 places while teeth and blood flew out of it. Yet he soon grabbed him by the offending arm and slashed it off before taking the other one and slashing it off as well, before he soon blew small burst of fire onto them to cauterize then and then knocking him out with a wicked punch to the right temple as he soon summoned forth chains from his Boosted Gear and began to hogtie him.

"Well that takes care of that." Issei spoke as he dragged away the defeated warlock with him

 **"Yes that was quite the battle and count yourself lucky in that fight, for it could've ended much worse than what it had."** Ddraig told him as Issei could silently agree to this fact in knowing that he could've wound up much worse off

"Still once they interrogate him, then I can get started on my next lead towards him." Issei replied happy with the current circumstance

 **"Nevertheless enjoy your victory for now, as we've still a long ways to go."** Ddraig told him as Issei smiled while his cat purred and nuzzled it's head next to him

"Well I'm just happy that I had my cat here with me, as who knew she was such a good luck charm." Issei spoke having slung Stormbreaker across his back to pet his cat

"Yes indeed." Ddraig replied

 _"Interesting that his cat radiates this kind of potent power, well looks like I'll see what it's really about. Because no ordinary cat would be able to use the sage arts."_ Ddraig thought to himself knowing something was going on with this cat

* * *

 **(2 days later, February 6th 2017, 1:56 Pm, Grigori Base)**

It was around the 2 days later as Issei was mainly with Giorno since he felt it right to get to know the sorcerer better, after all he seemed like a pretty cool guy to get to know more.

"Well Issei I will say congratulations on going towards your path to killing Kokabiel." Giorno spoke congratulating him on taking out the warlock

"Yeah as I'll say this about him; in that he sure did make me have to work for my victory against him." Issei replied as Arathel didn't make it easy for him to take him out and capture him

"I'm surprised it wasn't an open and shut case against him. Because you could've easily used that Boosted Gear of yours to just overwhelm him immediately." Giorno brought up at the fact that he had such a powerful tool in his arsenal that he could've used to immediately put it in his favor

"Well the thing is that I didn't really use it all that much, because I think of it as not something to abuse all the time. But instead something that should be used conservatively, since if I used it all the time then I would get too reliant on it. And like Darth Vader I refuse to put all my eggs into one handbasket." Issei replied as he was quite the fan of the Sith Lord

Because like Darth Vader whom he used as a template to build up his skill set since he wanted to use his Boosted Gear only when he knew it would make a decisive blow against his enemy, after all like Darth Vader he knew that you had to be efficient with everything at your disposal therefore he used his Boosted Gear only when he knew it was necessary.

"That's a great answer to have, because its nice to see that between you and Vali that you can show restraint in your abilities." Giorno spoke knowing that it was a welcome change compared to Issei's counterpart in Vali

"Yeah I swear this Vali guy seems like more and more of a berserk battle nutjob." Issei spoke seeing as the more he heard of Issei the more he sounded like a psychotic battle maniac

"Trust me the guy is obsessed with fighting and battle to the point that he's more of a berserk killing machine than anything. Since he's fueled by psychotic impulses and the need to destroy and crush his enemies like ants, for he's the epitome of a battle maniac." Giorno stated with distaste for Vali's obsession with fighting and battle  
"Geez. As I like to fight and all, but mainly because it allows me to travel around and such; well that and it gives me motivation and agency to have something worthwhile and become a legend in the process. After all what's life without a little bit of adventure and such, since after my revenge is done I just plan on fighting so I can see what all of this world and the realms beyond have to offer." Issei responded because unlike Vali he fought not only for vengeance but also because it allowed him to find something he could have agency in and travel to see what the world and the planes beyond had to offer him

"You see that's something I can get behind. Because I can honestly say that I like the cut of your jib Issei." Giorno spoke with a smile on his face

"Same to you Giorno. So what's your story and all, after all it never hurts to get to know a new friend and what not?" Issei asked after all he wouldn't mind getting to know more Giorno

"Well let's see I've been with Grigori since I was 13 going on 14. Because the reason why I joined goes hand and hand with my disdain for the Church and the Angel Faction." Giorno spoke with shards of bitterness creeping into his voice

"So I guess that you and Asia have something in common then." Issei guessed since Asia had quite the dislike of said faction as well

"Yes as let's just say that your cleric friend and I have that in common. However, unlike her mine is more on a personal matter. Because my family has been involved with them since the 18th century and as you can imagine it doesn't go so well with me being the black sheep that ran away." Giorno responded since he was more or less the black sheep in the family considering that he rejects the ideals of the Angel Faction and the church

"That must be a sore subject for you, so sorry in advance if I'm opening up anything to deep for you." Issei apologized knowing that this must be a heavy subject for him

"No its quite fine actually. After all I don't really talk about this stuff, so I don't mind really talking about it." Giorno told him since he didn't really mind talking about it  
"After all I've found a whole new family to replace them. But unlike my original one they'll actually support my beliefs and what I choose to. After all its not my fault I refuse to believe or hold faith in a deadbeat God." Giorno added since he refused to put his faith in a God that did nothing to make him want to believe in him and in fact from his view was kind of a narcissistic asshole

Because the thing was that despite being raised in a quite a religious household; he couldn't find any reason to believe in him no matter what, to the point where shouting matches between both his parents would arise. Hell not even his grandfather could do damage control to the point where eventually the rift was too great and he ran away, after all no one wants to be forcefully converted into something they don't want to have any single given part of.

"I can't really fault you for not wanting to believe in him, after all I'm not the religious type myself. Because I'm more of a guy who believes in what he can see and granted I've seen fallen angels and Devils, but I've not so much seen the big guy or anyone like him in action. Therefore I'm under the assumption that he's probably fucked off elsewhere and has a proxy doing his stuff for him." Issei assumed after all that if the big man himself hasn't made his presence felt in someway, shape or form then he must've fucked off somewhere else doing who knows what

"Huh...you know what I can concur with that. After all the deadbeat for a deity is probably in the Bahamas having a martini and doing nothing but being a good for nothing bum; while people like you and I are out trying to make a difference." Giorno spoke as he was someone that believed that if you were a deity or a being of said power then be one of action and one who made their presence consistently felt

"You got that right and besides I do gotta ask where do you draw your power from? Since don't sorcerer's draw their power from their bloodlines." Issei asked as Giorno smirked at that

"Simple enough really as my powers are a contrast to yours. Because whereas you draw yours from the necrotic power of undeath to become an undead juggernaut. I draw mine from the divine power of my own lineage to become an arcane wrecking ball." Giorno explained to Issei as upon further notice he could feel the arcane energies that Giorno drew upon being a more innate and natural form of what Asia drew upon

"Because this is what my powers can manifest into; when I want them to take on a more tangible form." Giorno told Issei as he clasped his hands together

For their was a brief magenta colored glow around Giorno before in a flash of arcane light twin eagle wings with golden brown and magenta feathers burst forth into existence being 2 feet wide and a dozen feet long, as he flew several feet off the ground.

"Holy shit that's awesome." Issei commented finding the sight to be pretty freaking awesome

"Yeah as that's one of the many perks to having an angel in your ancestral line a crap ton of generations back, as that divine power passed on and down through my family allows me to do stuff like this." Giorno told Issei as he did aerial backflips

"Because it we go out on a mission together then expect to do some kickass stuff with me." Giorno told him from above as he did loopty loops in the air

"Yeah I can tell we'll get along just great." Issei spoke before Giorno touched down and landed beside him and dispelled his wings

"So then what do you want to do now?" Giorno asked the teenage revenant

"Go out for some ice cream on me." Issei answered back

"Sure why not, as I've nothing to do for the next 4 hours." Giorno spoke as the two went off for ice cream

* * *

 **(9 Hours later, 11:01 Pm, Hyoudou Residence)**

It was hours later as Issei was back home resting from the day he had yet Ddraig remained vigilant as Issei's cat soon came back into his room, with that in mind Ddraig manifested himself into existence.

 **"Alright I know you're not just some cat, as it took me awhile but after that fight against the warlock. I know that no ordinary cat can use senjutsu; so show yourself now."** Ddraig ordered as the cat got done licking it's paw before staring at the green jewel on Issei's boosted Gear that had an black eye like slit staring at it

"So how'd you figure it out?" The cat asked in a female voice

 **"Simple enough. As during the fight against that warlock of a fallen angel, I noticed that you kept sending out senjutsu energy to Issei in order to heal him and speed up his regeneration. So mind telling why you decided to do so and more importantly why you've grown so attached to him?"** Ddraig asked curiously as to why the cat had for all this

"Easy really it's because at first I saw the immense amount of power he had inside him and I was drawn to him that easily, but after awhile and seeing him in this form. I see that he's not just a cute guy but someone I wouldn't mind staying with." The cat answered finding Issei to not just be a powerful person but also quite a nice person

 **"Good answer and now then, tell me what exactly are you?"** Ddraig questioned the cat that let a feline smile cross her face

"Well I can show you better than I can tell you." The cat told Ddraig

That in mind dark violet energy far more potent and powerful than in the fight with Arathel surrounded her before soon enough a Magic circle engulfed the cat and turned her into her true form; that being of a young woman in her mid 20's. With her being quite a voluptuous woman that would put the likes of Akeno and Rias to shame with her having a bust that was that was a bit larger than Rias's but not Akeno tier, with her having an hourglass figure that had wide hips that led to quite a large peach shaped rear that flowed to deliciously thick thighs and smooth creamy legs.

For her golden eyes held the same mirth and almost chaotic playfulness her cat form did with her long black hair being done up in twin loops with split bangs that framed her face that held a cat like smile upon it. With her wearing an onyx colored kimono; with a cherry red interior that was undone enough to give a quite generous view of her cleavage, with a honey gold obi to tie it together while golden prayer beads hung round her waist almost like a makeshift belt.

"Oh that feels so much better." The cat woman spoke having not had much chance to be in human form

 **"So a Nekoshou...well I see that Issei is a continuous magnet for the unexpected and interesting."** Ddraig noted as to the fact that Issei was a constant attractor to such

"Well my name is Kuroka by the way." Kuroka introduced herself to the ancient wyrm

 **"A pleasure. But tell me what are your exact intentions towards Issei? Because should they be anything of malevolent intent, then I won't hesitate for a moment to turn you into ashes."** Ddraig questioned as despite his more amicable tone a underlying threat loomed in the bedroom as Issei slumbered

"Oh no I don't want to hurt him, in fact quite the opposite actually. Because I want him as my one and only mate." Kuroka told him with a half lustful and half serious smile on her face

"After all I wouldn't mind having children with that kind of power, besides he looks like a great guy to have kids to raise after all." Kuroka added thinking that Issei would be perfect to not only have kids with in terms of power but also to help her raise them

 **"Well while I have no problem with any of this at all and in fact I can support this. Because besides the vengeance my partner seeks out; it would also give him further motivation to keep going in life. Yet I do have something to ask you?"** Ddraig replied since he had no objection to her wanting to be mated to Issei

"What is it, as I'm an open book?" Kuroka asked

 **"Why is it that you do not show your true form to him?"** Ddraig asked back to the nekoshou

"Well I planned on waiting a while longer before revealing myself, after all he's got so much to deal with already that I didn't want to overwhelm him." Kuroka answered back as her reason for not automatically revealing herself towards Issei

After all with him gunning for revenge against the rogue cadre on top of everything else he had to go through; Kuroka felt it better to wait a bit more for when Issei's load on his shoulders was somewhat lighter to deal with, before she showed her true form and revealed what she wanted to do with him.

 **"I can't argue with that."** Ddraig replied in understanding

"Thank you I appreciate it." Kuroka thanked the ancient red dragon

 **"However, I don't want you to wait forever on this matter. Because his revenge against Kokabiel can take some time; which is why I'd rather you not hide yourself when you can be pursuing a meaningful albeit lustful and extremely sexual relationship with him. For Issei from my standpoint is someone who deserves love from someone, as he's a good man that I've seen in action."** Ddraig spoke on behalf of Issei he would say this firsthand in that he knew that despite everything he was a good man at heart

"Then what would you have me do in my feelings towards him?" Kuroka asked of the long since ancient dragon of domination

 **"Easy enough and that is I will give you till the end of this spring to reveal yourself to Issei. For that limit of time I feel is more than sufficient to do so, because he could die at any given moment. Therefore I'd rather he not possibly perish before he know what love from another feels like. But also from him to not die as a virgin."** Ddraig told her as he would give her until the end of spring to reveal her feelings and intentions towards him

"Oh you don't need to worry, since by the time I'm done with him he won't be able to walk straight. Since when I'm through with him I'll make a real man out of him." Kuroka spoke licking her lips at all the fun times she'd be having with Issei in the near future

 **"Well at least I know that you can take care of him by the sounds of it."** Ddraig said sensing that while lustful and vulgar she had well meaning intentions towards him

"Don't worry I've got it all under control, since I plan to take real good care of him soon." Kuroka spoke as she walked over towards the slumbering revenant

"As just you wait Issei as soon enough I'm gonna show you a good time." Kuroka added as she kissed Issei on the cheek and turned back into cat form before curling up next to him

 **So then with Issei having taken out the 1st of Kokabiel's men and beginning his trail to vengeance we now find that he has someone new in Kuroka wanting to make him into her mate and give him something possibly more in his quest for revenge. Well find out how all of this shall fall into place in the next new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter since it was a bit of a fun one to write out, yet nevertheless let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got a bit between Issei and Asia since I thought it would be cool to give a bit more on their relationship and help define it more and not to mention give a stance on where Issei is with Irina, because I'm doing a more realistic take on how things between them would go down.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the cool battle between Issei and Arathel which I thought would be cool to do to show some of the strength to which on what Kokabiel's men are actually on, since I wanted to give just a good enough depiction to show that when Issei goes after them that they really aren't fucking around.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got some cool moments with Issei and Giorno as I wanted to further build up on Giorno's character and give some more to his history to which I'm having a good deal of fun playing around with.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the whole thing with Kuroka and Ddraig which I thought would be alright to do, since it was one where I could show her honest intentions and where they stand with Issei in all things as well as give a timetable on which I can reveal her in the story; which makes things a lot better for how I can really put her into the story.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing off till next time, as the next chapter shall be where we see Kiba get some revenge and where Rias gets a new peerage member in quite an unlikely way. So stay tuned for all of that fun.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: Follow the Deadlights by Diablo Boulevard**_


	13. Chapter 13: Furious Gentlemen

**(Chapter 13: Furious Gentlemen)**

It was soon the middle of February as things were proceeding quite nicely for everyone with Kiba following Issei's example in going for what he desired in terms of revenge, so with that in mind began to take the initiative in getting his revenge. With him training himself further and gathering information on some of the people who were involved in the Holy Sword Project and had finally found his starting point, therefore the moment he had a chance he was gonna go for it and unleash his fury with all he could.

Conversely for Issei he had gained from what Azazel told him quite a bit of information with them having gone after and destroyed some of Kokabiel's outposts and taken out some of his men who were out on missions. With Issei having gotten to further enjoy taking out and trying to flush out the rogue cadre by screwing with and slowing down his plans, not to mention it made for excellent practice to help in refining his revenant abilities.

* * *

 **(February 14th 2017, 4:20 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was Valentine's day as Issei was with Kiba who was ecstatic over the fact he'd be able to finally get a chance in pursuing his vengeance against those involved in the Holy Sword project.

"Well the one thing I can say is congratulations for finally getting a start on what you choose to avenge Kiba, as from one person to another who desires vengeance I tip my hat to you." Issei congratulated the knight of Gremory as he tipped his fedora to him

"Yes as I must admit it's a welcome feeling to know that I can finally begin to avenge my fallen brothers and sisters in arms. Because for too long have I let their deaths go unavenged, but now...now I can finally rectify that." Kiba replied with a noticeable smile at the fact that he'd be able to finally avenge his comrades in arms

"Because thanks in part to you I've finally found renewed motivation to be better and strive to avenge them all." Kiba thanked Issei for renewing his motivation to avenge his fallen comrades

"Hey its no problem for me. After all since you've been the only one to step up to try and get to know me better; then I'm happy to help you out in any capacity I can." Issei responded as he'd rather grown to like the ex paladin

"There's also the fact that I'm going to eventually try and move up enough to have a peerage of my own. Since I've seen you and Asia around and it actually made me realize something of my own." Kiba told him as his bluish grey shined with a determined and steadfast light in them

"Really and what is it that you realized?" Issei asked of him

"That I want to have a peerage for the fact that I can have not just servants, as that's something I couldn't really care for at all. But more so actual people who I can stand beside as equals and whom can fight alongside me on my level. Because don't get me wrong while I will always find happiness in her peerage, they do next to nothing to overall try and grow and better themselves; something that I can't really stand and actually frustrates me. Which is why when I can gain a peerage of my own I want it to function in a similar capacity to what you and Asia have where were all equals, that fight together and work as a solid unit." Kiba explained in his realization since being with Issei and after his defeat by the revenant

Because the former paladin had realized the solemn fact that he wanted something more than what he got with Rias; since he wanted to be apart of something where it was a unit that not only fought effectively and could adequately handle themselves in a fight unlike the majority of his fellow peerage members. But also a unit where they could stand as equals and knew that they could go to bat for each other and actually have victory, whereas with Rias he found disappointment from her inaction and sloth that made him somewhat abhor her.

"Well I hope you get that soon enough, because in the 5 months I've been a revenant I can honestly say that I've never felt better than what I have now. Because the thing is that had I wound up with Rias and not willed myself to live again, then I know for certain I would've wound up worse than what I am now." Issei said knowing that he wouldn't have experienced the growth in himself he did now and neither would he have met such great people

"Normally I'd rebuke you and try to refute you when it comes to such things with Rias, yet after so long of her having done nothing but try to shortcut her way through hard work and struggle. My respect for her has declined, since a Knight can only serve a King if said King continuously proves themselves worthy as such. Yet upon further reflection her sloth and inaction to try and failure to better herself through hard work like any good King, have shown me otherwise." Kiba stated as his re-evaluation of Rias made him see that she was a abysmal King that made his respect continue to dwindle

"Well hey all I know is that you'll make a far better King than her, since you actually try to make yourself better." Issei spoke knowing that Kiba would excel far better in being a king than Rias

"Thank you Issei I appreciate the vote of confidence." Kiba thanked the revenant before him

"It's no problem Kiba and tell me do you think as you stand now that you can win against this Riser asshat; she's being forced into marrying against her will? Because let's be real Rias ain't gonna do shit to get stronger until she's exhausted every way to try and get out of it, so I've got to ask do you think you by the time this battle comes that you can pull it off?" Issei asked Kiba as to if he could pull off a victory against the Phenex heir

"Yes actually as granted it'll be hard and incredibly tough to do so, but with me having reinvested in getting my powers as a paladin. Not to mention all the new ideas you've been giving me for swords to use with my Sword Birth, then I have a good deal of confidence that when the time comes I'll be able to pull a victory." Kiba stated since he knew that it would be hard but he would pull off a victory against Riser

"Well I wish you the best on that and if there's anything I can do to help you out, then let me know." Issei told him as except for fighting in the Rating Game he'd help him in anyway possible

"Thank you Issei as you've done quite a lot to help me become better. After all with Rias I couldn't really put to use the sin of wrath that I embody within myself. Yet with you I've been able to do all of this, so once again I say thank you Issei for what you've done for me." Kiba spoke once again thankful for Issei in that regard

"No problem and would you like to have any assistance in getting your revenge? After all I'm a revenant, so getting back at others and achieving revenge is sort of my thing." Issei asked Kiba as he honestly would be more than happy to help him

"I appreciate the offer and trust me when the time comes I'll call upon you to do so, but I think I'll be fine for now." Kiba responded as while he would take Issei up on the offer soon enough

"Alright fair enough, just remember from one person wanting to exact their vengeance to another. That I'll be up to bat for you when and if you need it, after all people like Rias and Sona don't understand what its like to want to just really let someone have it. Since they were born in the life of luxury where they had to want for nothing, so they'll never be able to understand our desire for revenge." Issei stated since unlike the two heiresses he understood what it was like to crave revenge against another

"I will agree with you on that point, but I must go. After all vengeance won't be obtained if I just sit around all day." Kiba replied knowing that he had to prepare if he wanted to get started

"Well good luck to you Kiba." Issei spoke as he departed ways from the former paladin

* * *

 **(2 days later, February 16th 2017, Venice, Italy, 10:50 Pm)**

It was 2 days later as Kiba was with Asia of all people to do one thing and that was exact retribution on the ones involved, since the war cleric had come along because she could agree with Kiba on one thing in that the Church need to be knocked down from the place on high.

"I must say that I'm still surprised you came with me to do this Asia." Kiba spoke as the war cleric had her morningstar in hand

"While I don't want revenge as you do. I came with you on this because I don't so much hate the church as despise what they've become." Asia stated as her large green eyes looked at Kiba with weariness from years of being in exile

"Because they're no longer the place where God is used to help better themselves and to serve the common man better through his word and teaching and defend them as servants of the Lord. But instead they've become warped and perverse. For now they've become self-serving and only caring for their own power and material needs, because now they've become a blight that manipulates and plays around with the lives of good people. While using the lord as an excuse to do whatever misdeeds and acts of cruelty they choose to and for that I find them unforgivable in that regard." Asia stated as she didn't so much hate the church as have a potent distaste and disappointment in what she'd seen as its true and more malevolent face

"So what do you intend to do? Because I only intend to eliminate everyone involved so I can avenge my comrades." Kiba asked of the blonde war cleric

"Simple really as this place and moreover the faction itself needs to go through a reformation. Therefore I plan to eliminate some of the people within it and get rid of the poisonous weeds just enough, so that way I can get the attention of those high enough and have them effect change within it. After all if you make enough trouble then the boss will have to come down." Asia stated since she knew if she made enough noise that soon enough the higher ups in regards to the angels would eventually have to listen to her one way or the other

"That's quit an admirable goal you've got there, as I'd advise you to be careful. Since the moment angels start to come for you, then that is when you'll be getting into deep and muddy waters." Kiba spoke since as a Devil he knew that angels were no laughing matter

"Thank you I appreciate the concern Kiba, but I've got a fair amount of confidence that I can handle myself should any angels come for me." Asia spoke as she activated her shield

"Now then let's do this and get you a step closer towards your retribution." Asia added jumping down and running off to storm the place

 _"Couldn't agree with you more."_ Kiba thought in agreement as he followed close behind her

That in mind the war cleric and vengeful ex paladin were rushing inside to storm the church where the exorcists who guarded the bishop who was once over the Holy Sword Project lie, with Asia ramming herself through the door. With them being caught off guard by this and even more so when Kiba teleported 30 feet to a quartet of them with his acidic falchion that he aptly named Flesh-Eater considering its potent acidic nature allowed him to slice through the metal breastplates leaving melting metal to drip to the floor.

While Asia took advantage of the situation and took out a large number of exorcists in a column of holy flame and silver radiance taking out a large number of those who couldn't evade, as they all began to clamor about to take on the intruders. For Kiba had taken out the exorcists who had multiple slashing wounds that came with parts of their flesh being melted off or caustically burned away, with him slicing through another 4 using his superior speed to outmaneuver their blows and parry any attacks that tried to come after him.

With Asia using the chaos to go to town on some of them using her shield to block the spells that came after her and using her morningstar to cave in their skulls or smash their ribs or sternums, for the war cleric and knight of Gremory were dashing towards each other to take out whatever enemies they could before regrouping. For they managed to take out 3 dozen of them before they met back in the middle as a small horde of exorcists now swarmed around them with weapons at the ready and spells ready to destroy them at a moments notice.

"Well Kiba at least you've now got practice for when you have to fight that Devil and his minions come this spring." Asia spoke referencing the inevitable Rating Game between Riser and Rias

"I guess you're right on that matter, as if worse comes to worse then it was glad knowing you." Kiba spoke holding his falchion in a one handed high guard with his off hand to his side

"Don't talk like that Kiba after all I won't let us die that easily, so keep your chin and let's prevail." Asia responded as she refused to let such thoughts of defeat invade her mind

"Now I can see why Issei keeps you around; after all with that type of positivity it makes wonders for you be in a fight with someone." Kiba spoke as Asia said a prayer as Kiba felt and saw divine energy rush over to empower him

That in mind the two engaged the exorcists with them either blocking and or evading spells or parrying strikes that came their way, as whatever damage came their way Asia alternated between caving someone's skull in or rending away their flesh with the spikes of the morningstar healed either herself or Kiba with Twilight Healing as tendrils of absinthe colored light connected them. Meanwhile Kiba was going to town in using his Flesh-Eater to slash away at their exposed flesh while evading what spells and strikes he could, with limbs being slashed off along with their flesh being caustically melted away in the process, as they both were relentless in their fight against the horde.

With Kiba soon covering himself in an imperial violet glow to which caused him to almost tremble as his eyes dilated before he dashed throughout, as the spell he cast upon himself double his speed to such a degree that he was an armored blur; that carved and slashed apart any who got in his way like he was a human buzzsaw. For Asia was battling her side with her morningstar and her spiritual weapon that took the form of a spectral glaive that slashed apart anyone that got in range, as she fought off all who got in range of her physical and spiritual weapons.

With the place eventually becoming nothing short of a corpse pile as the two valiantly fought hard against the opposition, as it was more so of the sheer numbers and the fact that whenever a spell powered by divine energy or a divine smite struck Kiba it did take its toll on him. Yet he still managed to prevail with Asia's help as he and the war cleric eventually defeated the small horde, with the two of them eventually collapsing near the deceased corpses of a few clerics and paladins in mild to in Kiba's case nearing moderate exhaustion from the sheer numbers they had to fight against

"I told you we'd be able to gain victory against them; for you were worried for nothing." Asia spoke as she cast spells on both herself and Kiba that subsequently relieved them of their exhaustion

"Well if there was ever a time for me to ever eat crow it would be now." Kiba spoke using what divine power he could summon forth to heal his wounds

"Still I'm happy to have had you be at my side when I was doing this." Kiba added as they both stood up

"Now then let's go and have you gain retribution." Asia replied as the 2 rose to their feat and headed upwards to face the bishop

With that in mind they rushed up to the upper level where they found a middle aged red haired man with blue eyes wearing clerical vestments, who was quickly scrambling away to get whatever papers and items he could, for the former Life Cleric turned bishop was always more of a healer and surgeon than a fighter. For the man who operated and would do the implementation of the holy element into Kiba and his now deceased comrades like they were pig carcasses to be dissected, with him still having the long since stitched up scars to prove it.

"Remember me Angelo Chirurgo, after all I'm the one you and the other 4 forgot to extinguish when you decided to wipe us out." Kiba spoke with fury he struggled to contain as the former life cleric pieced it together from the face of the vengeful man before him

"It can't be you Isaiah, as how in God's name did you even survive?" Angelo questioned as he tried to for his holy symbol only for a shortsword conjured to be launched and impaled into his right hand

"Because the thing is that when God abandoned me, I found someone on the other side of the spectrum that would would make me into something better. And let's say that unlike you they didn't see me as something expendable." Kiba responded as to emphasize his point spread out his Devil wings

"How dare you become a Devil, you blasphemous infernal dog! Your becoming one of those disgusting wretches is a spit in the face of God and the ones that perished to give us what we needed for Excalibur. For you disgrace those who were with you in that project by becoming one of those dogs!" Angelo spat as the silent fury within Kiba at hearing his comrades and that blasted sword in that same sentence nearly made it burst out into the open

"Asia can you go outside and take point for about 7 maybe 10 minutes. Because apparently he has said 2 things in front of me that should never be mentioned in the same sentence whatsoever." Kiba spoke as his hands were having slight tremors of hate and long repressed fury within them

"Sure Kiba just try not to make much of a scene." Asia spoke as Kiba's neutral expression only bellied the hate and restrained wrath within

"Don't worry it won't be long at all, just make sure no one comes near here." Kiba told her as the war cleric went out the door

"Go ahead Isaiah and do your worst, as your soul is already forfeit. While mine shall remain in the arms of our dear lord." Angelo said in defiance as Kiba took out two swords one a serrated arming sword and the other a single edged longsword

"I don't care that my soul is forfeit; because all that matters is that I have my vengeance upon what you did to us. Because I'm going to do what you loved doing to all of us in your words making us stronger to better serve the lord." Kiba spoke as he sharpened both swords on themselves as there was no sadistic undertones or malice under them just raw fury and wrath

"Because let's see how you like it when your the one being opened up." Kiba added as Angelo stared him down the whole time

"Do your worst you damned Devil, as all your doing is further disgracing the name and the legacy of your brothers and sisters by having become such wrathful filth." Angelo retorted in his last words towards Kiba who's blue grey eyes turned purple from the divine energy that surged forth

With that nearly 8 minutes passed before Kiba covered in blood splatters walked out of Angelo's office as the former Life Cleric looked as those he'd been repeatedly healed and sliced open, evident by despite Kiba's furiousness he made every cut and slice with the precision of an almost master entrails, decimated veins and sundered bones being out on display for all to see, as the zealous surgeon of the now defunct Holy Sword Project was now dead in irony of how he once carved and sliced up those in his belief to make them better servants he too was done except this time there was no one to put him back together.

"Are you ok Kiba?" Asia asked as Kiba dispelled both swords

"I feel much better now, as now I'm just one step closer to my vengeance being completed. Now then let's go before they find out what a mess we've made of things here" Kiba answered back before walking away in silence

 _"Now then time for the rest of you 4 to soon feel my wrath."_ Kiba thought as his wrathful mind was focused on the goal ahead of him

* * *

 **(The next day later, February 17th 2017, 9:45 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was a few days later as Issei was out on his patrols when he heard screams coming from a few meters away and to his surprise he found the Kendo girls that being Murayama and Katase being terrorised by an oni of all things

"Well Ddraig should I really get involved in this? Since think of it this way if I let the bastard do what he's going to; then I'll be down some of the people who get on my last damned nerve." Issei spoke watching Katase get knocked into a wall into unconsciousness as her head began to bleed as Murayama fled in terror

 **"It's up to you Issei, since this is the closest thing to real action until we're called upon by Azazel once more. Since so far while we're stuck here in Kuoh there's not much that can really go for a challenge for us."** Ddraig noted since with Issei's workaholic approach to gaining strength eventually the things within Kuoh that could prove challenging began to dwindle

"Fair enough point Ddraig, as besides dragons and or giants as well as the occasional cleric, paladin or mage that comes through here there really isn't shit that can give me a run for my money like it used to." Issei sighed as he got up and summoned Stormbreaker and casually strolled towards the Oni that slashed at Katase with its glaive

"Hey! Giant overgrown fugly smurf!" Issei called out to the oni that had stabbed the kendo club girl in the back

 **"What the hell do you want?!"** The oni questioned towering over Issei by a good 3 feet

"I was about to tell you that it you want to kill someone with that glaive of yours, then your doing it all wrong." Issei stated having seen that the oni was making wasted movements with it's weapon

 **"Oh really now and what exactly am I doing wrong?"** The oni questioned mockingly

"First off when you're going in for these swings that I've seen you use against these bitches, you're not putting your full might of what you could into the swings with that glaive of yours. Because it you for example want to really impale her then you got to do it all in the hips for maximum output." Issei lectured the oni who absorbed the advice

"Alright I'll give it a shot." The oni replied as he impaled Katase through the stomach impaling her kidney and grazing her liver as a large spurt of blood gushed forth

"Hey what do you know, I didn't have to barely do a thing. As I guess I should give you my thanks for helping me o..…" The oni tried to say before Issei had slashed him across the stomach with such force it sent him back 15 feet into a fire hydrant

 _"Well now that he can actually swing that thing correctly, time for me to have a possibly decent challenge."_ Issei thought before looking towards Katase who was doing her best not to bleed out

"As for you I'll be back later." Issei said as he went to go kill himself an oni

With that the oni stumbled back up as Issei closed the distance and slammed into him with another axe swing that cut him across his broad stomach, causing dark red-violet blood to seep out of the jagged wound. For the oni soon retaliated by swiping at Issei's neck with its claws to which it failed as he batted it away with Stormbreaker, before it went in with a thrust from it's glaze that managed to give Issei a decent sized gash across his face yet it already began to heal itself shut.

For Issei used the opportunity of him blocking a thrust to his skull to then immediately riposte and strike at it's exposed left flank; with the axe blade cutting through the thick sinuous muscle like it was nothing, and following it up by jumping up and carving off a chunk of it's forehead to the point of almost exposing bone that was barely concealed by thin strips of muscle. With said oni going invisible to try and sneak attack on Issei as it quickly went out of sight and tried to come back again to impale him on its glaive, but proving futile as Issei focused the power of his Boosted Gear to his ears to hear its footsteps clamoring towards him.

So with that he quickly went low and with twin slashes of Stormbreaker at its right leg causing it to become visible as two jagged wounds across it's thigh and calf began visible, before Issei used this chance to strike the ground causing thunderous force to erupt and knock it off its feet 10 feet from Issei. With the oni rising from it's prone position to meet a charging Issei, as both weapons from the two met in a clash the briefly struggled with one another; because despite the oni's greater size and bulk Issei prevailed in breaking through its guard.

"See had you not taken my advice would've gutted you like a fish far sooner." Issei spoke expertly blocking and shunting aside any swing

 **"Shut your damn mouth, as just like those girls I'll devour your flesh!"** The oni exclaimed as Issei blocked immediately riposted with an axe swing that broke 2 of its ribs

"You'll die trying." Issei retorted before swinging Stormbreaker down at its right foot

The result was Stormbreaker going through bone and flesh and just shy of splitting it in half leaving a large out of blood to gush forth into existence, with the oni enraged by this drew deep upon the innate magic it knew. Before he swung his glaive in a wide arc and a 60 foot cone of frigid wind and shards of ice came rocketing towards Issei who was taken aback by this and went to charge through it, as despite him being struck and blindsided by it; he soldiered through even though it frostbit his flesh and stung immensely at his eyes.

With him deciding to counter this and once he got in close enough he breathed in and after letting a single boost build up released a torrent of searing flame; that pierced through the cone of cold and causing a sheet of steam to form and temporarily blinding the oni. Before a bolt of lightning pierced through it and struck him through one of his lungs piercing through it as his breath hitched, for Issei soon using a greater deal of strength leapt over the steam and slashed him across the chest breaking the clavicle and three of its thick ribs.

For the oni staggered about and drawing more upon the innate magic within tried to put Issei to sleep with a wave of its glaive, yet Issei's mind was too focused upon the goal at hand as he used his force of personality to smash through it's lull. Before he leapt into the air and let loose with twin swings that literally disarmed the oni, with one cutting through it's forearm and the other at it's shoulder causing the offending limb to slump to the ground as it dropped its glaive at being no longer able to properly wield it.

"So then any words to say before your death?" Issei questioned as he raised his battleaxe

 **"Fuck... you…."** The oni breathed out in shallow breaths from the wounds it sustained

"Wow I give you the chance to say some cool dying words and fuck you is all you can muster; wow you definitely deserve this." Issei replied as he soon decapitated the oni where it stood causing fountain of blood to erupt as the headless corpse fell over

 _"Alright now then time to deal with the witness."_ Issei thought as he sped over to Katase who was bleeding out at the current moment

"Don't...just stand there….help me…" Katase wheezed out from the impalement wound

"Now why would I do that? After all I'm just a no good useless pervert." Issei spoke as he grabbed Katase by the neck

"Because here's the thing. I've tried to be nice to you guys, as I know I was a pervert but that doesn't give you all the right to leave me with cracked ribs and so many bruises that I couldn't sleep at night. So here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna make sure you're dead and leave you in a unmarked grave where you won't be missed." Issei told her as he began to strangle her

"Don't do it...as I'm sorry...just don't...kill me...please. I-I'm b-b-begging you." Katase pleaded with tears in her now blue colored face as she struggled to breath

"Shut up and do what you and you're kendo club whores have told me to do so many times and take your punishment." Issei spoke before he clamped down on her so hard that she not only soon suffocated but also broke her neck in 2 places

"Well that takes care of that." Issei spoke as he dragged her corpse

 **"So what do you intend to do with her friend?"** Ddraig questioned as Issei soon began to near a river to dump the corpse in

"Don't know and don't care Ddraig, as all I know is that I got rid of a witness to what happened tonight. So I could care less to what happens to Murayama." Issei spoke as he lifted her overhead

"Besides if roles were reversed then she wouldn't give a damn about me and would've let me die. After all they've told me right to my face that the world would care less it I got hit by a truck or my brains blown out. So why should I give damn about them when they wouldn't about me; after all Ddraig its a unforgiving and cruel world were in. And it just so happens she lives in it." Issei spoke throwing the corpse of Murayama into the waters where it floated and stained ruby red

 **"You raise a point that I honestly can't refute in that regard."** Ddraig spoke as Issei turned his back on the corpse that floated down the waters

"Anyways let's go as I've got some werewolves to kill and were burning moonlight, because unlike her I've got a life to live." Issei stated callously as he rushed off elsewhere to kill himself some werewolves

But it would soon be moments later as Katase who had had a flyer in her hand soon pulsed with crimson light as a magic circle opened overhead, as a woman who had a worried look on her face soon swept her up with a hopeful look on her face for the dead teenaged girl that she'd find a place in her peerage. For the woman with crimson hair soon enough pulled out evil pieces and began to go to work, as she hoped that with this that it would be enough to give her an edge in the battle that was to come.

* * *

(2 days later, February 19th 2017, 11:49 Am, O.R.C Room)

It was soon a mildly cloudy Sunday morning as Kiba had a mildly irritated expression on his face considering that Rias had instead of committing to trying to get stronger for her attempt at a Rating Game with Riser, had only put them behind and bogged them down by recruiting into their company someone who by the looks of it was of so low combat power that even with training she'd be easy pickings.

"Tell me something Rias do you want us to lose that Rating Game you plan on challenging him too, because you picking up someone who's level of strength is only going to slow us down in the end." Kiba stated in irritation

"She was worth half my pawn pieces Kiba; which means she's of some value. Besides I couldn't just leave her to float out to sea; when I could do something about it." Rias responded yet the pragmatist in Kiba wouldn't accept this answer

"Well guess what Rias her having X amount of pawn pieces isn't good enough, because we don't even know what she has that could be enough to turn the tide against fighting him. So thanks to you even if we get a chance to train we're further at a disadvantage and all because you wanted to play savior. Well I hope your happy Rias, because thanks to you our chances have gone down quite significantly." Kiba retorted sharply as he was struggling not to lose his composure

"So what would you've had me do Kiba just leave her to die in a watery grave?!" Rias questioned as Kiba pinched the bridge of his nose

"Well I may sound heartless at saying this, but yes considering that where we are now concerning Riser and you wanting to challenge him. We can ot afford to have anyone weaker than us in our peerage, because that'll only compromise our overall strength." Kiba stated since he knew full well that the blunder that Rias did in making Katase her pawn would cost them tactically

Because granted having someone who was worth half her pawns would be great, but considering she didn't know what she had within her that made her worth it and neither did she have the power or might to keep up with them when the Rating Game came; then they were for a lack of a better turn very much screwed.

"I can't believe you'd say that Kiba, as how could you be so cruel." Rias spoke in shock of her knight's cruel yet pragmatic tone of voice

"Because Rias as it stands you can't afford to think with your heart; when what you should be doing is thinking with your brain and making the smart options. Since you have to do what a King should do and make the tough choices, to which means that you've got to make the hard choices where we can't save everyone. Or at least if you do make sure that they know what they're capable of." Kiba scolded her before continuing

"Since thanks to you I'm going to have to start working overtime to pick up the slack; because you wanted to play charity case." Kiba added as he knew that thanks to her playing charity case

"What do you mean by that Kiba, as your saying that I don't pull my fair share to be a strong enough King?" Rias questioned with her arms folded under her generous bust

"Oh come on Rias, as I'm not gonna sound like an arrogant fool. But you are completely weak Rias as let's face it you are out of every other King in your generation the one who in a real life combat situation would die. Since if you were in a fight for your life against a opponent with substantial power you'd be dead faster than you could call out for Lord Sirzechs." Kiba answered back bluntly as he wasn't gonna sugarcoat something

"I am not weak, as I can stand my ground against them if it came to it." Rias retorted as Kiba's expression remained one of irritation

"Open up your eyes Rias and quit fooling yourself. Because let's look at it right now shall we." Kiba said as he stared her down

"Because Sona can crush us simply because of the fact that unlike you she has the tactical sensibilities to back up the power of her peerage. Since unlike us they've been striving to improve ever since Issei had shown off that he's got the Boosted Gear. Then there's the fact that your cousin Sairaorg is one of the strongest young Devils to exist and is 2nd in that regard only to the king of them all Diehauser Belial. Because you're cousin is a prime example of you two being opposites; considering at least he'll work hard for what he wants, while you just sit and wait and hope for a miracle." Kiba lambasted her at the fact that compared to everyone else she was at the bottom of the pecking order

"I refuse to believe that I'm that weak that I couldn't stand a chance against Sona of at least all of them, as I know that I've got a long ways to go before I at the level of Sairaorg. But I at least know that I could beat Sona." Rias responded refusing to believe that she was that far behind everyone

"You are so completely delusional Rias, because while you've been trying to weasel your way out of your wedding with Riser. You've failed to see that everyone is leaving you behind, because the reason why everyone is passing you by is because they have something you don't' and something you lack that will always make you weak." Kiba told her as her eyes almost glared at him

"And what is that Kiba, as pretell to me as to what I lack?" Rias asked heatedly

"You lack an actual purpose." Kiba answered back

"I do have a purpose and that is to be…" Rias tried to say yet the stern blue grey eyes from Kiba

"No Rias I'm talking about one that's concrete and one that makes you want to be a better person, so that you can achieve that dream with a feeling of genuine accomplishment. For that's something that every Devil in your generation has but you." Kiba told her as he got up to her face

"Because Sairaorg works hard to prove that Devils regardless of where they come from can make their dreams come true. Sona's is one where she wants to open up a Rating Game school for Devils of all walks of life to join and become stellar members of society. But then there's you a ineffective and spoiled brat of a King that hasn't done anything to justify her existence in life. And honestly Rias I can't help but feel disappointment in you. Because I expect you to be better because you are my King and yet you squander it all; because you want to take the easy way out." Kiba lectured her

Since in all actuality almost everyone had something to strive for and give them purpose to work towards making a reality, while Rias's purpose of being a good clan heiress and or stepping out of her brother's shadow were merely hollow and selfish in the end. For all her goals truly were in the end were nothing because even in them she didn't really work all that hard for them.

"Which loops it all back to my original point. In that in your wanting to take the easy way out and be a charity case. You've made the mistake of choosing quantity over quality and I honestly can't accept that from my King." Kiba added further

"What are you implying; that my kindness is a liability?" Rias asked him

"Yes because all of what you've done so far is consistently fail at each and every turn Rias. And as much as it pains me to say this; I used to be proud to serve you as my King. But now...now all I see is a disappointment without a actual purpose or a cause to fight for." Kiba told her as he walked away from her

"You're wrong Kiba and when we win this Rating Game you'll see it." Rias replied trying to assure him and deep down herself of it

"Well we shall see if your charity case works out in the end. Because if not then my sympathies towards you will dry out and I won't shed one tear in the event we are defeated." Kiba spoke as he walked out the door to further train himself up for the days to come

 **So then with Kiba with unexpected help from Asia having started down his path of revenge we now see that Rias may have made a mistake in getting Katase as her pawn. For will this be enough to turn the tides in the Rating Game to come, well find out next time in the new episodes of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **Well I've hoped you guys have liked this chapter as it was quite fun to have written out, so with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got a bit between Issei and Kiba which I thought would be cool to do, since it shows their not only bonding but also some character development on Kiba's part that shall come into play later on in the story.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Kiba with Asia's assistance starting down his path to avenging his fallen comrades; which I thought would be cool in showing he's actually taking the initiative in doing so while also giving Asia a fair bit of character development for herself which I thought would be good to do in expanding upon her character.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Issei not only slaying an oni but also his killing off Katase since for one I wanted to also show that Issei's vengeful nature can be a negative, since the thing is that he doesn't really care for the students of Kuoh since what purpose would he have to when all they've done is scorn him therefore it he gets the chance to get back at them then he will take it.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Kiba and Rias having an argument over Katase's reincarnation as a pawn which I thought would be awesome to do; since it shows that the divide between the two of them is very much reasonable, since a lot of the stuff she gets called out on are things that match up with what she would do in canon and the fact that a lot of what she does and anything purposeful does wind up being hollow.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this Pravus666 signing out until next as next up is Kalawarner being sent out on a mission to beat Kokabiel's men to an Excalibur fragment, as well as Giorno and Issei doing a team up so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: The Mirror and the Ripper by Volbeat**_


	14. Chapter 14: Raven's Body Count

**(Chapter 14: Raven's Body Count)**

It was soon the tail end of February as things were looking up for mostly everyone with Issei and Asia having a good time together; with the young war cleric having helped immensely in clearing out the stray Devil problem with Issei to the point that they've nearly cleared out half of them. With Issei also enjoying success with both his training with Kalawarner to where he felt confident that by at least late June he could force Tobio to fight him on an even setting without him using Balance Breaker, as well as his growing friendship with Giorno who he had to admit was a pretty chill guy otherwise.

There's also the fact that from his times in being with Kiba that he knew the Gremory Knight was facing an uphill struggle; which was why he was happy to train with the former paladin in order to help better himself in the trials yet to come. Because the wrathful knight of Gremory knew full well that thanks to Rias he had to further kick it into high gear, for he knew that thanks to him being really the only person within Rias's peerage that not only seriously trained; but was working himself like crazy knew he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

 **(February 26th 2017,5:50 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was 10 till 6 in the evening as Kiba and Issei were once again sparring with each other as the two had to admit it was nice to do so, since to Kiba the revenant was the only one besides Asia who he considered worthwhile fighting against.

"I'm sorry that you got stuck with Katase, since I knew I should've just chopped off her head when I had the chance. Because maybe had I acted quicker you wouldn't be at this much more of a disadvantage" Issei spoke cursing the fact that he didn't just behead her when he should've

"It's fine Issei you didn't know." Kiba responded putting one of his swords in a reverse grip to block an overhand cleave

"But I should've, as had this been an enemy; then it could've resulted in them calling in for backup and me in a situation that was made far worse. And all because of my stupid inability to not check over someone I've killed." Issei lamented as had he not been so careless then he wouldn't have bogged down Kiba's chances

"Issei let's stop for a moment, since you're being a good deal too hard on yourself. Besides I know that your angry over it, which would render the meaning of our friendly sparring match rather pointless." Kiba told him as he and Issei were engaged in a bladelock with each other

"I am not angry Kiba." Issei told him as he tried to overwhelm Kiba with his superior physical strength

"Really, well it you weren't angry then your hands wouldn't be shaking." Kiba noted as to Issei's hands that almost seemed to be stricken with anger fueled tremors

"...Fine I'm angry alright. But can you blame me Kiba, since the only saving grace about this is that at least one of them is vegatable from having her neck snapped in 3 places." Issei spoke in callously referencing the fact that Murayama was now the equivalent of a brain dead vegetable waiting to have the plug pulled on her

"So since we're done sparring; mind telling me how things are going with Katase in the stupid peerage." Issei said in irritation of having let her be the one to get away

"Let's just say that I hate having her in there, because granted she's doing well with contracts. But on the other hand; she's so damned weak, because for someone worth half of Rias's pawns she's not showing anything to make it believe she's worth it. But then again this is what happens when Rias wants to not only play charity case, but is also desperate considering that her time is quickly running out." Kiba stated as he couldn't really stand her weakness

Because as he was being trained as a knight by his master he wasn't just taught honor on the battlefield and how to be a soldier for one's king, but also to make sure that you are something that can't be replaced; yet moreover to always make sure that you are improving and refining your technique. Something that he saw in none of his peerage members; that caused a consistent feeling of distaste towards them due to the fact that they were taking every opportunity to become something greater and taking every avenue available to grow stronger.

"Well what do you expect Kiba; after all she's a spoiled girl used to fighting in that kendo club of hers. Yet now she's forced to deal with the reality of things, so while normally I would say cut her some slack and take it a bit easy on her; you guys are on a time crunch. Therefore the need to put pressure on her is something I can all too well understand." Issei said considering that while he'd tell Kiba to take it easy on her with everything now new to her; he also knew that they couldn't afford it due to time constraints

"Besides no one took it easy on me when I was starting out and I turned out just fine." Issei added as he found that when he was thrown to the wolves of the supernatural that he wound up just fine

"The thing is that in all honesty when I do win that Rating Game against Riser. Because despite Rias's constant gripes about it; I see her doing nothing to improve upon it, which will make it my doing most of the heavy lifting. While everyone else is more or less buying me time, considering none of them take training seriously either. Which is why when I do win and get the deal I've worked out honored then I will not look back whatsoever." Kiba stated since he really wouldn't look back upon leaving Rias's peerage

"Wait a minute who'd you make a deal with?" Issei asked of him

"Simple I made one with Sirzechs; her older brother. To which stated that since Rias has been slothful and not acting like an actual King that if I can pull off a win for her and defeat Riser myself. Then not only will I get promoted to being a high class Devil; but also my own peerage as well." Kiba answered back having made a deal with Sirzechs at the very beginning of the new year to do so

"Sounds like you've got a lot riding on your victory against him then." Issei stated as the wrathful knight of Gremory nodded at that

"You're extremely right on that Issei, since my victory on this Rating Game means everything. Because I can't afford to stay in that peerage any longer." Kiba told him as he looked up at the evening sky

"Because that peerage despite them having been extraordinarily kind to me and given me what I need to get this far. I need more than what I can have from them; because in a way I've outgrown them and need to find my place with people who I can grow alongside. Which is why to do that I have to win this Rating Game no matter what." Kiba told him due to that simple fact that he needed more and to do so it meant having his own peerage

Granted Kiba would always be grateful to Rias for taking him in at his lowest hour; he also knew that he needed more out of life, not just in his pursuit of vengeance but also to grow as a person similar to the transformation he's seen in Issei. Which is why to do just that he needed to defeat Riser in the upcoming Rating Game so that he would not only gain his peerage and complete his revenge; yet also do what he knew was necessary after his completed revenge….which was to reconcile both parts of himself, being that of Kiba Yuuto the Devil of a swordsman and as Isaiah the former paladin trying to avenge his friends.

"Well the only thing I can say is good luck and that I'm still sorry that my folly caused you another disadvantage." Issei told him in regrets that his mistake made another advantage for the person he's become rather fond of

"As I've said before Issei you've got nothing to apologize about, because this was an honest mistake that could've happened to anyone. Which is why I ask of you that you don't blame yourself for this; because mistakes happen to everyone. Which is why I want you to not be so hard on yourself." Kiba requested of him as he dusted himself off

"I will try to but; its rather hard when you all you ever use to as of late is wanting to do the best possible." Issei responded as of late he'd been used to only giving everything a good and honest effort

"That's all I ask of you, now then let's go and try to fell a giant. Since that's something I find that will be great for the both of us." Kiba told him as Issei nodded at that and the two began hurrying off to kill themselves a giant

* * *

 **(3 days later, March 1st 2017, North Ireland, Belfast ,8:40 Pm)**

It was the 1st of march as Kalawarner was here on intel that was gained from Arathel's interrogations; that two fallen angels under Kokabiel were going to invade St. Peter's Cathedral where one of the Excalibur fragments was, which was why it was up to her to prevent it from happening.

 _"Well it's now or never to do this."_ Kalawarner thought taking out her cavalry sword and flail

"Because I refuse to let these idiots brings ruin onto this world." Kalawarner swore seeing the fallen angels head towards it

With that in mind she took off with such force that she went supersonic; as she came barreling down upon them and had them blindsided; as she stabbed one of them in the ribs with a cavalry sword and the other she struck in the face with her flail tearing off a small chunk of their flesh. For the two opposing fallen angels were soon sent careening to the the ground, with the one she struck with her cavalry sword sent into the concrete; while the one she struck with her flail managed to right themselves albeit with a jagged wound on their face from being hit with the flail.

For the one she struck with her flail launched a bolt of lightning out at Kalawarner that she flew out of the way from, with her folding in her wings in order to divebomb and impale the wizard of a fallen angel, yet she was blocked by the other she had stabbed who had intercepted in time with a shield. With the fallen angel in time going in to smash her across the face with a trident he fashioned out of emerald light, only to have it parried by the battlemaster of a fallen angel with her flail; who then subsequently cut him across the scalp with her cavalry sword.

With a thin red line going across their face as the two went away from the dual wielding fallen angel who held her bloodied weapons, with a grin of satisfaction as she held her calvary sword in a reverse grip as she could finally she her opponents in the dead of the night. The one with the shield and light trident was a short red haired male with dark grey eyes, fair skin and wearing chainmail; while the fallen angel spellcaster in question was a short woman with shoulder length black hair with bright green eyes wearing robes of navy with dark orange.

"Well then at least I won't be disappointed; when I send the both of you back in maplewood boxes." Kalawarner spoke as she just looked at the two with disgust in their actions for siding with the warmongering cadre

"Rafael and I shall nonetheless get what we came here for and help our master." The wizard of a fallen angel spoke as her compatriot held his shield aloft

"Enough Meredith, as we're wasting enough talking to her!" Rafael exclaimed as he had his trident readied to impale her

"See your soon to be dead companion there understands how things are, but then again neither of you will make it towards that fragment; much less see the sunrise." Kalawarner told them as she held aloft her flail

That in mind Rafael charged after her as she held her flail as he came in with a thrust with his light trident; that was to be in vail as she ducked to the side and had wrapped the hooked chains of her flail around his right arm and with a hard yank disarmed him of his weapon as it dissipated into nothingness. With her then subsequently using the opening made by his making another light trident to stab into his lower right leg twice and then into his the center of his right foot, for he stumbled back from the wounds to his leg; while soon enough a magic circle opened up above her as a hail of daggers came raining down upon her.

With her getting out of the way of most of them as she dived through the rainstorm of razor sharp daggers; while the most she got from them were her clothes cut up in the process, she was otherwise fine but soon saw it was a distraction. For Rafael soon came charging towards her in attempt to ram and knock her prone with his shield, to which she aptly defended and blocked with her cavalry sword that echoed with a loud clang; for he tried to impale her face with his light trident to which she once more disarmed him of courtesy of her flail as it further tore away at his flesh.

For she soon turned her attention towards Meredith who blindsided her with another lightning bolt at her back soon dashed towards her, while she launched forth a orb of acid that came towards her to which she deftly jumped over albeit with her left shirt sleeve being melted off. She landed behind the spellcaster in question and swung her flail into her back as it tore jagged wounds across her already wounded side, before she launched a trio of thrusts with her cavalry sword in quick succession that sundered her lower ribs and grazed a lung.

"Damn it what does it take to beat her?" Rafael cursed as no matter what he tried with his light trident it only proved ineffective

"Well we have to do something to get rid of this bitch, so we can get the fragment for Lord Kokabiel." Meredith responded as she unleashed a cone of frigid cold and ice at them

"You're too slow!" Kalawarner exclaimed as she quickly closed the distance and slammed her flail into her arm causing it to go wide

"Now then time for me to make good on my promise." Kalawarner added as she had stabbed Rafael in the side of his stomach

"You..wish..you fucking..cunt." Rafael cursed as she headbutted him

She then proceeded to take a dirty shot and swing her flail right in his ball sack causing him to drop to his knees while rivulets of blood began to seep from his groin; as Kalawarner followed through with another swing of her flail which knocked out his teeth. With Rafael raising his shield to block another swing from her flail, was soon met with a feint as she instead used her cavalry sword to get under his guard and stab him in the armpit; that with a swift upward yank rendered him armless as his shield arm clattered to the ground with spurts of blood staining it.

So in an attempt to try and land a decisive blow against her; he thrust with all the power he could put into his light trident at her to which he missed as she deflected it with the flat of her sword; before shredding his throat as the spikes of her flail pierced it and tore it out as he fell to the ground dead at her feet. With her having gone to turn her attention towards the remaining fallen angel; yet her path towards her was cut off by 5 walls of 2 story wide and story tall stone that was 6 inches thick blotted out the night sky and covered her in darkness, leaving Meredith to try and go for the Excalibur fragment.

Only for her to hear the sounds of stone rapidly cracking away before within the span of not even a single minute had broken through it, with her currently running towards her intent on taking her head off; with her soon having another 60 foot cone of frigid cold and and ice dropped upon her. Yet it did nothing to deter her and in fact all it did was annoy her more, before once she closed the distance she shoved her cavalry sword into Meredith's mouth the moment she tried to other another spell; with her then following it through by smashing her flail into the top of her skull so many times that it was soon partially caved in.

"Well that takes care of that nonsense." Kalawarner spoke as she took out her phone to report to Azazel

"So Kalawarner did you complete the mission?" Azazel questioned the battlemaster of Grigori

"Yes as both targets have been eliminated and the Excalibur fragment remains within the clutches of the church." Kalawarner told her leader as of now the two of them had been taken out of the picture

"Excellent work Kalawarner as I'll have a clean up crew there within a few hours to dispose of the mess made." Azazel replied as Kalawarner nodded at this

"By the way are you sure wouldn't want me to take the fragment instead of them, since it would be better we have it than those who couldn't even anticipate an attack on one of their most valued weapons?" Kalawarner questioned if she should do so since in her mind the fragment would be better protected in the hands of Grigori

"As much as I would like for you to do that; remember that we are here to prevent such things from being taken. Not to take them away and cause further insurrection, as well as draw unneeded attention to us that can worsen things more than what they already are." Azazel instructed her knowing that while it was tempting they were to make sure it was not taken, not to take what would be too much of risk

"Understood sir." Kalawarner spoke as she hung her phone

 _"Now then time for me to get a new change of clothes; considering how mine are currently ruined._ " Kalawarner thought at how the current battle had ruined her outfit

* * *

 **(2 days later, Volgograd, Russia, March 3rd 2017, 10:50 Pm)**

It was soon a cloudy Friday night as Issei and Giorno were tasked with one mission at hand and that was too take out one of Kokabiel's men who had stolen a Excalibur fragment and was en route to take it back to the rouge cadre.

"Alright Giorno; do you got a clear shot on the target?" Issei asked as Giorno had a magic circle prepped and ready to fire

"I'm all good here Issei; just give me the mark to fire?" Giorno answered back

"Then let him have it." Issei told him as Giorno nodded

With that a large fireball was launched forth at the unexpecting fallen angel who was promptly taken out of his flight pattern and was catching flames, before soon enough crashing down to the ground and landing in a heap. For the fallen angel in question had managed to hold onto the fragment during his forced descent, yet once he got up he was nearly knocked off his feet when a bolt magenta energy struck him dead in chest; causing him to look around for the source of his attacker as he went to spread his wings to try and find his attacker.

Yet he was soon struck by an oncoming Issei who slashed through his leather armor who stumbled back from the attack, as he was then struck once more with Stormbreaker this time tearing a wider gash through the leather armor as it tore through flesh like it wasn't even there. For the fallen angel stood there in anger that they were interfering with the mission given to him by his master, as he activated a blood curse to paralyze Issei in place as he tried to get away and get the Excalibur fragment to Kokabiel; yet he was impeded by this task.

For another bolt of magenta arcane energy found its way into his wounded making stumble back from the radiant attack, allowing for Issei to rush him from the back and bury it in his side before using the leverage from his axe swing to launch him 15 feet into a fire hydrant. With the bloodhunter of a fallen angel getting up to decide to quite literally release the beast within as he let out a savage roar; with his musculature tripling in bulk and scarlet and black striped tiger fur spreading all around him while razor sharp claws and fangs burst into existence, for now a weretiger of a fallen angel stood snarling in place.

"Great we've got a bloodhunter for a fallen angel who can turn into a damn weretiger." Issei cursed as the fallen angel snarled at them with it's claws glowing with one part radiant energy and the other part frost

"Regardless we've got to retrieve the fragment and end him." Giorno spoke as he had magic circles at the ready for when the fallen angel turned weretiger came at them

"Agreed and besides this is the 1st time you and I are working together, so this is the golden opportunity to annihilate someone as a team." Issei replied as the fallen angel began to dash after them

 **"The two of you shall pay in blood; for your insolence against Master Kokabiel!"** The fallen angel bellowed out as he began to pounce at them

 _"Bring it."_ Issei and Giorno thought

With that Issei struck the ground to unleash a wave of thunderous force that knocked the fallen angel of a bloodhunter back 10 feet and flat on his back, with the fallen angel recovering and rushing after them once again and bringing both claws to swipe at Giorno and Issei. With the left one failing to hit the sorcerer thanks to him conjuring up a barrier of arcane force to protect himself, while Issei used his Boosted Gear gauntlet as a pseudo shield to block the claws that had attempted to slice his windpipe out of his throat.

For Giorno retaliated by getting away far enough to launch out a orb or arcane energy out at the fallen angel; who was struck in the face as it was struck by potent acid that melted some of skin and soft muscle off revealing angry bright red flesh underneath. With Issei jumping up and carving out twin gashes that sundered the chestplate of his leather armor rendering it useless, to which revealed jaggedly torn muscle as its ribs ached from the twin blows from Stormbreaker.

With it going in for twin swipes at Issei with his claws for one had successfully hit him in the jaw taking off a chunk of it and spraying blood across the pavement, while the other one had just barely missed him and took off some of his right pant leg in the process. For Issei used that chance to riposte and launch an axe swing that he used to hit him in the lower chest and subsequently yank out one of his lower ribs; causing a howl of pain as blood soon trailed down his chest and he glared angrily at the teenage revenant, as he began to soon use a blood curse upon him.

 **"Now then time for you to pay for your insolence, in standing in his way."** The fallen angel spoke as soon enough a blood red glow surrounded him

"Damn it not this shit again." Issei internally cursed as he was subject to another claw swipe to his face

 **"For you will feel the wrath of a soldier of Koka….."** The fallen angel continued to speak before a wave of necrotic energy hit him as he gasped for breath causing his concentration to end on the blood curse

"You alright there Issei?" Giorno questioned as he cast a healing spell on Issei that sped up his regeneration rate

"I'll be fine and by the way; here you go for your next spell." Issei thanked him as Giorno received 2 boosts to himself

"Thank you Issei as let's end this already." Giorno spoke as he saw the werewolf who had sections of its fur and flesh rotted off and necrotized

With that Issei broke out into a full blown charge against him as his wounds were now healed; with the revenant letting him have it with a slash to his gut that cut through sinewy flesh like it was nothing and followed it up with an underhanded swing that broke 2 of its ribs and almost broke it's sternum like days old pottery. Yet he didn't stop there as he further deepened the slash in his gut nearly making it spill out as a spray of blood came from the jagged wound; while he jumped up and embedded Stormbreaker's blade into the right side of his face, which obliterated his right eye and rendered his eye socket and part of his face a bloodied mess.

For the fallen angel turned weretiger staggered and stumbled back from the quartet of blows from the revenant, yet this only infuriated and emboldened him to try and destroy the two who would impeded his master; so with that in mind he made two attacks at them. With one he made at Issei who blocked the attack as he tried to go after Giorno to claw his face off, yet it gave Issei all the opportunity to turn around and unleash a gout a searing flames at his legs; causing him great pain as his legs now had 2nd degree burns upon them.

With him having gotten his shot at Giorno who looked at the claw wounds in his now ruined shirt that was stained red with his blood; so with that in mind he tapped a bracer on his right arm and sending power into it caused a ethereal hand to be summoned into existence, that thanks to Issei's boosts was now the size of a minivan. For he soon made a clenched fist as the almost faint noise of cracking knuckles came from it, as he soon was punched so hard into the ground that a fist sized crater was formed; with the weretiger of a fallen angel stood up battered and broken as an irritated Giorno and neutral faced Issei.

 **"You think you can stop me, as I will not fail my master!"** The fallen angel proclaimed as he went to get out of the crater while Issei's began doing boosts

"Do us both a favor and just shut up already; as you've wasted both mine and my friends time, because the both of use are sick of hearing you go on and on about your master. So I'm going to do what should've been done a long time ago and end you." Giorno spoke as his usually calm and jovial demeanor turned into a fiercely intimidating one

 **"You will never stop his great plan do you hear me, your insignificant lives mean nothing…."** The fallen angel tried to say before a glare from Giorno shut him up

"What part of be quite do you understand, as your words and life have wasted enough of our time." Giorno spoke callously as Issei sent an accumulated 4 boosts into Giorno

The divinely powered sorcerer sent the added energy into the fist practically doubling its size as bulging ethereal veins were across the muscular hand of magenta arcane energy; that Giorno sent crashing down into the fallen angel with such force that an explosion of dust, debris, blood and fragments of flesh was made. Yet when the smoke cleared the now 20 foot wide by 3 story deep crater in the ground was made as the foundations of some of the nearby buildings had partially collapsed from the shockwave, as what was left of the fallen angel of a bloodhunter was a liquified pulp of a body; that was only recognizable by the crushed bits of leather and the the shredded remains of wings left in the aftermath.

"That takes care of that nonsense." Giorno said as he cast another healing spell to fix his wounds

"Now if only there was a spell that repaired ruined clothes, that would be amazing right about now." Giorno added as he seemed more annoyed than anything else at his ruined clothes

"I'd say that this was a complete success, as you were fantastic back there Giorno." Issei spoke knowing that without the sorcerer's help the fight would've been quite a bit more difficult

"It was no problem, as it was nice to get out of the lab every once and awhile. Which does remind me, that I've been working on a little something for that paladin friend of yours that would help him out. After all with all the fallen angels that have side with Kokabiel; it's been allowing me to put all of their holy energy to good use." Giorno told him since he found that with all the treacherous fallen angels that have been defeated that he might as well put them to good use

"Good to know and thanks for helping me do this favor for him, since once I got to know him better he's actually a pretty decent guy." Issei spoke since he found that Kiba was a pretty decent and nice enough guy after getting to know him these past few months

"Yes as I'd rather would like to meet him after he wins that Rating Game he's going to be in. After all from person to another who's had their lives affected by the Angel Faction, it would be nice to meet a sort of kindred spirit." Giorno spoke as he would've wanted to meet the vengeful ex paladin

"I'd think you'd like him once you get to meet him." Issei responded as he thought that both the sorcerer and former paladin would get along quite well

"Anyways I found what we came here for Issei." Giorno spoke as the sorcerer held up the excalibur fragment in hand

"Since say hello to none other than Excalibur Nightmare, as had the mongrel had the sense to use the power of this blade then we would've been in big trouble." Giorno told him as he handed to Issei to store in his Boosted Gear

"Well with something like that I'll take your word for it." Issei spoke as he did so

"Now let's go since I'd rather not be here and have people wonder why there's a hole in the ground." Issei spoke as Giorno nodded and the two quickly departed from the scene

* * *

 **(3 days later, Kuoh Town, March 6th 2017, 4:20 Pm)**

It was days later as Kiba and Issei were taking in the lightly cloudy afternoon, with both of them feeling contentment and happiness; with both of them being closer on their paths to revenge.

"So tell me Kiba; do you have anyone lined up for your future peerage?" Issei asked the knight of Gremory as to who he had in mind

"Yes actually as I've actually been taking some time to do some scouting for who I want in it, because I not only want to build a peerage where we all are a cohesive unit. But also one where we are strong as individuals and even more so as a unit." Kiba told him as he'd actually had been taking the time out to scout out some possible members

"Really and have you found anyone?" Issei wondered

"Yes as I recently have come into contact with 2 dark elves, both of whom are twins that show promise." Kiba spoke as the two dark elves he's been in contact with had shown quite a good deal of talent

"The one on the right's name is Sariel her brother's name Theiran. For the both of them have been fighting it out in that place since they were children as thieves and have done a remarkable job of fighting against everyone who'd come their way." Kiba told him as he showed Issei a picture of the elven twins

The twin dark elves both had the lavender skin and stark white hair of their race with them both sharing sharp features and bright blue eyes, as it showed the twins who looked to be in their mid 20's both ready to fight against all who would do them wrong.

With Sariel's hair being down to her elbows and done in a fishtail braid with her piercing eyes boring a hole through anyone who dared to try something, for she stood a few inches shorter than her brother with a modest bust and a very athletic build from years of doing high level acrobatics. For she had long lean legs and a modest bust that went well with her extremely toned figure, as she wore beaten up studded leather armor of jet black with dark blue tights on her legs and black boots on her feet as she had a rapier sheathed at her hip.

While her brother Therian was quite handsome with him having a rigid jawline, prominent brow and charming look about himself that made you think you could trust him with your car, with him having short cut white hair and a modestly athletic build about himself with corded and muscular arms that spoke of him being a dedicated swordsman. For he wore beat up scale mail on his body and steel gauntlets and greaves with leather armor on his thighs, yet what drew his attention was the sword he had in hand; for at the hilt of it looked like an eye staring back at him with an almost intelligent hunger.

"I gotta say these two look like they mean business." Issei spoke telling that the twin dark elves look like the type to be all killer and no filler

"Well when you've had to fend for yourselves since you were nearing puberty then you more than likely would be like that. Which is part of the reason why I like them; since they've got real grit about them and actually know what it's like to work hard for what you want. Therefore combine that with their respective talents and their valuing hard work and you've got my wanting to have them on my side." Kiba spoke since that was what he could respect about them, because what he looked for in people was those who knew the value of hard work

"I guess I can see how they'd be on board with everything. After all your giving them a better quality of life than what they've had for years on end, but unlike Rias you'll help them become something greater." Issei said knowing that unlike Rias he'd actually would take the initiative to better them

"Of course Issei; after all I plan to help everyone that I welcome into it reach their maximum amount of potential growth. Since unlike my slothful king; I plan to make sure they grow not only in strength but also as people, since that's the the goal of my peerage. Which is to help them become the best that they possibly can be." Kiba responded as a small smile came across his face

"Because I want to do for my peerage what Rias didn't do for me. Since I want to make sure that they not only reach their full potential, but meet all of their possible goals and gain any closure they have with any skeletons in their closet." Kiba added as that smile never left his face

Since the fact of the matter was that Kiba in having done his reevaluation of Rias as a king saw the things that he wouldn't do as a future one and both were that he would make sure that his peerage constantly upkeep their skills, then the second one was that he helped them get through whatever was in their closet full of skeletons.

"Well I can already say that you're off towards a better start than what she was. Because at least you are taking the initiative to build your team with actual thought and care into it. Since I can tell that you'll make one fine leader of your squad of Devils." Issei said knowing that Kiba showed far more promise and dedication towards wanting to have and build a peerage than what Rias has shown in his eyes

"Thank you Issei I appreciate the compliment. Because having to train and work my butt off so I can make this a reality; has been nothing short of grueling and difficult. Yet thanks to you having reignited my drive and made me want to become better than what I've been settling for." Kiba thanked Issei for having brought back the vengeful light that made him want to make something greater out of himself

"It's no problem; because I can see it that the two of are a lot more alike than what I ever thought. Since at the end of the day, we're just two vengeful young men wanting to not only have our revenge; but also become something more than what we ever were initially." Issei replied seeing it as no big deal and in fact saw some similarities to them

"Because that's what in truth makes us stronger than mainly anyone in this town. Since our drive to become something greater and want for revenge; are what put us a league ahead of Rias and to a lesser extent Sona. For we know the value of hard work and what it takes to reach our goals, which is why the two of us will in the future become nothing short of unstoppable and which is why I'm proud to call you an ally and friend." Issei told him at the fact that it was their drive and focused need for revenge that put them in a league all on their own as far as anyone in Kuoh was concerned

"I agree as I have high hopes for the both of us that we can accomplish our respective needs for revenge. But moreover I have even higher hopes for my future peerage...since I truly want to be a good king to them and lead them to be not only an effective fighting force, but also a cohesive unit where we all stand by each other." Kiba responded having high hopes for both their endeavors

"Agreed and good luck to you in your future victory against Riser. Because short of getting involved in it, I will help you as much as I possibly can." Issei told him since he wasn't going to jump in and be Rias's saving grace, but he would help Kiba as much as possible

"Thank you and I will, because I worked too hard to lose to some pompous playboy. For I will have my dreams for a peerage realized and nothing shall stop me." Kiba swore as his eyes pulsed an intense shade of imperial violet as if in tune with his great amount of resolve

 **So with Kiba's drive and resolve unshakable towards defeating Riser and gaining a peerage of his own, we also see that Kalawarner as well as Giorno and Issei have prevented fragments of the once great sword Excalibur from being stolen. Yet how will things come together with one another, well you'll have to just find out on the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **And cut there as I hope you guys liked this chapter since there was a bit to pack into this chapter, yet nonetheless I hope you guys liked it. But without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got a bit between Issei and Kiba to which I wanted to do to expand a bit more on Kiba's feelings towards towards Katase's revival, which I thought would be neat to do to show that Kiba's more of a pragmatist than Rias. Considering his rightfully placed disdain for her, because to him she's nothing more than dead weight because in Kiba's mind he can't afford to hold hands with her and be nice when there's so much on the line.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Kalawarner fighting against some of Kokabiel's men who tried to steal one of the Excalibur fragments, which I hoped you guys liked since I wanted to show some of what she's capable of as a pretty high level combatant.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Giorno and Issei teaming up against a bloodhunter of a fallen angel who tried to steal away Excalibur Nightmare, which I thought would be cool to do to show some of what Giorno's capable of in a fight as well as do a neat tag team fight with them together.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got a part with Issei and Kiba discussing Kiba's future peerage which I thought would be cool to do in showing Kiba's thoughts on what he'd do with it as well as partially introduce two characters that will be apart of it.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **All that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, with next time being Kiba voicing to Katase his distaste of her and Issei and Verian teaming up once again; yet this time against Hero Faction member so stay tuned for all that good action**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: The Hangman's Body Count by Volbeat**_


	15. Chapter 15: Heroes vs Revenants

**(Chapter 15: Heroes vs Revenants)**

It was soon the middle of March as Issei had soon enough gotten a mission to kill someone from the Hero Faction that had been causing trouble for one of Grigori's allies, that being of the Youkai Faction which is why he was being called in to handle it. With Issei being honestly happy with the recent amount of missions he'd been getting, since in his eyes anything was better than being stuck in the academy all day; because Issei knew that his true calling was out there on the battlefield fighting against anything that came his way and not being stuck in the damned classroom.

Yet throughout all of this one thing was for certain and that was that Kiba still held apt amounts of disdain for the other Knight of Gremory was of the newest addition to the peerage, as he held contempt for her since she was officially the weakest of them all. Because despite her relative skill with a sword she was far from acceptable in Kiba's eyes, since all she was to him was a liability that should've died; for the Kendo club member had no place being in the world of the supernatural and to Kiba it was only a matter of time before she got herself killed once again.

* * *

 **(March 13th 2017, Kuoh Academy, 3:45 Pm)**

It was sunny afternoon as Kiba was going over some of the swords he'd been making in preparation for the upcoming Rating Game against Riser, since he knew it would only be a matter of time until it happened. Yet he found his preparations and practice interrupted by the presence of Katase, something of which drew up his ire to no end at the fact that her presence was a daily reminder of his own King's ineptitude to prioritize quality over quantity

"Don't you have some better to do, such as bettering yourself than gawking at me?" Kiba questioned dispelling his swords

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with my…" Katase tried to say before a glare at her silenced anything she had to say

"The answer is no, as begone and out of my sight right now. Because the only thing you've managed to do is not only waste everyone's time with your revival, but also the fact that you are laughably weak in the great scheme of things." Kiba stated before continuing

"Honestly we'd be much better of with Issei instead. Since at least he has power and strength, not to even mention that he knows that value of hard work." Kiba added since he'd rather have the revenant over Katase any given day

"Hey I'm better than that worthless pervert any day of the week!" Katase exclaimed refusing to believe that she was inferior than Issei of all people

"Really well if I'm not mistaken you were the one that nearly got herself killed by an oni and in fact it was Issei who killed said oni without breaking a sweat. So tell me if you were really better than him as you claim, then surely you would've been able to kill it in a single stroke if your so much superior than Issei." Kiba spoke since he wouldn't have her speak ill of the revenant when she herself was nothing if not far below him in the totem pole

"Besides since you like to talk yourself up like your better than him and mind you he defeated me in single combat. Then let's see you backup your talk of being better than him right here and now." Kiba spoke as he summoned forth a demon sword

"What are you talking about Kiba?" Katase questioned as he brandished Shadowspire

"I'm saying draw out your sword right now and fight; because I will not have you talk ill of one of the few people I will respect." Kiba told her as she brandished forth a katana

"Fine then I'll show you that I'm far better than that pervert is." Katase declared

With that Kiba used his greater speed to blur towards her with her looking around for where the vengeful ex paladin was, with it being too late as a thrust from the jet black rapier that stabbed at her back that was followed up with a slash to the middle of her back; as the shadows tore away at her flesh. For she tried to slash and strike at him, yet it was in vain as he parried each strike with relative ease as though smacking aside mosquitoes with a flyswatter; before he soon retaliated with a thrust to her left foot causing her to recoil from the attack.

For he soon followed it up with another thrust to her shoulder that stained her uniform crimson as Kiba's outward bearing remained of composed calm; yet his inward one was of focused fury at the insolence this tramp had in thinking she was better than the one person who beat him in single combat. For the thought of that alone only served to add to the amount of contempt he already had for her, as he continued to overwhelm her with the precision of a surgeon yet the lethality of a snake.

As throughout this exchange if it could be even called that the severity in their skill difference was shown as Kiba's uniform remained pristine; without a single hair out of place or a wrinkle in his uniform, while on the other hand Katase had sweat and blood covering her body. With the injured Kendo Club member finding herself very much outclassed against the Prince of Kuoh Academy, yet when she looked into his unforgiving eyes she didn't see that whatsoever; but instead all she saw was an avenger that had a 100 different ways to cut her up on his mind.

"You disgust me you know, as those pawn pieces and this life you have now is wasted." Kiba said as he continued to block and parry her attacks

"As even now this only serves to prove my point that Issei is far superior to you, for at least I would actually be breaking a sweat against him. But instead I'm here with you and not even slightly winded right now." Kiba added as he would've yawned in boredom from how dull this was, yet the manner instilled in him prevented him from doing so

"You're wrong I'm better than that pervert ever was, as all he did was get lucky! As I will not be put below that filthy tits obsessed bastard." Katase retorted her ego refusing to let her be put below Issei in any capacity

"Then prove it." Kiba spoke as he continued to parry and deflect her blows

"I will, as I won't stand to be thought of as lesser than him." Katase growled out as killing intent leaked ot at the thought of being inferior to Issei

Despite her coming after him with renewed vigor in trying to prove she was better than Issei; it still wasn't enough as Kiba still wasn't breaking a sweat and much less even halfway trying his best, in fact his being on the defensive was mainly because he wanted to see it goading her had changed anything. With the only thing it served to change was the fact that it made her look like she was angrily flailing about in his eyes, then again when fighting against those on his and or Asia and Issei's caliber it would make her attacks look pitiful in his eyes.

For he decided to end this farce of a fight considering that he had better things to do and the fact that the novelty in dismantling Katase had soon worn off and was replaced by boredom and contempt at her own weakness, so with that in mind he engaged her in a bladelock. With him angling Shadow-spire in a downward flourish to cause a deep enough gash to disarm her as she clutched at her hand, with the moment she tried to pick up her katana proving to be her undoing; especially since Kiba decided to end this right her and now.

With him soon charging up a divine smite and while it wasn't enough that it'd kill her; it'd definitely would put her out of commission as he thrust the glowing blade of the jet black rapier into her, for the swordswoman let out a soundless gasp as her midsection was stained with blood. For shadows and divine energy tore away at her; with her falling to the ground in a heap as a hole almost twice the size of a human fist was left as she violently shook as blood began to pool around her.

"Do you understand it now. As I want you to think long and hard about how easy it was for me to obliterate you just now." Kiba spoke as he forced a healing potion down her throat in order to stop the bleeding and heal her wounds

"Because I want you too not only remember that it I could do this to you then Issei could do far worse than me, since he's the stronger between us. But also I want you to remember this solemn number whenever you lay your head to rest and that number is 37. Since that is the number of times had this been an actual fight to the death that I could've killed you. So remember that the next time you think your better than Issei; because had it been him the number would've been far higher." Kiba added as he walked away while Katase internally seethed at the fact that Issei was on a higher playing field then her

* * *

 **(5 days later, March 18th 2017, 2:04 Pm, Beijing, China)**

It was soon days later as Issei after being given the coordinates of where the Hero Faction member would strike; had quickly made haste towards the city of Beijing to intercept him before he could do any real damage to the area.

"Holy shit; that can't be him. But if it is then; this is the mother of all coincidences." Issei spoke as he saw the most of unlikely people here

"Wait a minute Verian is that you?" Issei asked seeing the elder revenant amidst the crowd of youkai mixed with people

"Oh hey there Issei, as I didn't expect for you to be in Beijing of all places. Since what has you here?" Verian asked wondering what Issei was doing here

"Well I've got a mission here to kill someone from this Hero Faction that's been making a shit show for the Youkai Faction." Issei told him as to why he was here

"Really now. Because I'm here because I heard a little bastard from the same faction was causing a ruckus around these parts. So I figured that I'd stop by and show him what an old school ass kicking feels like." Verian replied since he had a very much open disdain for the Hero Faction

"Hey Verian here's an idea that could work out for the both of us; that I have in mind." Issei told the elder revenant who had his attention

"Don't just stand there, lay it on me." Verian replied in wanting Issei to get straight to the point

"The thing is since we're probably here to kill the same guy from the same faction, why don't you and I team up and tear him to pieces. After all I wouldn't mind showing him what two revenants can do." Issei explained as to what his plan was as Verian smirked

"That sounds like a good deal to me. Since I wouldn't mind showing this pissant his place in the pecking order." Verian spoke with a grin on his face before the two heard explosions rocking the area

"Well I believe that's our cue then." Issei replied as they both rushed off into action

That being said both of them made haste with Issei taking out Stormbreaker and Verian his greatsword, as the two soon found the source of the explosions and the target of why they were in here in Beijing; as they saw a towering man in his early 20's standing at 2 meters tall with a thick mane of slate grey hair going to his shoulders. With him having the build of a NFL running back and oddly enough dressed in an attire that looked like a Japanese fall school uniform that was covered by traditional Greek armor; while a fiery orange and gold aura covered him as he took brutal joy in the destruction he caused.

Yet he was blindsided as the two rushed at him with Verian taking twin cleaves with his greatsword sawing through his midsection; while Issei took an underhanded swing that raked across his chestplate and left an sizable dent in it, before following it up with a swing across his neck that left a jagged wound from his upper neck up to his left cheekbone. For Heracles was now excited that there were new challengers that could give him an actual fight, as at least he would have an actual battle before he crushed them like the ants they were.

So with that in mind he went to clock both of them in the face with both of them instinctively blocking with their weapons, yet what they weren't expecting was the explosions that struck at them point blank, with them having to weather the force of it and the follow up attack was one that had him slam his fists into the ground and create a follow up explosion. With the two revenants getting back up and recovering as their burns quickly healed and both of their orange eyes focused onto Heracles; who looked at them with a smile of arrogant satisfaction.

"Alright Verian since he can blow us up by punching us; how about we just skip the warm up." Issei spoke as he already had his Boosted Gear out

"Oh I'm way ahead of you, since I want this little bastard down and over with." Verian replied as he took out of one of his coat pockets a vial except this one was crimson colored with a skull on top

"It's been a good while since I've used that one." Verian spoke as his eyes pulsed blood red

"Finally I have worthy opponents to crush, as you two are going to be lucky to fight the greatness that is Heracles." Heracles boasted as he lifted up a chunk of concrete

"Now then be thankful that you will die at the hands of greatness." Heracles added as he punched the chunk of concrete that exploded into shrapnel

That in mind the two rushed after him blocking and deflecting the red hot shrapnel that came flying towards them, with Verian taking the 1st strike against Heracles he tried to smack away his greatsword like he would a fly. Yet it soon cost his right armguard and a chunk of his flesh that was shorn off in the process; that was followed up with a cleave that deepened the dent in his breastplate that nearly knocked the wind out of him and followed it up with a stab that impaled him right in the gut as half a foot of jagged blade went into his gut.

With Heracles going to retaliate against Verian; yet the revenant used an amplified blood curse to render him blind as black ichor leaked out of his eyes as he could no longer see, causing both swings at the elder revenant to go wide. To which Issei promptly took advantage of by using the opportunity to do a 2 boosts and promptly let loose with a powerful overhand swing that went through his breastplate and broke 2 and a half of his ribs in the process, for he turned around only to get a chunk of his nose cut off and some of the flesh from his upper right portion of his face.

For Verian took the initiative to launch 3 attacks by gripping the handle of his greatsword and spinning it like a windmill and with Issei flanking him from the right; it made Heracles having been distracted enough from having to defend from Issei's heavy handed axe swings that he was left vulnerable to half his breastplate being nearly shorn off. With a noticeable gash on his left side as Heracles punched at the ground multiple times to cause a large enough explosion to separate and damage the two of them, for Issei summoned up a shield of necrotic energy to weather the point blank explosion and Verian simply tanked it head on.

With the smoke clearing to reveal the debris and burnt up clothing of Issei who was soon uppercutted as an explosion followed suit, causing a hearty chunk of his face and neck to be taken off in the process; while Heracles followed after him. Yet Heracles soon found his charge towards the revenant stopped when a hand made of shadows and thick black smoke wrapped around both his legs, for the arm and hand of it that belonged to Verian soon whipped him around like a ragdoll and sent him headfirst through 2 buildings like it was nothing.

"You alright there Issei?" Verian questioned as he helped the recovering revenant up to his feet

"I'll be fine….just...oh boy...was I not expecting that sucker...punch." Issei spoke as he found regenerating an ear to be the absolute worst to deal with

"By the way how the hell did you do that whole shadow arm thing?" Issei asked as an idea came to mind

"Trust me when you live as long as I have you learn a few things? As what did you have in mind?" Verian had in mind as Issei had a smile that crossed his face

"Finally these ants give me a challenge, for I've finally found challengers who are worth my glorious Balance Breaker." Heracles said as he finally found someone worthwhile of his full power

 _"And what in the Hades even is that, for what do these ants think they can try against me?"_ Heracles thought as he saw something descending towards him rapidly

That in mind he subject to a pickup truck sized fireball coming after him as he struck it with both hands causing a large fireball of an explosion, that all but collapsed the roof he was on; with him cursing at his arms that now had burns littered on them. Yet the smoke was cut through by Issei swinging at him with Stormbreaker causing a jagged gash to tear itself across his forehead and scalp; that stained his face further with crimson blood, for he went to punch Issei's face in to which the revenant blocked with his free hand.

For Heracles went to use his left hand to try and break Issei's jaw, yet an headbutt that made both of their heads ring stopped him; with Heracles's vision seeing double from the minor concussion he now had, as Issei stumbled back a bit. Yet the revenant gave him no time to recover as he struck the ground and a wave of thunderous force burst into existence collapsing the roof they were on, but Heracles managed to get in enough distance to punch Issei in the chest with a charged up punch that caused an explosion that blew out one of the walls.

Issei coughed out blood as he got up to see Heracles charging up power to enter his Balance Breaker, yet Verian came in like a cheetah rushing after their prey and struck 3 cleaves at Heracles's breastplate that sundered it in two and broke 2 more of his ribs, as the Hero Faction member saw upon each strike ice crystals that further tore the way through his flesh. With him going to attack Verian who once again amped up his blood curse to instill blindness upon Heracles who's blows once again missed, allowing for Issei to take the opportunity to riposte on one of them and take off his right hand.

For Heracles recoiled in pain of his now bloodied stump for a hand and with all his strength he could muster into his good arm and punched the ground that exploded into shrapnel and explosive debris, with both revenants burying their weapons into the ground to anchor themselves in place. Yet once it ended as their wounds began to regenerate, they both quickly rushed after him to put an end to it once and for all, with both unleashing the full brunt of their attacks in a quartet of attacks; that once it all ended left Heracles's body to soon slump to the ground in 8 large hunks of flesh.

"Well that takes care of that and good job their Issei." Verian spoke as Issei breathed out a sigh of relief

"Yeah you got that right. So what do you want to do now that we've killed the bastard?" Issei questioned the elder revenant

"How about the two of us get some food to eat and pop over by the Great Wall. After all it never hurts to do some sightseeing." Verian suggested as it wouldn't hurt to do so

"Sure why not, as killing him sure worked up an appetite." Issei replied as the two departed the scene, but unknown to them someone had been watching them throughout the whole battle

* * *

 **(4 and a half hours later, 6:33 Pm, Great Wall of China)**

It was hours later before the two revenants were sitting upon the miles long wall of China; having felt pretty good about their victory against Heracles, which was why at the current moment they were taking in the view presented to them.

"You know Issei I've traveled throughout the world and some of the other realms as well, yet I never get tired of seeing views like this." Verian spoke as throughout his almost 2 centuries as a revenant he would never get tired of simply taking awhile to enjoy the small things like this

"I'll definitely take your word for it, since I've only been one for almost a year. Which is why I'll gladly agree with you that this just looks wonderful." Issei replied as he looked at the setting sun that in the background of the Great Wall made the place look spectacular

"Since that's the one thing I love about working for them; in that I not only get to finally have agency and purpose in the first actual time in my life. But also for the fact that I get to explore the world and see all of these wonderful places; that I never thought I would've been able to when I was human." Issei added because that was one of the things he enjoyed about working with Grigori was the fact that he could see the world and what it had to offer

"Well some of the few good things about being revenants Issei; is that our longevity allows us to travel and see all of what the world and he realms beyond this mortal one have to show us. Which is why it you ever want; I can take you on a road trip to one of them." Verian told him considering that revenants were quite long lived creatures considering their regenerative nature supernatural physical capabilities made hem tough to keep down

"I'd really appreciate that, since I'd more than love to see what else there is around me." Issei spoke as he'd like that chance to do so

Because the young revenant truly wanted to explore all the possibilities that their were around him and granted a portion of that was his inner pervert wanting to see any smoking hot girls in other planes of existence, yet the more earnest part of him wanted to do so to experience what else the world of the supernatural had to offer him.

"Good to know Issei, because I'd more than welcome to have a traveling partner with me the next time I go somewhere." Verian spoke as he'd rather liked the idea of having another person with him on his travels across the world and beyond

"Still Issei I've got to ask you something?" Verian asked the younger revenant

"Sure what is it." Issei responded

"Well the thing is; what do you intend to do when everything is said and over with?" Verian questioned Issei who had a half confused and half pondering look on his face

"I don't quite follow where your going with this." Issei replied as he felt himself a bit lost where Verian was going with this

"Alright I'll rephrase that. What I'm getting at is what do you plan on doing once you've completed your revenge and killed off the Vanishing Dragon? Since you've surely got something in mind once you kill those two?" Verian restated his question as to what he'd planned to do once he completed his revenge and killed his arch- enemy

"That's relatively easy. Because I just mainly plan on working with Grigori; for as long as they'll have me and maybe settle down with someone in due time." Issei replied as to what his plans were after he got rid of the two main obstacles in his life

"Hmph...I expected a more grandiose answer; from someone who wields the power of the Red Dragon Emperor. Since I've met a few in my time as both a mortal and a revenant and some of them had this grandiose and over the top end goal of what they wanted." Verian spoke with minor hints of sarcasm in his voice

"Well I'm sorry that I want a simple life at the end of it." Issei retorted with a bit of sass in his voice that brought a chuckle to the immortal

"Oh I'm not trying to bust your balls about it. In fact I respect that more; because its nice to see that some people just want to have enough and not have it all." Verian replied respecting Issei's want for a simple life more than wanting something extravagant and grandiose

"That's the main thing Verian, especially when it concerns my original desire to have a harem for example. Because the more I look at it; the more I realize is that I don't really need a harem as bad as I wanted. Especially since my way of fighting has made me realize that having a harem of hot women would be very impractical. In fact the more I've come to think on it the more I come to know that having such an excess amount of women in my love life would be nothing short of a migraine headache at best." Issei replied knowing now that having a harem would be quite impractical

Considering that having so many women in his love life would result in the long run in nothing but disaster; since with all of those conflicting personalities and so many women vying to sooner or later be the main love in his life. Therefore Issei had eventually come to the epiphany that his dream for having a harem, was more trouble than what it was worth; which is why he changed his line of thinking from having a harem to just getting with one girl and not only getting laid, but also just settling down with that one lucky woman.

"Because that's my main concern right now, since after my vengeance is all said and done; I just want to be working at something that gives my life purpose and be with someone who I can hopefully have a great sex life with and just share my immortal life with." Issei added since that was for the most part all he really wanted when it was over and done with

"Good to see that you've got your priorities for what you want when your vengeance is completed." Verian spoke as he was happy to see that Issei had goals set for himself after his revenge was complete

"Still that reminds me to ask you something?" Issei asked of Verian

"What is it." Verian responded

"How long did it take you to get revenge on your killer, as from one revenant to another; this is something I'd like to know." Issei wondered as to how long it took Verian to get his vengeance

"4 years is what it took for me to get my revenge on my killer. Since I still remember it too this day when I split him straight down the middle." Verian spoke as the memory of that day would always be with him

"Because it took me 4 long years to kill that man; from the day I rose out of my grave, to the day I tracked him down and killed him. Since I worked long and hard to make that day happen, for I spent time and hard effort to get leads, track him down to his home and make sure every single condition was perfect that night. For I'll tell you one thing Issei is that those 4 years were worth it, because of the sheer fact that it was well worth the wait and frustrations that came with it." Verian added remembering all of the patience and work it took to get that long awaited kill, yet when he did so it was all worth it

"Good to know. Because I just wanted to ask since it may be years before I can kill Kokabiel or even a decade. And I just wanted to ask it from a fellow revenant how long it took them to do so?" Issei asked Verian since he wanted to know because he knew that the timetable for getting revenge was never truly locked in

"Well Issei I know for certain that you'll achieve yours; much more quickly than what I did when I started out." Verian spoke as the revenant continued to look at the setting sun that painted the sky vibrant oranges, pinks and reds

"Really and why's that?" Issei asked the immortal mercenary

"Because you have allies and friends. Something I didn't really have starting out, since I was really for the most part on my own and had to do things from the ground up. However, you've got the luxury of having allies and friends that can help you on your quest for revenge and will stand by you. Which is why in a minor capacity I envy you a bit." Verian told him considering that unlike him he had people to help him along the way

"Yet it's also the reason why I know full well that you'll succeed on your revenge; because you've got what I didn't have until decades later on." Verian added

"Thanks I appreciate it and...I guess the only thing left for me to do is just keep going, because I've still got work left to do." Issei replied as he looked at the setting sun

* * *

 **(3 days later, March 21st 2017, Mexico City, Mexico, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a sunny March day as Kokabiel and Cao Cao were in Mexico City with the rogue cadre feeling pretty smug considering that he had called it that Heracles would fall against Issei, something that despite the charismatic and cocky demeanor he had; even he was subject to the sting of defeat.

"So tell me Cao-Cao; how does it feel to wind up being so wrong. Since I told you that using that arrogant meathead would only end in failure, but hey what do I know, after all I'm just a fallen angel who has centuries of battlefield experience on top of being the former battlemaster for them." Kokabiel spoke his voice full of smugness and sarcasm at Cao-Cao's loss

"I get it; I made a small oversight. You don't have to rub it in my face, as now I'll have to look for a replacement; which mind you will be vastly hard to do. Considering that people who have power equal to a Balance Breaker." Cao-Cao responded cursing Heracles's death at the fact that they now had to regroup and scout out recruits to make up for the loss

"Yes as tell me, how does that spear work with fixing your fuck ups in choosing an incompetent brute to do your dirty work? As I imagine not all that well." Kokabiel asked once again as he was gonna rub the salt in this wound for as long as he could

"You will not let me live this down will you?" Cao-Cao questioned as Kokabiel's smirk never wavered

"Who said I would for you being an incompetent and arrogant leader." Kokabiel answered back

"Since you really should've taken into account that the person who's actively hunting your faction down, because if there's one thing I've made note about him; its that his disdain for heroes is quite great." Kokabiel added considering that Verian's distaste for heroes

Considering that Kokabiel's informants have told him of the disdain he had for heroes, with the long lived revenant having voiced his disdain for them; for he thought of them as self righteous and egotistical blowhards that reviled him.

"Yes as that thrice damned revenant has been a pain in our side for 8 years now and that's years too long. Yet the thing is that he's not only hard to track down, but even when we do find him his combative prowess is either greater than what we can manage, or his regenerative abilities make him near impossible to put down. Leaving us screwed at both ends on how to take him out of the equation." Cao-Cao cursed at the fact that no matter what they really tried; they couldn't truly take down Verian

"Yes well that's what happens when you deal with a revenant that's been around before the American civil war, not to even mention one that's killed more men and fought in more wars than you've even been alive. So your odds even with your men and that spear of yours are quite narrow." Kokabiel spoke noting that the odds of Cao-Cao and his faction taking out Verian were quite small

"Then there's the fact that even if you did manage to somehow take him out of the equation, the casualties you'd suffer as well as the crippling injuries from doing so would be immense in severity. To which would set back your plans for a new age of heroes quite a great deal, which would make that in and of itself a pyrrhic victory. Which is why if you choose to go after then so be it, just remember that when you face him if it's truly worth the risk." Kokabiel stated matter of factly at the heavy risk behind trying to kill Verian as it stood

"Regardless of that I can assume that your having more success in your ventures; despite the fact they send out the Red Dragon Emperor and his allies after your men?" Cao-Cao questioned as the rogue cadre kept his mainly collected composition

"Oh that the thing is I've been enjoying some success, especially since I've gained 2 Excalibur fragments and have made some progress with having some allies all on my own. Since there's always room for those of a more sinister persuasion." Kokabiel answered back with a semi insidious smile on his pale face

"I don't get why you consort with those types?" Cao-Cao wondered as to why the rouge cadre consorted with things like oathbreakers for paladins, necromancers and warlocks

"Because Cao-Cao they aren't limited by the notion of heroic morality and having a conscience. Because you can get far more done when you're willing to have the right people under your employ. Since all it takes is talking to the right people and giving them the right forms of incentive and or motivation. With it just so happens that I can do just that for them." Kokabiel stated since he worked well with the types that Cao-Cao was against

"...Sometimes I wonder why deal with you in the first place." Cao-Cao wondered as to why he consorts with the rogue cadre

"Because we're both in accordance that we need each other, since alone our goals can be met in only so much amount of time. Yet together we can expedite each other's plans. For me my goal for the restart and continuation of the Great War; that would subsequently lead into your want for a new age of heroes. After all we're all in this together aren't we?" Kokabiel spoke as he put a hand on the Hero Faction leader's shoulder and looked at him with crimson eyes

"After all you wouldn't go back on the deal we made; now would you?" Kokabiel asked in addition his eyes concealing malevolent mirth in them

"The one thing you should know me not to do Kokabiel is ever go back on my word, especially since my word as a hero is a great deal in all I do." Cao-Cao responded as the smile on the rogue cadre's face never left him

"Good because if you ever did betray me or did anything to go back on our deal. Well I'll put it to you like this Cao-Cao." Kokabiel spoke as his expression nor tone of voice wavered or changed

"While I can't necessarily kill you, because of the threat that little spear of yours poses. That doesn't mean everyone in your little faction is off limits, so just remember that in the even you piss me off or slight me in any form or fashion. Then I will make you regret the moment your mother thought to conceive you." Kokabiel swore as Cao-Cao couldn't help but feel chills claw their icy fingers than his back like living corpses

Because the sole fact was that Kokabiel had men at the ready should anything happen that Cao-Cao or anyone from his faction should betray him, for the rogue cadre took double crosses very seriously; which is why he took to punishing those who did so with aggression.

"Don't worry I shall not betray you whatsoever, just make sure you do your job and I'll do mine." Cao-Cao responded tersely as Kokabiel spread his wings

"Just remember this Cao-Cao; that no matter where you go or what you do. That if you ever cross me, I will make you regret it even in death." Kokabiel swore as he took off causing a gust of wind behind him

 _"All I have to do is wait for my age of heroes to take shape and then everything will be as it should be."_ Cao-Cao thought as he walked away

 **So then with Verian and Issei having taken out Heracles; we see more developments on Kokabiel and Cao-Cao as well as our two revenants, for how will all of this collide with one another? Well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hope you like what happened in the chapter, as there wasn't much within the chapter to build onto the story with; but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless. But with all that being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the bit between Kiba and Katase which I did for the sole reason to knock her character back into the dirt, since I want to make her character realize how far down she is in the totem pole; because she still believes that she's above someone such as Issei as she struggles reconciling the fact that he's stronger than her._**

 ** _Next up we've got Issei and Verian tag teaming up against Heracles; which I thought would be pretty cool to do, since it showed their martial might against an worthwhile opponent and to further show what they can do when they really let someone have it._**

 ** _Following up we get some character development between the two of them; with it expanding more on Issei's growth in his journey as a revenant and shedding light on Verian as a person in the decades he's been alive._**

 ** _Lastly we got a bit between Cao-Cao and Kokabiel which I liked doing since it got to have Kokabiel bust Cao-Cao's balls a bit and build on him being a menace in some capacity and showing more of the relationship between them._**

 ** _With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable._**

 ** _That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, with next chapter being of Issei finally encountering Vali after all this time; so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour_**

 ** _Random End Song: Black by Trivium_**


	16. Chapter 16: Red and White

**(Chapter 16: Red and White)**

It was the end of March as things were continuing to get ever closer for Issei's goals of revenge as while it wasn't at a rapid pace; he couldn't argue with the fact that it was still progress, since with everyone of his men taken out the further along they were to flushing him out onto the open. With him having realized after his talk with Verian that patience was key for his revenge; which was why he was happy to take every opportunity to improve his skill set, as well as grow and strength his bonds with the friends and allies he's made so far.

Yet there was one thing that he continued to dread over and that was the inevitable meeting and clash between the Vanishing Dragon and himself, because despite them being mortal enemies that would kill each other; he also knew that he had to put it aside for one reason. That being they're on the same side and because of that he didn't want to fight Vali; due to the fact that while he didn't like the guy he also didn't want to fight and try to kill him until the moment presented himself, therefore he would hold off until doing so until a time presents it.

* * *

 **(March 31st 2017, Grigori HQ, 6:54 Pm)**

It was 2 and a half hours into the slugging match he and Tobio were going into; as the swordsman was actually impressed that the revenant before him had been improving so much; then again vengeance was a powerful motivator.

"I must say that I'm impressed, as who knew that within these short months you'd actually improve enough to push me seriously." Tobio spoke as he was quite impressed by the amount of progress Issei had been making

"What can be said Tobio, after all if I'm gonna have any chance at killing Kokabiel; then I've got to take every chance to improve. Besides one of the few nifty things I've recently discovered that I can go without sleep for a few days, which is especially handy for training purposes." Issei responded considering that apparently he could go for a max of 4 days of sleepless nights before fatigue set in

"Excellent I'll be sure to tell Kalawarner that good news then." Tobio told Issei as Issei's eyes widened immensely at that

 _"Why do I say things?"_ Issei wondered as his mind returned to the bladelock he was currently engaged in

That in mind Issei returned his full attention towards the bladelock he was currently engaged in, as the revenant soon began to leverage his great strength against the swordsman who found himself struggling a bit to not lose during this; yet Issei had other plans as he attempted to disarm Tobio of his sword via a flourish like motion with Stormbreaker. With it only yielding partial success as while he didn't get to have it disarmed out of the swordsman's grip it did cause him to fumble and nearly drop it, allowing for Issei to have an advantageous strike that made a deep gash across his left bicep that stained it crimson.

For Issei he defended against the lightning fast strikes of the Canis Lykaon; with him being glad of the dragon scales upon his chest that defended his torso and gut against the blows and allowed him enough of a margin for error to press forwards against him; as well as afforded him new avenues of attack and disarming. Such as when the pitch black blade scraped against his ribs sparking as it collided with his scales and taking a handful off in the process; allowed him to catch it in the crook of his bicep and slash at Tobio's collarbone, yet it bit him in the ass when a diagonal upward slash from the black blade cut through his muscle and tendons like it was made of flimsy paper.

Luckily Kalawarner had drilled into him to be versatile with his weaponry and wielded Stormbreaker with his left hand and swung at it with lesser strength; but just as must proficiency that he had before as he continued to attack; while Tobio actually had to try as he showed focus and concentration in each parry and deflection made. It did nothing as Issei could barely find ways to get past his guard as his opponent now took him seriously, yet despite the injuries Issei sustained he found joy at the fact that he finally managed to get Tobio to take him seriously as he planned for a strong enough counterattack.

 _"Come on just need a little more time."_ Issei thought as he continued to boost

"I'm surprised your continuing to boost, yet there's no increase in strength. Is there something you've got planned Issei?" Tobio questioned slashing Issei across the chest as another boost rang forth

"If I told you that; then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." Issei said as he smirked with another boost ringing forth

"Fair enough." Tobio spoke as Issei blocked a thrust to his throat

That in mind Issei swung Stormbreaker onto the ground and a wave of thunderous force erupted into existence that knocked Tobio back 10 feet and on his back, to which Issei took prime advantage of as he slashed Tobio across the scalp and one that buried the hooked end of Stormbreaker into his sternum. But before he could do anything Tobio quickly used his great speed to stab Issei in the right thigh, with him twisting just enough out of the way that it avoided his femoral artery and proceeded to thrust his blade into his armored gut.

With the scales forcing it to skid and stab him in the side inches away from his kidneys with him then rising up and blurring out of sight, yet in that moment left himself open to have Issei slash at his side making a moderate sized cut in the process. Yet that didn't stop Issei from feeling the barrage of slash and stab wounds upon his back that he weathered under; as he heard the last boost he needed in order to enact his counterattack against Tobio, so with that in mind he let out a bright flash of emerald light that managed to blind Tobio.

That in mind the 4 separate calls of Discharge were heard as Issei used this opportunity to unleash four attacks upon Tobio, one being an overhand chop that broke his collarbone and two of his ribs, the 2nd and 3rd were swings across his gut that tore through his clothes and deep muscle like they were nothing and the last one was a slash that finally disarmed him of his sword; as a large gas severed tendons in his arm. With blood spilling out of his wounds as the surprised wielder of Canis Lykaon fell on his back as a pool of blood surrounded him, while Issei soon collapsing to his butt in victory began feeding healing potions to Tobio until by the 4th one his grievous wounds were now moderate ones.

"That was a pretty neat trick you pulled off their." Tobio spoke as Issei sat him up while he continued to recover from the wounds dealt

"Thank you its a little something I've been working on since that massacre I made against Rias and her peerage; called Discharge as I made it because of one thing I realized about my Boosted Gear." Issei told the swordsmen as to the new function he created

"What would that be exactly?" Tobio questioned

"That while at its base all of its abilities have been great, I realized more and more between my training with Kalawarner and all of my battles since then that it become a bit impractical against them. Which is why I created Discharge to help with managing the efficiency of my boosts. Since I've learned that in every battle I'm in you have to take advantage of each and every chance to make the most of your tools." Issei explained the reasoning behind the new function he made for Discharge

Because Issei did eventually realize while the whole bit of Explosion for his Boosted Gear and it doubling his power every 10 seconds was great and all; it was also something that as time went on made him realize that in future fights against Kokabiel and the Vanishing Dragon, that it'd be impractical due to him not being able to build power consistently for decisive blows. Which is why he created Discharge for the fact that it allowed him more practicality in battle; since it allowed him to split the stockpiled power into separate charges, as so far the max amount of charges he could store was approximately 8.

"Neat trick you came up with; as actually color me impressed at that." Tobio spoke moderately impressed that Issei came up with that

"Thank you Tobio since it hasn't been easy to make it considering that I had to figure out the maximum and minimum number of boosts I could put into each charge without it overloading my body. After all my regeneration can only do so much." Issei thanked him as it was quite the task to do so

"Regardless I think this only shows that you're coming up in the world; which means I no longer have to hold back anymore." Tobio spoke as Issei smiled at that

"Hey I guess that means I'm one step closer towards making you use Balance Breaker." Issei replied as Tobio chuckled

"You're getting there Issei, but let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet." Tobio reminded him since with either of them could safely decimate Issei

* * *

 **(2 days later, April 2nd 2017, Gothenburg, Sweden, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a sunny afternoon as Issei was strolling down the streets of Gothenburg after having gotten soe ice cream and such; until he bumped into someone he knew it was inevitable meeting with.

"So I finally get to meet my arch-rival." Vali spoke as Issei stared him down

"And you must be the Vanishing Dragon then...I honestly expected more out of you, since you are not all that intimidating and honestly look like a total edgelord." Issei spoke as he saw the silver haired, sky blue eyed young man before him as someone you'd see more of at Hot Topic than a bloodthirsty psychopath

"Oh cute we've got ourselves a smartmouth. At least that'll give me a reason to tear out your tongue when I kill you." Vali responded as the bloodlust was just tangible from out of him

"About that; I'm not going to fight with you at all, because we have nothing to really fight about right now." Issei told him, considering that they merely had no other reason

"Oh I believe we do; after all I've been looking forward to this for that sole reason. So get on with it, so I can finally fight you already." Vali responded as he wanted to fight and decimate his rival right now

"Look we're both on the same side here; since we both work for and with Azazel. Therefore besides our reason to try and fight each other for whatever reason is rendered null and void, because as long as we're on the same side then there's no point to fight like rabid dogs." Issei told him since he saw no real reason to fight Vali

Because it made absolutely no sense to go at it like a pair of wolves fighting for their prey; when they were on the same side, therefore Issei refused to fight against him as he saw it something that would only be a detriment to Grigori in the end.

"Well I'll give you a reason to fight then, because I will not leave here until I've torn you apart." Vali spoke as he punched Issei in the mouth with such speed that it knocked two of his teeth out

"Like I said leave me alone, as I don't want any trouble that's not needed. So I will say this once again stay. away. from ..me." Issei replied as he refused to start any nonsense with the bloodthirsty wielder

"Well let's see how well you're standing when I crack your skull open." Vali spoke launching a lightning fast combo of blows at Issei that sent him sprawling on the ground

"Maybe it'll take me tearing that cleric you keep with you in half to finally do something, as maybe if I rip out her spine you'll finally give me what I've been searching for." Vali brazenly spoke as Issei's neon orange eyes snapped open at that

 **"Congratulations host of Albion, as you've succeeded in getting his attention."** Ddraig spoke as few things would make his partner angry any the threat of bodily harm to Asia was one of them

"Finally I can get what I've been want…." Vali spoke before a haymaker slammed into Vali's face causing blood to run down his face like a leaky faucet

"I tried to be civil and yet you just won't listen." Issei said grabbing Vali roughly by the arm

"Now then I'm only going to say this one more time. Leave me alone and if you so much as come within spitting distance of Asia or anyone then I will snap you in half myself." Issei warned as his patience wore very thin concerning the safety of those around him

"Now that's more like it, as at least now I know my rival's power weren't just rumors." Vali responded as his right fist snapped up faster than Issei could blink

That in mind he was sent skidding across the pavement and onto the sidewalk, with Issei trying to make this end quickly decided to stall for time; which is why he did what his teacher told him to do if trouble was afoot and breathed out a trio of fireballs into the sky that exploded like fireworks. Once that was done Issei soon tackled Vali into a brick wall and then throwing him onto the ground hard enough to crack it, with Vali getting up only to have Issei's arms wrapped around his neck like a constrictor in an attempt to choke him out.

Yet Vali retaliated by launching a multitude of lightning fast punches that while for the most part Issei was able to withstand, it eventually added up to him having to let go of the White Dragon Emperor as they combined into a potent skull fracture that made his eyes start to bleed and vision slightly haze. For he stumbled back as his vision started to return to normal and his fractured skull healed; he was left open to Vali's flurry of blows that impacted him with great force that made his bone crack and him nearly waiver from the assault.

Yet Issei remained dedicated to standing his ground until someone came, as he was satisfied that he could withstand his assaults that struck with bone breaking speeds upon him; with that he soon breathed out multiple torrents of flame that resulted in a barrier of white hot dragon fire. With Vali soon dividing the flames down until they were embers and the result was that of Issei being gone, so that in mind he took flight to see where his counterpart went only for him to be hit by a minivan courtesy of Issei; who once again smashed it on top of him in hopes it would stun him.

"Well Ddraig that should do it for now." Issei spoke as he was having a hard time not using lethal force against his bloodthirsty counterpart

 **"Then be glad that she's only a few minutes away; otherwise I'd immediately tell you to use Stormbreaker, because he will not stay down from being struck by an automobile.** " Ddraig told him sensing Kalawarner coming towards his location

"Good to know, because it is damned hard to stall for time and immobilize him. Because I swear Ddraig what does it take to keep him down?" Issei wondered as he saw Vali rising from the wreckage

That in mind Issei waited till Vali had completely arisen from his place underneath the minivan he slammed on top of him before tearing open a fire hose and using his Boosted Gear to intensify the water pressure of the stream aimed at him. Suffice to say Vali wasn't ready to be impacted by the jet of highly pressurized water that slammed into like a freight train, with Vali being stunned as Issei boosted it thrice more as the soaking wet and red faced while his clothes were torn asunder by the oncoming jet of constantly increasingly pressurized water.

With Issei having to stop the stream of water from the hydrant as Vali had managed to use his immense speed to get out of the way from it, for he was stumbling and slightly dazed as his bruised flesh and small parts of himself were torn apart from the attack. Once he saw this he ran over to grab a manhole cover and having thrown it with as much force as possible at Vali, who used his greater speed to evade the attack as he charged at Issei and unleashed another flurry of blows at the revenant who blocked and tried to shunt them aside as much as possible; yet he couldn't block all of the blows that came with bone cracking/breaking speeds.

That in mind Issei was holding out long enough that he soon smirked as he saw a rapidly approaching figure divebomb them with fury and killing intent coming towards them, with it touching down and both dragon emperors saw the figure before them. To which was Kalawarner who Issei had never noticed it before, but instead of the 4 pairs of wings she normally had she now had a 5th pair that although a lighter shade of black made her no less more intimidating.

"Vali what the hell do you think you're doing to my student?" Kalawarner questioned as nothing but protective fury was in her voice

"Stay out of this, as this concerns me and my rival who I was busy tearing apart." Vali responded facing towards the battlemaster

"Look I didn't even want any trouble, but not only did you keep beating on me. But you threatened Asia and I'm not gonna stand for it you fucking psycho." Issei responded as he pushed Vali away from him

"Because I tried to be civil with you, since I kept telling you that we're on the same side. But instead you went about beating the hell out of me and trying to break the bones in my body; on top of threatening the life of my friend. Which is why you forced me to act in defense of myself." Issei added since during this whole fight it was basically him defending himself against the Vanishing Dragon beside him

"Which we still aren't done with yet, as this fight is far from over." Vali spoke as he went to go and attack Issei once more only to be stopped by Kalawarner

"It is over now Vali, so either leave now as Lord Azazel will here of this. Or I will show you what my newfound strength has allotted me recently. You're choice boy." Kalawarner threatened him as all 10 wings bristled furiously as she was just daring him to do something

"This isn't over, as we will have our battle." Vali responded as he used his sacred gear to fly off and away

"Are you ok Issei?" Kalawarner asked with concern over her student

"I'll be fine, it's just holy shit he hits so fast. Since I had to boost a few times just to have my reaction time keep up with him." Issei answered as his bones reset themselves and his bruises healed from Vali's supersonic level of onslaught

"Yes..I should've prepared you better for this. Since I'd hoped that we could've gotten you to Balance Breaker before you encountered him, but such as life you can't prepare for everything that it throws at you. After all I know that better than anyone." Kalawarner spoke cursing the fact that she didn't prepare her student more for his eventual encounter with the Vanishing Dragon

"Its fine; especially since it took me having to boost 3 times just to have my reaction time good enough to block. As I swear having to use non lethal force is harder than it looks." Issei said back considering that if there was one thing he hated to do; it was pull his punches on people

"Well the next time you happen to encounter Vali, I give you full permission to snap him in half. Because he won't stop until he's either torn you apart or has killed you. Therefore the next time you see him spare him no mercy; considering that today he wouldn't have showed you any." Kalawarner told him since if she knew Vali this wouldn't be the last time he tried something

"Understood. But by the way I do have to ask you how you got a new pair of wings?" Issei asked about Kalawarner's new pair of wings

"Oh easy enough really, as you've actually inspired me to redouble my efforts in getting stronger. Which is why I had Lord Azazel pull some favors with Odin to let me do some training there. After all there's a reason why I was gone from the month of January to February, since a neat little fact is that 1 month here is a year there time." Kalawarner spoke with a wide grin on her face

After all when you spend a year of doing nothing but killing frost giants with only you're weapons and sheer force of will; it'd do anyone good for wanting to rapidly improve their skills, since her having fought them along with white dragons and ice elementals who dwelled there really helped her to improve.

"That explains why you told me to wing it on my training." Issei spoke now wondering why she told him to do so during that month long period

"Yep therefore I'm back and stronger than ever; which means that we're gonna be amping up our training. Because oh boy do I have a few things planned for you, since I've gotten back." Kalawarner told him with a massive grin across her face

"Why do I feel like I've fucked up about now." Issei thought to himself not liking the smile across his teacher's face

* * *

 **(8 hours later, 9:57 Pm, Issei's Mindscape)**

It was soon hours later as Issei was within his mindscape with Ddraig concerning the events of what happened earlier today with Vali.

 **"So do you see now why I told you we must be more prepared against the Vanishing Dragon."** Ddraig told Issei who silently agreed at that

"Yeah you got that right Ddraig. Because even with me being on the defensive against him; he was nothing but a vicious bastard. Especially considering he not only beat me down like a punching bag, but he did so without his Balance Breaker; something that makes the gap upon further review all that much wider." Issei agreed considering that upon further review the gap between them was quite sizable to say the least

 **"While the gap in strength between you is very much without a doubt considerable. Remember that you've grown in strength immensely as well, as you've gone from a mere perverse human to a powerful fighter of ultimate class strength. Something mind you isn't any small feat."** Ddraig reminded Issei that he'd come a long way from what he once was

"I know that Ddraig and while I'm proud of what I've become now. It still feels like that just when I've become stronger, that there's something over the horizon that just smacks me back down to square one." Issei spoke feeling that just when he started to find victory and strength something came to snatch it away

 **"Well Issei take it from someone who before had lived for many centuries of having to experience both great victory and crushing defeat. Then after I was sealed away into this gear; I've lived with those who've experienced triumphs and follies."** Ddraig told Issei as he's had his fair share of low points as well

"What are you trying to get at with this Ddraig?" Issei questioned the ancient red scaled wyrm, not seeing the point in his words

"The bottom line of what I'm trying to get at is that we all have our obstacles to overcome. Because no victory or high point in one's life lasts forever, as there will always be something that you have to get over. For no matter how strong you become there will always be something you can improve upon to gain victory again." Ddraig answered back as Issei let out a chuckle at the wise words of the ancient dragon before him

"I see what you did there in using my words on me. Very clever there and I guess you're right, but still I can't help but feel a bit of smallness after Vali wailed on me. Considering that bloodthirsty loon for my counterpart has not only superior speed on his side, but also greater power in his Sacred Gear. Because on top of Balance Breaker he has something that teacher called the Juggernaut Drive that makes him even more bullshit levels of stronger than me. Just my luck ain't it." Issei spoke feeling that as things went on everything just became more and more bullshit

 **"What do you expect Issei. After all we're in a world where angels and devils exist, so after almost several months you'd think you'd be used to this."** Ddraig responded considering that this was the world they lived in

Since with him getting stronger he began to see that more and more people were starting to crossover into bullshit levels of power, then again when angels and pagan gods themselves exist along with Sacred Gears that can kill deities; then Issei shouldn't be all that surprised by the power of those within the supernatural world.

"Guess I can't fault you for that." Issei answered

 **"However, there's one thing about Vali having the Juggernaut Drive that can swing things into your favor. Although you'd have to be not only careful; but also act quickly and efficiently.** " Ddraig told Issei considering that if anyone knew about the double edged sword that was the Juggernaut Drive it was him

"Explain it to me Ddraig, as I need everything I can if I'm gonna be able to defeat and or kill Vali." Issei requested from the dragon of domination

 **"The Juggernaut Drive is a forbidden power of the Divine Dividing that Vali wields and the Boosted Gear you wield and something that I never want you to ever tap into."** Ddraig told Issei who looked at him with bright neon orange eyes curious about this power

"Why the heck is it even forbidden, since it can't be that powerful can it?" Issei asked as to why this was such a forbidden power

 **"Because of the fact that it allows one to tap into our full power and essentially allow for us to give the powers we wielded in or former freedom to our wielders. Yet the price for it is a especially heavy one, for in order to fuel the Juggernaut Drive it requires the wielders own life force. Because of that it's lead to either a greatly shortened lifespan to either of our wielders or in the more likely cases a automatic death sentence."** Ddraig explained as to what the Juggernaut Drive entailed as an underlying abhorrence of it was present in his voice

"It sounds like something you do if you want to just go kamikaze on someone." Issei surmised what the forbidden technique sounded like from his point of view

 **"You've indeed nailed it exactly. For a great number of my wielders and partners have died from this in thinking it to be an end all to their threats. With the curse of it entrapping the consciousness of those who've used it as it devoured their lives."** Ddraig informed him further of the negatives

"Well at least I can figure out a way to counter this Juggernaut Drive of his. Because something like that has definitely got to be exhausting on him, since all that power can't do him any good if its short term." Issei spoke as he knew that devastating power was only good if it was in the sustainable long term and not short termed

"Besides knowing all of the downs to the Juggernaut Drive, has me against it. Since Vali can throw his life away for battle and bloodlust. But I on the other hand am not all about that; which is why after Balance Breaker, I'm gonna start to work on something to counteract that Juggernaut Drive." Issei stated considering that unlike his bloodlust filled counterpart he wasn't going to waste his time with the Juggernaut Drive in any capacity

Because the pragmatist in Issei refused to let him use something so costly and inefficient; therefore once he succeeded in gaining his Balance Breaker, the next step in order to level the playing field with Vali was to evolve into something that could stand on equal footing with him.

 **"That's the spirit Issei. As that's something that makes you one of my favorites. For unlike a good deal of your contemporaries, you're always seeking for ways to improve upon what you have instead of just brute forcing your way through everything. And its because of that you gain my respect."** Ddraig spoke considering that was something he'd come to like about Issei in his drive to constantly improve where he could in his skillset

"Thanks Ddraig. And its because of that, that when the time comes for me to fight against Vali for real. That I will be able to not only stand on possible equal ground with him, but also scrape out a possible win against him." Issei replied as his mind now raced through ways to counter and take down the homicidal Vanishing Dragon

 _"I swear just like Belzard and Elsha. Issei is gonna go far in this world."_ Ddraig thought as Issei's mind raced with all sorts of ways to try and counter and destroy Vali

* * *

 **(2 days later, April 4th 2017, Grigori H.Q, 1:24 Pm)**

It was early in the afternoon as Azazel and Kalawarner were in the room with an angered Vali, especially after the fact that Azazel after hearing what Vali tried to do in maiming and trying to possibly kill Issei was having none of it and was putting him on suspension.

"You can't suspend me from missions, as I'm the strongest operative you've got!" Vali exclaimed in anger at this

"You attacked a fellow member of Grigori and for what a blood feud between two dragons that I'm sure no longer even remember why there fighting. Therefore you are suspended until I say otherwise." Azazel told Vali as he was having none of this

"Of course I needed to do this, as he's my rival that must be squashed and torn apart, so I can further prove my supremacy as the strongest of the Dragon Emperors." Vali retorted as though it were the simplest thing in the world

"Do you not realize the fact that no one even cares about this pointless centuries long fight but you and Albion? Since I've got a faction of people to run and worth with and you attempting to have killed one of them, is not gonna fly." Azazel spoke considering that not a single person truly cared about it

 **"Watch your mouth you overgrown crow as you know nothing of what goes on between me and the red one! As what has gone on between me and that red scaled cunt; has gone on far longer than any of you have been around for, so keep your mouths shut about things you don't understand!"** Albion barked out in anger that sounded like a predator refusing to stay down

"Oh will you shove it already. Because you sound like how my brother and I used to when we were kids. As we get it you've got a hate boner for Ddraig, but guess what it's been centuries upon centuries of you two fighting and trying to kill each other off. Yet none of you have gotten any closer in your worthless pissing match, so do everyone a favor and drop it already. Because you're not some high and mighty predator; when all your acting as is a child who's angry at someone for petty and long forgotten reasons." Kalawarner spoke having grown irritated by the many battles between the Heavenly Dragons

For the current battlemaster of Grigori was someone who'd been in and apart of wars for the great majority of her lifetime, yet even she knew when a battle had turned into a nonsensical pissing match between two people who no longer knew what they fought for. With Albion constantly inciting battle and trying to kill his counterpart to prove his supremacy; has gotten very old and tired for everyone else involved, for people who were affected by it on all sides agreed that it was something petty and needless that they both should get over already.

 **"Watch your tongue or so help me I'll rip it out of your throat."** Albion threatened with predatory killing intent radiating out of him

"And how do you intend to do that? After all you're stuck in a psychotic battle nut's body, so I'd like to see you and him try. Because I promise the both of you that I will crush you where you stand." Kalawarner told him as her hands were already mere millimeters away from her sword and flail

"You think your new pair of wings can stop me? As I'd like to see you try and do something, since I would've destroyed you and hung you by your entrails like I did Issei hadn't you interfered." Vali spoke rising to his feet and summoning forth his Divine Dividing as a cavalry sword was now aimed at his jugular vein

"Choose the next words out of your mouth carefully; otherwise not even our best medics and the power of Twilight Healing combined will fix what I do to you." Kalawarner responded as she was mere seconds away from putting the blade of her sword through his neck

"Enough the both of you! For there has already been enough trouble and I do not need anymore to deal with. So the two of you will cease this bickering immediately." Azazel demanded as he raised his voice and power enough to not be threatening, yet enough to remind them they were in front of the leader of the fallen angels

"Now then Kalawarner is right as this feud between both of the Heavenly Dragons solves nothing in the end. For I'd hoped that if I brought the two of you together that I could hopefully end this mess once and for all in given time. Yet I can see that'll never happen; which is why I'm making sure as part of your suspension that you are allowed nowhere near Issei." Azazel added as the eyes of the Vanishing Dragon before him narrowed at that

"And it I refuse this?" Vali spoke as the mismatched eyes of Kalawarner bore a hole in his head

"Then Kalawarner will be tasked with making sure you stay in line." Azazel told him as the battlemaster looked at him full of menace

"And trust me when I say that if you so much as step a single toenail out of line to harm Issei or anyone he associates with as a friend and loved one. Then I will take great pleasure with Agony here to remind you your place in the pecking order." Kalawarner spoke up as she held her flail that by the look of it deserved its rightful name

"Now then get out of here Vali, as you've caused enough trouble." Azazel told Vali as the White Dragon Emperor stormed out of the premise

"So tell me how do the reports go of Vali's whereabouts?" Azazel asked once he was out of earshot

"Well from what Tobio has reported he's been consistently meeting up with one of the members on record we've known to be apart of it. His name is Bikou a descendant of Son Goku himself, as the two have been consistently meeting up and have from these reports been discussing of forming a team within the organization." Kalawarner spoke which made Azazel sigh heavily at that

"This is worse than what I thought, as I'd had my suspicions about this. But always had held out hope that they'd remain just that." Azazel spoke cursing the fact that of all things he had to be right about it was Vali turning traitor

"So what do you want for me to do about him? As would you like for me to execute him, after all I could do it quick enough that by sundown of this coming week his head would be at your feet?" Kalawarner asked as all Azazel had to do was say the word and she'd eliminate him on the spot

"No Kalawarner as until he shows himself and officially declares his betrayal of Grigori; then I will not have that happen. But and as much as it pains me to say this, the moment he does betray us for Khaos Brigade; then you have my full permission to kill Vali with no exceptions. For betrayals such as this can't be tolerated whatsoever in Grigori." Azazel told her as until he offically declared himself a traitor to Grigori he wouldn't have him killed

"Understood sir and what about Issei in regards to training him?" Kalawarner questioned as to what she should do with the revenant's training regime

"Improve on what you can to help in his reaction time to help him defend against Vali and run with him on battle tactics to take him out. Because it Vali is going to turn traitor on us soon, then we need to have Issei ready for when they collide with each other." Azazel answered back, since it Vali was raring to go traitor and set his sights on Issei then he needed to have him ready to stand a chance against him

"Excellent as I'll get right to it." Kalawarner spoke before departing

Conversely Vali was outside as he angrily had his phone out, as he was about to make a call that would change things for him; after all they were holding him back from what he's been trying to accomplish for years and that was something he wouldn't have.

 **"You're making the right decision Vali, after all who're they to hold you back from killing the red one."** Albion spoke as Vali began dialing the number

"Agreed as I will not have the opportunity to crush him be withheld from me, besides they can offer me far more chances to tear and rip asunder than what Azazel has of late. For I will not have my chances to kill and tear asunder be taken from me." Vali responded in agreement as he continued to do so

 **"As soon enough we'll cement ourselves with becoming the supreme predator of the world. And all it'll take is us causing a little chaos along the way."** Albion spoke as he had a menacing and predatory grin from within the Divine Dividing

"But more importantly nothing shall stand in my way from crushing my rival." Vali responded as he held the phone up to his ear

"Oh hey Vali what do you want?" Bikou questioned as to what the White Dragon Emperor wanted

"Simple really Bikou. For I've finally made up my mind and am ready to join." Vali told the descendant of the monkey king

"Are you sure about this Vali? Because once you join there's no going back." Bikou asked once again, because once he got involved there was no going back

"I know and I'm telling you that I'm ready to join." Vali responded with absolute certainty in his voice

"Alright then I'll get everything set up for our team to be formed and have you become an official member of the Khaos Brigade." Bikou told him as Vali had an insidious grin spread across his face

 _"Excellent as now everything shall fall into place; for me to crush Issei and claim my place as the strongest dragon emperor."_ Vali thought to himself as he set everything in motion to crush Issei into the dirt and cement himself as the strongest dragon emperor

 **So then with Issei and Vali having finally collided with each other we see Issei making plans for how to counter Vali's Juggernaut Drive and Vali's imminent joining of the Khaos Brigade. For how shall this all coincide with one another, well you'll have to find out on the next chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **And cut there as I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as Vali's debut into the story, so with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Issei fighting against Tobio once again which I wanted to do to further show a benchmark of how he's progressed, considering that it shows him actually growing in strength enough to make one of Grigori's heavy hitters take him seriously.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Issei being attacked by Vali which I hoped you guys liked, since this was actually inspired by the beginning fight you have with Baldur in the 2018 version of God of War; because I wanted to show the fact that Issei's character growth has had him reign in his impulses and show that he can walk away from a fight, something you don't see happen in many stories.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Ddraig talking with Issei which I thought would be necessary as both to give him a bit of a pep talk and to inform him of the Juggernaut Drive and the dangers of using it; which in canon always bugged me that he never did with Issei. Since you'd think he'd tell Issei about this power that it he's not careful will make him go on a berserk rampage and devour his life force to the point he may without a shadow of a doubt die, just saying that's something you'd wanna tell someone your permanently bonded too.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got Azazel putting his foot down on Vali's attack against Issei which I liked doing; since in few DXD stories does it show Azazel taking affirmative action against Vali, which I thought would be cool to do. Not to mention we've got Vali following through and joining Khaos Brigade something I thought would be neat to add in there.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, as the next chapter will be the whole Riser arc and Kuroka showing her true form to Issei; so stay tuned for all of that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: Predators by Upon a Burning Body**_


	17. Chapter 17: Cats and Phenex's

**(Chapter 17: Cats and Phenex's)**

It was soon coming to be the middle of April; as the date of which Rias would try and get out of her arranged marriage via Rating Game, with Kiba being absolutely ready and almost eager for this upcoming event to happen. Because unlike Rias and nearly everyone else in the peerage, he'd been preparing for this for months on end and had thanks to Issei's help spent much of his time growing in strength and perfecting his skills he long since hung up as a ex paladin.

Issei on the other hand had felt a good deal of investment in Kiba winning the Rating Game; considering that it meant he could finally find purpose and agency away from Rias and evolve into something greater than what he could be stuck under Rias. Which is why outside of joining Rias to assist her against the Phenex heir and practically handing her the win against the pompous dickhead that was Riser, he would do as much as possible to help Kiba win the Rating Game and get his peerage.

* * *

 **(Hyoudou Residence, 2:24 Am, April 10th 2017)**

It was the dead of night as Issei had lie asleep, yet he would soon find his time sleeping interrupted as a crimson flash of light made itself known into his room; that revealed a desperate looking Rias.

"What in the hell do you want at almost two thirty in the goddamn morning?" Issei asked as he was understandably irritated at the moment

"I want you to have sex with me." Rias told him with complete seriousness in her voice

"I'm sorry could you repeat that, as you must be high to say what I think you're saying." Issei spoke as he rubbed away the sleep from his eyes

"You heard me correctly as I want you to have sex with me." Rias told him as she began to undo the buttons on her shirt

"Why of all people me, as why don't you ask someone else? Since I'm sure Kiba or better yet why not try Matsuda and Motohama, because I'm sure they'd love to screw your brains out if not for bragging rights." Issei wondered considering why she didn't screw anyone else but himself

"I'd rather not have sex with disgusting letchers like them. But as for Kiba he declined my request to do so." Rias answered as to why she didn't do so with either one

And by Kiba declining her request; it was more of a almost 20 minute long ass reaming about how she shouldn't debase herself to sleeping around with someone to get out of it like a prostitute, with her having shrunk beneath his gaze as it felt like she got talked down to by her parents.

"Great so I'm your sloppy thirds or fourths rather. Just my goddamn luck that I have to waste time I could be using to sleep, but instead I have to hear about your personal problems." Issei spoke with annoyance in his tired sounding voice

"It won't be all that bad, as I promise I will show you a good time." Rias spoke having taken off her shirt

"Who said that I'd want to have sex with you, since your face make you look like a rejected pornstar." Issei retorted drawing attention to the deep facial scar she was forced to wear everyday

"Please don't be like that Issei; as I promise I'll make your first time worthwhile." Rias spoke having stripped down to just her underwear and began sauntering her way towards Issei

"Maybe you didn't get it, by the tone of my voice but I'd rather shove my cock into a fleshlight that has the inside filled with oni and shark skin." Issei replied as he got up out of his bed unknowingly rousing Kuroka from her sleep

"Since I'm no one's rebound. Because I maybe pervert, but I draw the line at being someone's rebound; because they want to use me as a get out of jail free card." Issei added as he may be perverse, but he does have standards that he likes to maintain

"Please do this for me, as I can't marry him." Rias pleaded pressing her impressive bosom against Issei's muscled chest

"What part of I'm nobody's get out of jail free card do you not get." Issei spoke as Rias was persistent

"Maybe you just need some convincing to do this is all." Rias spoke as she tried to palm his crotch and undo his sweatpants

 _"Alright that is where I draw the line, as nobody is doing that to him but me."_ Kuroka thought as she had enough at this point of Rias who was now trying against Issei who was rebuffing her advances

While Issei was rebuffing Rias's more physical attempts to try and seduce him Kuroka soon turned into her human form and with a wave of her hand, soon had a topless Rias who was about to use her powers to destroy Issei's sweatpants and boxers to get what she wanted paralyzed in place.

"There now that issue is solved." Kuroka spoke feeling better about having paralyzed the red haired tramp

"Alright 1st things 1st; thank you for having done that since I really despise being anyone's rebound, much less their get out of jail free card. Also who the hell are you and where's my cat at?" Issei thanked the mystery woman who'd replaced his cat

"It's no problem, after all there was no way I was gonna let her get what's mine. Also I thought you'd recognize me by my cat ears and my eyes, since I've been with you since you fought off that cleric in St. Petersburg." Kuroka reminded him as Issei had to do a onceover of Kuroka as his mind began to connect the pieces

"Time for realization in 4..3...2..1 and now." Ddraig thought to himself as the revenant's mind put the pieces together

"Wait a minute you've been my cat this whole time?!" Issei questioned in surprise as Kuroka nodded as Issei caught on

"Yep. As your looking at your one and only super gorgeous cat girl." Kuroka answered with a flirtatious wink at Issei

"Alright I'm down with that. Since in all honesty I would've been fine had you told me you were a whatever you are in the 1st place. Granted I would've been rightfully freaked out at first, but otherwise I would've been cool with it." Issei told her because he wouldn't have mind having a sexy cat woman like Kuroka in his company and in fact would've welcomed it

"That makes things so much better, since now I don't have to hide my true form anymore. Which means we can start having a lot of fun times together." Kuroka said sultrily tolds Issei who had to focus really hard to prevent the "South" from rising up again

"Let's slow that train down. Because while I'm all for doing some fucking, but considering how I almost had this bitch try and use me like her personal dildo so she could get out of an arranged marriage. Let's put a pin in that for now." Issei replied considering that while he'd be up to rock her like a hurricane, Rias had soured that thought for him momentarily

"I understand; after all if I had someone do what they she tried with you. Then I wouldn't be all that wanting to have a real good time too." Kuroka spoke as the two looked over Rias's paralyzed form

"So what do you want to do about her?" Issei asked with a yawn

"Simple enough as I can send her back to where she came from, since I can imagine that her parents would be super pissed off to know their daughter was trying to fuck her way out of something." Kuroka spoke considering that as a high level spellcaster traveling between planes wasn't that big a deal for her

"Wait a minute you can do that?" Issei questioned as Kuroka nodded at that

"Yeah since it'll only take me a quick moment." Kuroka answered as she walked over to Rias

That in mind a paralyzed Rias was helpless as a smiling Kuroka merely cracked her hands as natural and spiritual energies into herself as a bright violet glow intensified around her before she touched Rias's face, for the Gremory heiress let out an internal scream as what felt like being put into a trash compactor set upon her. Until soon enough she began to turn into bright violet light before soon dissipating back to the realm of the Devils, as no trace of her was left except for her shirt and bra; leaving Issei flabbergasted at him having just witnessed Rias teleport away

"The only thing I can say right about now is that was freaking amazing." Issei spoke applauding what he just witnessed

"It's no problem. So the real question is what do you want to do now?" Kuroka asked the revenant beside her who let out a yawn

"I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed." Issei told her considering that he was not going to do anything else at past 2 thirty in the damn morning

"Well do you want me as your cuddle buddy?" Kuroka asked her bright golden eyes beaming up at him

"Sure why not; just don't do any shenanigans while I'm sleeping." Issei responded as Kuroka smiled and got out of her kimono she usually wore

"Don't worry Issei I won't try anything...well not just yet." Kuroka told him as she was now naked and got into bed with him

"Whatever and goodnight." Issei responded as the nude nekoshou was in bed with him as her arm draped itself around him and her large breasts pressed into his back

 _"Don't worry Issei, as from now on I'm gonna make you a real happy man."_ Kuroka thought with lust invading her thought over what she had planned for Issei

* * *

 **(2 days later, O.R.C Room, April 12th 2017, 4:08 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Issei was stopping by to drop off what Giorno had made for Kiba to help him out when the Rating Game would come, yet what he came across was Rias having a pissing match with some douchebag with blonde hair, blue eyes and had a "I'm so much better than you, you stupid peasant" demeanor about him.

"Hey Kiba how's it going?" Issei questioned the vengeful former paladin

"As well as you think considering that Rias is arguing with Riser, to which is grating on my nerves." Kiba spoke as he really couldn't wait to wipe that pompous look off Riser's face

"That's him...wow talk about looking like the epitome of being a fuckboy." Issei noted considering that Riser looked like the dictionary definition of being a fuckboy

"Anyways here's what Giorno made to help you out." Issei spoke handing Kiba a box that contained what Giorno made for him

"Tell him I said thank you and that I'll definitely be looking forwards to putting it to good use." Kiba thanked him

"No problem; also I need to have words with this man. Considering that he's the main reason that I got set up to die in the first place." Issei told Kiba who put his package away

"By all means go for it, because anything is far better than hearing him talk about how great he is and him prattling on like some self absorbed twat." Kiba responded having grown tired of hearing Riser's voice as Issei walked up to him

"How dare you interrupt me when I'm speaking to my fiance." Riser spat at this mere human interrupting him talking to Rias

"Oh no well two things I wanted to bring up. One being that your supposed fiance tried to fuck me in order to get out of her marriage to you, something that I figured you'd want to know." Issei told the Phenex heir as Rias's face went from of assertive confidence to a deer caught in the headlights

"After all that would explain why she left these at my house, so before y'all want to get married and all that maybe talk to her about leave her stuff at a guy who she tries to use as a rebound." Issei spoke as from out of his backpack he pulled out Rias's shirt and bra

"Oh don't worry I will have a long talk with her about this once everything becomes straightened out." Riser spoke looking at his would be fiance

"Good to know, since I'd hate for that little detail to be left out. Also I believe I owe you this as a early wedding present you pompous prick." Issei replied as he uppercutted Riser so hard that he was sent through the ceiling with him only being visible from the shoulders down

"Oh man did that feel good." Issei thought as Riser in a fit of rage burst from the ceiling in a corona of hellish flames

"How dare you strike Riser, you insufferable human filth!" Riser shouted as his busted lip began to heal

"Well I dare because for one I hate you since your the reason behind why I died in the first place, and secondly you just scream I'm a pompous asshole who should get punched out." Issei retorted as he had his bone to pick with Riser considering he was apart of the reason why he died in the first place

"I going to turn you into nothing more than ashes for you daring to strike at…" Riser said but was interrupted by another punch from Issei to his face

"Look instead of monologuing like some cliche Bond villain just get to what you're gonna do already." Issei responded wishing he'd just get to the point already

"Congratulations as you've earned yourself a one way ticket to being incinerated along with the rest of this damned peerage." Riser growled out in anger as he began to summon forth a large fireball to try and burn away Issei

"Bring it as I've been waiting for the chance to put someone like you in their place, as oh boy with what's gone on lately I need this." Issei responded as after what he had to deal with pertaining to Vali he was more than wanting to snap Riser like a Kit-Kat

However, before either one could do anything a wave of demonic energy washed over the room with such force it almost instantly snuffed out the flames of Riser; as standing there with an aura of silver power that radiated elegance and grace as well as fierceness and strength. For Grayfia despite her countenance as a maid had a expression on her face that said "try anything and I will shut that shit down faster than you can blink" therefore they both stopped with Issei doing so because he felt that this woman would overtax his regeneration quicker than Kalawarner.

"I'd rather the two of you not start fight and destroy this entire place in the process, so either stop now or I will make the two of you stop this instant." Grayfia told them as this was their 1st and only warning she'd give them

"Of course; after all I wouldn't want to anger the Strongest Queen of the Underworld." Riser spoke as even in his arrogance would he not even dare to try and challenge Grayfia

"Now then so as to prevent an unnecessary fight that would level most of the academy, something that Lord Sirzechs would more than likely pop a blood vessel as to how it happened. I propose that an exhibition match of a Rating Game the same option that has been given to Rias in the event she refuses the arranged marriage. With it being scheduled this coming Sunday if there are no objections." Grayfia suggested as she thought that a Rating Game even as a exhibition match would be far better than Issei who's strength she's heard rumors of doing far worse to Riser

"Hah! As if this human peasant could even hope to beat me in an exhibition match." Riser boasted as with a snap of his fingers and a woosh of hellfire his full peerage

"For I'd like to see you and any of the other weak peasants at your side; try to measure up to the might of my peerage." Riser bragged as during all of this Issei was dialing Verian's phone number

"Hey Verian how's it going?" Issei asked over the phone

"Oh just about to fight some punk ass Lich, what about you?" Verian answered as he'd been tracking down a Lich that'd been causing trouble in Mexico

"Neat as the next time you do something like that I'd love to come along, but I also got a favor I'd like to ask of you." Issei requested from the elder revenant

"No problem and what do you need from me." Verian spoke as he was busy carving up zombies the Lich was now unleashing upon him

"I'm going up against some arrogant prick named Riser Phenex; who I'm gonna be fighting in a exhibition match version of a Rating Game. Since I get some plus ones to fight alongside me, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being one?" Issei asked the immortal mercenary who was busy carving up undead like it was nothing

"Sure why not as what's the date and time, since my schedule is free after this?" Verian asked as to when he'd be needed for this

"This coming Sunday afternoon." Issei answered

"Yeah I can definitely swing that, since I've heard a bit about that Riser kid. Since it there's one thing I like doing its putting little bastards in their place; so of course I'll help you out." Verian replied as Riser overhearing this grew somewhat more infuriated at being talked down in such a manner

"Excellent as I'll call you later about the details." Issei told Verian

"Alright and see you later kid, now if you don't mind my greatsword has a date with splitting a punk ass Lich straight down the middle." Verian spoke before hanging up the phone and getting back to it

"Alright that's one person down who's gonna help me absolutely obliterate you and your small legion of whore, as there's no real limit to who I can call as my plus one's right?" Issei asked the extremely powerful maid

"Not at all, as long as they don't kill Riser's peerage members then everything should be in order." Grayfia told Issei, since the fact was that if they didn't kill them then they'd be fine to join

"Excellent since I've got about 2 more people to have join on; who are worth 10 times more than these whores he has." Issei spoke considering that to him Giorno and Asia were far worth than what anyone in Riser's peerage

"Because look man I get it you want a harem, which is why as a fellow pervert I can respect what you've done; since in any other case I would be congratulating for doing what I could only dream of. However, I got to say that you choosing them as which one to have as your next one to plow, really speaks volumes of the fact that you suck when it concerns building and effective fighting force." Issei added considering that had this been any other scenario Issei would be admiring Riser's harem of a peerage, yet the pragmatic fighter in him knew that in a real battle scenario Riser's peerage would get obliterated

"How dare you talk down about my peerage, as you clearly don't know what your talking about. Since I bet you've never even felt the touch of another woman, you pitiful virgin." Riser spoke as he began groping Yubelluna to prove his point

"Really since we're going there I do have to wonder why you have someone that looks a lot like you on your harem? As the one with the pigtails and really nice dress, who even are you. " Issei questioned as to why he had someone who looked so much like him

"I'll have you know I am Ravel Phenex, Riser's bishop and his little sister." Ravel told him as Issei's mind went to his first conclusion

"So wait a minute you fuck your sister...well I maybe a virgin but at least I don't double dip in the gene pool. Because I may be a pervert but even I have standards." Issei spoke as Ravel's face went atomic in embarrassment at what was implied

"That's not true I have her on my peerage so as to complete the little sister esthetic of my peerage." Riser responded in his defense

"So basically you just admitted to just having your own sister on your peerage, so you can fulfil your wet dream of fucking you're sister in your own harem. Look I know that you Devils are all about keeping things pure blooded and all that nonsense, but you banging your little sister is taken it too another extreme. Since I guess when they say blood is thicker than water, they were talking about you furiously plowing your sister at night." Issei retorted as Riser almost began sputtering from the cleverly made insult levied against him

"S-Shut up you peasant, as you will not disgrace the name of Riser Phenex with such slander." Riser nearly stammered out at the low blow

"Well hey it's now my fault you like to keep it all in the family. As please don't tell me you like to go for gold and bang your mom too. Because it that's the case then I guess that much really make Mother's day extra special for you then." Issei spoke as a now red faced Riser was left speechless while some of his peerage members were left almost laughing at what Issei said

"You will regret this, I swear it." Riser responded as his face turned red from embarrassment

"Yeah just like how you and your mom and sister probably do one in the pink and two in the stink. Since if that's the case then that makes the figure of speech giving someone the bird a whole new meaning; where your concerned." Issei shot back as Riser swiftly left the scene at not wanting to be embarrassed as his face turned as red as his blazer

"I must say that you're an interesting one Issei." Grayfia spoke as the maid couldn't help but giggle at the jabs made at the Phenex heir

"No problem as he was really not that hard to embarrass all things considered. Since I had a lot more material I was gonna use on him, before he bailed." Issei replied since Riser made it really easy for him

Because the teenage revenant hadn't even gotten started on roasting the Phenex heir whatsoever and in fact hadn't even broken out some of his better jokes, since he still had a lot of Game of Thrones jokes he was gonna make; but those would have to be for another time.

"Anyways I will tell you about the time that will be set for your exhibition match against Riser; this coming Sunday." Grayfia told him as she was still in good spirits about what had just happened

"Sure no problem." Issei spoke as he felt Katase's eyes this whole time burn a hole in the back of his head

"Also Kiba told me what you said about me Katase." Issei added as he turned his attention towards the Gremory pawn

"Yeah and what of it you no good pervert." Katase spoke still sour that Issei was supposedly superior to her as a martial combatant

"Well the thing is that if your so dead set on thinking your better than me, then after this Rating Game you guys have against Riser. I want you to do one thing and that's come find me, because when you do and I know you will; then that'll be the day where I snap your spine like a Kit-Kat bar." Issei spoke as there wasn't really any malice in his voice only an absolute finality

"I'd like to see you try, because I'm not the same as when you left me to die." Katase spoke as she swore to herself that she would beat the revenant

"Keep telling yourself that. Anyways good luck against Riser, since I can't wait to see how you'll carry this group of fuck ups." Issei spoke before he left the room leaving a seething Katase and a floored Rias at what had happened

* * *

 **(4 days later, April 16th 2017, Fake Kuoh Academy, 1:45 Pm)**

It was soon the day of Issei's exhibition match against Riser and his peerage against him, Asia, Verian and Giorno; which is why suffice to say the general mood of things was that this felt more like overkill than anything else, yet if there's one thing Kalawarner and Ddraig had both taught the revenant that there's no kill like overkill.

"Hey Issei does all of us fighting with you seem like overkill?" Asia spoke feeling as though all 4 of them here against Riser's peerage was overdoing it

"Not really since overkill would be all of us going out at full power." Issei told them as he had Stormbreaker at the ready

"Because I'm pretty sure all of us going at our full power; would be the equivalent to when the Americans dropped a nuke on Nagasaki." Issei added knowing that if they all tried their hardest it would be just unfair for them

With everyone having flashbacks to their moments of fighting at full power, with Asia using the full might of her Balance Breaker to kill a score of exorcists and angels, Verian having used his to take down an adult blue dragon within mere minutes and Giorno having fought against a fully realized demigod of Ares in one fell swoop

 _"Yeah all of going at it would be overkill."_ Were the general thoughts of Asia, Verian and Giorno

"Anyways what's the plan of attack, for this little shit?" Verian asked as to what they're attack plan was

"Easy enough we're gonna to blitzkrieg them and go for the jugular before they even get a chance. After all we've got a cleric and sorcerer at our back that can do some fantastic crowd control, which is why Asia and Giorno; I'll need the two of you too do something to make sure they can't get to where they need to be." Issei spoke as he looked towards the two

"I can easily hallow the school grounds, as it'll be enough to take the wind out of their sails and give us a leg up on them." Asia told him since a Devil being on hallowed grounds was akin to having their skin being constantly caustically burned

"Not to mention I've got some spells I've that I can use to really mess their lives up." Giorno spoke as he had some spells in his arsenal

"So I guess that means Verian and I will bem destroying their frontline fighters then, which shouldn't be too hard considering that he focused more on having a harem of cosplaying whores; than a actual legitimate fighting force." Issei spoke knowing that it wouldn't be too hard for either revenant to decimate their frontline fighters

"I guess that leaves what we should do when we all eventually converge on Riser. As any ideas Issei; since your the one leading us?" Asia asked as to what they should do once they would finally get towards Riser after dealing with his peerage

"Easy enough really, as we all converge on him and then proceed to wail on him. After all while he maybe able to regenerate, unlike Verian and I his is fueled by his level of demonic power and mental state. So considering us doing a combined assault on him, he'll be using up so much power that it'll make him easy pickings for us." Issei explained as knew that their combined powers would make for an easy time overwhelming Riser

"Anyways let's go and do this." Issei spoke as they all nodded and soon departed to obliterate Riser's pitiful excuse of a peerage

That in mind Issei's team made all of their preparations as Issei stood at the track field where he saw Riser's pawns and one of his rooks coming towards him, as Ni, Li and Isabella looked at the lone revenant staring them down who made a fool of their King. And with that they were met with Issei charging after them, with him burying Stormbreaker in Ni's stomach and then slashing her across the face with such force he nearly cleaved her nose off, with them being so stunned by the sudden display of force allowed Issei to soon strike at the ground allowing for a wave of thunderous force to burst into existence.

With them all getting up more or less stunned by it as Ni felt herself stumbling as the lower half of her face became stained with crimson, for both Li and Isabella tried to attack Issei with him blocking both their blows. As he used the opportunity presented to him by Li missing him with a right cross to riposte via slashing a chunk of her face off, before going after her once again with twin overhand cleaves that broke her collarbone and 3 of her ribs as she dispersed into blue particles; before launching forth a wave of thunderous energy that knocked her back 10 feet.

With Li once again trying to go after him with a flurry of blows that albeit a handful hitting Issei didn't even budge, as he swung Stormbreaker and reared it back so that he could bury it in her gut and then swung once again to swear it reached her small intestine and over vital organs. Causing her to double over and fall to the ground from the grievous wound, as Isabella stared at the person who'd been so rapidly dismantling her fellow peerage mates as his bright orange eyes looked her over with impunity; like a lion would a harmless rabbit.

Yet her pride as a warrior wouldn't let her give up despite the odds she faced against the revenant, so she soon rushed after him swinging at him with all the strength she could; for all her blows that even managed to hit were like mosquito bites. With Issei having decided to end this since he had a sexy catwoman to be with, therefore he soon fired off a lightning bolt from Stormbreaker leaving a tennis ball sized hole in her gut; with her missing with a right hook that allowed him to bury the axe blade deep in her sternum as he drove her into the ground with such force it was smashed apart.

"Well that takes care of that." Issei spoke turning away from the disappearing Rook

"Asia, Giorno how goes it with the areas you've made into hallowed ground?" Issei asked the two mages on his team

"Quite effectively since they've all walked into it and are pretty much sitting ducks waiting for us to take out. Since there's one thing I'll give them and that's being great target practice." Giorno spoke having decided to take out some of Riser's pawns as practice for some of his new spells

"Excellent and I assume that you guys are to intercept his Queen?" Issei asked of them

"Yep as we're just waiting for her to get in range, as how do you want us to do it Issei?" Giorno questioned the revenant

"Easy I want you and Asia to go take her out of the sky and now, since someone like her can not be allowed to stay." Issei told them as they already had a plan in motion

"Don't worry Issei we've got something planned especially for her." Asia spoke before cutting off the feed to him

"Verian how ya looking on your side." Issei spoke as he strolled for his next set of victims

"Let's see I just impaled his last Rook and these chainsaw wielding brats; who got on my last damn nerve. As I didn't think that he'd have little kids in his harem that he calls a horrible excuse for a team, since does this mean he's into kiddy diddling; because those two brats I just finished were far from of age?" Verian told him considering that those brats were at least pre-teens

"Well I guess in addition to him most likely banging his sister we can add pedophile." Issei responded as a shiver of disgust went through him

"Regardless take out his remaining Knights and his last Rook if possible, I'm gonna pay his Bishops a visit." Issei told him over the com link

"Understood Issei and happy hunting." Verian said as he went to track them down

"You too good buddy." Issei replied as he went in search of Riser's bishops

That in mind Yubelluna was flying throughout trying to stop the carnage that was befalling her master's peerage until soon enough a bolt of silver radiance struck her side; that was followed up by 8 rays of scorching flame that struck her in the stomach and legs taking her out of the sky. With her trying to right herself in her descent; only for Asia to come from the trees and smash her morningstar into her face knocking out teeth in the process, with her plummeting to the ground as she spat out teeth looking for her assailants as the Bomb queen began to summon forth magic for a spell.

Only for a magenta colored miasma to wrap around her hands and snuff out the spell like a candle in a winter storm, as soon enough an ethereal honey badger made of silver radiance soon darted towards her and began to maul at her face. With her doing all she could to get rid of it as blasts of explosive blasts of flame, yet all of them were in vain as they passed right through it while multiple slashes continued to appear upon her body; meanwhile Asia couldn't help but snicker and giggle at the sight of her spectral weapon mauling Yubelluna.

With Giorno taking the opportunity of her being distracted to the chance to make his move via a bolt of arcane lightning that struck her through the upper abdomen making her breath hitch, with her going to try and take the vial of phoenix tears to heal herself. Only for Asia to quickly come out of her hiding place and swing her morningstar so hard that it broke her hand; allowing for the war cleric to snatch the vial from her hand and follow it up by having her spectral weapon take off a small chunk of her side.

While Yubelluna was busy clutch her wounded hand the both of them raised their hands as soon enough columns of holy flame erupted into life, with one having silver radiance and the other magenta soon merging into one that ripped through Yubelluna with such intensity. That by the time it ceased Yubelluna didn't even have to fall to the ground before dissipating into blue particles from the holy radiance and flame that left caustic burns throughout her body.

"Hey Asia you know what's weird?" Giorno noted looking at his watch

"What is it?" Asia questioned as she put away the vial of phoenix tears for later

"The fact that we've been doing all of this in under 6 minutes?" Giorno noted as so far they'd nearly taken out Riser's peerage in 5 minutes

"Really its been that quickly...huh you'd think this would take longer. Then again we're dealing with the man who's perverseness, has him rather be with an army of sluts and his having sex with his own sister; than actually making something legitimate." Asia responded as her disgust for Riser was notable considering that it reminded her of the Devil who caused her exile

"Regardless I guess we merely finish getting rid of the rest of his pawns, before we focus our attention on Riser." Giorno spoke as he and Asia continued onwards

"Agreed as people such as Riser disgust me and are some of the reason why I switched over to becoming a war cleric in the first place." Asia replied as Riser only reminded her of a much more pompous if minorly somewhat less rapey Freed and the Devil who caused her exile

While Asia and Giorno were out to eradicate the remainders of Riser's peerage Verian was currently finishing off his remaining Rook who's legs he nearly took off, as she faded away from the shock of nearly having her legs taken off by the bloodhunter of a revenant who merely looked at the remaining knights with impunity. For he'd hoped that they'd provide a halfway decent challenge for him, but instead all he was met with was disappointment; due to the fact that he was able to easily defend against any of their blows with impunity and his own sweeping them aside like garbage.

With Karlamine trying to overwhelm him through sheer speed of her attacks, yet it was ultimately proven fruitless as with a thrust of his greatsword stabbed into her right shoulder causing her to drop her sword; before with a follow up overhand cleave. For Riser's knight was met with a gash that went from her right temple to her 2nd upper rib, with Siris trying to impale him with her zweihander only for him to catch it and lift her up like a father look a toddler and then proceed to throw her into a nearby tree so hard that it cracked and splintered.

For Karlamine tried to stab him with her dagger; to which was once again met with failure as she was instead impaled with the blade going through her back and nicking her left lung, with her falling to the ground and struggling for gasps of air. With Siris swinging her zweihander at Verian in defense of herself; only to be met with shock as once he swung back at her with his greatsword, the force was so great in fact that it proceeded to shatter like glass having had a football go through it.

With Verian having grown tired of this decided to quickly end this complete disappointment and therefore proceeded to lift her up by the throat, before harshly pinning her to the tree to the point that deep cracks were sent through it. Before proceeding to have impaled her through the stomach; with Siris struggling in futility as it tore its way into her stomach and internal organs, with him watching in boredom as she soon disappeared away from him.

 _"This shitstain Riser better put up a good fight, since these sluts he's got on his peerage are pathetic."_ Verian thought with disdain at their weakness before calling Issei on the comlink

"Hey Issei I've finished up these disappointments he has on my end. How are you fairing?" Verian asked as choking sounds could be heard

"I'm doing fine as I just took out his 1st bishop and right now I'm choking out the bastard's sister." Issei answered as he currently had Ravel in a chokehold

"Good to know and by the way, you owe me an actual fight with something. Since everyone I've had to fight in this blasted match; has been a complete disappointment." Verian spoke as the choking noise grew more and more prominent

"Don't worry I will and hey at least you'll get to take your frustrations out on Riser soon enough." Issei replied as Ravel's struggling gasps became more prominent before he cut off the com link

"My God do you take forever to choke out." Issei spoke as he was now choking out a blue faced Ravel

After a minute and a half more of choking her out she soon dissipated; allowing for the revenant to continue onwards as he saw an irate looking Riser staring him down at the fact that his peerage had been so easily despatched by such pathetic peasants.

"Look if you want anyone to blame for the fact we wiped out whore army; then blame yourself. Because you really should invest in training them instead of sticking it in whoever you thinks got a nice pair of tits and a slammin' tush." Issei spoke as Riser manifesting wings of hellfire flew down

"You and your band of peasants may have defeated my peerage, but none of you compare to Riser." Riser spoke in arrogance as to further show off his power had flame erupt around him in a fierce corona

"For you and the rest of them would do well to surrender now, as clearly you are no match for my greatness." Riser added as during this Issei was texting Kuroka about what she wanted to do later tomorrow night

"Oh were you saying something, since I was busy doing something actually important. Because I'll be honest with you the only reason why I did this is because I really and I mean really don't like you. Since you aren't really on my radar or on my level, you pompous bastard" Issei responded as he continued texting Kuroka

"How dare you talk down to your superior you worthless human trash, as I will turn you to ash for your insolence!" Riser exclaimed refusing to be talked down to as he launched a blast of fire that Issei countered with via a lightning bolt from Stormbreaker, all the while still texting Kuroka

"You keep telling yourself that, but anyways I'm gonna make this real short and simple for you. My friends and I are gonna obliterate you, so that way we can all get on with our days and not further waste our time with the disappointment that is you and your peerage." Issei spoke as soon enough a lightning bolt struck Riser in the side of the head

"Oh speak of the Devil they're already here." Issei added seeing his friends come onto the scene

The regenerating Phenex heir got up from being stricken by the lightning bolt; only to find Asia having strike him the face giving him a concussion, as she glared daggers at this man while the frigid energy from her morningstar covered his face in ice and permafrost mixed with blood. With Riser having tried to raise his hand to blast Asia and incinerate her, only for Issei to close the distance and slice his arm off at the elbow and then followed it up by slicing off his right ear; with Verian getting in on the action by slicing off his lower jaw and his nose with a chunk of his flesh.

The bloodied Riser soon flew into the air as his wounds began regenerating and launched a large fireball at them, with Issei having boosted and launched a torrent of fire of his own; countering it as it exploded into a mass of fire and heat. With Issei directing them to corral and drive Riser into one of the hallowed areas Asia made, with that in mind Asia soon had a silver radiance cover and pulse around Riser who tried to fire off a blast of hellfire only to find himself paralyzed in mid air while the two revenants came bounding after him.

With that in mind Issei sent out 2 boosts worth into Verian and 2 more into himself that both used to chuck Riser's still regenerating body as hard as they could, the result was him being sent flying into the air and descending with so much speed that he impacted and made a 2 story deep crater. For the regenerating Devil was stumbling back up as his wounds were now healing, yet he found himself being taken aback as a wave of necrotic energy washed over his being causing his regenerating wounds to rot and some of his clothes to decay.

Yet Giorno wasn't done as he sent forth another lightning bolt that caused him to stumble back while a hole was made where his right lung would be, with Asia summoning forth another spectral weapon as her ethereal honey badger returned into the fold. For Riser who was caught off guard by the ethereal animal soon found it clawing and scratching at his throat, with rivulets of blood flying all over the place as he tried in vain to remove and or burn away at it; while Verian and Issei were following in close behind.

"Hey Asia I've got an idea." Giorno spoke eying a swimming pool in one of the areas Asia hallowed

"What do you have in mind?" Asia asked as she had her spiritual weapon continue to maul at Riser's face

"Well all I need you to do is get him into that swimming pool that you had hallowed just a few meters away and I'll take care of the rest from there." Giorno told her as she caught onto the vague idea of what he had in mind

"Understood loud and clear." Asia spoke as she rushed after him

With that in mind she continued to have her ethereal honey badger continue to maul at him, with this distraction she used her reasonable amount of strength to tackle him and continue drive him through the fence and with a great heave shoved him into the hallowed grounds. With Riser having glared daggers at her as he went to try and attack her; yet felt his body be assaulted by a wave of nausea as the holy energy from the hallowed grounds began to caustically burn at his very being, with it allowing Giorno his chance to cast his spell.

For he used the now holy waters of the pool to create a tidal wave that soon devoured Riser and dragged him into its depths, with him struggling to get out as he was thrashing and caustically burning as though swimming in sulfuric acid. Yet Asia wouldn't let him get out so easily as she cast a spell of her own; which allowed for her, via grasping her holy symbol channeled divine energies into the holy waters; so that she could manipulate it and soon enough Riser found himself stuck in a swirling whirlpool of holy water that thrashed and caustically burned him.

With Verian and Issei soon catching up as they watched as he was caught trying to escape the whirlpool to no avail, so with that in mind Issei used Stormbreaker to electrify the waters with multiple bolts of lightning from Stormbreaker that Giorno had joined in with as he fired off bolts of arcane lightning himself. The result was Riser's flesh being caught between caustically burned away by electrified holy water and drowning in it as well and his supposed "immortality" struggling to regenerate from it, as he began to scream hoarse with pain.

With this continuing for 4 long minutes before Asia decided this arrogant fool had; had enough and had the whirlpool spit him out, with his body covered in burns that had chunks of his own flesh acidicly eaten away to the deep muscle. For Riser was in mere shock of the fact that he wasn't regenerating as quickly, as his body couldn't handle the amount of exposure to holy water on top of being on hallowed grounds; yet he struggled to get up as Issei soon walked towards him with Stormbreaker in hand

"Like I said Riser, you were nowhere near my level." Issei spoke as he put a foot on Riser's chest

"Because I want you to know that my beating you with all of my friends here was for one purpose and one purpose only." Issei told him as Riser's body struggled to regenerate

"W-W-Why f-for Rias?" Riser sputtered out his body recoiling from having sustained such damage

"No of course not as I could really care less about what happened to her. But instead its for the simple fact that because of you I was mainly set up to die, as had you not been such a complete asshat that agreed to an arranged marriage with an underage girl. One mind you who's a lazy shit who let me die, so she could use me as a get out of jail free card." Issei told him

"But mainly I did this because I wanted to set the record straight with you Riser; is that I hate you because your part of the reason why I was set up to die and all for what, so you could get your dick wet even when your banging you're sister and your army of whores. That fact alone makes makes me angry with an insect like you. Which is why before I proceed to turn your insides into mulch alongside my friend here, is that you are and always will be nothing; but a sad and sorry excuse for a man." Issei spoke as Verian stepped alongside him as well as Asia

With that Riser for the first time felt fear as Issei and his two companions began to lay waste to his body, as his immortality only prolonged every blow done to him, as by the time they were finished he was a bloody and disfigured mess that was struggling to pull itself back together. For Riser felt terror enter his heart as Issei during this looked him in his eyes and never broke eye contact, as the image of a dragon looking down on him with those damning orange eyes of his would forever haunt his waking moments; before he was whisked away to a recovery room and Issei and his companions named the victors.

* * *

 **(The next night, April 17th 2017, Kuoh Town, 9:45 Pm)**

It was the next night later as Issei, Giorno, Verian and Asia had celebrated their one sided victory over Riser the day prior, as the quartet felt it right to do so as it they would admit it was fun fighting as a unit. But at the current moment Issei was with Kuroka; after having had a moonlit picnic with the catwoman.

"This was nice, as after all the fighting I've done its nice to have little moments like these." Issei spoke enjoying little moments like these where he merely got to relax with the people he cared for

"I will most certainly agree with that. Because who knew my little dragon was such a romantic."Kuroka said surprised by the picnic they had under the starry night

"What can I say my capacity to love and do things for the people around me, is as great as my martial skills as weird as that may sound." Issei replied in the best way he could put his capacity to care and do things for others

"All I know is that I'm happy to have you, since I don't know what everyone else is thinking by not taking you for themselves." Kuroka spoke not seeing why any other girl hadn't snatched him up for themselves before her

"Well I'm glad you see that I'm not a worthless pervert, who should get hit by a semi truck." Issei stated in a deadpan remembering that he was mainly scorned by his fellow academy students

"That's their fault then. Because the thing is Issei their just spoiled girls that don't know what they want, but I'm a incredibly stacked woman that knows what I want and what I want is you. Since I've got to see the real you and I like what I see." Kuroka told him as those girls at Kuoh Academy couldn't tell a good man if it bit them in the ass

Because the thing was that Kuroka within her cat form had been able to see what those bitches in her mind at Kuoh hadn't, which was Issei at his best; because she didn't care at all that he was a pervert whatsoever. For she'd seen the perverted revenant as not just some worthless pervert as they deemed him and not as a get out of jail free card like Rias had see him, but instead she saw him as a brave, unwavering and generally good hearted man that stood by the people he cared for and did his absolute best by him; which was why overtime she'd started to fall for him and still was too this day.

"Thank you Kuroka, as that means a lot coming from you. Especially because I don't have many people in my life that are all that close to me." Issei thanked the nekoshou

"You're welcome and now that you've got me I'm gonna make sure you're always having a good time." Kuroka told him as she leaned in closer to Issei

"After all I don't care that your a pervert; because I intend to show you what its like with a woman who can make a man out of you. Because unlike those girls that you've been dealing with I have a little something called a sex drive and being a cat for so long really leaves a woman wanting something." Kuroka added as Issei struggled to not let his face flush red at that

"Well I'll have to take you up on what your getting at sometime." Issei responded hoping to get around to that in the future

"Oh trust me it will happen in the near future, because I plan on taking away your V-card in the immediate future. Because someone like you being a virgin this long isn't any good for me at all. Which is why I'm going to be solving that problem very soon and I do mean very soon." Kuroka told him as she pressed her large bosom into his chest; which gave him a very generous view of her cleavage

 _"It's official there is a God and he is a amazing for this right now."_ Issei thought thanking whatever deity that had given him Kuroka

"You ok there Issei? As I haven't even done anything fun to you yet." Kuroka asked with a lustful giggle

"Oh I'm fine, I'm just thankful that I've got you in my life is all." Issei answered the busty nekoshou"That's good because I'm happy I've finally found someone good that I can stay with, because staying in that cat form for most of the time gets really uncomfortable. Because that cleric you were fighting wouldn't stop trying to kill me with lightning since he thought I was a demon, and because I didn't want to be bothered I was hiding in my cat form; for the past few weeks to a month before you found me." Kuroka told him as why she'd been a cat for the past few months

"Well that and I'm a outlaw by the Devil's considering that I had to do something to keep my sister safe, therefore I'm also a stray in their eyes." Kuroka added considering that she felt it best to tell him everything now and get it out of the way

"Hey I don't really go anywhere near the Devils, since I'm not exactly on the best of terms with them in the first place. So you've nothing to worry about, besides even if they did find you I wouldn't let them take you from me anyways. Because I finally found a girl that actually likes me the way I am and I'm not letting that slip away from me anytime soon." Issei told her; because he refused to let a woman like Kuroka that actually liked him the way he was slip away from him

"That's good to know because it'd be a shame if they'd ruin things for us." Kuroka spoke as she soon got on top of Issei and began straddling him

"Don't worry I won't let them do anything; I swear it." Issei swore to the busty nekoshou

"Good and since you're worried about moving too fast; I'll play along for now, since you've been this nice to me. But I think I can at least give you something until we get things really started." Kuroka responded looking at him with lustful golden eyes

That in mind Kuroka initiated a very heated make out with Issei practically dry humping him as he accepted the welcome invasion into his mouth, as while initially caught off guard got into as well with him returning Kuroka's lust with his own as the two felt each other up. With Issei having gotten to feel up and fondle her large breasts as they engaged in borderline humping each other, with them both having gotten so turned on by this that Kuroka soon found herself topless and Issei's back covered in claw marks, before they snapped out of their lust filled haze.

"You ok there Issei?" Kuroka giggled as the revenant was taking time to recover from the very passionate make out session

"Yeah I'm good I'm just gonna need awhile, since that was just fantastic." Issei responded as he was a bit stunned at what was just happened

"I'm glad that made you happy considering, how you're soldier is standing at attention." Kuroka chuckled as she saw Issei sporting a very prominent tent in his pants

"Well could you blame me considering; how I just made out with a cat woman with an extremely nice pair of tits." Issei blurted out as his mind was still taking time to recollect itself

"Glad you like them, because soon enough I'm going to do this with them." Kuroka told him as she whispered into his ear what she'd eventually do to him with them that made his face go as red as his Boosted Gear

"Well I'm going to bed now, so goodnight Issei and thanks for the picnic." Kuroka told him as she sauntered away, but not before further teasing Issei with a good enough flash of her rear that made him realize that all of his hentai he prior had didn't compare to what he now had with Kuroka

"It's official I'm an extremely luck guy." Issei thought to himself before looking at his state of dress

"Well I'm pretty sure that I'll have to both get a new shirt and take a very cold shower." Issei spoke to himself as he packed away the picnic basket and quickly headed out to turn in for the night

 **So with Kuroka having finally revealed herself too Issei and Issei having decided to make a fool out of Riser and his peerage with the assistance of his friends, it seems as though things are continuing to look up for Issei. As find out how things will continue to go in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hope you guys like this chapter and all that good stuff, since it was quite a bit of fun to have written out and without further delay let's get to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the standard Rias tries to sleep with Issei bit however, with the twist of Kuroka showing her true form to Issei and pretty much sending Rias back home in the state she was sent back in which I found would be hilarious to do and also allowing for Kuroka to show herself to Issei in a believable fashion._**

 ** _Next up is Issei stopping by to give Kiba something that'll help him out in the Rating Game, as well as the fact that he not only tore Riser a litany of new ones, but also inadvertently challenging him to a exhibition match._**

 ** _Following up we've got Issei, Giorno, Asia and Verian going up against Riser and his peerage; which I loved doing for the fact that in all honesty it was going to be one sided from the start. Because for one it's like they said their using their full power would've ended it at the drop of a hat and the fact that Riser is more concerned with having a army of whores than something legitimate._**

 ** _Lastly we get a some fluff scene between Kuroka and Issei which I thought would be nice to do as a start to their relationship, since I ended the way I did because for the most part I thought it would be nice to have someone like Kuroka who unlike in most stories would force Issei to try and be less perverse; is just happy with how he is since let's be real Kuroka would probably be as perverse as he is in some degree._**

 ** _With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable._**

 ** _That being said next chapter will show some of Kiba's training as he gears up for the soon to be fight against Riser among other things, so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour_**

 ** _Random End Song: Slave to the Beat by DVSR_**


	18. Chapter 18:: Gearing Up

**(Chapter 18: Gearing Up)**

It was the middle of April as things were looking for Issei and Kiba respectively; with Issei, it was the fact that things were still looking up for the revenant considering his training was progressing quite well and every mission he went on was another he was sent after on a lead for Kokabiel's men. Not only that but he was quite happy with the fact that Azazel had pretty much put out a restraining order on Vali; so that the homicidal White Dragon Emperor couldn't come within 250 feet of him, so combine that with the improvements made on his training and he was quite the happy camper.

Conversely, Kiba was in better spirits considering that Issei doing his little exhibition match against Riser gave him extra time to prepare against him; allowing for the peerage to have till the 5th of May to prepare for the Rating Game. With Kiba taking full advantage of this as he spent day and night refining and sharpening his skills with his swords and growing stronger with his paladin abilities as well, with the gear sent to him by Giorno helping out in this immensely in his training to defeat Riser and gain his peerage.

* * *

 **(April 23rd, 2015, Hyoudou Residence, 9:45 pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night as Issei was making a Skype call with Kiba to see how the wrathful ex Paladin was doing during his training to defeat Riser.

"Hey Kiba how's everything been going?" Issei asked the former paladin who had bags under his eyes

"A bit exhausted since I've been working myself to the bone, but otherwise I'll be fine," Kiba answered with a tired yawn as he drank a cup of coffee

"You sure you're gonna be ok? Because I know that you winning against him is paramount to your getting your peerage and evolving from a mere knight of Rias's to something far better. But still get a good night's rest man." Issei said to Kiba in concern for his well being

"I'll be fine Issei, besides your exhibition match gave us just a long enough extension to where they can be up to par enough; so they won't get in my way," Kiba spoke with his resolve to win being all he could focus on

Because while Kiba still cared for his peerage mates; his focus and resolve to gain victory by any means necessary overrode it, because he refused to let his goal to become something greater and form something that was an efficient fighting force and a tightly formed unit. Which is why the former paladin refused to let anything stand in the way of his goal, not even Rias herself; for he refused to let his king who'd become so abysmal of late that his respect of her had very much begun to fade and rot away.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that you got stuck with a shit team to fight Riser and his army of sluts by the way. But if it makes you feel any better, they were not that hard to pick off." Issei told him considering that none of them were really worthwhile as a threat

"I could tell since I was one of the few people who decided to watch it happen, suffice to say you did a splendid job against them. For I wish Rias was as capable a leader as you proved yourself to be, but alas you can't always get what you wish for." Kiba replied in wishing that Rias would act more like Issei in terms of leadership

"Hey if you feel like she's done a horrible job of maintaining her territory; as she has been, then why not when you get your peerage formed move to take it over. Because if I would trust anyone more in safeguarding Kuoh then I'd rather be someone who's actually competent in what they do." Issei responded considering that he'd rather have someone know what they're doing instead of someone who had this gift wrapped to them

"You really think I could pull that off?" Kiba asked as the revenant smiled at him

"You kidding me; I don't think that if you Kiba, but I know without a shadow of a doubt you could. Because unlike Rias you have actual goals, you're driven and focused on what you want, and actually set out to accomplish it. Not to mention you have the strength and resolve to back up whatever you say, so the fact of the matter is; I know full well that once you hit your stride with your peerage you'd do a far superior job than Rias." Issei responded fully knowing that Kiba would do a far better job than Rias

Because in the months he's spent with the wrathful ex paladin in both fighting alongside him and getting to know him better, that he knew full well that Kiba once he got his peerage together and had some time on his own; that he'd become a highly effective leader that would be far better at taking the reigns of a territory than Rias had.

"Thank you, Issei that means a lot since I aim to take myself further than simply being a loyal knight. Because even in history a knight can become a worthy king of his court, and that's something I intend on doing." Kiba spoke with a passion in his blue-grey eyes

"Because I want to make my court or peerage in this case something great like King Arthur's court of knights since they were and are still my inspiration for building things to be the way they are," Kiba added as Issei looked at him with a bit of confusion

"Interesting since I thought you hated the man?" Issei stated in confusion knowing full well Kiba's potent hatred of Excalibur

"Oh, you have it all wrong Issei, as I hate that blasted sword Excalibur and all its brought about. Yet I don't hate King Arthur himself and far from it actually; because he was a man that came from nothing, yet he set himself apart by putting forth the will and resolve to build a legendary kingdom. On top of maintaining a well trained and ordered the court of knights to help him preserve Camelot. Which is why I've got a great deal of respect for what he was able to accomplish." Kiba responded, as despite his abhorrence of Excalibur he greatly respected the long since dead king of Camelot

"Interesting to know, as who would've thought that you'd have respect for the wielder of the blade that ruined your life," Issei spoke with a deal of interest at that fact

"As I said Issei I don't hate him; because he had used the blade as something to defend and avenge his people with. While the church has perverted it and used into something that ruined the lives of not only myself but my comrades and many others. Since I've seen the damage Excalibur has done not just to myself and my comrades when we perished but the many others it left its mark on." Kiba stated as overtime he'd come to realize that Excalibur had left its blight of a mark on many people even those who sought out to have in his peerage

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, have you found anyone else to join your future peerage?" Issei asked as Kiba nodded at this

"Yes as I've found someone worthwhile as being a Rook for me, as by his track record I've made the right decision. Especially since he's nothing short of what I need as one," Kiba answered back with a smile at the fact that the person he'd scouted out to be his Rook was perfect for the job

"Wel,l how strong easy?" Issei asked as Kiba pulled out his camera phone

"I think its better that I show you, since it'll make much more sense than me telling you." Kiba spoke as he pressed play on the recording

That in mind Issei saw this 6 foot 10 behemoth of a hobgoblin with matted black hair and beat up clothing made from various animal furs and leathers; who was caught up in rage wielding a greataxe as he faced off against a horde of orcs, yet what caught Issei's attention was that he was covered in arcs of lethal lightning. With Issei having watched as he took every blow with a warhammer, spear, crooked sword or shot with a bow in stride and hardly phased by it; with them even sending out hellhounds to try and kill him that only enraged him further as within mere minutes he tore a swath through them.

"This man you've got your eye set on as your Rook has definitely got what it takes." Issei spoke watching him tear a hellhound in half

"Yes as considering in this demonstration; right about here he single handedly killed a stone giant albeit being quite wounded in the process. That in and of itself speaks volumes of my wanting to have him on my side. After all it never hurt to have some brute force on your team, especially since with everything that goes on lately I'll more than need" Kiba spoke as although it took him awhile he came through with parts of his scale mail missing and large bruises on his person the hobgoblin in question left the carcass of the giant a bloody and carved up mess

"All I can say is that you're doing a pretty standup job in making your peerage and from what I can tell a pretty good job in becoming stronger as well." Issei replied seeing that Kiba had truly started down becoming something greater

"Thank you, Issei I appreciate it. Now if you don't mind I gotta go to sleep, since I've got to make the most of what's been given to me." Kiba said with a yawn as he had to wake up early so as to continue doing his training regiment

"Alright and goodnight my dude." Issei told the wrathful ex paladin as the Skype call ended

* * *

 **(April 27t,h 2017, 4 days later, 1:45 Pm, Gremory Training Grounds)**

It was a few days later as Katase was being forced to fight against Kiba the reason being that she needed to unlock what made her worth so many pawns, yet suffice to say she was still failing against his superior martial might.

"I still fail to see what made you worth half of her pawns." Kiba spoke landing another slash against her face as she stood sweating in exhaustion

"Because so far you've shown nothing to make it seem like you've been worthwhile, as for how pathetic that you claim to be stronger than Issei and yet you are nothing if more than a disappointment." Kiba added in disgust as she tried to stab at him only to have a slash go at her right forearm

"Shut up about him, as I'm better than that perverted trash. Because it should've been him that got killed by that fucking oni!" Katase exclaimed as she slashed again and again and was met with failure as Kiba easily parried her attacks

"And yet he was able to defeat Riser and his peerage all of whom are supposedly on a higher level than us all with ease, so tell me what is it that you have that makes you better than him?" Kiba questioned as he slashed once more across the stomach

"I know that I'm better than him, as he's nothing but a useless pervert." Katase growled out as thrust from Shadow-Spire narrowly missed her liver and large intestine

"Don't pretend you are something greater than what you are Katase; for you are nothing but a spoiled brat that in the real world which we're in are nothing.

"Meanwhile, Issei has become greater than all of us, with the strength to back all of it up. So in reality you are worthless not him, as in everyway he's now your superior; while you are nothing but a mistake." Kiba spoke twisting in further as the shadows surrounding the blade tore her apart as a gush of blood came from her gut as she fell over

"Kiba you didn't have to go that far!" Rias spoke seeing Katase began to slowly bleed out

"I did as now we'll see it she really has what made her so special." Kiba responded as Katase shook trying not to bleed out as he could feel the growing fury inside her

Meanwhile Katase was furious at the fact that time and time again she was reminded of her inferiority that this perverted trash was so far ahead of her, as the thought that he was so much stronger than her when she'd practiced for years in kendo and supposedly outmatched her infuriated her to no end; for her pride and ego wouldn't stand for this. Yet throughout it all, she soon found a voice within herself telling her to draw upon it and take up her role as its new wielder to crush her enemies, with her eagerly accepting at the chance to prove she was better than that lecher who'd be a constant reminder of her own weakness.

With everyone soon seeing Katase rise up as a pale lime green aura rose out of her; as forming out of her hand was a nodachi the blade being 2 and a half feet long of stainless steel; with a bloodshine hue that almost made it look like the color recently spilled blood beginning to dry, that had a slight salient curve to it. The hilt was half a foot long and made of polished steel and wrapped in black and pale green leather that she held gripped in both hands, while in the middle there was a hexagonal crossguard made of tarnished silver that had markings on it that made it look like dried blood splatters.

For her eyes had turned the color of blood as she rushed at him with the nodachi that Kiba knew all too well of what it was, as he held Shadow-Spire in a reverse grip and blocked the sword swing as she glared at him with fury; while Kiba remained only curious as to what she was now capable of. With her swinging away at him with everything she could at the knight of Gremory; for Kiba had to actually try against her now although not at a serious level as he continued to parry her attacks like she was a mere novice with the blade.

"So you had that cursed blade sealed inside of you; for who would've thought you would've had the 1st Muramasa blade within you. At least now we know why you were worth half of Rias's pawns, but even so, you are still weak." Kiba spoke having recognized the powerful demon sword as Katase continued her onslaught against him

"I'll make you regret those words of that pervert being an iota's worth of being better than me, I goddamn swear I'll make you take those back!" Katase exclaimed furiously as she tried to overwhelm Kiba through the sheer number of her own attacks

"Even when empowered by one of the strongest demon swords; you still forget one thing that I thought would've become clear everytime you've tried to fight against me." Kiba responded as he continued to parry her attacks with relative ease

"Just shut up already!" Katase shouted as she tried to bisect Kiba in her blind fury

"Even with all of that added bloodlust and power behind her; she still swings it like it was a club instead of the weapon it's meant to be." Kiba thought as he decided that playtime would be over soon enough

For Kiba throughout Katase's furious onslaught with the Muramasa blade; had found his curiosity wane back into disappointment at the fact that her bloodlust and blind fury was hampering her ability to fight as the swordswoman she so prided herself in being. With Kiba having at least found if in a minor extent his disgust and distaste for her having decreased for her having an asset such as the cursed blade, yet it ended there as her still thinking of herself as something greater than what she truly was; had really become something that had greatly irritated the wrathful ex paladin.

With that in mind, Kiba had decided to end this quickly as he should've done in the first place, now that his primary goal of awakening whatever she'd had that made her worth 4 of Rias's pawns was complete; so with that in mind violet divine energy began seeping out of him. Before soon enough he used a baseline divine smite to disarm her of the demon sword via slash at her left arm, with the divine energies leaving potent caustic burns across the near entirety of her left arm as the sword clattered to the ground; while blood seeped and hissed from the wound.

As Katase would've went to retrieve her newfound sword had Kiba not put Shadow-Spire underneath her neck with enough pressure to let her know that if he wanted to; then he'd be able to slice her throat open before she could even react. Therefore with no other option she begrudgingly admitted defeat, and with that Kiba dispersed Shadow-Spire before heading off elsewhere to continue his own training regiment; for the ex, paladin refused to let himself be slowed down in any capacity.

"Kiba that was going too far, as you didn't have to go to that extreme with her in using that." Rias scolded him in using a divine smite to subdue Katase

"Rias right now the only thing that matters is that we got what was needed to awaken what was within her, as she'll heal soon enough to be able to have some practice with her new tool. After all, I didn't use it at full power; so you need not to concern yourself it you were worried about her losing a limb." Kiba spoke callously as he continued onwards

"Kiba how can you be that cruel to her, as I know things haven't been easy and all but understand that…." Rias tried to say yet the soon glowing purple eyes of Kiba stopped her sentence

"Rias not another word, because unless it has anything to do with us winning against Riser. Then I don't want to hear not another word; because we've only so much time to prepare and will not have another second wasted and all because you want to play charity case to someone." Kiba spoke with utter finality as Rias felt her heart almost run cold at the glowing eyes of her knight that made her feel small and insignificant like the few times she ever saw Sirzechs become angry

"So if you don't mind I've got actual training to do, since someone has to pull us to victory." Kiba spoke leaving Rias to wonder what was becoming of her knight

* * *

 **(The next night later, Gremory Training Grounds, April 28th, 2017, 11:25 Pm)**

It was the next night as Kiba had finished another all nighter of training as he walked back wearily when he felt the presence of someone, and out of reflex summoned one of his swords and nearly took their head off in the process.

"Sorry about that Akeno; I've been at my wits end training and all. So forgive me if I seem and look like I'm on edge." Kiba spoke as he realized he'd nearly taken her head off

"I can tell seeing how you've not slept for 3 nights during this." Akeno noted at the bags under his eyes

"What do you expect as I must win this, since I can not continue to serve under Rias as things are. Because with her recent antics, they've put the final nail in her coffin and as such, I can no longer respect her as my King." Kiba spoke as with Rias having literally tried sleeping her way out of things ; his respect for her has practically plummeted

"For the moment she degraded herself to trying to screw her way out of this, is the moment she no longer became my King. Instead, she's some girl who will degrade herself to selling her vagina as an escape route, to something she's had the past 3 and a half years to prepare a way to get out of." Kiba added in further disdain of Rias

Because the moment she tried to screw her way out of this via Kiba and Issei; the wrathful knight of Gremory had lost all respect for her in every capacity, since he now saw that she wasn't worth his time nor respect and one that he couldn't serve faithfully.

"Yes as even I have found Rias's actions shameful, because I knew she was desperate. But to go that far is something I never would've thought she'd do." Akeno spoke feeling equal if not somewhat greater shame in her longtime friend

"As this only serves as another reason why I must defeat Riser; so I can get out of the peerage and be on my own. Because I honestly can't stand serving a King who'd be willing to go that in degrading herself; to get out of something." Kiba responded as he only found Rias's actions reinforcing the idea that he had to be out on his own

"Has that been why you and Rias have been fighting more often?" Akeno asked as Kiba rubbed his tired eyes before giving his answer

"While it's part of the reason; its also the fact that she's been consistently proving herself to be an unfit king. Because don't deny that she's become a slothful excuse for a king who's laziness and ego have put us in the predicament we're all in now." Kiba stated because it couldn't be denied that Rias's faults have reared their ugly head as time persisted

"I'll admit that Rias has gotten lazy, especially with the fact that she had set up Issei to die and had let Katase into the peerage. As I know she's made some mistakes; but after all, she's done for me, I...I can't help but stand by her. Both as her queen and as her friend." Akeno admitted in knowing full well of Rias's mistakes, yet she continued to stand by her due to this fact

"But the thing is Akeno look what our being friends and nice with Rias has gotten us, with us having our butts handed to us on a silver platter by Issei, us getting more injured by monsters and strays because she doesn't train us like she should. Then there's the fact that she took in Katase as a charity case when she didn't even know if she had a viable tool to make herself worthwhile and crippling us as a whole. But lastly, she tried to screw her way out of this like some common whore!" Kiba listed off in anger and irritation at Rias's actions; while his voice raised enough that it made Akeno back away in fear of him

"The bottom line is that all our being nice with Rias has enabled her actions to be a prideful and lazy king. Because had we acted as her knight and queen respectively instead of her friends all the time, then she wouldn't have been such an inept and sorry excuse for a king." Kiba added in an afterthought of their actions towards Rias

For the fact of the matter is that Kiba felt strongly on the subject that their acting more like friends instead of her knight and queen who were there to advise and help make the king act as such; had led to them unknowingly enabling her actions that led to this. Because had they acted like what they were as her knight and queen then they could've better influenced her to be far better than what she was, with Kiba having regretted the fact that he hadn't acted as more of what he was trained to do; having gnawed at him everyday as one of his bigger regrets.

"So what do you intend to do once you've defeated Riser? Leave us behind I suppose." Akeno questioned looking at the resolute face of Kiba

"When you say it like that it sounds so ugly. But I like to think of it better as my moving onto greener and better pastures. Since after this I will have a deal I made honored; that will allow for me to be out of Rias's reach so I'm not under an inept king, but better yet allow for me to have my own peerage." Kiba answered back causing a look of question from the thunder priestess

"What deal did you make?" Akeno asked wondering what deal Kiba made

"Easy enough really, as I made a deal with Sirzechs that once I talked and smoothed everything out with; he agreed without much of a problem." Kiba told her as though it was the simplest thing in the world

"And what was the deal?" Akeno further questioned the ex paladin

"It was about a week after our defeat against Issei when I went to him with the fact that Rias has been a failure as our king and that she's done an abysmal job with her territory and her duties as such. But more importantly that I just wanted out and to do something of my own, which was when he made the deal with me." Kiba told her before taking a pause to continue

"With him making the deal of if I could defeat Riser in this Rating Game that would happen between Riser and her. That not only would he grant me to be free and away from Rias, but also my own peerage and the right to do whatever I wish with it, so long as I don't bring any immediate harm to the Devil faction as a whole." Kiba added as Sirzechs had made him that deal he couldn't refuse

"But why would Lord Sirzechs go through all of that trouble to make a deal with you like that, no offense of course." Akeno wondered as Kiba let a semi somber smile across his face

"It was because he told me that he could see it that Rias was an abysmal king and had become a disappointment to their house with her actions and her lack of he still loves her as any brother would a younger sibling; therefore he had me do this because he saw me as win win situation for her. After all, I get what I want and Rias doesn't have to marry Riser." Kiba answered Akeno

Because the fact of the matter was that when Sirzechs had struck that deal with Kiba; he could see that he was doing it for the fact that he genuinely cared for Rias and her happiness, yet he could also see the underlying aspect of why he did so. Which was because of the fact that behind his caring nature for his younger sister, he had no faith in her ability to win against Riser and after all he knew she'd been trying to escape this and had put in nearly no work to improve; which was why he made this deal with Kiba as he knew that someone had to pull her weight.

"I can't believe that's the reason behind why you want to defeat Riser so badly." Akeno spoke having put two and two together after this

"That's the way it is Akeno, because I'm not winning this for Rias's sake at all. I'm winning this because I will not have the chance of something greater denied to me. Which is why it I were you; I'd start looking for away to go beyond the life of decadent mediocrity she's enchained to. After all Akeno don't you deserve better than just being apart of someone who will debase themselves to that in order to escape something they've had ample time to prepare for." Kiba told her and leaving her with that thought as he went off to sleep

* * *

 **(May 4th, 2017, 6 days later, Gremory Training Grounds, 9:45 Pm)**

It was the day before the fated Rating Game between Riser and Rias, as Kiba had finished his final bit of training and was currently on Skype with Issei; after all the ex paladin was a bit nervous in his battle to come; since so much was riding on his victory.

"Hey Kiba you doing alright?" Issei asked of him

"I'm doing fine; just a bit nervous is all. After all, tomorrow afternoon is the big day and I can't help but be a bit nervous about it." Kiba answered back at having a good deal of nervousness about tomorrow

"Its understandable that you've got nerves about this. After all, you've got a lot riding on this and all, but I know you'll win it. Because you've got something that neither he or Rias has, that make you greater than the both of them put together." Issei told him with a smile on his corpse like face

"And what is that besides the divine power I wield?" Kiba asked knowing that the divine power he wielded would give him a definite edge in this

"That being that in the one thing we've got in common is our unstoppable drive and will to become something greater. Because of that drive, we both share, I know and have full faith that you will win no matter what. After all, I've invested time into seeing you go to where you are and I'd hate for you one of the few people and the only Devil I've come to respect still be stuck under someone's thumb." Issei answered back knowing full well that Kiba's drive and will to do what was needed to become greater was what separated him from the rest of his peers

"Thank you, Issei I appreciate the words of confidence." Kiba thanked him for the words of confidence

"It's no problem. Besides, you're one of the most hardworking people I've had the pleasure to know; seeing as how you've been an absolute workhorse and because of that, there's no doubt that you'll defeat Riser and soon gain your peerage. But also that you'll soon gain your vengeance on the church." Issei told him knowing that Kiba would with his immense work ethic become something truly amazing

"Oh trust me Issei on the subject of my peerage and revenge both of those are something that will become a reality, since nothing is going to get in the way of that." Kiba stated with an ironclad resolve that both of those things would become a reality

Because come hell or highwater he would see both his chance for a peerage that would function as an efficient and well knit unit, as well as the fact that he would see his vengeance completed and nothing would stop him from seeing vengeful will being done.

"You see that's the spirit! As that's the wrathful ex paladin who made me actually try in that fight months ago and the one I respect the hell out of. Since that is the guy I want to see tear Riser and his army of whores a mountain of new ones." Issei spoke seeing Kiba look at him with the same wrathful light he had when he fought him months prior

"Don't worry Issei that part of me is alive and well. In fact, the vengeful light in me that fuels my every waking moment has only gotten stronger. So much so that after this and during my time getting my peerage assembled; that the day we have our rematch is the day that I'll be certain to claim victory against you." Kiba responded his eyes glowing with brief flickers of violet light

"Oh, I'd love to see you try Kiba, because you aren't the only one that's been getting stronger. Because just name the date and time you wanna do it and I'll happily kick your ass again." Issei responded as he was more than ready to have a rematch against Kiba

"Trust me Issei while I may not have a Sacred Gear that can slay gods. My power is enough that it can get me my victory; not to mention I've learned a few new tricks of my own, that I'm sure would be able to turn the tables against you." Kiba responded with a small smile across his face

"Yet that does remind me to ask you something as well." Kiba spoke getting Issei's attention

"Go ahead and ask away." Issei told him

"How's your own vengeance coming along?" Kiba asked the revenant who grinned at that

"You kidding me it's going great; especially since I've finally am gonna be coming face to face to with the person who's been behind my death." Issei answered with a wide and almost manic grin on his face

"Really that's incredible. As to how close are you from this happening?" Kiba questioned wondering how imminent this was

"Simple he'll be coming this summer in July. As with all the intel we've been gathering from taking out and capturing his men; we've found out that he'll be coming to Kuoh Town to try and start something that'll reignite the Great War. Which means I've got 2 months to finish preparing for my inevitable clash with him." Issei responded as he was quite excited about this

Because it meant that within the span of two months that he'd be able to take his chance at revenge against the rogue cadre, for having orchestrated his death and was making himself as every bit as prepared for that day as possible.

"Well, I wish you the best in that regard Issei, because if you succeed then that means you will have bragging rights to killing a cadre. Something that not many can say they've done in their lifetime and something I wish you the best of luck upon." Kiba told him as he truly wished Issei the best in slaying Kokabiel as killing off a cadre like Kokabiel was no mean feat

"Thanks, I appreciate it and still good luck tomorrow with destroying Riser and claiming victory." Issei spoke in wishing the wrathful ex paladin the best in his endeavor

"Thank you as one step closer to having my peerage. But more importantly one more step closer to gaining my long awaited vengeance Issei. Because I've had to wait almost 6 long years to have my revenge completed and that has been years too many." Kiba responded as he'd waited half a decade to enact his revenge and he wouldn't waste another minute doing so

"Anyways unless there's anything else you want to talk to me about I'll be seeing you later." Issei told him as Kiba nodded and said good night to the revenant

"Well, tomorrow is the day I will be able to have my peerage." Kiba said to himself looking over at the star strewn night

 _"And nothing will stand in the way of my vengeance; even Rias herself."_ Kiba thought to himself as his eyes glowed violet with a menacing light

 **So then with Kiba having prepared himself against Riser in the inevitable battle between them; find out what shall happen as our wrathful paladin becomes one step closer to his revenge in the all new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hoped you guys liked this short little chapter as it was mainly a little bit of setup for the real fun coming next chapter, so with all that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got a bit between Issei and Kiba which I thought would be pretty cool as I get to expand further on the motivations behind Kiba's peerage and show a bit of what his prospect peerage member can do, which I thought be pretty dope to do.**_

 _ **Following that up we once again get Kiba obliterating Katase, but this time she awakens what made her worth 4 pawns in being the 1st Muramasa blade; which I thought would be pretty dope in doing in with it being a sentient sword powered by bloodlust I think it'll be pretty neat to toy around with.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the whole bit with Akeno and Kiba which I thought would be cool to do since it expands a bit on Kiba's character and reveals as to how he got the deal to get his peerage when he defeats Riser, as well as planting a seed of doubt in Akeno's mind about her longtime friend.**_

 _ **Lastly, we've got Issei getting Kiba psyched up for his fight against Riser and in general just pumping him up to obliterate Riser, something I thought would be nice to do and what not.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also, remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time; as next time will be the Rating Game and among other things that I can't wait to get into, so stay tuned for all of that good fun.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: Bullet With a Name by Nonpoint**_


	19. Chapter 19: Game Set Match

**(Chapter 19: Game. Set. Match** )

It was now the fated day of the Rating Game and more importantly it was the day of which Kiba knew that everything was riding on his victory against Riser and his army of sluts, as he refused to lose against the pompous playboy. Because he absolutely refused to lose against him; for he worked himself too hard and gained too much power to let it go to waste, since his wrathful heart wouldn't let him be defeated by Riser whatsoever.

Because to have his dream of his peerage that he'd been working too hard to assemble into what would soon be a efficient fighting force and group that would serve as something that all members would be able to count on. Yet most of all the fact that his vengeance against those who were involved in the Excalibur project and avenging his comrades, but also like Issei do what he's been hindered by as Rias's knight and truly become something greater than what he once was.

* * *

 **(May 5th 2017, Fake Kuoh Academy, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 10 after 2 in the afternoon as the Rating Game was in full swing as the wrathful ex paladin had wasted no time in getting things started, as he'd already taken out the chainsaw wielding twins without a moment of hesitation and was currently sprinting throughout in search of his next target.

 _"Now then where are more of his pawns at?"_ Kiba thought sprinting across the school grounds for more of his pawns

"And jackpot; as the faster I get rid of these whore, then the faster I can obliterate Riser and get what I need to complete my vengeance." Kiba said under his breath as he saw the three of them up ahead

That in mind he summoned his Necros to his hand and with Marion having soon found herself impaled between the lungs as the falchion's neurotoxin began to work its way into her body paralyzing her in place, before another stab to her back that caused the poisonous blade to pierce its way through her liver. With her falling to the ground shaking as the neurotoxin continued to invade her body and wreak havoc upon her before retiring; before Burent and Mira shared the shame fate as with a quick set of slashes from the falchion as they soon fell to the ground paralyzed by the neurotoxin damaging their bodies.

For the remaining two pawns soon fell to the ground while Kiba continued onwards awaiting his new targets, before he soon happened upon Katase with the Muramasa in her hands fighting against Siris with all the aggression she could summon forth at her as she unleashed a bloodlust fueled offensive against her.

For Kiba watched mildly impressed as she continued her assault on Siris with the blade that everytime its blade struck assaulted Siris's mind with the bloodthirsty roars of the spirit within ripped at her mind, while Katase's assault soon overwhelmed Siris and eventually finish her off with a sword thrust to her stomach that struck her in the liver.

With Kiba having decide to let her handle Xuelan as the Chun-Li ripoff went off too engage with her as the two clashed against one another, as his attention was soon drawn to the fact that Koneko had been retired courtesy of an attack from Yubelluna albeit having taken out Mira, the other set of twins before retiring. For the opposing Queen's had been engaged in an aerial dogfight that tore apart sections of the area, as he could tell that despite every Akeno had done she was starting to run on empty; while Yubelluna having had a vial of Phoenix Tears that she recently used was still going strong and something Kiba had decided to rectify.

 _"Here goes nothing."_ Kiba thought as he sprinted up one of the trees before turning into a violet colored mist that soon was above

 _"How did he get up here that fast."_ Yubelluna wondered before a slash across her back sent her spiralling out of flight

"Akeno how much power do you have left in you?" Kiba asked the thunder priestess

"I've got enough to take her out and then enough to wound Riser, why do you ask?" Akeno questioned as they went back down

"Because I'll immobilize her long enough for you to take her out of the picture, but also to make sure you'll stay awhile longer take this." Kiba told her handing her a healing potion that she drank down and found a portion of her strength return

"Thank you Kiba." Akeno replied thankfully

"No problem Akeno, as unlike Rias I had came prepared for this situation. Because I may not have been able to get my hands on Phoenix Tears. However, healing potions are at least the next best thing." Kiba told her as unlike his King he'd came fully prepared for this

That in mind Yubelluna found herself trying to get back up in flight again only to find her right wing having such a huge gash across it that it was now inoperable, rendering her once again flightless as the wing began to necrotize from the poison of Necros. With her soon seeing the rapidly approaching knight of Gremory and soon firing off explosive blasts of fire in order to try and incinerate him into ashes; although when the smoke was cleared was nowhere to be found, which gave the bomb queen the false hope she'd obliterated him.

Yet she was quickly proven wrong when Kiba had soon summoned his serrated arming sword and used twin swipes to sever the tendons in her lower legs before she could react, with her having trying to move only to fall down on her wounded legs. For she launched blast after blast of fire magic to try and destroy Kiba, yet it only served to further to destroy the tree covered area they were in, with Kiba having soon come back around and with the serrated arming sword swing it with such speed that he nearly cut her left arm off at the elbow.

So with her having been efficiently immobilized Akeno took this as her chance to blast Yubelluna with multiple torrents of lightning, with the Bomb Queen having eventually been reduced to charred and twitching mess; with her soon retiring as Akeno smiled at the efforts of their combined teamwork having defeated Yubelluna. With the both of them departing as Akeno went about destroying the rest of the pawns with her lightning; while Kiba soon saw Katase facing off against the remaining knight and Ravel, with them overwhelming her.

For Katase even with the power of the 1st Muramasa blade to aid her and continue to push her onwards, was soon gradually overwhelmed between the hellfire of Ravel and the superior swordsmanship of Karlamine. But despite Katase having landed a good score of hits in sundering parts of her armor and getting in a good number of wounds against her, she ultimately was overwhelmed in a final blast of hellfire courtesy of Ravel; that despite her ego and the will of the cursed sword trying to tell her otherwise her body forced her to retire.

 _"I gotta admit that I didn't expect for her to last that long."_ Kiba thought as he readied his arming sword

"Great another one, Karlamine get rid of this one will you. For I already had to dirty my hands with that last one who was just too stubborn to stay down." Ravel ordered of the remaining Phenex knight

"Of course Lady Ravel." Karlamine spoke able to oblige in getting rid of Kiba

"If you think that either of you can get rid of me; then you are sorely mistaken. Because there's one thing that separates me from her." Kiba spoke striding towards her in his armor like vengeful crusader

"What is that exactly, as I hope that you will actually show talent in combat unlike her who more so angrily flailed and lashed out with that blade of hers." Karlamine wondered as Kiba soon dashed after her faster than what even her speed as a knight would allow

"That my skill and might are something that outstrips even your pompous master." Kiba responded as she soon found as the serrated arming sword found itself stabbed into her right thigh

With that in mind Karlamine soon had to hobble away from the jagged wound to her thigh that was followed up by a slash to the tendons in the same leg, as she stumbled back and looked at the silent fury within the blue grey eyes of Kiba. Yet in the moment it took for her to draw her parrying dagger Kiba was already upon her as he used his arming sword to slash her across the face, with him then following it up with a thrust to her left shoulder piercing the flesh visible in the gaps between her armor.

For the Phenex knight tried despite her wounds to attack Kiba however, with her wounded leg becoming a liability the more she fought against him, as he parried and deflected her attacks with apparent ease as he soon disarmed her of her sword via slashing the inside of her forearm from wrist to elbow. With her now clutching at her heavily bleeding arm, before putting the blade of his arming sword right to carotid artery to let her know that if she so much as moved a finger without his permission; that he'd slice her throat open without a moment's hesitation.

So using her better judgement she retired leaving only Kiba and Ravel; while Kiba looked at her with eyes that flashed violet as he came towards her, with him parrying the fireballs sent out after him that exploded harmlessly away from him before he soon towered over her. With him summoning up another sword and holding them in a scissor like position as they pulsed with divine energy that at the moment she tried anything her head would come clean off, with Ravel feeling fear at the glowing and unmerciful eyes trained on her; she did the only rational thing to avoid being decapitated and promptly retired.

That out of the way Kiba dispelled the divine energy and rushed towards where Riser was as he soon saw him trying to engage with Rias who was defending herself; by throwing out blasts of her family's trademark Power of Destruction, which only served as a deterrent due to Riser being able to regenerate from them quickly. So seeing as how Akeno wasn't in position yet he decided to step in and take Riser out of the equation, via scaling the building and with twin swipes of his serrated arming sword split Riser's head upwards from neck to the top of his skull before kicking him off the roof.

"Rias leave here now, because from here on out the grown ups are going to be fighting." Kiba spoke as he switched from his arming sword to Shadow-Spire

"There's no way I'm going to leave you to fight him alone; when I could barely fight him off myself." Rias told him as he looked towards her

"The thing is Rias that unlike you I'd actually am strong enough to face him, because unlike you I've trained for this occasion. That and I've got to much riding on this, so stand aside." Kiba replied not having the patience for Rias at the moment

"I will not let you get incinerated by him, I forbid you to let yourself get killed by him; as I'll continue to hold him off." Rias spoke refusing to let him get turned to ash and one part her ego refusing to admit Kiba was so much stronger than her

"Sorry Rias but I will not have my vengeance denied to me, because I swore a long time ago that nothing would get in my way." Kiba told her before he grabbed her by the head and headbutted her twice into unconsciousness as she fell over

"Because not even you will stand in my way." Kiba thought as he shook away the pain from his head and went down having a vial of black and pulsating blue liquid in hand

"Now then time to see if this will work; like they say it does." Kiba said under his breath as the now regenerated Riser glared at him

"So you finally decided to face your superiors then." Riser spoke as hellfire burst forth from his form

"You were and will never be my superior, the only thing you are at this moment is what stands between me and my path to something greater." Kiba told him as he began to pulse with divine energy

"The only other thing you ever will be is reincarnated trash before the almighty Riser." Riser spat as he fired off a burst of hellfire at Kiba

"Even after Issei had obliterated you, you still see yourself as something better than prideful garbage." Kiba spoke as he jumped up into the air and gave Akeno a signal

With that she used her last bit of magic to blast him with a power bolt of lightning that blew a basketball sized hole through his chest that bled considerably, but that was all he needed to rush over and slam the vial into the regenerating wound. For Kiba soon smiled as the vial broke within it as the wound began to close up so with that in mind he powered up a divine smite and slashed Riser across the face; with it taking out a chunk of his face causing him to recoil from the divine power of the blow, as he sneered at Kiba who proceeded to then thrust the pitch black rapier into his throat.

For Riser tried to blast him with bursts of hellfire yet Kiba's superior speed allowed for him to easily evade the attack, before unleashing a flurry of stabs at his chest aimed at his large intestine and liver; with him being able to easily evade the fireballs he tried to hit him with. With him then proceeding to pierce him through his nose as the blade sliced its way through his right eye, as the shadows further tore into the wound; for Riser's face was further twisted into a painful grimace as he thrust the shadow covered rapier through his kidneys.

For Riser was soon growing infuriated at the fact that he couldn't burn away that blasted knight of Rias, as even when he did hit it only amounted to scorch marks on his arm; with his anger being at the fact that he was forced to regenerate from his wounds by low class filth. But soon enough after having soon suffered another thrust from Shadow-Spire to his kidneys and his large intestine, he soon found instead of his regenerating like they normally did black and cobalt blue ichor coming out of the wound that healed yet continued to rot; for he was soon gripped by pain.

"What's happening..to me?" Riser questioned as his regenerative powers were soon going against him

"Oh that must be the gift I had put in you from that hole Akeno made in your chest." Kiba told him as it looked like what Giorno had made was working like a charm

"What are you..going on about?! As what have you...done to the great Riser you lower class peasant." Riser demanded as to why his powers of regeneration were turning against him

"Simple really I had one of Issei's friends who had taken the phoenix tears from your last fight with him and decided to see if he could make it into a pet project he'd been working on. With it being something that turned the healing properties of your house's most prized possession into something with great healing powers; now causes potent and continuous cellular death. Which in his words was done by having it rapidly force the cells to rapidly necrotize and spread." Kiba explained what was going on as he had to give it to Giorno's talents with invention and such

"How dare you pervert my family's great work, as I will reduce you to ashes for this!" Riser bellowed out as he struggled against the poison in his body that was at violent war in his body

"I dare because it's time someone dragged you down to where you belong in the order of things. Because you are no almighty phoenix, but instead an sputtering chicken that deserves to have their wings clipped." Kiba spoke as he soon cast a spell upon himself that further increased his speed

"Because I swore by the lives of my of my fallen comrades that I would avenge them and decimating you will be the final step towards that goal. So today Riser I will finish what Issei started and make you know your place in the world." Kiba told him as he rushed after him with such speed that he appeared as a mere blur of motion

That in mind Riser was soon met with a rapid fire assault of sword thrusts from Kiba aimed at his stomach as the shadows from each thrust of the jet black rapier; further tore into his inside that stained his shirt crimson. With him stumbling back as the necrotizing poison spread through his body as his regeneration was fighting a losing battle against it, for with each wound he suffered the potency of his regeneration started to fade with each passing moment.

Not to mention that it was only compounded by the fact that he was soon struck by a divine smite that pierced through his throat; with the divine energy practically obliterated his windpipe and about half of his lower jaw, yet his handsome face was soon warped into a disfigured expression of agony and anger. Yet it didn't end there as with two more sword thrusts he soon took out Riser's right eye leaving him half blind, as he lashed out with a stream of flame that soon was snuffed out by an improved version of Flame Delete that Kiba had summoned in the form of a gladius that was made of crystal that like a vacuum sucked the oxygen out of the flames.

For Riser was soon pushed on his back foot stumbling and struggling against Kiba who with his crystalline gladius dubbed Burn Vacuum snuffed out his flames, the divine smites that sundered his immortal body and lastly the necrotic poison that was tearing away at his family's regeneration; like a pack of ravenous wolves. With each blow struck against the pompous heir of House Phenex that whittled away at his once immortal body, was another that filled him with dread as unlike the match against Issei where it was quick; this was one where every blow against him was filled with wrathful intent to punish his body and spirit.

"Tell me Riser how does having the only two things that made you worth anything as a Devil, stripped away from you." Kiba spoke as with a crosscut he slashed him across the stomach tearing through muscle and flesh like they weren't even there

"Shut up you disgusting...low class peasant! As I will not be talked down to by reincarnated trash like you!" Riser exclaimed as in half anger and half desperation launched a horse sized fireball at Kiba that was evaded with ease

"Even now its clear as day that you are out of your depth, but let me continue to show you how with a little trick given to me." Kiba spoke as he aimed the bracer he wore on his arm given to him by Issei when the revenant encountered Riser

That in mind he used 4 of the 10 charges within it to cast a spell centered right on Riser as the area within a 20 foot radius exploded with psychic energy, causing the blood vessels in his eyes to burst violently as his eyes and ears began to bleed. With him trying to launch more torrents of flame his aim went wide as the pain from the spell, the divine smites and the poison that had started stripping him of his regeneration now took it's obvious toll upon him.

For Kiba could see it in his face that no longer was their the proud and arrogant Phenex heir, but instead a haggard, irritated and desperate man attacking and beggingly trying to grasp at victory; that was so far out of his reach. With the bright flames that usually covered him like a lively inferno now sputtering bursts of flame like a campfire in a cruel winter night as scars from the repeated divine smites showed themselves as deep caustic scars upon his once handsome body and face, for his pride with each sword thrust and slash was broken apart like cheap glass in his desperate blue eyes.

Kiba on the other hand kept true to his word and was merciless as the wrathful paladin struck out at Riser with all of the lethality his wrathful heart would allow; for he unleashed his fury upon Riser's now hampered regenerative body. With fingers, chunks of flesh and parts of his jaw or innards were sent splattering about in a bloody mess as Kiba whittled away his pride and ability to heal one blow at a time; that soon reduced the once proud phoenix into a frightened chicken against the avenger who tore away at him without a single hint of mercy.

For each flash of violet that came with his divine smite was another that unleashed a yell of pain from Riser who felt fear for the 1st time in his life, with each look into those eyes he saw the silent fury being singularly focused onto him; as Kiba soon turned him into a disfigured mess now that his regenerative abilities were so weakened. With Kiba slicing and piercing into his flesh faster than he could regenerate to the point where he no longer needed to use his divine smites upon him, for he now saw that he'd sufficiently broken Riser who's once bright flames soon matched the desperate and fearful expression on his face.

"Now then Riser do you want to know something?" Kiba spoke as he grasped him by the neck and summoned forth a sword

"What you…..disgusting low class. trasCKK." Riser tried to speak as the sword was shoved into his left forearm down to the hilt

"It's simply the fact that I have a deep hatred for people like you. Because people such as yourself take for granted and flaunt the life they have and it disgusts me. For all of you never know what its like to truly be driven towards something greater, and it sickens me that you with your army of whores sit there like you're superior than everyone." Kiba spoke as he pinned two more swords into his other arm and right leg

"But now I want you to remember this moment forever and engrave it into your mind Riser. Because my wrath and my fury drove me to be better than what you or Rias could ever hope to be. For its people like you that have never suffered in their lives and have never been driven by anything; except petty and insignificant desires. Yet most of all I want you to remember one singular thing out of all of this Riser and never forget it." Kiba spoke as he summoned another to pierce his left leg while another he summoned that slithered it's way into his chest

"That no matter what you do or where you go, I will always be there waiting and watching you. Because the moment I so much see you become a nuisance to me or Rias out of respect for her as my king. Then I will track you down to your home and I will personally eviscerate and behead everything single thing you care about. And once you've bore witness to all of that; then and only then will you have my permission to die as the insignificant and lust driven insect you truly are." Kiba finished as he drove the sword into his chest mere millimeters away from his heart

And as the Rating Game was called in Rias's victory Riser only saw one thing that would haunt and terrify him in his every waking and unconscious moment; that being the glowing purple eyes of Kiba in his armor while the image of darkened violet angel wings forever ingrained itself into his being, while a near catatonic look of abject fear took over his body as he retired to be given medical attention.

* * *

 **(2 days later, Sirzechs's office, 1:45 Pm, May 7th 2017)**

It was a few days later as Kiba and Rias were called to Sirzechs's office with Rias being unaware at both the deal struck between them and the fact that there were some things the Satan needed to say to.

"First off I'd like to say congratulations on the victory against Riser. Although I wouldn't have gone for knocking out my little sister, but with the stakes as high as they were; I can't blame you for doing what did to win." Sirzechs spoke looking at the two teen Devils before him

"However, I digress as I still have a deal to uphold and as a man of my word I will honor it." Sirzechs added as Kiba smiled at this

"Thank you Lord Lucifer, as I can not tell you how happy I am about this." Kiba spoke as finally after so long he'd get what he'd long since worked hard for

"Well you did pull off quite a victory, so once again congratulations for defeating Riser." Sirzechs replied in congratulating the former paladin on a hard earned victory

"Will someone tell me what's going on here, as what deal did Kiba make with you?" Rias questioned as to what deal was made between her knight and her elder brother

"I believe you should tell her Lord Lucifer. After all you were the one who came to me and struck the deal with me, therefore I believe its only right if you tell her." Kiba said knowing that it would go over more smoothly it Sirzechs did it

That in mind Sirzechs explained to Rias over how the deal came to be and what it entailed with Kiba no longer being under her rule and being able to form a peerage of his own, with shock and some anger coming up and over Rias because of this.

"I can't believe you'd go behind my back and do this!" Rias spoke feeling betrayed that her brother had to do bribe Kiba with such

"What do you expect from him Rias. Especially when you'd squandered every opportunity to get stronger and improve. So really you've only yourself to blame for why this had to happen." Kiba spoke not bothering to sugarcoat things whatsoever

"I didn't need for any of you to do this, as I could've handled this all on my own." Rias refuted in stubbornness that made Kiba scoff at her

"Rias don't think you fool anyone; because when I got there, you were barely holding off Riser as it is. Because the footage from the Rating Game showed you struggling to try and efficiently take him down, considering how upon review of it his wounds were healing faster than you could make them." Kiba countered in having saw that no matter how much of her family's power she threw at him; Riser healed faster than she could have his wounds stick

"I would've come up with something to defeat him in the Rating Game, as all I needed was time and I would've had us win." Rias said in complete confidence that she would've found a way to have beaten Riser by herself

"Do not lie to yourself or me or more importantly your brother. Because you would've been incinerated and retired from being burned to a near crisp had I not stepped in. For one thing you failed to notice that I and anyone with half a brain could tell was that Riser was toying with you from the start, because he didn't want to bruise and burn up his would be bride." Kiba told her because he knew full well that had Riser wanted too he could've just dropped an immolation's worth of flame on her and be done with it

"Kiba is right Rias, as the only reason why he never went ahead and outright went ahead and ended you outright; was because and I quote the following although it disgusts me. Which was that I'd rather not turn my new bride into a pile of ashes, since it would make it hard when I break in her tight pussy on our wedding night." Sirzechs told his younger sister in disgust of Riser

"So what all of this was because you had no faith in me, is that it?" Rias spoke questioningly at Sirzechs as Kiba opened his mouth to speak Sirzechs put a hand up to silence him

"As my little sister I will always have love for you in my heart and want what's best for you. But as it stands with how you've conducted yourself; both as a heiress to our house and a king of your peerage. Your actions have been a complete disappointment and shown that you are an abysmal example of what a king of their peerage and heir to their house should be. So to put it simply yes I had no faith in you that you would've won had I not made the deal with Kiba." Sirzechs spoke as he wasn't going to sugarcoat this whatsoever for his younger sister in any shape or form; since she needed to hear the harsh and irrefutable truth

"Because your actions have and ineptitude in preparing against Riser and how you should've conducted yourself in general, had shown me one thing. That as it stands your behavior and way of doing things; is nothing short of disappointing and abysmal. Which as a Devil under my rule you are a failure as well as that of a failure of a heiress." Sirzechs stated having gone into full Lucifer mode as he talked to Rias

"How dare you tell me I'm a failure, as I refuse to be called that! As I'm Rias Gremory and I will not be talked down to as such when I've made so much of an effort to be the best for House Gremory, for take back what you said about me being an abysmal king right now damn it!" Rias yelled at Sirzechs for having called her a failure and abhorrent king

"Never again in your life raise your voice at me, or talk to me in a manner like that ever again. Because I maybe your brother and that much will always be true. Yet you will not in my presence while I am still breathing talk to me, your Satan in such a manner like that again. Do I make myself perfectly clear!" Sirzechs ordered of her as he rose to his full height and towered over Rias

That in mind Rias soon felt her heart almost stopped beating as she looked up at the irate form of her brother, whose once kind eyes were now a bright vermillion with the Power of Destruction and were showing nothing but anger and loathing at the disrespect lobbied at him. Because with the discharges of power that came out of him had his bishop not prepared the strong wards he did then he would've destroyed his desk out of anger, as no longer was he Sirzechs Gremory her caring older brother but now was Sirzechs Lucifer one of the 4 Satans who would not be talked back to by some spoiled girl.

"I said do I make myself perfectly clear Rias Gremory! Because make you are talking to your Satan and as such you will talk to me in the manner that is befitting of my station, is that understood?" Sirzechs demanded from the now cowed who sweated in front of her irate brother

"Y-Yes Sirzech...I mean L-Lord Lucifer." Rias stammered out in fear as her brother took about a minute or two to calm down

"Good. Now then about our deal I present to you your Evil Pieces, for you earned them for having completed your end of the deal." Sirzechs spoke as he snapped his fingers as a blank white set of chess pieces appeared before Kiba

"But before you do so, allow me to make sure you are now no longer under my sister's control." Sirzechs spoke as with a swift motion Kiba felt a pull at the core of his being before in a flash of bright red the Knight piece was pulled out of him

"Thank you Lord Lucifer I feel….I don't know how to say it but unrestricted if I were to say so." Kiba spoke as the paladin turned Devil felt much better

"No problem whatsoever. Now then if you want to activate your Evil Pieces just send in part of power and they will activate themselves from there." Sirzechs instructed him as he nodded and raised his hand over them and began to concentrate

That in mind Kiba sent his power into them as an amethyst glow spread over the Evil Pieces as they vibrated with the usual demonic energy yet there were large fragments of his divine energy he used within it; before in a flash of imperial violet stood his newly formed Evil Pieces that were colored a deep shade of violet with silver trim.

"And there are your new Evil Pieces, as I assume you will put them to good use." Sirzechs spoke as Kiba took the black case that had all of his Evil Pieces within them

"Don't worry, for with all that I have planned I most certainly will." Kiba told Sirzechs as he was feeling particularly in good spirits about this

"Excellent to hear. Now then there's only one other thing that I feel needs to be said and that concerns Rias and as you've stated her ineptitude as a king." Sirzechs spoke before clearing his throat

"Because seeing as how you've failed so horribly with being unable to hand your territory, not to mention the fact that you tried to get out of the arranged marriage by screwing out of it like some common place tramp! Excuse me for the outburst its just that all of this has me feeling quite angry considering that I went to bat for you to get you a territory, yet not I'm regretting that decision because of your actions. But while I should revoke your heiress status and put you on punishment deserving of your negligence; I've come up with something less severe for you, but still good enough to punish." Sirzechs added as his teal colored eyes almost seemed to bore into her

"What is it?" Rias asked almost fearful

"Simply this. That once Kiba's peerage has been sufficiently formed he will take over as joint ownership in the territory of Kuoh Town. Also you will be going under review and at the beginning of the year; it shall be decided it you are fit to even still lead and have your peerage. Until then you shall be put on probation where you're movements will be tracked and your activities recorded to see if you are still fit to have a peerage and are still a viable heiress to House Gremory." Sirzechs told her of what her punishment would be

"You can't do...nevermind." Rias tried to say but then realized the futility of her words

"Good to see you understand where you stand in things." Sirzechs spoke as Kiba rose to his feet

"Before we are dismissed there's one last thing of note that I feel I would like to say with your permission." Kiba requested as Sirzechs nodded at that

"Thank you and as for you Rias the final thing I will say as your knight is solely this. I told you after that fight against Issei what would happen, as I will not serve an inept and abysmal king and you Rias have set all of this in motion. Because had you been a better king than what you had been these past few years; then none of this would've had to happen." Kiba told her before departing leaving her alone with Sirzechs

"So do you comprehend why I feel disappointment in you Rias, because your every action had led to this moment when you could've been something so much better. But instead you've failed at every given opportunity become something better. Not only that but you fail to comprehend the weight of your decisions made." Sirzechs told her as he looked at her with disappointment at his sister's actions

"What are you talking about?" Rias questioned as to where this was going

"Let's take Issei Hyoudou for example, for I know you had originally set him up to die. Yet did you ever think of the consequences that would have, had he not became a revenant and you hadn't been summoned?" Sirzechs questioned his younger sister who still remained oblivious

"Not at all, as all I was concerned for was reincarnating him into my peerage." Rias answered back

"Simply put it would've been a disaster considering that it would be the death of a human, but more importantly the Red Dragon Emperor within your territory by fallen angels. Now had this gotten out then eventually this would've caused outrage within the Devil society; with them seeing it as the fallen angels breaching the fragile peace set up between the 3 factions. For it would've been seen that they're taking more and more brazen actions to try and escalate things. With this eventually leading to increasingly escalating skirmishes on both sides; that would eventually result in us soon going to war with them over them having eventually killed an House heir or us having killed a higher up in the fallen angel's ranks." Sirzechs explained before continuing onwards

"With this eventually leading to both sides fighting it out amongst each other and further reducing our numbers into borderline extinction. And all from the microcosm of you not taking into account how your decision will affect everyone else in the aftermath." Sirzechs finished causing Rias to look her head down in shame

"I-I hadn't thought of it like that before." Rias spoke not realizing her actions could've eventually caused a war to reignite

"No you hadn't and that's because for so long we've tried to shelter you from the reality of the world, because we didn't want you to see the ugliness of it. Yet in doing so we've essentially neutered you from being able to make decisions as a capable leader." Sirzechs spoke seeing that his and his parents attempts at trying to shield Rias from the cruel world around her had been to her detriment

"So what do you want me to do then?" Rias questioned as Sirzechs rose from his seat

"That is for you to decide, as only you can make your own decisions. But remember that every decision you make will always affect you and all those around you." Sirzechs answered her before dismissing the Gremory heiress who had a heavy heart on what weighed on her mind

* * *

 **(The next day, May 8th 2017, Kuoh Town, 4:20 Pm)**

It was 20 after 4 in the afternoon as Issei and Giorno were celebrating at an Applebees with Kiba over his victory at Riser and his newfound independence as the future leader of his own peerage.

"Well I will once again say congratulations to our good friend Kiba here; for his victory against that pompous ass." Issei spoke as Kiba had a small smile on his face at this

"What can I say you guys had made it also possible really. With Asia having helped in supporting me and helped me out in my vengeance, Issei having helped in my training and also Giorno for him helping me give a much needed leg up. So really thanks to all of you, I really appreciate it." Kiba thanked them all for their help in getting him thus far

"Of course Kiba as you should know by now that we all stand by you." Issei told him since he would have his back no matter what

"After all we're all in this whole mess that is our lives together, so it only makes the most sense that we'd stand by and help you out to the best of our ability." Issei added seeing it as the right thing to do since they were all in this together

"The only thing I can still really have left to say thanks for everything you guys. But my thing is where's Asia at, as I thought she would've come?" Kiba questioned as to why the blonde cleric wasn't here

"She said she had to take care of something. With it being about having to get the angel's attention for something, since that was the most she told me before she headed off elsewhere." Issei answered as Asia had been out taking the fight to the exorcists and some of the angels in order to get the seraphim's attention for what she needed

"Well tell her I said good luck and if she needs my assistance then she always has it." Kiba told him as he would always lend the war cleric his aid when she needed it

"Anyways let's continue to celebrate this occasion." Giorno spoke as all could agree upon that

That in mind the atmosphere was of good cheer at the former paladin's victory over Riser, as they ate and drank with joy at this; with Kiba feeling for one of the few times in his life so far genuine happiness in this moment.

"Giorno there was something I wanted to ask you about ,concerning what you had given me to help in defeating Riser?" Kiba asked as they each finished their food and drink; except for Issei who was on his 4th plate of food

"Oh and what about it exactly? As I'm sure that everything preformed as it needed to in order to assist in your victory." Giorno replied happy to answer anything he needed

"Well I was wondering how it was that you were able to reverse engineer the Phoenix Tears into what I was able to use against Riser? Since something like that is by no means an easy feat." Kiba wondered as to how the sorcerer was able to do this

"Easy enough really as my wanting to turn the Phoenix Tears into the power necrotoxin and cytotoxin hybrid you used against Riser has been a pet project of my for 2 years now. Because it there's one thing that I am its invested in seeing what I can do with things and taking them beyond what they normally are." Giorno spoke with a smile on his face as he had a number of pet projects he'd been working on and his turning the Phoenix tears into what was used against Riser was one of them

"Because the reason I like being apart of the R&D department in Grigori is because it allows me to expand upon what I like to do; in both making and experimenting with things I would've never gotten the chance to had I stuck around with my parents and my grandfather's faction. Since those lot don't understand creativity and what going out on a limb to accomplish your dream is like." Giorno added in disgust at the end of his family

"Who's your grandfather, since you seem to have brought him up a few times around Issei?" Kiba asked Giorno as to whom his grandparent was

"Oh he's Vasco Strada one of their most strongest exorcists to date." Giorno answered casually causing Kiba's jaw to drop at that

"Wait a minute the Vasco Strada the closest thing to a seraphim the church has next to the wielder of Zenith Tempest is your grandpa!" Kiba exclaimed in shock at this information

"Yeah its no big deal, as he and more often than not my parents didn't see eye to eye growing up. Considering that I didn't really believe all that much in the man upstairs and more or less saw him as a narcissistic deadbeat, which resulted in them trying to forcibly convert me into the ideal Christian that would serve the church. And we can all see how well that turned out." Giorno spoke with disgust

"But anyways let's drop the subject please, because I'd rather not continue to talk about it." Giorno spoke as the matter of his family was a sore spot for the sorcerer

"Of course and still I'd like to continue to talk about how you managed to make such a poison out of the Phoenix tears, and any other inventions you've got in the works." Kiba said hoping to shift the subject to something else

"Sure why not as I'd love to tell you more of what I've got in the works." Giorno told the former paladin

That in mind Giorno and Kiba continued to talk about some of the projects Giorno had in the works, as besides having made the poison from reverse engineered phoenix tears he also told Kiba that he had some upgrades for his bracer, as well as him working on a few other things such as a way to imprison people in a pocket dimension for example.

"So Kiba now that you have your Evil Pieces set where do you plan to go first to recruit?" Giorno asked as to who would he would go after first

"That's something that I've been having a tough time figuring out to be honest." Kiba spoke considering that both options were good to start with but he just simply had a tough time deciding

"Well why not decide to do it on a coin flip to see who you go for first? Since that's what I do with most decisions, since that really makes things go faster." Issei told him making Kiba facepalm at why he didn't do that earlier

 _"I feel like such an idiot for not considering that sooner."_ Kiba thought to himself in cursing the fact that he didn't think of a coin flip to decide

"Does anyone have a coin I can use for this?" Kiba questioned as Giorno handed him a half dollar

"Alright heads I go to the Underdark for where those twins are at and tails I head to where my future Rook will be." Kiba spoke as he flipped the coin in the air and it soon landed on heads

"Well I guess your headed to the Underdark then. And word of advice from someone who's been down there before; I'd be careful of dryders. Not to mention the fact that since its mainly a matriarchy down there; that they aren't particularly all that fond of males, so I'd watch your back around the dark elves." Giorno told him knowing full well that the dark elf society was one that saw their female counterparts

"Thanks for the heads up and in general thank you both for all your help so far." Kiba thanked the two of them for their assistance thus far

"It's of no concern whatsoever Kiba, as I may not have known you as long as Issei or Asia has. But I like to think that your a pretty decent man who I'd like to get to further know." Giorno spoke knowing fully well that Kiba was a decent guy that he wouldn't mind getting to know more

"You already know how I feel about you, since I honestly wish you the best there is man. Because good luck to you and your peerage; since I know that you guys will go far in the world." Issei spoke as he knew fully well that Kiba and his peerage would have great things instored for them in the future

* * *

 **(6 and a half hours later, 11:13 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was 13 minutes after 11 at night as Kiba still excited over his peerage was out for a walk at night, as he still couldn't believe that after so long that he would finally be able to not only have his peerage; but also be ever closer to his vengeance.

"Oh hey Asia you doing ok?" Kiba asked seeing a semi exhausted war cleric come towards him

"I'm fine and sorry I missed everything, as I had just got back and one thing I will say is that fighting angels as well as paladins are tougher than what I remember." Asia answered back with exhaustion coloring her voice in being dead tired from what she went through

"Why didn't you call me, as I could've assisted you in fighting them?" Kiba asked as he would've readily been there to assist her

"Because Kiba I didn't want for you to miss out on your celebration. Because your victory and the celebrating of it, was something I didn't want to interrupt it, besides it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Asia told him as she didn't want to interrupt it

"All I know is that I'm glad your ok." Kiba told her as they walked towards a bench for her to sit down at

"Yeah just give me one moment." Asia spoke as she had to relocate her right hip back into place

"And would you mind helping me get out of my armor, since I've been in it for most of the day. Which is why I'd appreciate getting out of it as soon as possible." Asia requested from the former paladin

"No problem at all." Kiba told her as he began helping her out of it

That in mind Kiba spent the next 6 minutes helping her out of the plate mail and helping her pack it into her bag, as he had to admit that despite Asia being a healer she carried herself in a manner befitting that of a war cleric; in that despite being battered and exhausted she kept her composure no matter what.

"I still can't believe that you'll be going out to form your own peerage soon." Asia spoke as Kiba found it hard to believe himself

"It's still something I can't believe even now; because for the longest time it was something I thought that I would have to wait years to have. But now that I have been given this opportunity to do so, it honestly feels surreal to me." Kiba replied as after waiting for so long to have it now it felt almost unreal to him

"But you have it now Kiba and with all the work you put in to grow strong enough to gain this victory, then you have more than earned the right to have this peerage. Because if there's anyone who deserves to create something as great as what I know you can with your future peerage, then it would be you." Asia told him as to her Kiba more than deserved the chance to have his peerage

"Thank you Asia I appreciate the sentiment; I truly do." Kiba thanked her as she let a warm smile come across her face

"It's no problem at all Kiba, yet I do have to ask you one thing?" Asia asked the former paladin

"What is it Asia." Kiba responded

"Once you have your peerage completed and your revenge over with, what will you do from there on?" Asia asked as to what he had planned once his vengeance was completed

"Well I've not given the idea much thought concerning everything that's gone on in my trying to get this far. Yet there's been one thing I've recently given more and more thought as to what we should be once its all said and done." Kiba answered back in having not thought ahead enough to know what he'd want after his revenge was fulfilled

"Really as what did you have in mind?" Asia asked curiously as Kiba let a small smile come across his face at this

"The funny thing is that Issei was actually the inspiration for it." Kiba told her before continuing

"That being once I've completed my vengeance against them; I plan on going adventuring with my peerage. Because the idea is something that appealed to me more and more as time goes on." Kiba added as the idea of having his peerage becoming adventurers appealed alot to him

Because the thing was that going out there with his peerage and traveling across the world as well as possibly other realms to fight off monsters and other villainous foes in their wake; like malicious clerics serving an evil god or a dragon terrorizing a town. The fact that his peerage could act like the knights and crusaders of old and crush such maliciousness where it stood; greatly appealed to the former paladin, since it meant that he could still fulfill the oath he took as a paladin and continue to do good in the adventures he would soon have with his peerage.

"I never would've taken you for the adventuring type; what with you acting as the Prince Charming type at school." Asia spoke as he never would've assumed that with his demeanor as more of a gentleman type that he wouldn't be that much for adventuring

"The thing is Asia that while I was trained to be a knight and that meant having manners and conducting myself as such. How I am at the academy is only a facade I made, so that I could better blend in. Because the wrathful man you see in me; everytime we fight alongside each other and how I act now. This is who I really am Asia, just a furious gentleman who's trying to avenge his comrades." Kiba told her as the Prince Charming facade he had going on at the academy was really all it was to mask the fury within

"After all I think that my peerage becoming adventurers may just work in the end, since it'll be the perfect way to bring us all closer together as a unit. Yet more importantly it'll have me help them and myself do what Rias failed to do while I was still in the peerage." Kiba added considering that having his peerage turn into a team of adventurers would do well for them all

"And what would that be exactly Kiba? Considering that from what I've understood, Rias has quite the list of what she's failed to do." Asia asked noting Rias's abysmal leadership

"Easy really its the fact that it'll get us all to bond as a unit that will go to bat for and defend each other, with the strength to back it up. Because that's the main she failed to do Asia. Since she failed to make us a cohesive unit that while we cared for each other, it wasn't something truly worth inspiring. Because she didn't train us to have the strength required to defend not just ourselves should a truly strong enemy come along. Neither did she inspire us to truly to truly feel like we apart of something greater; than being apart of the house of Gremory and all, but while that was great at first. She eventually made it feel hollow in the end." Kiba told her as what Rias had completely failed to do and what he wanted to counter within his own peerage

For the bottom line was that while she made them all feel cared for, Rias had failed to make her peerage feel like they were apart of something greater and truly apart of something; and while that was great for everyone else it didn't do so for Kiba. Because the fact of the matter was that Kiba desired to make his peerage something that all of its members were apart of something; that made them feel like they were part of something greater and growing stronger both as an individual and as a unit.

"Well that's quite the ambition you've got there Kiba, yet if there's anyone that I know capable of doing so then it's you. Because unlike her you have the drive and motivation to actually be something, as to be honest with you what separates you, Issei and I from her is the fact that we have a purpose in life." Asia spoke knowing that what separated Kiba and them from Rias was that they had actual purpose in their life

"That's one of the many reasons as to why I grew disillusioned from her. Because the thing is besides her wanting to get out of her arranged marriage to Riser, she has nothing left to drive her in life. And I refuse to be apart of someone who has no purpose or drive in their life." Kiba responded knowing that now with Riser out of the picture; Rias now had no real purpose beyond it

"Well that's why she'll be doomed to fail and you won't be. Because without that her and your former peerage are set to collapse in on themselves." Asia said knowing that without something to drive them in life they were built to fall

"Yet nonetheless I'm very tired, so would you mind walking me home." Asia requested wearily from the former paladin

"Not at all, for it's the least I could do." Kiba spoke helping her up and starting to walk her home

 _"I still can't believe that within a few days I can start the path to making my peerage."_ Kiba thought as he felt excitement rise up within him at being able to soon have his own peerage

 **So then with Kiba having won the Rating Game against Riser; he now is free of Rias's abysmal leadership and is able to start his own peerage and turn it into something greater. For find out how the assembly of his peerage shall go in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **And that ends this chapter as I hoped you liked it, because oh boy was it a lot to write out as it officially ends part 1 to the story. But without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the Rating Game which I hoped you guys liked, as I wanted to highlight how Kiba was mainly the star of it and all; because to me it felt as though it would be cool to show how far Kiba had come from the start. Not to mention it was really fun writing out his decimating Riser like it was nothing.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got the aftermath of it being where Kiba gets his Evil Pieces and clearance to start his own peerage, as well as Rias's punishment for her own ineptitude and abysmal leadership at being a King. Because I liked doing that because it both gave Kiba what he deserved and put Rias in her place, because in too many stories where she does happen and she's still an abysmal king does she get off scot free which is why I wrote out her punishment and Sirzechs with a spine since who doesn't like that.**_

 _ **Next up after that we've got Issei and Giorno celebrating with Kiba which I thought would be nice to do, since with something that Kiba accomplished just having a celebration of a victory at Applebees is all that's needed.**_

 _ **Finally we've got the bit between Asia and Kiba which I thought would be neat to do, since it got to expand a somewhat more on what Kiba wants out of his peerage and development between their friendship as well.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said next chapter and the set of chapters to follow will be of Kiba gathering his peerage as a interlude from Part 1 of the story to Part 2, so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

 _ **Random End Song: Scream Aim Fire by Bullet for my Valentine**_


	20. Chapter 20: Start in the Underdark

**(Chapter 20: Start in the Underdark)**

It would soon be days later as one thing was omnipresent and that was Kiba's general mood of joy mixed with shards of potent excitement; for one thing and one thing only and that being that as of now he would begin to assemble his peerage. For the wrathful former knight of Gremory was very much excited to get started in doing this endeavor, because finally after having worked so hard and having waited for so long he'd finally have what he'd desired for so long.

And while Kiba began packing for his venture into the Underdark so that he could recruit the elven twins; he truly felt something he hadn't felt for a long time since his revival as a Devil by Rias and that being hope. For it was the hope for him finally have the chance to become something greater and achieve his long awaited revenge for those involved in the Excalibur project, yet more importantly the chance to make something that he felt and knew was worthwhile in belonging too.

* * *

 **(May 14th 2017, Eryndlyn, The Underdark, 9:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night for Kiba had ventured through the Underdark's dangerous wilderness to find where the dark elf twins Therian and Sariel lie in the city of Eryndlyn, where it was caught in the middle of a 3 way civil war of religious factions of it 3 main gods.

 _"Alright they've got to be around here somewhere, since this should be the right place."_ Kiba thought walking through the streets

"Since I told them at this spot here in Eryndlyn; well if they ran into something then I've got another 15 before I call it a night." Kiba spoke before he soon felt the whooshing of wind as navy colored blasts of eldritch energy nearly hit him

"Damn it I missed." A voice from a nearby alleyway spoke as two dark elves appeared in the open

"Relax Therian it's probably just another wannabe paladin to Lolth, oh well doesn't mean we can't rob them blind." A female voice spoke as she had a light crossbow at ready

"Fair point as I'm tired of these spider worshippers thinking their better than everyone else." Therian spoke readying his longsword

"Wait a minute I know who you two are now. Because are you two by any chance Therian and Sariel Telavar?" Kiba asked having slashed a crossbow bolt out of the air

"How the hell do you know our names?" The female voice questioned as Kiba took off his hood

"Because you both told me that and hello Sariel, by the way you need to work on that aim of yours. Since you were about a few inches off if you were trying to hit me in my left lung." Kiba told the female dark elf who along with her brother stepped out of the shadows

"Oh my gosh we almost tried to rob our future boss." Therian spoke as his sister looked completely embarrassed of what had just happened

"I am so sorry about that, as there's been so much happening here and…" Sariel apologized flustered at the fact that they attempted to rob their future boss

"It's alright Sariel, for none of you knew in the first place. After all its the first time your meeting me in person so its understandable that you assumed I was the enemy." Kiba told them as it was all understandable to the way they reacted

"Regardless let's talk somewhere; that we won't get jumped." Kiba added seeing as how the place they were in screamed you will get robbed

"That sounds like a great idea." Both Therian and Sariel said having used this place along with several others to rob other dark elves

That in mind Therian and Sariel led Kiba to an abandoned shack that they've used for when they had to make some escapes and as a hideout, because when your in a city caught in a religious civil war and worked as thieves then you needed to have a place to hideout.

"It may not be much, but it should do for now." Therian told the former paladin

"I don't mind this at all really, as it'll be good enough for what I need to do and the fact that you two can pick the positions you want for my peerage. But know that what you choose will be permanent and will affect how things will go from this point onwards with your abilities." Kiba informed them opening up the box of glowing violet Evil pieces

"As due to my telling you of what these Evil Pieces entail; months prior to this I can assume that you both have made your choices as what pieces you want to be reincarnated as?" Kiba questioned having informed them of what the individual Evil Pieces did with their strengths and weaknesses

"Well it's no doubt that I'll take the knight piece considering that with what I do and how speed and stealth are my best friends. Then this will go far for me." Sariel spoke as she took a Knight piece

"I could always use more magic, considering that there's only so much this sword of mine can help me use. So I guess I'll become your bishop." Therian said as he took his bishop piece

"Alright then. So by the powers vested unto me I say that Sariel and Therian Televar shall be reborn as my knight and bishop, so that they may serve within my court and prosper within it." Kiba intoned as violet magic circles expanded from the Evil Pieces

Soon enough imperial violet power radiated from them as they shot into the twins as their bodies pulsed with said energy, before soon enough it had ended as the indication of their being that of a intricate celtic knot that had the celtic symbol for strength within it; that was placed on a different part of their body with it being Sariel's right arm and Therian his sternum.

"Well this is going to take some time getting used to and that's coming from the guy who gains his magic from sword." Therian spoke since this was the 2nd on the list of weird things he's been apart of

"I agree with you, since take it from someone who used to serve under a Devil. That it'll take some getting used to, so how about for now we stay in for the night and focus on getting out of here later." Kiba advised to the both of them; considering that things could go awry

"Fair enough point." Therian replied

"Still thanks for helping us get a new start from this place, because life as a dark elf or drow as we're more commonly called isn't easy whatsoever. So thanks for giving Therian and I a chance for a new start." Sariel thanked Kiba for the chance to get out of this place

After all the life of a dark elf/drow was one were deception and betrayal in order to gain power, as ingrained into the very culture of their society by none other than the spider queen Lolth herself, yet for Sariel and Therian they were some of the outliers who refused to adhere to. Since they refused to be apart of the arrogant ,treacherous, sadistic and hedonistic culture of dark elves; which was part of the reason why they turned to a life of crime in the first place in refusal to be part of their family and mainly there people's twisted culture

"It's no problem, since part of the reason why I'm doing this is so people can have not just a better life. But also where they can become something greater than what they were before, because I see that potential in you and your brother and I merely want to help the two of you reach it." Kiba told them gaining a smile from the female dark elf

"Still we both thank you for your good will and goodnight..boss." Sariel told him as Kiba closed the case full of remaining Evil Pieces

 _"Boss huh...that'll take some getting used to."_ Kiba thought to himself as a smile came across his face at being called such

* * *

 **(The next day, May 17th 2017, Eryndlyn, 1:45 Pm)**

It was the 3 days later as Kiba and the dark elven twins were now coming up with a plan to make their escape from the city of Eryndlyn, considering that the section that they were stuck in was that of Lolth's one of the more guarded and difficult areas to get out of.

"So how do we get out of this section of the city to make our escape from here?" Kiba asked as to how they'd be making their escape

"Well if you want I've got a spell that can spark a riot large enough for us to get out of here, but we'll need to cause some trouble first for it to truly work." Theiran told him as he had a spell that would be perfect for this but in order to have the plan work there would need to be chaos already roused

"Leave that me brother, after all I've still got a good number of explosive bolts with me. So I think that firing a few off should get some guards out and about for it to work." Sariel told him, as she had a dozen and a half explosive bolts on her

"Good idea as maybe you could fire it off at some of the arcanists and get them riled up." Therian suggested knowing that doing

"That sounds perfect. Yet if we really want to cause a big mess of things, why not centralize all of this into one of the Lolth's cathedral's. After all it would cause the most chaos and amount of distraction for us to make our escape from here." Kiba added knowing that it would cause the most chaos if they did it in one of the spider queen's main places of worship it'd be sure to set something off

"I never thought I'd hear a former servant of House Gremory be up for causing chaos." Therian spoke in a bit of surprise at Kiba's idea

"That's the thing Therian, if I were still in her peerage then I wouldn't be able to implement a plan such as this. After all in her book causing chaos to the expense of so many people's lives, because she thinks that we shouldn't have to stoop such a level if we want to accomplish something. And that's always my former King's downfall; because she never is truly willing to do what is necessary and of what's needed/ Yet luckily none of you and your future peerage mates won't have that problem, because as your leader I will always do my best, to do what it necessary for us all to flourish." Kiba told them, because if there was one thing the former paladin valued it was pragmatism

Because if there was one thing that was a hold over from the tenets of his oath he swore as a paladin, it was to accomplish things by any means necessary; which had led to him valuing pragmatism and efficiency with most of what he did. Since he felt that if you weren't doing whatever you could by any means necessary to either accomplish goal or vanquish an enemy; then you weren't truly giving your all to an effort at hand.

"Good to know that our leader is willing to get down and dirty. Because that frees me up to do some more of the spells I've been working on down here. Because what I like in quantity I can more than make up for in magnitude" Therian told him considering that while as a warlock he couldn't cast as many spells, it didn't mean that they weren't any less powerful

"Since there's so much stuff I can do to cut loose, now that we'll be going up to the surface." Therian spoke since he had a good deal of spells

"To be fair brother, some of them are as the people above would call a horror show. Considering the reason I'm not all that freaked out, is because I've been around you and that sword long enough to build an immunity." Sariel spoke considering that the eldritch powers her brother called upon from that sword did tend to have a somewhat horrifying element to it

"How exactly does that sword of yours word actually? Since that's been something I've been wondering." Kiba questioned the warlock before him

"Well like all warlocks we draw power from our patron, as you can tell." Therian spoke holding up his sword before Kiba

"And mine is know different, because my sword is where I draw my strength from. Yet it is because it holds the power and locked away consciousness of my patron behind it, in some place it shows me during visions." Therian told him as upon closer look the jewel upon the hilt wasn't so much of one as it was an eye that had a pulsing bright blue diamond shaped pupil staring at them

"Has it ever told you anything in particular, or commanded you to do anything of note? Or has it even told you its name." Kiba questioned the dark elven warlock

"Not much it really just tells to do a few things in particular. Since all it tells me really is to learn, grow stronger and evolve, that it will soon reward me and most of all that its always watching me." Therian answered as to what his patron mainly expected from him

"That's quite interesting, since I thought I'd ask just to make sure nothing malevolent ever went on with you and your patron. Since I've encountered a few warlocks and trust me their patrons; have been less than kind to them. Which is why I thought I'd ask on what the current standard between you and your patron is." Kiba told him since if he was going to be apart of his peerage, then he'd rather not have one of his subordinates be in something abusive or malevolent with their patron

"Don't worry it's all fine boss, besides Sariel would've gotten me out of this if things got out of hand. Since I trust my sister with my life." Therian responded trusting his twin sister to help him out should things become dire with his patron

"You're damned right I would; because there's no way I'd let whatever's within that sword do you any harm. Since you are quite literally all I've got, besides I bitch mother who's a paladin to that blasted spider whore." Sariel spoke as her brother was quite literally the only person she had left that she considered as family

"Will she be a problem in our escape from here?" Kiba asked wondering if the elven twin's mother would be a problem in their escape

"No as she's currently been leading raids against, non believers of Lolth in the Lowerdark. Since to be honest it is a mess down here and people like her that are devout to Lolth will stop at nothing to make sure that all will praise the word of Lolth as law." Sariel spoke in disgust of her paladin of a mother

"Well luckily in two days we shall make our move from here. Because I promised the both of you that you'd see the surface world and I will deliver on that promise. So have everything ready, as in two days we escape from Eryndlyn." Kiba told the dark elven twins

"Understood boss/Lord Kiba." Therian and Sariel spoke in agreement as they would not fail their new king no matter what

* * *

 **(2 days later, May 19th 2017, Eryndlyn, 8:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 9 as the trio was at one of the cathedrals dedicated to Lolth as everything was set and primed with everyone ready to make their move and escape from the dark elven city.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Kiba said over the earrings that Giorno had made for them that would allow for ranged communication

"I've got my bolts primed and ready, what about you Therian?" Sariel asked her brother who held his blade out

"Just give us the signal boss and we can start getting out of here." Therian answered over the comlink

"Alright then on my mark we will strike." Kiba told them as they waited for more people to come out of the cathedrals

Once the maximum amount of dark elves were out in the populace for the plan to work, Kiba gave the signal over the comlink to Therian to start his part of the plan, as the warlock focused his attention to one of the stronger arcanists within the city of Eryndlyn. With that his sword began to emit a sapphire blue light as semi solid tendrils of energy snaked their way towards the finely dressed arcanist, as the spell soon took hold as the drow soon saw those around him as nothing but worms conspiring against him; plotting to kill him so they could gain favor with his queen.

That in mind the furious arcanist soon whispered words in the elvish language before he cast a bolt of arcane lightning that struck down 8 of his fellow dark elves, who looked at him with confusion and newly found spite as he began casting spells at his brethren in fury of in his mind their conspiring to kill him. That in mind to further add fuel to the chaos Sairel fired off a few explosive bolts into the crowd; as each one of them exploded with the force of a small grenade, which was enough to throw the place into a full scale panic/ riot as the dark elves were soon either running away from the scene, killing those who they thought orchestrated the attack, or some using it as a chance to get rid of their rivals.

With that in mind the trio sprinted off as they used the chaos that began to spread like wildfire throughout the Lolth occupied section of Eryndlyn, as the two dashed throughout further spreading chaos to cause further confusion and aide in their escape. Because between the occasional firing off of Sariel's explosive bolts, the blasts of eldritch energy from his sword or hand and Kiba using the neat feature of his bracer to launch forth 15 foot cones of holy flame to burn and set ablaze.

"How far are we from the exit?" Kiba questioned as they continued to run

"Just 3 and a half more miles and we're scot free." Sariel answered as they soon saw guards coming up ahead of them

"We've got guards up ahead, any ideas how to get past them?" Kiba asked as they continued to dash their way to freedom

"Don't worry I've got it, just grab onto me and hang tight!" Therian told both of them as they nodded and grabbed at Therian's shoulders

That in mind Therian began to glow with sapphire colored light before they soon disappeared with a loud pop like that of a muted thunderclap, with them soon reappearing 100 feet away from the guards who would've tried to tear at them with swords and flails. With them having no time to chatter as they continued to dash throughout the city that was now in chaos of what they'd done, for the trio used every pathway the pair of dark elven twins knew to make their escape from any pursuers.

For they were going as fast as possible and making sure to use every back alley and street corner possible to make their escape, with the trio having a thin sheet of sweat covering them as they dashed, flipped and weaved their way through the chaotic and riotous scene. For they knocked out anyone who got in their way via Sariel shooting them in the throat with a crossbow bolt, Therian shooting out blasts of eldritch energy, or Kiba summoning for a sword to lop off a head or limb as they made their daring escape.

For it would soon be hours that felt like days before the trio soon made their escape from Eryndlyn, as they didn't stop running until the city was out of earshot or eyesight; and even then that didn't stop them from running like they were being chased by a murder of ravenous crows. For it wouldn't be until they were several miles out and away from Eryndlyn that they stopped, with them taking cover behind an alcove of gnarled looking trees to rest and recover as the trio for having ran for such an extended period of time; were understandably exhausted.

"Well we've done it, as we are now out of Eryndlyn." Sariel spoke as they all were taking their respite from having ran such a long distance

"Yes as well done on the distraction, for the two of you did a very commendable job on our escape." Kiba replied as the two had done an excellent job in their parts of the escape

"For I know right at this moment; that I've made the right decision in choosing the two of you for my peerage." Kiba spoke as they all were sweating enough bullets for a mingun

"So what do we do now that we've escaped?" Sariel asked as to what they'd be doing from here on in

"Easy enough Sariel. For now we will rest and recover and then after that we'll head up and into the surface world like I promised the both of you. For I am a man of my word and I will do as I promised and show the both of you the surface world." Kiba answered them as a smile crossed his face

"And once we get there and start recruiting the others, then the real fun begins and trust me there's much to begin." Kiba told them considering that once he got the other members of his peerage recruited then his vengeance could truly get started

After all Angelo out of those who were part of the ones who headed the Excalibur project was the weakest of them and as such he knew that he needed to have a team ready to fight against them, since he knew that in the battles to gain not only avenge his fallen comrades; but also gain closure and peace of mind to move forwards in his life would be an arduous one.

"Well boss all I know is that I can't wait to get out of here, as being here for 20 plus years is something I'd rather wish to leave behind immediately." Therian spoke considering that he'd rather like to forget Eryndlyn for all it's brought him and Sariel

"Agreed as I could do well without being their as well. Since the further away we are from our mother the better, as I'd like to stay far away from one of the leaders of the Spider Queen's regime in this place." Sariel spoke knowing full their mother as one of the strongest of Lolth's crusaders was not one to be trifled with when she would hear they escaped

"Well get rest then, as tomorrow we leave the underdark." Kiba told them as they made camp for the night

"Understood and we will not fail you boss/Lord Kiba." Both Therian and Sariel spoke as they unpacked and also began to make camp for the night

* * *

 **(3 days later, May 22nd 2017, 3:45 Pm, Philippines, Naga City)**

It was a few days later as our trio were now in the city of Naga City, to which was not only the closest city to his soon to be Rook; yet also it was the fact that it would be nice for them to experience one of the nicer cities the surface world had to offer.

"I forgot that it'd be so damned bright up here." Therian spoke as Kiba had bought them both sunglasses

"Sorry about that, as I forgot that your eyes aren't used to daylight." Kiba said as he handed them both their pairs of sunglasses

"It's fine and nothing we can't handle. I mean after all we've survived for years in Eryndlyn stealing to make a living and fighting off our mother's men that tried to get us back to worshipping that thrice damned spider queen." Therian replied as he put on a pair of navy colored sunglasses

"Well how do I look?" Therian asked as he and Sariel were now in more casual clothing

"Still the same dolt as I remember you being when we were growing up little brother." Sariel answered back as she stepped out into the open in casual clothing in the form of a partially unbuttoned sky blue blouse, black high heeled sandals and violet and blue long skirt

"Can't you cut me a break just once Sariel, besides you were only born 4 minutes before me. So your not that much older." Therian spoke as he had on a pair of black steel toed boots, blue jeans and a sleeveless crimson shirt that had the Spiderman symbol on it

"And yet I'm the one who's had to be the more perceptive of us. Because for all your talents in being charismatic in social matters and such, you leave a lot to be lacking in seeing through people's deceptions. Since if it weren't for me being around then we'd probably get caught a bit more often when we were out in about trying to survive in Eryndlyn." Sariel replied considering that while her brother was the more charismatic and charming out of them she was the more insightful and perceptive of them

"It was one time that the guy conned us out of our money, it's not my fault he was that convincing." Therian countered as how was he supposed to know that guy was a conniving prick that conned him out of money he wanted to get a pet nightmare with

"First of all you of all people shouldn't be trusted with a nightmare; especially considering that for one where would we have kept it and two it wouldn't do so well if we had you riding around one in public. Secondly it was thrice you were conned and as such I had to put a knife in that conniving bastard's jugular." Sariel retorted considering that both her brother having such a creature in the Underdark would've made a clusterfuck

"I swear they bring me back to simpler times." Kiba thought as their bickering brought back memories of when he and his fellow comrades would have their mini arguments over things

"As it looks like these two are gonna bring back what I've missed about being in a unit..ah good times." Kiba thought as he continued to watch the twins bicker over Therian's having wanted a nightmare as a pet

"Are you alright there Lord Kiba? As you spaced out there for awhile?" Sariel asked her king who had been deep in afterthoughts of his past

"Oh I'm quite alright, since I was merely thinking of simpler times. And as for you Therian I can easily get you a nightmare if you so desire." Kiba told the warlock before him whose jaw almost dropped at that

"Really? You can do that?!" Therian asked in excitement

"Sure it's of no problem. I'd just have to make an appointment with the Familiar Master and in no time you'd have your steed to ride into combat with or do as you please. Since as Devils we all need familiars." Kiba told the warlock as he summoned forth a small bird who let out a caw that would've came out of a creature much larger

"For example take Finn here, as he may look small. But that's only because I've had to have a glamour charm put on him so that his true form wouldn't startle people. Especially because it wouldn't do well to have people freak out with a thunderbird at my side." Kiba added with a chuckle as Finn let out a piercing caw as Kiba fed him a large piece of lamb that the bird swallowed in one gulp

After all it wouldn't do well for Kiba when going out on some of his contracts to have a minivan sized thunderbird to follow him around, as it would cause unneeded attention; which was why he chose to have a glamour charm put around Finn so as to make sure that when he did his contracts he didn't cause unnecessary attention to himself.

"Are you sure you want to let my brother have a nightmare Lord Kiba? Since while I trust my brother with my life and to fight by my side, I wouldn't trust him so much with a creature such as a nightmare." Sariel spoke considering that while she trusted and cared for him greatly, she didn't trust him with sentient creatures such as that

"Oh come now Sariel, as this is a new start for everyone. As such I've faith that Therian will be able to handle himself when the time comes for him to gain a familiar of his own." Kiba spoke as he sent Finn off elsewhere as the bird let out a loud piercing caw

"In your face Sariel, as I'm finally getting my nightmare!" Therian cheered at his soon getting a nightmare like he's so desired

"Well barring the decision to let my brother have such a thing. I do have to ask about one thing that's been on my mind." Sariel said to the former paladin

"What is it that you want to ask of me Sariel?" Kiba wondered as to what his knight had to ask of him

"Well I was wondering why in particular did you bring us to this location? For is there something special about this area." Sariel inquired as they were to come here with such haste in mind

"It's quite easy really. As the next member of our court is around this area and therefore I felt that in order to kill 2 birds with 1 stone that I'd both bring you guys here for your first outing in the surface world. But also to make it easier when we were to go and locate the whereabouts of my future rook." Kiba informed the two of them as to why he'd came to here in particular

"So the new guy lives around here?" Therian asked curiously

"Not necessarily, since it would quite odd to see an over 6 and a half foot tall hobgoblin walking around here in the city. Then again from what I was able to tell from the times I'd kept in contact with him, he's not someone who has an affinity towards being in cities." Kiba told them since due to having lived in the wilderness for all of his life, said hobgoblin was a bit adverse to being in civilization

"Nevertheless he's still quite strong and we will more than need someone who can specialize in brute force and being a juggernaut. After all while we are all strong in our own right, a King's court is never truly complete without people who can hold the line and he is such a person I've chosen." Kiba added as unlike Rias he chose people for his peerage with specific ideas in how they'd fit into their roles within it

After all unlike Rias who ran her peerage like a charity case, Kiba on the other refused to do so considering that he'd chosen each person to be apart of his peerage for what they could bring to the table in terms of having a defined skill set. With Sariel being chosen as his knight for the fact that she was skilled with both stealth, as well as her speed and perceptive and insight making her great for infiltration and seeing through traps and such; while Therian's otherworldly powers allowed for him to be quite the skilled spellcaster, who used the magnitude of his spells to make up for the lack of quantity he possessed with the number of spells he had.

"Makes sense considering that when we go out into a fight, we will need someone to take the heat off of us. Because while we can hold our own in a fight, we aren't the most durable when it comes to doing up close and personal combat." Sariel agreed knowing that she was more meant for ambushing her opponents and getting in and out to deal the maximum amount of damage possible to someone

"Fair point considering that the power of my patron can only do so much for me when I fight...well that and my rough skills with the blade can only do so much for me. Because I'm not what you'd call a frontline fighter, so much as someone who's there as the humans say lay down suppressive fire and help lock an opponent down in a fight." Therian spoke knowing that while he was better at close combat than most mages or warlocks specifically he was still a warlock nonetheless, which meant he had his limits at close range and was more at home in mid range fighting

"Which is why I'm glad the two of you understand the necessity as to why we came here." Kiba responded letting a small smile cross his face as boh twins caught onto the importance of recruiting his future rook into the fold

"So where exactly is he then?" Sariel asked of her King

"Simple he's in the wilds near the volcano of Mount Mayon, for we'll find him there." Kiba informed them as to where the location of their next member would be

"Excellent as when do we head out to meet the new guy?" Therian asked as to when they'd be going out to meet him

"We will be heading out in 4 days time, after all I think that with everything that's gone on recently. I think that you two deserve a bit of time for R&R until then. All I ask is that you don't cause any trouble while we're here." Kiba told the dark elf twins that for now they'd continue to relax

"Thanks boss." Therian spoke with a wide smile on his face

"Agreed as thank you Lord Kiba for doing this for us and we promise that we will do our absolute best by you." Sariel told her King considering that she was truly grateful to him

"No problem at all. Now then the two of you go and have fun, just remember to not cause trouble or anything." Kiba told them as they nodded and went off to enjoy the sights that the city of Naga had to offer them

 _"Well it looks as though so far I'm off to a decent start in making my court, as eat your heart out Rias. Because soon enough I will finish what Issei started and show you the downfall of your arrogance in being an abhorrent king."_ Kiba thought as he knew that he and his former master would clash in a Rating Game, only this time he would make her realize how far down in the totem pole she truly was

 **So then with Kiba having gained the first of his peerage as we soon see him starting to gather them so that he can not only have assistance in gaining his vengeance, but also finally belong to something that will endeavor themselves to be greater than what they once were. As find out how they shall all come together in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hoped you guys liked this chapter, as this will be the 1st in the 4 to 6 chapters I will be doing on who will be gathered for Kiba's peerage; since I want to give each of them their own chapter so that way they'll each have enough time to shine but not to the point where it doesn't drag in the story. But without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Kiba officially meeting Sariel and Therian which I thought would be a bit hilarious for them to accidentally attack their new boss, as well as getting their being reincarnated into his peerage out of the way.**_

 _ **Next up we've got our trio planning their escape from Eryndlyn which I thought would be neat to do and also give some more info on them, in particular Therian and the relationship between him and his patron whom I've based off a Hexblade warlock from D &D**_

 _ **Following that up we've got their escape scene from the city of Eryndlyn which I hoped you guys liked, as it was my first time writing such as I really wanted to try my best at making a chaotic escape scene for them, so hope y'all liked it.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got a bit of relaxation for everyone from their escape from the dark elven city which I thought would be nice to do in giving everyone a bit of a break from everything that's gone on.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing off until next time, as next chapter will be our trio going to recruit Kiba's future rook among other things so stay tuned for all of that.**_

 _ **Part 1.5 Theme Song: The Devil You Know by Anthrax**_

 _ **Random End Song: Our Own Way by Bobby Brown**_


	21. Chapter 21: Bringing Down the Giant

**(Chapter 21: Bringing Down the Giant)**

At the current moment in time Kiba was feeling pretty good about his life right now, after all with him soon going after his future Rook and was partially done in completing his peerage to which he was quite happy with. Since he not only had Sariel and Therian take the extra amount of days for some R&R between them and let them have some fun on the surface world, but also to get to know his new peerage members better as a whole; due to the fact that if they were going to be an effective unit he wanted to know more about them.

Nevertheless one thing that Kiba could say was that he was mainly ready to go in recruiting his soon to be Rook, as not only would help out with him having a heavy hitter in terms of fighting up close and personal. But also someone who from the experiences he's had in keeping contact with the hobgoblin; liked to keep things more or less simple in how he did things in his life, would make things quite a good deal easier in managing his peerage as a whole.

* * *

 **(May 26th 2017, 2:10 Pm, Mt. Mayon)**

It was 10 minutes after 2 as the trio were in the wilds near Mt. Mayon, as the dark elven twins were in awe of the area considering that when you've lived in the Underdark for so long as they did then the sights were a sharp contrast to the bleak and conniving atmosphere.

"I swear the surface world looks gorgeous." Therian spoke as he used his recently bought camera to take pictures of the sights around them

"As I told you guys, the surface world has a lot to show. Which is why I can't wait to have you all together, so we can truly get things started." Kiba said to them considering that he couldn't wait to get them assembled

"Because once everyone is together, then that's when the real fun starts." Kiba added in knowing that once his peerage was completed then the real fun would begin

"I must admit that the surface world so far has been rather delightful. Yet I do have one question in particular?" Sariel said as she as well admiring the sights around her that looked quite wonderful to her

"What is it?" Kiba asked the dark elf beside him

"Where is the hobgoblin at exactly, as he should be somewhere around here." Sariel answered

And as if to give her, her desired answer a Roc the thrice the size of a pickup truck crashed to the ground while a figure atop it was busy hacking it to pieces; for the Roc had managed to get the figure off it's back. But not before it slammed it's greataxe into its beak causing the Roc to rear back in pain from the cracks in its beak, for it made the mistake of in its theory trying to bite the figure in half only for him to jump and like a buzzsaw slice through its neck covering the field in gore as the Roc soon began to hemorrhage out blood.

With the figure soon stepping away from its kill to reveal the hobgoblin who now stood in full appearance with his skin being a dark russet orange and having a very brutish and semi bestial look to him with a small muzzle with minorly sharpened teeth, a heavy set jawline and prominent brow ridge. As well as having his matted black hair that had of dark burgundy in it done in dreadlocks that went to his biceps, with him having deep goldenrod colored eyes that held an almost savage cunning to them.

For he was also a solid wall of muscle that went hand and hand with his towering height made him look like a towering behemoth with wide shoulders, thick muscular limbs that led to hands that could crush your skull like a grapefruit and legs that were as thick around as Kiba's chest and a barrel shaped chest of dense muscle. For he wore a vest of reddish brown leather made from the hides of Roc's and dire boars and pants of mottled green from dire crocodiles, while in his hands was a large greataxe that had a large axe blade a bit longer than both of Kiba's arms put together and as wide as Therian's waste with a 4 foot long handle made of maple wood.

"Therian, Sariel; I'd like you to meet Zaegar." Kiba spoke as they all looked up at the behemoth of a hobgoblin who looked back down at them

"As tell me how have you been since we've last spoken?" Kiba asked the large hobgoblin who slung his greataxe across his back

"Aside from killin' these bastard orcs, nothin' else." Zaegar answered back in a thundering baritone before he turned his attention to the elven twins

"And who in the hell are these two, as these ones don't look like they've seen a fight a day in their lives?" Zaegar questioned as he stared down at the dark elves

"They are Therian and Sariel, as they are going to be your comrades." Kiba told him

"And trust me we can more than hold our own in a fight." Sariel spoke in defense of herself and her twin

"I'll see it when I believe it." Zaegar spoke as Kiba already took out a Rook piece for the hobgoblin

"Let us not bicker amongst each other, after all there will be more than enough opportunity for combat. Since after your reincarnation we can focus on a plan of attack." Kiba told them as though there wasn't any malice in his voice but with enough authority to get them to not start an argument of which he'd have none of

"Good since the faster we kill these, orcish cunts the bettah." Zaegar spoke wanting to kill the orcish threat as fast as possible

"Well then let's not waste anymore time then." Kiba spoke as purple light burst into existence

"By the powers vested in me I say that Zaegar shall be reborn as my Rook, for may he long serve and prosper within my court." Kiba intoned as the Evil piece flew into Zaegar's chest and giving him the same brand as Therian and Sariel did except his was in the dead center of his abdomen

"Now that, that's out of the way tell us what we're up against." Kiba requested from the newly made hobgoblin Rook

That in mind Zaegar informed him of how throughout his time in fighting against the orcish hordes and had found out that they were all in service to a fire giant named Araroch; who'd been having the orcs raid across the area and mainly slaughter the hobgoblins who'd been acting as the deterrent for so long. With it having come down to Zaegar having become the sole vanguard of Mt. Mayon against the orcs, due to the fact that the younger ones were not yet ready to take up arms and leaving him as their sole defender against them.

"Well the good news is that we've only got one left to take down, before we fight against their leader." Therian spoke in consolation

"The question is when do we strike out against them?" Kiba questioned as to when they'd strike out against the orcish threat

"We do it at nightfall, for that is when they'll be resting and recovering from their raids. As that will be our best chance to ambush them." Zaegar answered as to what would be the best course of action

"I can definitely do an ambush, as now we'll be where I'm the most at home." Sariel spoke with a smirk as if there was one thing her skills excelled in it was in ambushing and sneak attacking an enemy

"Not to mention I've got a few spells at my disposal, that I've been waiting to try out. Since I never really could use them in Eryndlyn, but now I finally have the chance to do so. Since this is going to be a good deal of fun." Therian agreed considering their were a number of spells that he had at his disposal that up till now he couldn't use and wanted to do so with great fervor

"Because the thing is you still haven't seen what we're completely capable of; now that we're out of that blasted city. Since just like we haven't seen all of what our hobgoblin friend has to offer, neither have either of you." Sariel added since now that they were out of Eryndlyn they could do so much more than what they were once allotted

"Well I think we have it, as by nightfall we'll strike out at the orcs." Kiba spoke as Zaegar grunted in approval of what they should do

"As long as we finish this once and for all, then I am all for it. But until then let us all eat, as I assume you are all hungry from traveling here?" Zaegar asked as their stomachs growled in response

"That is what I thought, as follow me. As I maybe a brute, but I know at the very least how to make food for us to feast on." Zaegar spoke as the hobgoblin used his impressive amount of strength to heft the Roc's corpse and carry it with him like a ragdoll

 _"I did not think he'd be that strong."_ Sariel thought impressed by the amount of strength displayed by Zaegar as he one handed carried the corpse of the beast over his shoulder

* * *

 **(8 hours later, Mt. Mayon, 10:17 Pm)**

It was hours later after they all ate the Roc's corpse to which they were surprised by the fact that the hobgoblin was actually an above average cook; in addition to being a fearsome warrior, as they now were mere yards away from the orc's camp.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Kiba asked as he had summoned forth a sword as they all nodded

"Well then Therian let's give them are welcoming present then." Kiba told the warlock who summoned forth his longsword in a cloud of navy colored ash and light

"With pleasure, as finally I get to use this." Therian spoke with a smile as he channeled considerable amounts of eldritch energy into it

That in mind the large eye on his hilt began to have its pupil dilate as soon enough sapphire and jet black power soon condensed itself into a melon sized ball of dark power, before he swung it forth like a baseball. With it soon hurtling forwards until it soon landed and detonated in a 60 foot sphere of necrotic energy that decayed the ground around it, as the orcs that were soon slumbering or around the dying embers of their campfire, were all caught off guard by it and roared in pain as it tore into their being as their flesh decayed and sections of their flesh withered away.

And before the dust could even settled they all went into action, with Sariel having taken one of them by surprise by driving the blade of her rapier into one of their throats; while Kiba in a flurry of stabs had turned one's insides into a pincushion. While Zaegar had unleashed himself into a rage and began bisecting and beheading them when they were unlucky enough to get in range, while Therian would either hack away at them with his sword or firing off blasts of eldritch energy at those who tried to run after him or his comrades with sword or spear.

With the orcs scrambling to make a cohesive defense as a unit considering that if Zaegar's rage fueled offensive or Kiba impaling or slicing off their flesh with surgical precision didn't kill them, then Sariel using the darkness to either impale the unsuspecting orcs through their hearts, or firing off a crossbow bolt through their throats. As the quartet continued to through the camp of orcs like they were nothing, as the former paladin's peerage were able to have a surprising amount of synergy with one another despite the relative newness it had.

"Told you I had this covered Zaegar." Sariel spoke as she killed an orc by stabbing him through the neck with her rapier

"I'll admit one thing. That you and your brother can fight pretty decent, but when we fight that giant and you two survive that..then I'll be impressed." Zaegar retorted as he slammed his greataxe down on a orc that tried to gore him with a jagged looking sword

"Oh trust me we'll make it through that giant and so much more, I guarantee it." Sariel spoke as she killed off another orc before disappearing back into the shadows

"I'll hand it to these kids, that they've sure got spunk in em." Zaegar thought as he went back into the middle of the melee

That in mind the decimation of the orc camp continued as Kiba and Therian were through their combined efforts on their end, with it being through Kiba's bladework as his blades now radiated violet radiance from the fact that the divine power of his paladin abilities radiated that strongly within him. While Therian used a combination of him blasting them back with a combination of eldritch energy and hacking them apart with his longsword, as the two continued to hack and slash their through the opposition that tried to overtake them.

While on Sariel and Zaegar's they were fairing just as well with Sariel providing support by either from afar by firing off crossbow bolts, or impaling enemies through the lungs, heart, or throat with her rapier. Conversely Zaegar was proving himself to befitting as his position as rook was not only able to use his prodigious strength to tear through the orcish opposition, but also his rage and fury allowed for the attacks that did hit him only were enough to only irritate and cause lesser damage; as he continued to destroy the opposition before him.

For soon enough minutes had passed by as our quartet had finished decimating them with the orcish bodies laying dismembered and bloodied, with them soon scavenging the area until they found the orc chief who'd tried to make a break for it but was tackled to the ground by Zaegar. With them having captured him, Kiba soon used a spell to force him to tell the truth of Araroch's location, which befitting of a fire giant was within the base of Mt. Mayon itself; and after having gotten the information Sariel slit his throat with her rapier.

"Well everyone I suggest that we all take a short break, and afterwards we go and kill a giant." Kiba advised, since he'd rather his peerage be at full strength when fighting said giant

"That sounds perfect to me." Sariel spoke as she went about collecting crossbow bolts

"I'm fine with it, besides I'll need a bit of rest to use my spells to their full capacity." Therian agreed as he went to find a place to take a short respite

"So tell me Zaegar, what do you think of them so far? As I hope they've delivered on being good comrades; with as far as first impressions go." Kiba asked the hobgoblin as to what he thought of the dark elven twins

"I will say that if anything else, is that the both of them are decent I'll give them that much. But I like the brother more since at least he's got the stones to fight up close and personal." Zaegar spoke respecting Therian more since he fought in the frontlines

"Well it's not to see that you'll start to come along to them, because I want for you guys to get along. Because it we are to function as a unit, then at the very we need to get along with and have some respect for another." Kiba responded as at the very least he wanted everyone within the peerage to respect each other if nothing else

"We'll see since as I was told as a child, nothing is set in stone. So I will wait to see what else they show, before I make my choice on if I like em' or not." Zaegar said as he went off elsewhere as well

 _"At the very least my peerage is coming together soon enough."_ Kiba thought as he looked up at the starry night for all of what was still needed to be done

* * *

 **(4 and a half hours later, 2:53 Am, May 27th 2017)**

It was several minutes till 3 in the morning as our quartet was now within Mt. Mayon itself to kill the fire giant, as they were ready to strike out against Araroch and destroy him.

"Well let's get to work everyone." Kiba spoke as they entered the hollow portion of the mountain that Araroch used as his lair

That in mind Therian started things off by having sapphire tendrils of eldritch energy burst to life, before being fired out in a arc of grayish black and sapphire colored energy that struck the fire giant in his side, allowing for Sariel to catch Araroch off guard as she aimed a crossbow bolt into his thick neck as it sunk like it was made of heated butter. While the fire giant was stumbling back from having been attacked, found himself wide open to being hit by both Zaegar and Kiba, with Kiba using a baseline divine smite as he summoned forth his serrated arming sword to slash him across the chest and Zaegar going in with twin cleaves and carving a chunk off Araroch's gut.

For the fire giant reached into the earth and ripped out a large boulder of superheated rock and obsidian and chucked it at Kiba who would've taken the hit, had Zaegar not intervened at the last moment and shoved Kiba out of the way. With him having taken the brunt of it, as although he stood defiant in the face of the attack despite the chunks of skin grinded off of him, as Kiba soon had a violet glow upon his hand and used it to heal over the wounds as they now stood looking at the fire giant who rose to his full 2 story height and leveled a glare at them.

For he soon reached his hand into the ground and from the molten rock pulled a jagged greatsword half the size of a street lamp out of the ground, as the obsidian blade shined in the light of the volcanic mountain with a menacing light. With him coming fully into view with his plate armor being alight with a dull shine from that of the magma, with his burning orange eyes seething at the fact that these insects would dare to challenge him.

 **"How dare you maggots come here to challenge me! As I will tear you all apart and see you turned to ash for all the trouble you've caused me."** Araroch bellowed in anger at the fact that these insects would encroach upon his lands

"The only thing that'll happen to you is me takin' yer damn head off your shoulders." Zaegar snarled as he hefted his greataxe

 **"I'd like to see you and these band of pathetic and worthless maggots try and take me out."** Araroch spoke getting a vein to pop out of their heads

 _"It's official this bastard/fucker is so dead."_ Therian and Sariel thought as they would make this giant pay for underestimating their worth

That in mind Sariel once again took cover behind one of the stalagmites and took aim with her crossbow and took a shot that sadly enough scraped against the plate armor, as she quickly reloaded her crossbow with another bolt. Meanwhile Therian's blade glowed with eldritch energy, before he whipped it forth as a static like corona of sapphire colored energy crashed it's way into his face and was assaulted by the eldritch gone psionic energy.

That out of the way Araroch went to swing his massive greatsword out at Kiba yet due to the prior attack from Therian, he felt his mental control of his body become muddied as when he went to swing with his huge blade it missed and carved up a shallow gash in the heated rock. Allowing for Kiba to riposte and slash at the thick flesh in his leg, with Kiba then following it up with twin slashes as he ran up the length of his leg and in a flurry of sword thrusts causing boiling hot blood to run down to the length of his massive thigh and leg.

With Zaegar having used his rage to summon forth an aura of lightning as he jumped up and slashed at his lower abdomen, before having jumped up to slammed onto his left side that Araroch tried to swipe him away with in vain; only to find 5 inches of his greataxe buried into his hand. Yet during the melee going on Sariel had been analyzing Araroch in a way to effectively down, from the way he swung his sword down to his throwing the boulders of molten rock at them, until it soon came together on how they would be able to overwhelm him much more quickly.

"Everyone attack his left side." Sariel told them as she began to line up a shot

"What for damn it?!" Zaegar demanded as he was busy cleaving apart the oncoming boulder of molten rock trying to crush him

"Because look at his eye damn it, and you'll get what I'm talking about!" Sariel informed them before diving over and taking a shot at his lower left jaw as the bolt embedded pierced through the thick flesh

"Of course the damned giant's blind in that eye...how could I not see that before." Kiba cursed in not realizing that weakness sooner

That in mind Kiba ordered everyone to focus fire on that side of him as he used his impressive speed to scale up Araroch's side and used a powered up divine smite and slashed his arming sword into his collarbone; causing a bellow of pain as that along with the 2nd strike caused the sword to practically saw through the bone. With Therian following it up by causing his blade to mist with cold and eldritch energy; before a 60 foot cone of frigid cold blasted forth striking the fire giant in the stomach as it caused him to catch his breath as he gasped from the sudden attack.

And while he staggered back from it he stumbled back, yet still in fury he grabbed another boulder made of molten rock and this time threw it at Sariel; who managed to get out of the way in time to avoid it crushing her. Albeit with her waking up with a few bruises in the morning from getting clipped with it; while Zaegar was doing his best to deliver on his promise to take off Araroch's head from his shoulders, as he began chopping away at his neck; which caused spurts of boiling hot blood to spurt forth as small forks of lightning arced out of Zaegar and shocked him.

While the fire giant was distracted by Zaegar and Kiba going to work on him; Sariel decided to be vindictive for the remark about her and Therian being worthless maggots and aimed a successful crossbow bolt in his left testicle. Which like any other male who had been shot in said area let out a roar of pain as he fell to one of his knees in abject agony, with Sariel wisely taken cover once more as Araroch bellowed out in pain and angrily swung his greatsword where she'd once been and failing to cleave her apart all the while.

"I'll hold him in place and give you the chance to take his head off." Therian told both Kiba and Zaegar who nodded

"You damned well don't need to say anything more to me." Zaegar spoke rushing after him as Kiba followed him in tow

"Well I've never tried it on something this big before, so now or never time." Therian said to himself looking at the greatly wounded giant's body with nervousness

 _"Damn it all to hell, as how could I be losing to these worthless maggots!"_ Araroch internally seethed at the fact that he was being so completely bested by 4 inferior insects

With Araroch once again raising his greatsword to try and cleave these inferior insects into pieces, yet failed as soon enough sapphire colored ropes made from eldritch energy bound him together and brought him to his knees. For Araroch struggled to get out of the binding yet Therian's spell held strong as he struggled to keep the giant in check, yet in still Kiba and Zaegar soon raced up the fire giant's large body and soon found the gash left from the hobgoblin's attacks.

For Araroch tried to get up and break free from the spell restraining him as the wrathful paladin and hobgoblin barbarian hacked away at his flesh, yet Therian's spell continued to hold him down as they worked to behead the fire giant. With Sariel helping to ensure he didn't get up soon unsheathed her rapier and flipped up into the air and with the grace of a deer landed onto the ground as she sliced through his right Achillies tendon.

As Araroch tried in vain to break the spell as boiling hot blood gouted from his neck he soon stopped struggling and dropped his greatsword, for out of the back of his neck burst Kiba and Zaegar with their weapons out as they landed onto the ground. With Araroch's body grasping at the gaping wound in his neck before soon enough the tendons in his neck snapped; unable to support his now decapitated head that fell to the ground as soon enough after looking around his lair for anything of value they departed from it.

"Well we defeated a fire giant, so that's now a thing." Therian spoke feeling pretty good about how things were in their victory

"Yes as even I will admit that what we pulled off tonight, or rather this morning as it stands was quite a thrilling victory." Sariel said finding this was a pretty thrilling victory that they achieved together

"Sariel's right as this was a victory well earned for us all. As well done everyone, since tonight was a many of firsts for us in terms of victory as a unit." Kiba responded feeling that tonight was a job well done for his peerage

"But I'm more keen to hear what our hobgoblin friend has to say about how Therian and I did tonight?" Sariel spoke as she turned her attention towards Zaegar

"I will admit this. That the two of you did pretty damn good tonight, as I didn't think the two of ya would do as well as y'all did. But tonight I'd say I was happy to be proven wrong about my initial opinion of the two of ya." Zaegar responded as he was pleasantly surprised that they fought as well as they did, since in all honesty he expected them to get knocked unconscious and have Kiba and him pick up the slack

"That's some good news ain't it Sariel, as looks like things are looking up for the both of us. As hey who was the better fighter back there me or her?" Therian asked the behemoth of a hobgoblin

"Please do not answer that, as I do not want him getting a bigger head than what he already does." Sariel interjected as Therian gave him the stink eye

"Hey I don't have a big head at all, I just want to know if I did rightfully better than you; when we were fighting that giant?" Therian wondered as soon enough an argument broke out between the two of them on who was the better combatant

"Are they always like this?" Zaegar asked as they continued to walk away from the mountain

"It depends, but eventually you'll get used to it I think." Kiba answered back

"This is gonna be a long walk ain't it." Zaegar spoke as Kiba walked onwards

"Well we better get to the city with haste then." Kiba responded as he continued forwards

 _"What in the hell did I get myself into."_ Zaegar thought as he continued to listen to the dark elves bicker

* * *

 **(3 days later, May 30th 2017, Naga City, 2:35 Pm)**

It was the end of May as Kiba had plotted out a course towards their next destination in order to recruit his next bishop, but as of now after sending his peerage members to relax after fighting Araroch he was currently in a Skype call with Issei.

"Hey there Kiba, it's been awhile since I've last seen you. How've you been?" Issei asked the former paladin as to how he's been as of late

"Well for the most part I've been doing quite well. Since as of now I've currently got 3 of my peerage members under me and currently I'm making a course to find my 2nd bishop." Kiba informed the revenant as to what he's been up to lately

"That's great man, I'm real happy for ya." Issei spoke happy that things were looking up for Kiba

"Thank you Issei I appreciate, as so far they've been everything I've been expecting in my peerage. As truly I've got high hopes for us as a unit." Kiba spoke as he genuinely felt hope for how his peerage would function as a unit both in and out of combat

"The only thing I can really say for you on that subject, is good luck so far. Since I've got no doubt that once everyone in your peerage is assembled; that you'll make an excellent king." Issei replied knowing that Kiba would make an excellent king with his peerage

"Many thanks Issei I appreciate it." Kiba told the revenant as he smiled from his kind words

"No problem, so where exactly is your next bishop located at?" Issei asked as to where Kiba's next bishop would be at

"Easy really as she's actually located with some of the people I've done some of my contracts for. Since we will be headed to Nidavellir, the realm and home of the dwarves." Kiba answered back to the revenant who raised an eyebrow at the answer

"Wait a minute aren't they associated with the Norse Pantheon?" Issei asked

"Yes as they supply them with a good deal of their armor and weapons. In fact I've been a bit of a help to the Norse Faction, since unknown to Rias; that's been where a considerable portion of my contracts have come from. Since I'm quite well liked by some of them." Kiba told Issei as to his relationship with them

Since the thing was that from the valkyries to some of the warriors and dwarves Kiba was known as an ally and friend to the Norse Pantheon; considering he did everything from helping fight off their enemies, to helping them out around the house among other things that he didn't mind. After all his master told him to make friends and allies where he could, therefore he did so within one of the pantheons that he found himself respecting quite considerably.

"I swear you just turn out to be full of more and more surprises." Issei spoke in surprise of this fact

"Like I told you I'm not the Prince Charming you and everyone else has thought me out to be. Since all of that was just a facade I've put up until I could enact my plan to be something greater, which has finally come to pass." Kiba told him considering that what everyone knew him as at the academy was just a facade he made until he could truly get the ball rolling

"As one thing I'd like to make clear is the fact that; while I will always do my best to act as a gentleman, since that's something that was drilled into me by my teacher, that manners maketh man. But also is that I was trained to be like the crusaders of old; where they were lethal warriors that not only rode out to battle to vanquish their enemies without mercy. But also eventually came to be effective leaders within their unit and that is something I will be and someone that I truly am." Kiba added as while he'd always act as a polite gentleman, there was also the fact that he was also a vengeful and unrelenting crusader at his core

"You see that right there, that is what I respect about you Kiba. As finally I get to see how you are when you aren't going behind that pretty boy facade. Because finally I get to see the man you truly are and I have to say I like it very much!" Issei replied as he much more liked Kiba as the wrathful crusader than as the standard pretty boy he pretended to be

"I'm glad you like my current persona, because it feels amazing to finally stop pretending for so long. Because having pretended to be that facade of another Prince Charming under Rias, was such an annoyance." Kiba replied considering that he partially despised playing the part of the school's prince

"Yet back on topic, as one thing I'd like to ask is why go for the dwarves to have as your 2nd bishop? Since they sound like something you'd want on more of the frontlines." Issei asked wondering why Kiba went for an odd choice like that

"Well it's the fact that she's also a cleric and a highly skilled blacksmith. Since not only would it help to have someone who can channel the power of their god to help bolster and to heal us in a fight. But also it would help to have someone who could help us in making new arms to fight with and armor and shields to protect us." Kiba explained his reasoning behind why he was going to recruit the dwarven cleric

Because the fact that she was both a cleric and highly skilled blacksmith for almost 2 centuries, was a 2 for 1 deal in the former paladin's eyes considering not only would he have someone to arm his peerage with new weaponry and armor. But also use the power of their god to help bolster them in combat and heal and have them recover from injuries and other such detriments, because unlike Rias he wanted his peerage to have not just power behind it but also utility where they had a defined role.

"I swear I can not argue with that logic. Because you sure do make a compelling case for who you want to put into your peerage." Issei spoke since he had to admit that he couldn't argue with Kiba's logic for having the dwarven cleric become his bishop

"Of course Issei, because unlike Rias who treats her peerage like a charity. I've put thought and effort into building my peerage. Because its the fact that unlike her

I've got a goal and purpose in mind for my peerage, since I actually aim for them to become something. Therefore in order to do that I make sure that my peerage is maximized for efficiency." Kiba told Issei since unlike Rias who treated things like a charity case and hoped for the best, he by contrast had his maximized for efficiency  
"Trust me you will by far, always be a better king and leader than Rias. Especially nowadays." Issei remarked bitterly towards the Gremory heiress

"Oh yes my former leader. As how have things been since my victory?" Kiba inquired as to how things have been since then

"Well for the most part they really aren't doing so hot when I think about it. Considering that now that they're strongest asset is gone they are hilariously outmatched against some of the more vicious monsters and enemies out their. Hell had it not been for Asia stepping in they would've got destroyed by a fucking hill giant, for crying out loud." Issei chuckled at how pathetically weak they were

"You've got to be kidding me right...of all the things they could've struggled against. A damned hill giant is what almost obliterates them? Oh my lord is she a disappointment, considering that even I could kill one by myself no less." Kiba said as he pinched the bridge of his nose at how pathetically weak his former peerage truly was

Because for them to find themselves floundering against a hill giant of all things; was laughably pathetic since they were the weakest and least intelligent of the giants, yet for Rias and her peerage to have to have Asia to intervene in order to prevent them from dying against them was just pathetic in its own right.

"Yeah as apparently Rias is seeing the real face of things here in Kuoh. Considering that I had to literally save her bacon from an young white dragon; that would've turned her into a popsicle had I not intervened." Issei added as he'd thought for someone who's power could annihilate living matter with ease that she'd be able to handle herself, but his bar for Rias as always was kept as low as it has been

"The more I here about how weak she is, the more it angry it makes me that I once served such a weak king. Because had she trained like I told her to do for years, then she'd be able to keep things held down more in Kuoh. Yet instead she's just another spoiled princess without a purpose." Kiba spoke finding anger rising within him at his former king's weakness

"The only reason why Asia and I really bother to save her bacon; is because neither of us would want to have her grieving ultra powerful brother go on a rampage and potentially wipe out my home in the process. Because I might be strong and I have a pretty damn good regenerative factor on me, but that doesn't mean jack when he can practically with a literal flick of his wrist disintegrate me on a molecular level." Issei told Kiba as to the only reason why he bothered to save Rias, which was mainly out of fear for what would happened if her death was on his watch than anything else

"Yes as I can imagine the predicament you're in. After all I'd find myself angry if I had to protect Rias; since its either protect a spoiled princess who's not worth all that much, or have Sirzechs in his fury wreak havoc on Kuoh." Kiba spoke knowing that the predicament Issei was in was one that truly sucked

"Tell me about it, but at least the only consolation I get out of it is that I can keep my skills sharpened. Since it really helps for the day when Kokabiel is coming." Issei replied finding that it was his only consolation out of this

"Oh yes as how is your quest or vengeance against him going?" Kiba asked as to how it was going

"Its going quite well really, as with how much we've been cleaning shop recently. That we've managed to have Kokabiel start coming to me soon enough; with how much I've been a thorn in his side. Something I can't wait for." Issei spoke with excitement at being so close towards his revenge

"Excellent news to hear Issei, as congratulations on you being so close at hand to your revenge." Kiba congratulated him as Issei had a wide smile on his face

"Thanks as I've got till the end of August or the start of September, at his estimated time of arrival. So I've got no real time to lose." Issei replied as although his training regiment had been increased, he knew it'd be all worth it in the end

"But anyways as much fun as it's been talking with you again, I've got to run since I have a date to get to." Issei told Kiba as he had a date with Kuroka he had to get to soon

"Really you managed to land a girl, as color me impressed that you've done so." Kiba spoke genuinely impressed that Issei managed to get himself a significant other

"Thank you as I've finally found someone who gets me, as you've got no idea how much I've lucked out in finding her. Or rather how she found me." Issei replied thankful that he managed to have Kuroka in his life right now

"Nevertheless I'll leave you too your date, as hopefully I can meet the lucky lady soon." Kiba said in quite wanting to meet the woman who had Issei's heart

"Trust me I'm sure you'll like, but anyways I gotta go." Issei spoke turning off the Skype call so he could go on his date with Kuroka

 _"Well it seems as though things are truly looking up for the both of us."_ Kiba thought feeling good about how things were at the given moment

 **So with Kiba having now recruited his new Rook and his peerage gaining closer to completion, find out how everything shall come together as his court comes together in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hope you guys liked this chapter as it was a bit of fun to write out, yet without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we get the official introduction of Kiba's rook Zaegar which I thought would be nice to have as more or less the straight man of the group, which I think is gonna be a good deal of fun to write out.**_

 _ **Next up we've got our quartet doing an ambush on a orc camp, which I thought would be neat to do as mainly just a cool action scene and not much beyond that.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got their 1st boss fight against a fire giant, which I thought would be pretty cool to do in giving them their first enemy to fight as a still forming unit and showing some of what they can do as a unit.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got Issei and Kiba catching up with each other which I thought would be nice, since it not only allows me to expand a slight bit on Kiba's character and tell where he'll be going next to recruit his 2nd bishop; but also show how Issei has been going forwards.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing off till next time, as the next chapter will be of Kiba and his budding peerage heading towards the realm of the dwarves for their next recruit so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1.5 Theme Song: Devil you Know by Anthrax**_

 _ **Random End Song: Bringing Down the Giant by Saving Abel**_


	22. Chapter 22: Forging a Bishop

**(Chapter 22: Forging a Bishop)**

It would soon be the month of June as Kiba and his peerage was relaxing for the moment within Naga City since he felt it would be a bit nice to let them relax a bit more before they headed to Nidavellir in order to recruit his 2nd bishop. With him finding Therian and Zaegar getting along quite well, as he found the relationship between the dark elven warlock and the behemoth of a hobgoblin to be quite amusing in their budding friendship between each other.

For one thing that he was quite happy was at the way his peerage was starting to come together, so far with how everything was coming together; considering that now things were finally looking up for him. Because now only would he have a force that would be able to assist him in his quest for revenge, but also something that he could once again belong to, like how things were before his comrades were snuffed out so long ago.

* * *

(June 6th, 2017, Nidavellir, 12:34 pm)

It was 4 minutes after half past noon as our quartet entered into the realm of the dwarves and were currently headed to where Kiba's next bishop resided.

"Well here we are the home of the dwarves," Kiba spoke gesturing to the generally mountainous area before them

"I've got to admit that this place looks pretty great," Therian said as he took pictures of the mountainous areas around them

"Of course after all the dwarves are really the masters of not just weapons and arms, but also are great at stonework as trust me when you see her home. You guys won't be disappointed." Kiba told them considering that dwarves were also known for being the best at masonwork as well

"Is there anything we can expect from her?" Sariel asked of her King

"Well she takes a great deal of pride in her skills as a blacksmith, so when she sees you guys expect for her to be a bit critical on what you guys got. Since to her what you guys have is made by people who in her opinion and I quote. Couldn't piss in a bucket right." Kiba answered as his future bishop took a great deal of pride in her workmanship

"Hey, it's not our fault we couldn't afford to get the greatest of weaponry and armor since with all we had to deal with. It's not like we had much time for it." Therian spoke seeing as how he and his sister couldn't really have the time to get themselves better gear

"I'll see it when I believe it. Because while I love using greataxe, even I can understand when it is time for a much-needed upgrade in arms." Zaegar added considering that even he knew when his weaponry was in need of replacement

"I could agree with our hobgoblin friend. Especially since my crossbow and rapier has not just seen better days, but even I can see that it is no longer cutting it; if we're to face stronger and stronger enemies." Sariel agreed knowing that even the weapons that had served her well were in need of replacement

"Well all of us will soon not only have a new member to welcome into the fold. But also someone that can help properly arm us as well." Kiba told them as they closed in on the residence

That in mind they soon reached her house that being of a somewhat large house carved from the mountainous and glossy black stone and bedrock; with windows made from clear topaz with a door made from carved malachite that was 3 heads taller than what Zaegar was. When Kiba had opened up the door everyone was met with the sound of multiple clicks and a flash of arcane energy, as 4 warding glyphs on the side of the door soon deactivated as the figure opened up the door.

The dwarven woman stood at 4 foot 8 quite literally making everyone tower above her, as she had stern iron grey as she looked up at the former paladin; with her having her reddish auburn hair done up in a tight bun and her caramel skin having an almost permanent coat of grime and soot from her many decades in the forges. With her having an almost permanent smell of heated metal and brimstone, with her having a stocky, well-muscled build from having forced many weapons and pieces of armor with a somewhat rounded face, broad muscled shoulders and arms that made her look far from ladylike whatsoever.

With her wearing worn heavyset brown leather boots and gloves, black leggings and a plain white shirt pockmarked by soot and ash that was worn over a thick leather smock, while having her hands folded across her chest.; while a holy symbol hung around her neck in the form of a burning hammer striking an anvil made of emerald and jade.

"It's nice to see you again Teresa." Kiba greeted the dwarven woman before him

"Nice to see you too Kiba, by the way, are you and your friends just gonna stand around out there. Or are they going to just be standing out there?" Teresa asked looking up at the 2 dark elves and hobgoblin that stood at her door

"Thank you for inviting us in." Sariel thanked the dwarven woman

"It's of no concern. After all, you three along with Kiba are going to be my teammates and comrades in the ensuing future, so course I'd be nice to the lot of you." Teresa told them as they entered her home

"So how'd you and Kiba meet and get to know each other?" Zaegar questioned as he had to scrunch down a bit in order to enter

"Simple really as we'd contracted him to help us fend off giant attacks that we've been having problems with for the past almost 2 years. And I'll tell you something this boy is without a doubt one of the most steadfast and valiant warriors I've seen go into action." Teresa spoke in high esteem of the former paladin

"Oh come on Teresa you don't need to flatter me," Kiba replied as he wasn't much for the praise

"Nonsense. As you should've seen him in action in fighting off 5 frost giants on his own and coming out on top no less, before taking on their leader in single combat with a broken arm and busted jaw, not to mention the broken ribs. And they say us dwarves are stubborn." Teresa spoke for if there was one thing that Kiba was amongst the dwarves it was tenacious and iron-willed

"Well I did have a job to do and besides I wasn't about to turn away when there was a battle to be won. Since I am a man that sees everything through to the bitter end, besides a few broken ribs never hurt anyone when they really want to get something done." Kiba spoke as if talking about the weather

"Boss, what in the hell are you to do all of that?" Therian wondered in abject shock of what his King had accomplished in combat

"Well like my friend Issei, I'm nothing if not very determined. After all, what's a hard fought battle if you aren't willing to go the distance." Kiba replied since that was a defining trait that both he and Issei shared

As both the former paladin and the vengeance-driven revenant had a character trait that not only defined but helped drive them as people, for that was their unwavering and unshakable determination. Considering that it would take nothing short of a killing blow to stop them in what they locked their minds onto since both of the young men that were driven and fueled by their need to complete their revenge would never cease as their unfaltering determination drove them without fail.

"Now that is one of the main reasons I respect you," Zaegar spoke with a wide smile on his bestial face

"As I'm proud to serve someone who can and is willing to give their damn willing in a fucking fight. Since to hear you having fought against such opponents and won against those odds makes me truly proud to serve you." Zaegar added as the barbaric Rook was proud to serve someone who showed such great battle prowess

"Regardless of that, I suggest all of you make yourselves at home, as I'll be busy at work making you new gear. Since whoever made what you three now have done some shoddy work and as for you Kiba." Teresa told them before her attention was turned towards a somewhat nervous Kiba

"I want to see the condition of that plate mail I gave you earlier on this year." Teresa requested as Kiba went into his bag and began pulling out his armor

"Just so you know I've been doing a lot lately so apologies in advance for its current condition," Kiba spoke as he presented the quite beat up and scorch marked suit of armor

"I-I I don't even know where to begin with you on this. As I swear it looks like you've taken every chance to get it beat up to hell." Teresa spoke surprised by the armor's state of disrepair

"Then again I guess it's a good thing I'm joining since someone needs to make sure everything is upkept. Especially since you clearly do not know how to do so." Teresa added as she took the armor as though it were a bundle of pillows

"I'll be with you all in a few minutes, as I made dinner for when you all had shown up. As help yourselves to it." Teresa told them as they were left to go and feed on their long journey to the house of the dwarven woman

"I can't believe that's gonna be our new bishop." Therian and Sariel both thought to themselves

 _"I like the cut of her jib."_ Zaegar thought in liking Teresa's no-nonsense attitude that she had

* * *

 **(Nidavellir, 1 week later, 2:10 pm, June 15th, 2017)**

It was about a week later as it took quite a while before Teresa could not only reforge new armor for Kiba but also make new weaponry and armor for the rest of her new King's peerage; after all, if she was going to fight alongside them then she wanted to make sure they were properly armed.

"It's nice to see that everyone is making good use of what I made them," Teresa said in watching Zaegar and Therian have a match with one another

"Agreed and again thank you for having done this Teresa. For you really did not have to go and do all of this for us." Kiba thanked his new bishop as he watched Zaegar bring down his new maul with enough might that it cracked the ground like it was child's play

"It's no skin off my back at all. Besides, I've been blacksmithing since I was a little girl with my father when he was still around; Moradin rests his soul." Teresa replied as she handed Kiba a mug of mead

"Thank you, Teresa, as with all of what I've been having to go through in assembling this team on top of having to have dealt with my incompetent former king...among other things. I could really and I do mean really use a drink." Kiba told her since with everything he's had to deal with this year up to this point...the former paladin was quite a bit stressed

"I can tell you need a drink. What with those bags you got under your eyes since you honestly look like hellhound shit to be perfectly honest." Teresa replied noting Kiba's weary and tired expression

"As haven't you ever heard of just taking it easy for a while," Teresa added as Kiba drank out of the mug

"I can't really do that. Because as long as the people who had killed my comrades still walk free and about, then I can't really in good conscience take anything easy. Since I still have revenge to accomplish and that means I can't afford to take any form of extended break whatsoever." Kiba responded as he would not rest until those involved in the Excalibur project lie dead at his feet

"Well, I hope that with you having 4 more people to aid you in that venture that you can finally start to take it easy Kiba. Because I do not want a good kid like you to wear himself out ragged when he's got a lot more to live on for." Teresa told him as she drank out of her own mug filled with honeyed mead

"Nice to see you care, also I do have to thank you for remaking my armor. Since I greatly appreciate it." Kiba thanked his new bishop

"It was no skin off my back and besides it should help you out the next time you encounter anything divine or radiant based in terms of magic or power," Teresa spoke knowing that was a Devils weakness and therefore had been at work making Kiba's new suit of armor resistant to it

For his splint armor had been turned into more similar to a suit of plate armor like those from the Crusades and while it still retained its original look, it now held the colors of what his Evil Pieces were as it was now a dark shade of silver with wine purple trim. With the gauntlets, greaves and thigh guards being thicker to provide more protection to said areas, with the sleeves and legs being of dark silver chainmail, as a robust chest and backplate with modestly sized shoulder plates covered the rest giving it a streamlined yet razor-sharp profile.

"Yes as I must say I had a good deal of time designing and reforging it. Since I made it a hell of a lot sturdier this time around, so that way whatever you were getting hit with won't be able to do as much to it." Teresa told him considering that Kiba's new and improved set of armor was something she had quite a deal of enjoyment in improving it

"I can tell since it looks amazing," Kiba spoke as he looked over at his new suit of armor

"Thanks as a lot of hard work went into making that. Not to mention making new gear for my new comrades to use when we're out there in the world and beyond." Teresa told him with pride at having made such gear for her now companions; that she put her best effort into forging into them

"And once again I do appreciate you having joined me. Because you've no idea how much it means to me that all of you agreed into joining my side." Kiba thanked the dwarven woman who gave a smile as warm as the flames of a forge

"It's been no problem to do so. After all, I've been a cleric to Moradin and forging weapons and armor for almost 2 and a half centuries now. Which is why after having been a faithful worshipper of him and having been in the forge for so long, I've just about done everything I've needed or wanted to in Nidavellir. Which is why I'm just happy to get out of here and see what the rest of the realms have to offer." Teresa told him considering that she'd done about all she'd wanted to both as a cleric and as a blacksmith, which really left her wanting to get out of Nidavellir and see what else was out in the realms

"Trust me there will be plenty for you to see since there's been a lot going on. So you will not have a shortage of things to experience once we head back to my realm." Kiba informed the dwarven cleric that with everything that's recently been happening, Teresa would never find a shortage of excitement

"That is what I like to hear. Considering that it's been a few decades since I've had to dust off both my powers and my hammer. Since you never know what you have until its gone." Teresa spoke as she did miss her heydays in being a cleric  
Because Teresa honestly did miss being in her plate armor with shield and war-hammer at the ready, whether it be slaying giants with her fellow dwarves or helping to fell a dragon that would try and lay claim to her home; for those were days she did miss from time to time.

"Trust me I know that better than anyone," Kiba replied as the memory of his brethren in arms crossed his mind like a crossbow bolt through the lungs

"After all how can I forget that abhorrent night, because no matter how much I try to forget it, it always claws itself back to the front of my mind." Kiba thought to himself at the fact that no matter how many times he tried to put it out of his mind the memory of that night would never go away

"You ok there, as you look like you've seen a ghost or two?" Teresa questioned at Kiba's almost distant look that he had

"I'm fine and actually I was thinking of someone that had helped me get to where I am now. Since without them I wouldn't have even made it here, or much less survived as far as I could've." Kiba answered back as they continued to watch the match between Zaegar and Therian

"And who is this mystery person? Since from what I'm guessing, it sounds like you hold them in pretty high esteem." Teresa wondered as to whom this person was

"They were the person that during one of the darkest and most reviled times in my life...they kept the light in me going. But more than that they helped give me a drive that no darkness could destroy, they had helped in giving me a will that could never be broken and most importantly they taught me the value of being apart of something." Kiba remarked as he would never forget that person and what they imparted upon him before he became a Devil

"They sound like an incredible person to have shaped who you are today," Teresa spoke in having a good amount of respect for the person that imparted Kiba's moral code

"Yes as they were something to be truly admired...as they were someone whom still to this day I admire. Because even when God abandoned me and my brothers and sisters in arms, she never did and it is a shame I never found out what befell her that night. Since she did everything possible to make my escape possible." Kiba replied as he got up from his seat and finished his mug of mead

"Now then if you don't mind, why don't you help me break things up between them. Considering that if I don't they'll probably get carried away and I'm sure you don't want them wrecking the place." Kiba noted considering that the warlock and hobgoblin had developed quite a competitive friendship

"Oh, the hell they will. As I swear to Moradin that if so much as a stone is cracked or chipped away from my house; that that will be their asses!" Teresa spoke as the dwarven woman stomped her way towards them to break things up before they got out of control

 _"I swear having a peerage is truly something else."_ Kiba thought with a smile as he followed after

* * *

 **(3 days later, June 18th, 2017, Nidavellir, 10:14 pm)**

It was 3 nights later as Kiba had soon received word from Asia who had told him that in her travels she'd happened upon something or rather someone that was of incredible importance to Kiba, to which warranted a Skype call.

"Hello, Asia as what was it that you wanted to talk to me about that was of incredible importance?' Kiba questioned the blonde cleric

"That's the thing Kiba, as right now I'm right outside of Berlin and I found someone here who after I healed them and got some food in them. Well after I mentioned your name and what you look liked she just kept bombarding me with question after question of how you've been….and well I think she knows you." Asia informed him considering that she'd found the poor woman on the streets having looked like she'd been through hell

"Did she say anything peculiar at all relating to me? As it could've been a trick by the church and the angels to get close enough to both of us and take us out in one fell swoop?" Kiba asked considering that it could've been the case

"I'd thought so too. Until she said something that I'm pretty sure would catch even you by surprise since she told me that if he's still there that he'd know what I'm talking about." Asia spoke before continuing

"I knew it that he was alive. After all; out of everyone there wasn't a soul like Isaiah. Since Isaiah was always the vengeful one that swore he'd punish everyone." Asia added as Kiba's eyes widened at that

"There's only one other person I know who'd remember that name, besides you and Issei," Kiba said as he only ever told Issei and Asia of his true name

"Asia...did she ever tell you what her real name was by any chance?" Kiba further inquired

"Yes actually. She told me that her name was Amara. Do you know who she is?" Asia wondered as to who the person she'd been helping recover was

"Asia that person was the one who besides my master helped shape me into whom I am today. But she's also the one who helped make my escape from that place possible." Kiba told her as he still remembered it all too clearly

From her voice had told him to run as fast he could while he covered his escape, to the sound of her revolver as she held off his pursuers enough to give him a longstanding chance, to the sounds of her struggling before his injuries took him.

"That explains why she hasn't stopped asking me about how Isaiah has been all these years or if her little avenger has been eating and sleeping well," Asia spoke as upon hearing that last comment Kiba face faulted at that

"Of course she'd remember to call me that, for all the things she'd remember about me it'd be that." Kiba chuckled at the nickname she'd always call him

"Everything alright Kiba?" Asia asked the avenger

"It's fine I just feel some happiness is all in knowing that after all these years she's still alive," Kiba answered back feeling long forgotten happiness

"And has she been doing ok since you found her?" Kiba questioned as to how Amara had been

"Well in the week I'd been helping her health back in order since she looked pale as a banshee and gaunt and skinny enough that I almost thought she was a ghoul by the look of her. But since then I've been helping her get back on her feet. Although one thing that was a bit jarring was when she pulled a revolver of all things on me and nearly tried to do so. Well, she would've had I not sat her down and healed her, since from what she'd told me she'd been on the run for almost several months." Asia revealed considering that the woman revealed she'd been on the run from the church for that period of time

"Why would she have been on the run for that long, as what the hell were they doing to her?" Kiba wondered to himself as to why she'd be on the run

"Not to mention Kiba that she wanted to talk to specifically," Asia told him as Amara was adamant that she wanted to talk with Kiba  
"Why me exactly...d-does she know that I'm a Devil?" Kiba asked wondering if she knew of what he was

"Oh she already knows about that, in fact, she tells me that she's been looking for you since she escaped. With her having sent letters to your location so as to ask for your help and asylum." Asia answered back as Kiba had a very thoughtful look on his face at hearing that

"That's odd I never received any mail from her at all during that time period. In fact up until I didn't even know she was alive until you'd just mentioned her." Kiba said as he'd no idea that Amara had been alive all this time and much less sending him letters

"Well think Kiba. Who was in charge of things you'd receive from people such as gifts, mail and other things that would be delivered to you guys in your former peerage? As the answer could lie in that." Asia suggested to him as Kiba's mind raced through the possibilities

"The only person who was in charge of things like that was….that rotten whore..how dare she do that to me!" Kiba said as his voice soon had razor-sharp fury burst it's way into his voice

"Who was it?" Asia asked as Kiba's eyes glowed with divine energy

"I will put it to you like this Asia. That when I get back to Kuoh...I am going to have a very good conversation with my former King. Because apparently she's gone behind my back and yet again has further lowered my respect for her." Kiba answered back as the former paladin was internally seething

Because just when he thought Rias couldn't stoop any lower and prove she was an abhorrent king, she pulled this stunt in keeping one of the few people he'd truly cherished from being in that wretched project from him to suffer and who knows what happen to her. And all for what as for Rias to have kept the person whom he thought the world of out of all the people there with him in that wretched project, to be kept away from him and let her fend for herself against the people who'd made their lives hell was unforgivable in his eyes.

"I've got a good idea of what's going to happen and all I can say is that I'm not healing whatever happens to her. Since she brought this upon herself, so she can deal with what happens next." Asia spoke as she could tell by the expression and way Kiba worded it that he was gonna be coming for Rias's neck

"When I get the chance to and I will. Then she will have another scar to match what was given to her by Issei, as I will not stand for this whatsoever." Kiba told her considering that his disgust and now hate for Rias had shot up considerably

"But still I have to ask what is she doing now?" Kiba questioned as to what Amara was currently doing

"Easy really as you'd be surprised with what she's brought with her and been able to do since I've found her," Asia told him as she brought the laptop down to the basement they were hiding out at to show something in particular

That being of a young woman who looked to be several years older than Kiba who had goggles on and her elbow-length strawberry blonde hair that had shocks of white at the temples, with her being gaunt and pale almost like a corpse yet it didn't detract from the focus she had on building her new weapon. With her being hard at work on putting the details and lining up the sights on the barrel of a sniper rifle she was hard at work on making.

"She's been building that rifle since I found her. As one thing I will say is that she's dedicated to what she does not mention that her skill with that revolver is not just for show." Asia said considering that Amara's skill with her revolver was something the war cleric knew was nothing to be trifled with

"That's Amara for you. After all, she was the best markswoman that the church had before they did who knows what to her. Because there is no one that I knew even to this day that can fire a gun better than she could." Kiba said in knowing full well that out of everyone Amara's marksmanship was second to none

"Still I do wonder what are you going to do when you see her again?" Asia asked as Kiba soon went over from his room and came back with an Evil Piece

"The thing is that she was the person who'd helped me through everything and risked practically her life so that I could have a chance at one. Which is why I'd like to do something special for her." Kiba answered back as he set down his Evil Piece in which was his Queen piece to be precise

"Since she was forsaken by the man upstairs and the church like I and so many others were that fateful night. Then it only makes sense that I give her a second chance like I was so many years ago. But unlike my former King, I will do right by her and have her fight alongside me as my second in command. Since I owe her that much." Kiba added as he knew that if anyone were to take the position of his Queen then it would be Amara

"Are you sure about this decision Kiba? Since I'm pretty sure that's something you shouldn't do lightly." Asia inquired as Kiba looked back at Asia through the screen

"Asia my time under Rias has now upon reflection had me realize that I made a lot of mistakes and that my time under her was wasted. Because when I should've been out there trying to bring Amara back where she could've been safe and protected and not to mention being so much closer to having achieved my vengeance. But instead my chance to complete my vengeance was squandered and the person that both saved my life and who I looked up to had who knows what happened done to her. But also was forced to be on the run for almost a year, and because Rias fails to understand what it's like to truly desire and want to save someone." Kiba told her as the amount of contempt and disgust he now held for Rias could kill a man with how potent it was

"Which is why I want to do this for Amara. Because she deserves to be given a better chance at life, not to mention that….that this would be my way of finally repaying a life debt to her. Since I owe her my life Asia and my possibly making her my Queen..well that would be the one way in which I know I could repay it to her." Kiba spoke considering that this was the only way in which he knew he could make things right and repay her

That in mind a moment of silence was made as Asia took a moment to try and see the intentions of this and saw that Kiba was truly earnest in his intentions, for the young avengers' wanted..nee needed this chance to do this for Amara. Because she could tell that within his heart of hearts that he truly wanted to repay the life debt he owed to the gunslinger and that making her his Queen was the best and truly most heartfelt way he knew how to do so.

"Well, when that happens I wish you the best of luck," Asia said as Kiba's face was a mass of emotions

"Thank you, Asia, I appreciate it and now if you don't mind I have to go to sleep since this has been a lot to take in," Kiba told her as Asia waved goodbye

 _"One thing for certain is that this has been an interesting night."_ Kiba thought to himself as he looked at the Queen's piece that he held in his hand

* * *

 **(The next morning, June 19th 2017, Nidavellir, 11:25 Am)**

It was 5 minutes till half past noon as Kiba was informing his peerage members of them soon heading back to the mortal world to recruit their Queen and as a result their final member.

"Glad you and Zaegar could join us." Kiba spoke as the two entered the living room

"And you'd better not have broken anything, or I swear to Moradin there will be hell to pay." Teresa warned the two considering that by Moradin she'd smash their heads if anything were to happen

"Don't worry we didn't break a damn thing." Zaegar replied waving off the threat as he took a seat

"Besides if we did break anything do you think we'd admit to it." Therian added considering that one thing he learned was to never admit anything unless you were caught red handed

"So help me if I find anything was broken or a wall has so much as a crack in it, then I will put you through that wall and made you rebuild it to my standards." Teresa said considering that she would make them pay if they damaged her house in any form or fashion

"I'd like to see you try." Zaegar spoke as he carried his new maul with him

"Careful because you may be strong, but ya sure as hell aren't fireproof." Teresa spoke as her body began to glow with the blazing heat of the forge

"Enough! As we are not here to bicker amongst each other." Kiba commanded of the two of them in a voice of complete authority

"Now then for one I think thanks are in order for Teresa having not allowed for us to stay here, but also having made our new gear." Kiba spoke as Zaegar fell in line

"Especially for my new crossbow and rapier. Since I can't wait to put these good use." Sariel said as she was much excited to use her new weapons in the field

"And don't forget about those greaves I made you, since you look like the one for stealth and such so I thought something that could make you a good bit more quiet for such would help. After all if you're gonna be infiltrating and ambushin' then I want you at you're best" Teresa told her as Sariel had black metal greaves with magenta runes like primeval circuitry running through it that looked almost like mechanized wolf legs

"Trust me I will be putting them to very great use." Sariel replied happy to put them to the test

"Still boss I gotta ask, what's the big deal that you had to assemble us all here?" Therian questioned as all eyes now turned towards the former paladin

"Well that's easy enough. Because in a few days time we will be heading out and recruiting the final member of our peerage and my soon to be Queen." Kiba informed them as to the fact that they'd be gaining their final member

"I can't believe that we've arrived at this point, because it certainly doesn't feel all that long that Therian and I were just inducted into Lord Kiba's ranks." Sariel spoke as she actually felt surprised at how fast things had gone since her becoming Kiba's knight

"Well if there was one thing I learned out in the wilds fighting off them orcs, it was that time waits for no one." Zaegar chimed in considering he knew through battle that time moved on regardless of if you were ready of now

"So where is she by the way? As we're not gonna have to pull a rescue mission to get to her are we?" Therian questioned as to if they'd have to go and rescue their soon to be queen from harm

"Not at all, as she's currently a few miles outside of Germany. Where she's being kept safe and helped back to full strength by a friend of mine." Kiba answered back considering that from Asia's reports the gunslinger had been improving in her condition

"That's good to know and all but how good is she gonna be in a fight? Since she's gotta be good if you want her to have the position of your Queen." Zaegar questioned considering that this person had to be pretty good in order to warrant her position

"Before I became a Devil she was known as one of the best markswoman to ever be on the side of the angels. In fact she was known by two monikers during that time the Saint of Bullets and the Queen of the Quickdraw." Kiba answered back having remembered the few time he'd gotten to see her in action

"Since there wasn't a single thing she couldn't put a bullet through. Considering that I watched her gun down a pit fiend all on her own, then there was a time where she'd gunned down 4 rogue clerics from 150 meters away. Yet one of the most impressive things I'd seen from her was when I watched her put all 6 bullets of her revolver through a mage's skull before she could even move a finger." Kiba recounted at the skill Amara had with firearms overall

For if there was one thing he remembered from his memories concerning Amara that despite her being an pseudo mother figure to him and helping develop his moral code as it was now, it was that she was an prodigious gunslinger who was known as one of the strongest up and coming exorcists around.

"She sounds like a hell of a woman," Zaegar spoke as everyone could feel from the way he spoke of her that she was an impressive woman

"Trust me she is as she was the one person besides my fellow brothers and sisters in arms to have shown me continuous kindness. For she in a way had sort of raised and cared for me, because no matter what had happened or what I was put through; Amara would come through for me. Because without her I wouldn't even be here. Because my former King may have revived me as a Devil, but it was Amara who had even given me a fighting chance, to begin with." Kiba replied as no matter what he would always hold Amara in the highest of regards

"At least now I can have a better understanding of why you hold her so high up. Because with all that woman has done for ya. Because even I can respect her and I haven't even met her yet." Teresa spoke considering that she felt her heart warm somewhat at the type of person Amara was described as

"And I'm pretty sure you'd like her as well. Because while she may not make armor or weapons like you. She was someone who loved to tinker and invent since she liked to make herself all sorts of things when I still was with her." Kiba told the dwarven cleric as the gunslinger was a tinkerer at heart who liked to make all sorts of new gadgets to ramp up her destructive capabilities

"Interesting that you say that. As now I'm quite invested to meet her." Teresa spoke as she was now looking forward to meeting the gunslinger

"So then Boss when do we head out to meet her?" Therian questioned as to when they'd be going to recruit Amara

"We'll be leaving in 3 to 5 days time. As by that point she will have made her full recovery and be ready to join us." Kiba informed them of their estimated time to leave

"Awesome as that gives me enough time to practice one of the new spells I've been working on!" Therian cheered in the excitement of being able to perfect one of the new spells he'd been working on

"I swear Therian if this is like that one where you summoned a demon of all things, then so help me my rapier will find a new home where your penis currently is." Sariel threatened as the last time he was excited about learning a new spell he summoned a damned Vrock that proceeded to go out of control

"How was I supposed to know the Vrock would make a mess of things," Therian spoke considering that he didn't think that the demon would run outside of his control

"Well the next time you summon a damned demon of all things, you'd better make sure that you can control it. Because there is only so much I can do...especially when the goddamn thing can summon minions." Sariel retorted and slightly seething from her experience from the time the Vrock had rampaged through Eryndlyn

"Anyways let us all enjoy these next few days because once we leave here we'll be on our way to having our final member. So with nothing else, you all are dismissed until further notice." Kiba told them as soon enough everyone had left the former paladin's company, as he soon pulled out the Queen's piece

 _"Well, Amara at least I'll be able to start to make things right. Since it's the least I can do after all you've done for me._ " Kiba thought to himself as he looked over the Queen's piece

 **So then with Kiba having now recruited his bishop he now sets out to recruit his new Queen in the gunslinger who helped give him a fighting chance in the world. Well, you'll have to find out in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hope you guys liked this more chill chapter since it was very much needed to break up the more action-packed chapters, but without further ado let's get to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got us meeting Teresa who will take the role of Kiba's 2nd bishop and who's powers and abilities will be based off the Forge Cleric from D &D 5th edition, as I chose her because one dwarves are fucking awesome and I liked the idea of a kickass cleric as part of the group.**_

 _ **Following that up we get a moment between Teresa and Kiba which I thought was nice since it gave Kiba some more character development and some more to Teresa's personality.**_

 _ **Next up we've got a bit between Kiba and Asia where we find out the identity of Kiba's future Queen and some backstory of her and also making sense of how his escape was able to be a bit more plausible than it was in canon.**_

 _ **Finally, we've got everyone having a powwow on what to do concerning Amara, which I thought would be a neat little part to have as a lead into the next chapter among them just living it up a bit as a unit.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a really good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well-known story; please and thank you. Also, remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **All that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, as next chapter will be of Kiba gaining the final member of his peerage so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1.5 Theme Song: Devil You Know by Anthrax**_

 _ **Random End Song: Stone by Alice in Chains**_


	23. Chapter 23: A Killer Queen

**(Chapter 23: A Killer Queen)**

It would be days later before the assembled peerage of Kiba's would touch down where he'd soon recruit the final member of his peerage and hopefully begin the process of repaying the life debt that he owed Amara. Because to Kiba his doing this for her would be his only chance at making things right with her and make up for the time lost because of Rias having kept them apart, as he would do his best to make amends for the time lost.

But for now, he was mainly focused and just glad to know that Amara was in good health and care of the blonde war cleric, for he truly owed Asia for having helped in getting Amara back to her full strength.

* * *

 **(June 23rd, 2017, 5 miles outside Berlin, 2:10 pm)**

It was 10 minutes after 2 in the afternoon as Kiba and his peerage had arrived at the small house Asia was at, as the war cleric had informed him that she'd made a few outposts like these across the globe so that once in a blue moon she'd have a place to rest and recover.

"Hello Kiba as nice to see you've arrived...also it looks as though you've brought along some interesting company." Asia spoke as she stopped raking the leaves to look at the 2 dark elves, a behemoth of a hobgoblin and dwarven woman accompanying him

"Yes as these are the ones I've recruited in my peerage. The big one is Zaegar, the dark elves are Sariel and Therian and last but not least our dwarven cleric Teresa." Kiba introduced the members of his peerage

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you my name is Asia." Asia greeted them

"The same to you and a pleasure to meet a friend of Lord Kiba's." Sariel replied as she was happy to meet someone who was a friend of her King

"It's nice to meet ya as I'm bettin' that you're pretty tough," Zaegar spoke as Asia let out a small chuckle

"The thing is that I wouldn't have made it this far if I wasn't. Since I may not have a passion for fighting like Kiba or Issei whom you all will meet later. But if there's one thing that I know how to do and do it very well I might add...is fight." Asia answered back considering that if there was one thing she

"That's real good to know." Zaegar spoke with a bestial grin on his face

"Zaegar there will be no fighting with Asia while we are here. So do not get any ideas of doing so or there will be consequences." Kiba warned the barbarian who was a bit intimidated by the paladin who looked like if he tried anything he'd regret it

"Understood." Zaegar answered back

"Good. Now then Asia would you happen to know where Amara is at?" Kiba asked the war cleric

"She's outback practicing with her new rifle she built." Asia spoke as gunshots could be heard

"I think I know where to go." Kiba replied as he soon went after the sounds of rifle fire

"So then I made brownies and cookies just in case you guys showed up." Asia told them

"You made us cookies?" Therian questioned as the cleric nodded

"Of course, after all, what hostess would I be if I didn't do this sort of thing for you guys." Asia answered back as she motioned them to follow her inside

 _"The boss's friends are awesome."_ Therian thought to himself at the thought of getting cookies

That in mind the paladin followed the sound of gunshots until she soon saw the gaunt and pale form of Amara as the gunslinger stood at 5 foot 10 with her strawberry blonde hair now done up in twin pigtails, with her athletic form in full display as every muscle was in sharp focus as she held her rifle. With her ocean blue eyes in complete focus as she continued to fire off her weapon, with her face having filled out and brought back some of the beauty she had as her face held an old timely beauty that resembled something it Marilyn Monroe met Floor Jansen of Nightwish.

With her having an above average bust and muscular body from years of high-level athletics and acrobatics with a modestly sized rear and powerful looking legs that had been used to scale rooftops and other such vantage points. As she wore a pair of black pants and worn down brown leather boots with steel plating on them, as well as a brick red wife-beater shirt she had on while covering her right arm was a leather and metal plated gauntlet that went up to her upper bicep.

"Well I guess all of this time since that night your aim hasn't declined at all, and if anything it looks like it's gotten better." Kiba remarked as the gunslinger turned only to see someone she never thought she'd see again in years

"I can't believe it…..Isaiah is that r-really you?" Amara questioned in abject shock and surprise of this

"Of course it's me as I'm standing right here aren't I." Kiba answered back and the moment he said those words Amara dropped her rifle and sprinted after him

"Finally after so many years I get to see my little avenger again!" Amara cheered as she bear hugged Kiba in sheer excitement of seeing him again

"Will you ever not call me that?" Kiba questioned as he still being hugged by the gunslinger

"Never! I'm too happy right now!" Amara exclaimed as she continued to hug the former paladin

"You know what I'll let it slide because I've missed you too." Kiba responded as he returned the hug

"Yay!" Amara cheered as she continued to hug the former paladin

That in mind the two were in supremely good spirits as Amara was just generally happy to see her little avenger again as Kiba caught her up on his recent events of taking vengeance on the people involved with the Excalibur project and his recruiting people into his peerage and wanting her to be apart of it.

"It certainly sounds like you've been busy lately." Amara spoke as she sat down next to Kiba with her newly made rifle beside her

"Indeed. As I've had to really in order to get back at every last one of them, yet one thing I will say is that its brought back the light in me that I thought was extinguished since then." Kiba replied considering that his time in doing so had brought back the vengeful light he'd once thought died inside him

"Well I'm glad to see its back, considering that the light I had when I was still a paladin has gone out completely. Considering that….well, for the most part, I just lost my faith in everything." Amara told him considering that she was no longer a paladin

"Really...huh I never thought I'd see that happen. As I honestly thought that you would've become an oathbreaker before your faith would be lost." Kiba spoke in surprise that Amara had fully lost her faith

"Well considering what had happened with you and them almost killing you, not to mention they're having decided to punish me by experimenting on me and trying to make into their version of a super soldier. It was not very hard for me to lose my faith in the lord above completely...considering what god would allow what happened to you, me and your nice friend that helped get me back to my full strength." Amara replied as in the years from and following Kiba's being in the Excalibur Project and her being experimented on her faith had gradually died out

"Well mine would've died out on me had it actually not been for the strangest thing. Considering that it took a revenant who'd become a good friend of mine in the past set of months." Kiba told her as it took Issei of all people to reignite the vengeful light that had almost blown itself out

"Really a revenant of all things?" Amara questioned in surprise of that

"Yes as odd and strange as it is. Considering that his drive to become something greater than what he was and his unbreakable will had inspired me to start being something that I should've since becoming a Devil. And that is to become a better man and become the avenging light that kills those for crossing the line." Kiba answered back as Issei had the odd effect on inspiring people to become better than what they currently were

"Because without him I'd probably still be stuck as some mediocre knight who's enchained to a spoiled brat, that doesn't know the first thing about hard work and getting her hands dirty." Kiba added since he would've still been masquerading as some pretty boy hadn't it been for Issei

"He sounds like a pretty cool guy," Amara said finding the revenant in question to be a pretty neat guy if he could inspire her little avenger

"He really is as once we take care of things I'd think you'd like him," Kiba told her considering that he thought that the gunslinger and revenant would get along quite well

"But nonetheless I'm glad to see your doing ok, especially since it looks like you've been a bit busy as well." Kiba added as he looked at Amara's new rifle

"Thanks as it's something that I've had in the works for awhile, as say hello to Judgement." Amara told him as she held up her gripped her rifle

With it looking to be a more heavy duty version of a Dragunov sniper rifle evident by the thicker barrel and body and larger clip box, with the barrel down to the feeding mechanism having what looked like sigils welded into it that radiated potent cold. While across the stock and spray painted in metallic red was Judgement and the Major Arcana number for it underneath.

"Since I've been working on this for awhile considering that I've been needing to make something that has more range to it, and granted I love using Mercy. But being able to really take someone's head off and them not seeing it coming just appeals to me." Amara spoke as a manic glint in her eye became apparent

"Well I guess I'll stick with my swords then and you can have my back from a distance and I'll have yours up close." Kiba said as he'd have her back up close and she'd have his from a distance

"Sounds good to me. But I guess now comes the big question of my joining your group then." Amara replied as Kiba had in one of his hands his Queen piece

"Well would join my side Amara? Because you were there for me and helped to care for me when nobody else in the church would bat an eye towards me, for the very least I can do is repay you for your kindness. As all I ask is that you allow me to stand by you as your King and fight by my side, since nothing has ever really been the same without you. And maybe just maybe we can remind this world why you were something to be reckoned with." Kiba requested as it was a rare time where he didn't speak as the vengeful former paladin or gentleman he portrayed himself as but someone who genuinely and dearly missed a close friend

"Of course I will. As how could I not want to fight beside my little avenger. The only things I ask from you is that I can help you out on your revenge, since I've got more than enough bullets that I want to put into them. Also the fact that I want to put a bullet through whoever denied me contact with you." Amara told him considering that those were the main things she really wanted

"Well then Amara Taylor by the powers vested by me shall be reborn into my court as my Queen so that she may prosper within it." Kiba intoned as the Evil Piece soon floated towards and absorbed itself into Amara as oddly enough she physically changed by becoming less gaunt in appearance and her skin gaining more color to it

"That felt really weird." Amara spoke as she soon found the mark that all of Kiba's peerage members had on her a few centimeters above her cleavage

"Trust me from experience that it's something that you get used to." Kiba answered back knowing the alien feeling all too well

"So what do we do now my little avenger?" Amara questioned looking up at the cloudless day

"Easy enough really we head back in and have you meet the rest of your peerage mates." Kiba answered the gunslinger who shrugged before grabbing Judgement

* * *

 **(June 27th, 2017, 4 days later, 3:45 pm)**

It was soon a few days after Amara had become Kiba's Queen and had met the rest of his peerage and found them to be good company after getting to know them, yet at the moment they were planning an assault on a church in Berlin; where it just so happened that one of the people involved in the Excalibur Project was residing in.

"So then how are we gonna go about this? Considering that place has guards their like no other, not even mention the guy from what the rumors have it has been continuing what he did to me and messing around with the power of angels." Amara informed them as her gauntlet arm shook with slight tremors at the memories of what happened

"That's just perfect considering that we're all weak to holy energy." Therian spoke with sarcasm laden in his voice

"Don't fret just yet Therian considering that we can make our entry and take him out if we all just have it according to plan." Kiba replied as he took out a layout of the fortress-like cathedral

"Now then since there are sentries on the rooftops and front yard of the area, we can have Amara pick off the sentries from a distance and draw their attention. While Sariel would be able to take out those within..allowing for us to inside and start causing trouble from within. But we will have to be quick about this and do this considering that if we do not take all of them out in a quick and efficient manner. Then we will have our hands full." Kiba added as doing this would require them to be quick with their actions and not waste anytime

"You don't gotta say another damn thing. Because I'll be more than happy to tear through some bastards with a hard-on for some deadbeat God." Zaegar spoke as he'd be more than happy to turn every last one of them into a bloody paste

"Hey boss do you want the place to be intact when we're done with it? Because if not then I'm pretty sure that Teresa and I being the only real spellcasters could do some major damage if not." Therian questioned considering that the amount of damage they were limited to was only if he wanted the place left intact

"I want not a single trace of it to be left. So as long as none of what you do hit any of your comrades then by all means cut loose." Kiba told them as he cared not for the fates of the exorcists within

Because by the tenets of the oath he swore he would bring his enemies to defeat by any means necessary and if that meant having an entire building be collapsed on top of them...then so be it, after all it was not his concern of what fate befell them.

"Good to know then as it looks like we'll be quite literally bringing the house down on them." Therian spoke as Teresa smirked

"Just try to keep up with me boy. Since I've been doing things like this since you were still a sperm in your daddy's balls." Teresa responded considering that she's been doing invasions like these since Therian's father was probably still a child

"Watch it grandma, since the last time I checked you haven't had a real fight since the olden days. So I'll see my trying to keep up with you and raise you a trying not to throw your back out." Therian retorted cheekily causing a vein to pop out of the dwarven cleric's head

"Bring it boy, because I can show you right now that by Moradin's beard on how I could I could crack you open like a walnut." Teresa spoke as a loud whistle came from Amara

"Enough you two! As we've got a mission to plan for and us squabbling amongst each other will not get us any closer to our objective. So save it for the enemy." Amara spoke up as a pet peeve of hers was when people bickered for petty reasons

"Amara is right as right now we need to remain focused. So unless it is absolutely important then drop it..am I understood?" Kiba spoke his voice strict and authoritative

"Yes boss/Kiba." Teresa and Therian responded

"Excellent now then the main objective once Amara and Sariel clear our way in, Zaegar and I will focus on clearing a path to our target while Teresa and Therian will be focusing on causing as much havoc as possible." Kiba told them as once Amara and Sariel cleared their way in Zaegar and he would fight through the main force while his bishops would cause complete chaos

"It'll be great fighting alongside ya again. Besides I'll finally be able to have a true test of what this maul can do." Zaegar spoke as he was more than happy to fight alongside the avenger and also truly test out the capabilities of his maul

"Trust me Zaegar, now that we're all together there will be more than enough opportunities for you to test out that new maul Teresa made you and the chances to test your strength. As I fully intend to deliver on you being able to find great battles." Kiba replied as he would keep to his word and make sure the hobgoblin would find constant battle

"Good to hear." Zaegar spoke compliant that he would have his lust for battle satisfied

"So where will that leave us once the four of you have made it in and we've taken care of all outside interference Lord Kiba?" Sariel questioned as to what hers and Amara's purpose would be once they completed their objective

"Once that is finished Sariel you will join Therian and Teresa in causing havoc while Amara will join us in clearing a path, as I assume that Amara has given you your new bolts?" Kiba told the two of them

"Yes and by the way I did test them out and fantastic work on them, especially the shock bolts you made." Sariel thanked the gunslinger for her newly made crossbow bolts

"It was no problem as it was quite easy to make, as I almost forgot how much fun inventing was until now. Since I've got tons more ideas for crossbow bolts if you'd like to workshop them over later on." Amara told the dark elf, as the gunslinger almost forgot the joy that inventing brought to her

"I'd love to since I'm sure you've got some fantastic ideas." Sariel replied happily as she was more than happy to check out what she had to offer

"And once everyone has finished doing what's needed to be done, then you will all converge to my location and from there on we rain down hell upon our target. Now then anymore questions?" Kiba questioned to them

"Yes as when do we do all of this?" Therian questioned as to when they'd get this started

"We leave within the week and if nothing else you are dismissed. For we've got 1 week to do this and do it right, so I expect everyone to bring their absolute best." Kiba told them as with that everyone except Amara left

"Well to think my little avenger would be able to have such a commanding presence." Amara spoke with a small smile on her face

"Of course after all, if I'm going to be their leader then I'm going to need to act accordingly, besides it helps to have my second in command to back me up." Kiba replied as he fully committed himself to the role of leadership concerning his peerage

"The only thing I can really say before I go to get everything ready for the big day is that I'm proud of you Isaiah. Since you've come along way from back then." Amara told him as her words brought a rare smile to the avenger's face

"Thank you I appreciate that. Now if you don't mind I've got a fight to gear up for." Kiba spoke as he left the room to think upon how he was going to coordinate everything

 _"That's my little avenger all grown up."_ Amara thought with pride at the man she's seen Kiba grow into

* * *

 **(July 5th, 2017, Berlin, 1 week later, 9:45 pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night as everyone was ready to soon strike at the base of where the second of those involved in that abhorrent project resided in, for all that was needed was Kiba's signal to get things poppin' off.

"Amara, Sariel I think it's time we give them a proper wake up call." Kiba spoke as Amara was sitting in her position with Judgement

"Let's get it started already." Amara said having loaded her clip into Judgement

"I'm ready on your mark Lord Kiba." Sariel replied over the link

"Then let's wake them up then," Kiba told them and with that the order was given

That in mind Sariel and Amara began opening fire with Amara taking headshots or throat shots in rapid succession of each other while Sariel fired off crossbow bolts that pierced through their armor and flesh, as each bolt went through their lungs or pierced their heart. With the sentries and guards outside scrambling to get reinforcements and find the source of their attackers, yet it was to no avail as Amara and Sariel were quick to put down any who were trying to either find their position or rally for help.

With their numbers dwindling as they continued their ranged assault, as they spared no time reloading and then promptly firing out at their enemies who were trying to find them with their corpses slumping to the ground. As once enough had dropped to the ground from being either riddled with bullets from Amara or their abdomen and throats having been shot up with crossbow bolts courtesy of Sariel; had allowed for Kiba to have himself, Zaegar, Teresa and Therian move into position.

"Alright, Zaegar would you mind doing the honors?" Kiba asked as the hobgoblin grinned and hefted up his maul pulsed with energy

"You don't have to tell me that twice, as let's get this shit started." Zaegar answered as he began to swing back his maul

That in mind he bashed his maul into the door as lime green energy erupted forth and combined with his prodigious strength shattered the door into splinters, with him then going into action and slamming his maul as its obsidian metal colored face crashed itself into the chest of a exorcist; nearly caving in her chest as the audible crack of bones were heard. That in mind Kiba summoned forth Flesh-Eater and together he and the hobgoblin barbarian went to work against the discordant exorcists who were very surprised by this, with Zaegar either crashing into them with his maul and crushing bones or Kiba slicing through and melting flesh with Flesh-Eater.

For the two soon began to lay waste to the exorcists that despite their attempts at blasting them with spells, or attempting to strike them down with light swords and flails only to end up in failure as the two continued to tear through any opposition in their way. With the breaking of bones and the slick sounds of flesh either being sliced off or pierced the two continued to clear the way, as they made their advance towards their target.

Which left Teresa and Therian to go to work as the former paladin and the barbarian smashed their way through any opposition in their way, for once they were out of the way Therian concentrated and soon fired off a melon-sized sphere of sapphire and jet black energy that exploded in a 60 foot radius of necrotic power. For Teresa soon followed it as she glowed red hot like a forge's anvil before striking the ground with her warhammer and the result was the ground cracking apart, for what erupted was a 5 story long, 15 foot high and half foot thick wall of divine flame that burned and seared at the exorcists who scrambled to try and put out the flames.

"Try and top that boy." Teresa spoke with a wide smirk on her face

"Big deal as we've just gotten started, so word of advice don't throw your hip out." Therian snarkily replied as he went into the fray and began blasting anyone in his way with otherworldly energy

"I swear one of these days my hammer is gonna wind up smacking him in the jaw." Teresa thought as she continued to keep concentration on her spell

That in mind the place soon began to smoke and catch ablaze, as the opposition was caught between trying to put out the flames and take out the dwarven cleric and drow warlock; which was met with failure due to the fact that in order to get to them they had to worry about the wall of flames that nearly incinerated them on contact. And even then those who got close to Teresa in an effort to take her out and try to end the spell only to be met with her hammer bringing crashing into them with both divine flame and holy light from her lord Moradin.

Meanwhile Therian was taking out the opposition without fail either taking any cleric or paladin who crossed his way with his sword or blasting them with otherworldly energy, and at anytime they tried to get close to them; they found themselves blasted apart as Therian would teleport away and leaving in his wake a concussive shockwave of thunderous energy. With him sparing no mercy as he continued to carve a warpath through them with either his blade or the power of his patron, as the opposition before them struggled to split their attention between the now burning area around them or taking out the 2 burning their outpost.

For flames soon began to spread across the building leaving Teresa no longer having to keep concentration as it began to burn through the wooden floors and marble walls, allowing for Sariel and Amara to enter in and begin assisting where they were needed. With Amara dropping a flash grenade to cover her going upstairs to assist Kiba and Zaegar and blind the exorcists, while Sariel went to work in covertly killing off the rest of them as their numbers began to rapidly dwindle.

"Sorry I'm late guys, what did I miss?" Amara spoke as she shot a paladin that was rushing after Kiba in the jugular and throat

"Not much really as you're just in time." Kiba answered as he slashed and hacked away at a cleric who he ducked out of the way from a bolt of divine energy

"Good to know as I was gonna be real upset if I got to miss the action." Amara replied as Kiba riposted and beheaded said cleric while Amara shot a paladin in both knees allowing for Zaegar to cave his head in

"Enough talking and more fighting." Zaegar snarled as he proceeded to go to work in breaking a paladin's arm and his ribs with a swing of his maul

"Agreed." Both Kiba and Amara spoke as they went back to work

That in mind the trio went to work against anyone that got in their way with Amara either riddling them with bullets or disabling them, by shooting their weapons out of their hands or shooting them in the legs; leaving them open to an assault from either Zaegar or Kiba. With Zaegar brutally bringing his maul down to either break bones or crush open their skulls that sprayed blood, bone and gray matter across the floor; and by contrast Kiba struck with almost surgical precision as each stab, thrust and cut was made towards a vital organ and all with the fluidity of a king cobra.

With the trio cutting a swath of corpses through their opposition as the sound of gunfire, bones breaking and being crushed or the gargled screams of a sword going through their bodies rang like a morbid chorus of bloodshed. As no one was safe as the trio continued to head forwards and upwards towards their target, as Kiba had to admit one thing through their warpath towards their intended target in that it felt quite nice to fight alongside Amara.

With it being mere moments before they reached their target with Amara kicking down the door with her revolver pointed at the man who wore a full suit of plate armor hidden by red and white robes, as he held in his hands a claymore nearly as tall as full height of 2 meters. With his fiery red hair and dark grey eyes that held nothing but cruelty in them, as a smirk of superiority was held on his face, yet what was most odd about him were the almost warped looking angel wings with 3 on the right side that were abnormally large and muscular and the 4 on his left which were normal sized and thinner.

"Well then if it isn't a runaway tramp and a blasphemous Devil invading my lands." The man spoke with cruel pride in his voice

"Especially after all the work that went into making you something better than what you were when you helped this Devil here from being exterminated like the weak filth he was." The man added as Amara's gauntleted arm shook with tremors while a snarl crossed her pale face

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Amara shouted as she fire a shot at the man that drew a line of blood on his face that partially froze

"Is that anyway to treat the man who was making you and that whelp stronger before he and those worthless little bastards didn't go down and accept their fate as pathetic garbage. And you running away when we were trying to make you into something so much greater." The man spoke as he wiped away the partially frozen blood off his face

"You were making me into an abomination. Just like what you've become, as the angels would look at you with disgust and contempt." Amara seethed at the man before, as her covered arm almost began pulse like a heart slowly beating

"What you see before you is my doing what it takes to douse the flames of hope that our enemies possess. As peace is a lie they just tell everyone else to keep them in line, but I know better. As why do you think I agreed with Valper to be apart of that project anyways? I did it so we could raise up soldiers who could wield the power of Excalibur, so that they could be used to crush our enemies like the lesser vermin they were. Which is why I was proud to help in giving the order to wipe those pests out, as they deserved what they got." The man spoke stepping into the light revealing large pupiless eyes and a face with such smooth and semi-glossy like facial features that it almost seemed alien

"You're a dead man do you hear me." Kiba seethed as he refused to let his fallen comrades be talked about in such a manner

"Who in the fuck is this bastard that's got him so pissed?" Zaegar questioned as Kiba summoned forth Holy Eraser and stabbed forth as the man brought his warped wings infront to defend himself

"That man is Leone Diavolo, the Iron Tyrant of the church. And one of the people that was involved within the Excalibur Project, as he was the one that trained them until they broke. And most of all was known for his cruelty and would personally kill those who were deemed as weak." Amara informed him before Kiba in an incredible display of athletics tackled Leone out the window and onto the corpse covered courtyard in anger

That in mind Kiba in his fury began battering Leone with Holy Eraser like it was going out of fashion, as they descended to the ground; yet Leone forcibly disengaged from Kiba by slamming his claymore in Kiba's face causing the paladin to tumble to the ground. With the former paladin's body stinging from the potent holy energy; while the two were illuminated by the now burning fortress-like church as Kiba held his Holy Eraser at the ready and Leone his claymore.

With Leone having tried to advance towards Kiba only for a potent blast of otherworldly energy from Therian who was accompanied by the rest of Kiba's peerage, with Amara opening fire on him and Sariel having came out of the shadows to fire out a shock arrow. With the crossbow bolt having just managed to nail him in the abdomen and sinking 5 inches into him as a small burst of electricity followed suit, while two of Amara's bullets met their mark as one pierced his shoulder and the other making a large dent and nearly going through his chestplate yet the final one was blocked by his claymore.

For Teresa soon went to work and used her powers of the forge to superheat the armor that Leone wore causing it to glow a bright reddish orange, with Leone grinding his teeth in pain as his armor began to burn at him. Yet he continued on towards Kiba; but found himself stopped as Zaegar refused to let this abomination near his leader and broke out in a furious rage and soon enough smashed his maul into Leone's face staining his features with scarlet colored blood that had an almost ethereal sheen to it.

"Since all of you wish to fight for him, then you can die with him as well." Leone spoke as he impaled his claymore into the ground, causing an omnidirectional shockwave of golden holy energy to erupt

"It's a good thing I've saved up charges." Kiba thought as he expended almost half the charges on his bracer as a semi-translucent dome of force 10 foot wide and 10 foot tall formed around Amara, Sariel, Therian and Teresa that shielded them from the shockwave

"You ok their Zaegar?" Kiba spoke as luckily he and Zaegar managed to withstand the holy energy

"I'll be fine, as granted it hurt like hell. But that only makes me want to smash his face even more." Zaegar growled as he stood up while caustic burns

"You and me both." Kiba replied as held up Holy Eraser

"Now then time to strike you all down with the power of heaven and cleanse you filth from the planet." Leone said as he held his claymore in a 2 handed high guard

That in mind Zaegar rushed after him with wrathful abandon and cloaked in lethal forks of lightning, as Leone had managed to parry the blow that came from Zaegar yet his arms still vibrated from the blow that left him open to the maul cracking him across the face as the combination of the hobgoblin's maul and the lightning arcing out of him. With teeth and spittle flying out as he was left open to a crossbow bolt from Sariel that shot through his robes and through the left pauldron leaving a half dollar sized hole in his shoulder, with Sariel quickly hiding from the exorcists' cruel gaze.

With him glaring at Teresa and Therian and lashed out his hand as a golden haze appeared over them, for he tried to cast a spell of fear over them and get rid of these infernal pests; yet their will remained too strong for the spell to have any effect. Especially since Therian retaliated by blasting him with a wave of necrotic energy and while he was able to withstand it, that didn't leave him any less worse for wear as his face and what flesh was visible looked to have the vitality drained from it, leaving Teresa to follow it up with her striking him across the face with her warhammer as a fiery blow to his neck was made.

For Leone gritted his teeth in pain as his plate mail continued to slowly but surely sear its way into his flesh and with that made 4 attacks out at Therian and Teresa, yet he was intercepted when Zaegar smashed his maul into the back. Causing the warped exorcist to turn his attention towards the hobgoblin and slash him across the chest as a divine smite tore into Zaegar's flesh and nearly bringing him to his knees while a thrust from his claymore had him staggering before he turned his attention towards Kiba and bolted towards the avenger.

With Kiba having managed to block the first blow with Holy Eraser, yet had soon gotten a fully powered divine smite to his face shearing and burning off flesh as it sent him the ground with blood dripping heavily onto the ground. With Amara having seen half of Kiba's face get nearly obliterated she proceeded to empty all 6 rounds from her revolver into Leone, for all 6 of the shots violently pierced their way through his torso leaving partially frozen and bloody holes in him, as her blue eyes seared with pure rage.

"Well it looks like the Saint of Bullets has finally decided to grace me with some of her skills. Although you still failed to kill me. I guess that's something that will be corrected once you are re-educated to be a soldier." Leone spoke as he focused healing energy into himself to mitigate some of the damage dealt

"You're going to regret ever doing that to him, I goddamn swear it." Amara swore as she furiously reloaded her revolver

"Watch your tongue Amara, as I'll be sure to cut it out when I destroy that whelp with that damned sword." Leone spoke as unknown to him Kiba had taken the time to heal up Zaegar's wounds

"About that I'd quit your boasting. Since that was always one thing I despised about you besides your cruelty, you were always so damned proud." Amara spoke as soon enough Leone was soon struck by the enraged form of Zaegar

That in mind he was subject to Zaegar's maul slamming itself into the back of his head before he managed to land a strong enough blow that it not only managed to break two of his wings but some of his ribs as well. With Leone being subject to Sariel in payback for the man nearly sundering Kiba having a crossbow bolt go right through his cock and having effectively castrated him as the organ fell to ground, as Leone now furious at having been castrated glared at Sariel and proceeded to soon take a deep inhale and breathe out a poisonous golden fog.

While Teresa and Amara were able to whether poisonous fog the twins weren't as they were assaulted by the poison that invaded their bodies, with Therian lashing out with his hand as inky black tendrils soon burst forth and wrapped around his neck. As the tendrils made of necrotic energy soon began to sap away the man's life force and give it to Therian as he quickly grabbed his sister and rushed out the fog and promptly began to suck in lungfuls of air.

That in mind Teresa soon set up another wall of flames that formed a dome of searing flames around the struggling man, who tried to get out of the tendrils of inky black, yet with everyone he severed another grew back in their place. With everyone soon regrouping as Therian had an idea that would allow for them to take Leone out of the picture, yet it would require them to keep the man busy as his spell took hold of him.

"Everyone I've got something that can put him out of commission. The thing is that I'll need for you to keep him busy so he won't be able to break out of it, till its too late." Therian told them as they all had their weapons at the ready

"Whatever it is you're gonna do I got ya covered all the way, besides I still need my fighting buddy with me." Zaegar replied hefting his maul with a feral grin

"I've got something that can hold him while you do what you need to." Kiba spoke as half his face was torn down to the deep muscle as well as blood seeping from the upper torso of his armor

"Let's get this over with." Amara told him as Teresa soon dropped the dome of flame revealing a smoldering and smoking Leone with his wings smoking and 2nd degree burns across his face, while he soared into the air

"One thing I will say is that you lot have managed to somewhat impress me with your skill. Yet this has gone on for long enough." Leone spoke as he dived down and used a divine smite with his claymore to strike out at Teresa who was sent sprawling as the holy energy tore into her

"For all of you will now suffer for thinking the lot of you could hope to defeat me. As did you all really think that you could beat me?" Leone questioned in a boastful manner as he soared above them

"No but we can stall you." Kiba answered as he lashed out with his hand

That in mind an imperial purple glow covered Leone who found himself stuck in place and unable to move, while Amara seized this opportunity and shot him in the joints of his wings that knocked him to the ground. With him falling to the ground and allowing for Therian to enact his spell as he summoned forth a great deal of otherworldly power from his patron, as the eye like gem on his hilt pulsed out with sapphire power before soon enough Leone felt his body stiffen further as soon enough parts of himself began to turn to marble-like stone.

For he struggled to get back up and attack them as his body struggled against Theiran's spell, for his body stiffly rose back up as he went on the attack again and used his force of will to break the hold that Kiba's spell on him. With him having used his claymore to send out a shockwave of holy energy out at Therian, Kiba, Theresa, and Amara, yet Theresa soon conjured forth another wall of flames to shield them against it and while they were still assaulted by the torrent of holy energy they were left standing much less injured than what they would've been.

With Zaegar having slammed his maul twice into Leone's face who's petrification was spreading rapidly and in turn causing his defenses to suffer as his nearly half his body was now turned to stone, as his jaw was promptly dislocated and shattered by the hobgoblin's mighty blows. Meanwhile Sariel was getting payback for having nearly been poisoned by having taken a crossbow bolt and fired it at his now petrified right arm, the result being that said arm was nearly taken off as cracks spread throughout it and forced him to drop the large sword.

For Leone found himself furious at the fact that the tides had turned so much against him as no matter what he tried to break, as their attacks continued such as Kiba having slashed off two of his wings before dashing around and slashing out one of his eyes, he was still outmatched as he was continuing to be petrified. And before long he soon found himself fully unable to move as the petrification spell took full hold and as he went in to conjure up a weapon of light at Kiba it was too late; for he was soon turned fully to stone and the last thing he saw before it took him was Amara firing a trio of bullets into his petrified face and shattering it into pebbles.

"Well..that takes care of that." Amara spoke as she holstered her gun

"However I think the more important question is the boss gonna be alright?" Therian questioned as they rushed over to Kiba

"Lord Kiba are you alright?" Sariel questioned as Kiba walked haggardly over towards his peerage

"I'll be fine….granted...I won't be winning any beauty contests. But...it's a small price to...pay." Kiba spoke as his face and his body had been through the ringer after having sustained repeated holy and light attacks from Leone

"Regardless you need rest my Lord, as you look very much in dire straits." Sariel spoke as Kiba's disfigured and bloodied face stared back at her

"I'll be fine. What matters is that we won the day, so why don't we all leave this place immediately and recover." Kiba responded considering that with all that he went through he felt like he was on his last legs

"Agreed." Was the general consensus as they all left the area

* * *

 **(2 days later, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, July 7th, 2017, 6:30 pm)**

It was soon half-past 6 as Kokabiel was accompanied by none other than one of the remaining of the Excalibur Project in none other than Valper Galilei the Genocide Archbishop.

"So then how does it feel knowing that you are being hunted Valper, for I imagine it doesn't bode very well for you whatsoever?" Kokabiel questioned the man beside him

"I am in no fear of young Isaiah and his band of Devils. After all my soon to having fused the Excalibur fragments back to their former glory nears its completion. So by the time they even manage anything it'll be too late." Valper answered back as he stepped into the light of the setting sun

"Besides I've far grown in enough power to where they should no longer stand a threat to me. Since you were so kind enough to provide me the materials to have helped in making a proper phylactery." Valper spoke with a malignant grin across his face

For Valper Galilei was a short man standing at 5 foot 3 with short curly ashen grey hair and a moderate handlebar mustache of matching color, with him wearing wine red glasses and having manic coal black eyes. Yet what stood out the most was the fact that he had the skin color of a rotting corpse, his body gaunt and almost skeletal like it'd been dead for the past 13 years, while his teeth look partially rotted as they took a blackish yellow color.

With him wearing his own version of a priestly outfit as it was colored black with wine red trim while an inverted cross was in the center in blood red, while around his neck was his phylactery in the form of a golden chain with an egg-sized emerald that held if one looked closely wailing souls of the deceased.

"That's the thing Valper I couldn't have you at a substandard level of power. Therefore I did what was necessary in having you attain lichdom. After all the power of undeath can lead to many things, some of which my subordinates have made great use of." Kokabiel replied considering that he'd made Valper a lich so that way the former archbishop wouldn't be so easily taken down

"But do remember one thing that because you are a Lich does not make you invincible. Especially since that boy has re-awakened the light inside of himself to where he stands a credible threat against you. So watch yourself." Kokabiel warned considering that the vengeful light within Kiba made him a worthwhile threat against him

"Oh trust me with the power I've amassed not to mention that the Excalibur fragments will soon be full formed and under our hold. Then I will not worry so much against him." Valper answered as he held full trust in his powers as a lich

"I used to think the same ways as you do now. But experiences have taught me otherwise, especially seeing as how one of such threats still runs rampant and gave me a reminder of why you never underestimate anyone." Kokabiel spoke as he lifted up the upper portion of his attire  
"As this scar was given to me by a revenant named Verian, for he nearly took my life that day had I not been healed and brought back to my fullest health by my subordinates. For I will never forget that most painful lesson, that no one is ever invincible and that no threat is to be taken lightly." Kokabiel added as he showed the scar that was left on his being

That being a quite large scar over where his heart and left lung were that went from his collarbone down to his 4th rib and went into the bone and deep muscle, leaving a deadly reminder to always be ready for every threat that could come his way.

"Regardless of that I still see myself as more than ready should I encounter Isaiah again. After all its a shame he was a failure, for he was such a promising candidate for the project. But oh well I still got what I wanted out of it." Valper replied as he felt himself more than prepared should the former paladin come to face off again

"Take heed of my words or not is your decision. But know that the moment you fall to them, because like your now fallen comrade you were too arrogant to see that they were more than ready to come for your head." Kokabiel told him as his sympathies for Valper were very much finite

"Why is it that arrogance has to run strong in everyone I've allied myself with." Kokabiel internally sighed at the arrogance that was shared by both Cao-Cao and now Valper

"Nevertheless have you made the preparations for whom we need to wield the Excalibur fragments we've collected thus far?" Kokabiel questioned as the lich of an archbishop smirked

"Of course I have, as one thing I will say is that the security of that town is woefully lacking. As it took me no effort whatsoever to collect the body and retrieve it to make full use of. For one would think that a sibling of Sirzechs himself would be able to keep much better control of their territory." Valper answered back considering the security measures that Rias had over Kuoh were abysmal at best and at worst even a low-rank exorcist could slip by her pitiable defenses

"That's the thing Valper she's nothing if not a complete tool, as she'd rather spend time playing princess and school girl than actually fortify the defenses of her territory. As it wouldn't even take me 10 seconds to merely obliterate her on the spot. But even then that would still be a waste of my time." Kokabiel spoke as he found Rias to put it simply more than a nuisance than anything

"Oh I can most certainly agree with that. As instead of training I saw them merely drinking tea and chattering amongst themselves like the impudent brats they are." Valper spoke as he walked towards the body that he had set on the table and took off the covering

"But one thing I will say to the person who took her out of the equation is that they did a very good job of making sure she'd stay out of the picture. And actually had to make me try in making her body ready for being remade into one of my thralls." Valper added as once the covering was fully off it revealed none other than Raynare

With Raynare's corpse having had to be put back together and using a combination of his powers of undeath and what clerical abilities he had, he managed to restore and modify her body in first having repaired her skull and making her brain fully functional again. With her body having been restored although now paler in coloration due to her now being undead, as well as her being covered in a cross between her former dominatrix-like attire and black leather armor.

"It's a shame that I couldn't have gotten my hands on that Freed boy and restored him as well. But at least his remains were useful in Raynare's restoration, since at least they can give her a possible boost to her fighting capabilities if nothing else." Valper spoke as he was disappointed that he couldn't have gotten his hands on Freed's corpse instead but then again beggars can't be choosers.

"At least this time she'll be able to serve me more effectively. After all, she did if nothing else serve her purpose; although more sloppily than I would've preferred. Considering that had she followed through with my orders in the first place and made sure he stayed dead, then I wouldn't be dealing with another revenant. But then again beggars can't be choosers." Kokabiel said as one thing that frustrated him with Raynare was that she was an ineffective field agent

"But nevertheless how long until she can be operational for field use? Considering that she will be needed if I'm to take things to Kuoh and finally have my war." Kokabiel questioned in wanting to know when Raynare would be ready

"She will be by Tuesday at the earliest, as having restored and modified her to be actually combat ready and not to mention having to pull her soul back into its body after being dead for so long is nothing easy." Valper answered back considering that with all of what went into making Raynare into what she was going to be used as time and patience was still needed

"As long as its done within the month then all is fine. Now then continue with her as I must finish getting everything set for Kuoh, as finally after so long of waiting my war will finally come to pass." Kokabiel spoke as he soon began to leave the building

 _"Because even if I shall die...everything shall soon come to pass and this world shall see a great war once again."_ Kokabiel thought as he would have his war be if he was alive to see it or in death

 **So then with Kiba having recruited his final peerage member in Amara and having gotten one step closer to gaining his revenge, it seems things are on the upswing for Kiba while Kokabiel continues to gear up and now heads for Kuoh in order to make his dreams for a Great War to fruition. As find out how all shall come to pass in the new chapters of Red Dragon Revenant.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hoped you guys liked this chapter, because oh boy was their a lot that went into writing this. But nevertheless I hoped you guys liked and without further ado let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Kiba officially meeting Amara which I thought would be nice since it gives someone that actually connects back with Kiba's past and in a positive manner, not to mention that I thought it would be nice to have Kiba have a fellow comrade in arms from his time in the project._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Kiba and peerage planning their assault upon one of those that headed the Excalibur Project, which I thought would be cool to show since it showed Kiba and how he'd act in a leadership position._**

 ** _Next up we've the assault on Leone's compound, which I wanted to do since it gave me the chance to show Kiba's peerage fighting together as a unit and I hope y'all liked it since I'm still getting used to doing group battles like what I depicted._**

 ** _Lastly we've got Kokabiel and Valper which I wanted to do in showing that Kokabiel is now making the final moves in shifting everything together for when he finally heads out to Kuoh and the fact that instead of Freed being a player in all of this it'll instead be an undead Raynare; as that's something that I'll be having a good deal of fun with._**

 ** _With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can become a really good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well-known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable._**

 ** _That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as next chapter will be of Kiba and his peerage going on their first mission together and what they'll be capable of together as a unit. So stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1.5 Theme Song: Devil You Know by Anthrax_**

 ** _Random End Song: Killer Queen by Queen_**


End file.
